Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered)
by MLP-Trinary
Summary: An alternate universe re-imagining of "Friendship is Magic." Rainbow Dash is the personal protege of Celestia, ruler of all Equestria. Follow her through the events of the 1,000th Summer Sun Celebration and the return of Nightmare Moon! (A significant rewrite of "Rainbooms and Royalty," originally published by me as Rowanoak23) Cover art by InuHoshi-DarkPen. Please leave comments!
1. Chapter 1

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 1

"Announcing her Royal Majesty, Queen Celestia!"

It was the evening of the Canterlot Society Dinner, one of the most highbrow affairs of the year outside of the Grand Galloping Gala. Amid the trumpets and fanfare, one pony rolled her eyes. Another night, another boring function. Rainbow Dash groaned.

How Celestia could do this year after year and decade after decade was a mystery to her. She wished she could've ducked out to do something better with her time, but the Queen insisted she come. After all, she was Celestia's student, and as such she was expected to show up to some of these high society events. Even if a trip to the dentist was more productive and half as painful.

She cast a quick, yearning look out the window towards the clear evening sky. It was perfect weather for flying, yet she had to waste the night indoors at some fancy party for a bunch of rich snobs. Plus, it was a _formal _party, which meant wearing a dress that had more layers than a wedding cake. Her wings twitched, feeling restrained.

After so many years in Canterlot, she could predict exactly how long the applause for the Queen would last before the herald would get around to actually announcing her. Her ear flicked. Queen Celestia saw the sign of her growing impatience and gently nudged her, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly and she subtly shook her head.

Her message delivered, Queen Celestia strode out and shimmered down the stairs to the tepid applause that the upper-class thought showed proper appreciation. Hidden behind the curtains at the top of the stairs, Rainbow sarcastically mouthed the herald's words, "And her student, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow bristled and walked out on cue, moving with small, measured steps … then, with a flare of her wings, she flipped and somersaulted to the bottom of the stairs. Stairs were for ponies without wings or without style, and she had both.

However, the bulky sensation of her dress threw her off, and she landed way harder than she meant to. Her cheeks burned as she scrambled to fix her dress, and one of Celestia's lessons echoed in her mind. Something something modesty, dignity, pride before the fall; it'd been boring then, and with her dignity shot from the botched landing it didn't do much to help now. The attendees stared at her longer than they needed to, then murmured and quickly found something else to look at. "Wouldn't know a good performance if it bucked them in the face," Rainbow muttered.

With nothing to do for it but to suffer through it, she walked over to the horse-do-over table. Okay, it was the _hors d'oeuvre_ table, but given how it was spelled, that's how Rainbow always thought of it. It's also what she thought needed to happen with the food. She almost gagged when she sampled the tiny morsels. How the hay did ponies convince themselves that they liked these? What was wrong with a hayburger and fries?

"Rainbow Dash!" Her head perked up at Queen Celestia's voice. "Could you come over here please?"

"Sure! Just a second, Celestia!" she called back, ignoring the other guests' disapproving stares and sniffs. As Rainbow Dash nimbly worked her way through the crowd, she couldn't help pick up on grumbled snippets of conversations: hushed, haughty proclamations about slipping standards. Her ear twitched irritably, but Rainbow tried to ignore them. If standards were actually enforced, all these ponies would've been shown the door.

She arrived to find the Queen with a unicorn couple. The mustached, monocled stallion somehow managed to be funny and kinda cool at the same time, though the mare looked like she was in more dire need of a hayburger than even Rainbow. Queen Celestia smiled as she watched Rainbow approach. "Rainbow Dash, I would like you to meet Fancy Pants and Fleur de Lis, the hosts of tonight's festivities."

Rainbow smiled and silently mouthed to the Queen out of the corner of her mouth, _"Fancy Pants?"_

The Queen rolled her eyes and mouthed back, _"Be nice."_

"Charmed to make your acquaintance, my dear!" Fancy beamed, bowing to her. Fleur smiled as well, but remained pressed close to Fancy.

"Uh yeah, ditto." Rainbow fought the impulse to facehoof. No matter how hard she tried, she could never make herself sound classy at these lame events. Celestia raised a hoof to her face, barely obscuring a grin, and Rainbow tried again, shifting her tone as she attempted to talk more formally. She thought back to her lessons with the Queen—specifically, Celestia's three-step guide to polite conversation. "I mean, uh, yes."

_Step 1: Pretend to have interest in Mr. Pants._ Her mouth curled into a grin. _Step 1a: Don't actually call him that._ "It's great to meet you too," she said. "What is it that brings you here?"

"My companion and I are here to take in the splendid company of the Queen and the rest of Canterlot society. Including yourself, of course!" Rainbow somehow doubted that. As if reading her mind, Fancy Pants added, "It really _is _a pleasure to meet you at last, my dear. Queen Celestia has spoken about you many times to me. Why, I almost feel as if I know you already. Still, it's most welcome to get to talk to you in the flesh, as it were."

Rainbow suspected that might have been a crack about her way-too-heavy dress. She felt her wings bristle, but she forced herself to take a deep breath and remember Celestia's second rule of polite conversation. _Okay, Step 2: Don't let the condescending remarks get to you. If it was unintentional, there's no point complaining about it, and if it _was _an insult, then ignoring it will annoy them._

"This isn't my first time being shown around like this," Rainbow replied neutrally. _Step 3: Be as bland as possible, and only respond when you have to. Revert to Step 2 as necessary._

"Well, I'm sorry we haven't had the chance to talk before now," the mustached pony answered. "I know it can be difficult to suffer through one of these if you don't enjoy idle gossip or sabotaging the self-worth of everypony around you."

That caught Rainbow Dash's attention. She'd thought the same thing many times in the past, but she'd never heard anypony else say it out loud to her. "I know exactly what you mean!" she exclaimed. "Everypony is always so wrapped up in themselves and taking shots at each other that there's never any actual fun!"

Fancy Pants chuckled. "I must say, you are a breath of fresh air, and you do add some much-needed color to these proceedings." He raised Rainbow's hoof to his muzzle and gently kissed it.

Her cheeks lit up with a bright blush as her voice broke into an embarrassed squeak. "Th-thanks. So, um, nice party?"

"My thanks, but I think we both know it isn't the liveliest." Fancy Pants chuckled drolly. "I'm sure you've been to much more festive soirées, haven't you?"

Rainbow tried and failed to suppress a sigh. "You could say that. I mean, it's great that you invited me!" she added, feeling Celestia's stare burning in the back of her head. "Still, it's no day at the Wonderbolts Derby."

She meant to keep her tone light and airy, but a little frustration still bled through. The Wonderbolts were the epitome of skill and determination. Rainbow once thought that being Queen Celestia's student would be all about fast-tracking her so she could join them sooner. Instead, she was stuck here.

Celestia readily picked up on the source of her frustration. "Rainbow Dash..." Her rebuke was gentle, but a rebuke nonetheless.

Rainbow lowered her head. "Sorry."

"Not at all! I quite agree," Fancy Pants chuckled again. "Your Majesty, you certainly have a fine student. It's always refreshing to hear a young mare speak her mind. In fact—" he looked down at Rainbow Dash "—I happen to have a personal box for the Wonderbolts Derby, and I think a standing invitation to join me would make the experience much more memorable. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh… That's so _awesome!"_ Rainbow looked to Queen Celestia. "I can go, right? Please say yes!"

Celestia smiled wryly. "I don't see why not, provided you keep up with your studies."

Rainbow idly rubbed the back of her neck. "Ahehheh, sure, right. My studies. No problem!" She replied quickly before turning back to her host. "Thanks again, Fancy Pants! That's really cool of you!"

"Nicest thing anypony has said about me in ages," the older stallion chortled. "I think there are some other ponies your age here. Why don't you go talk to them while we old ponies ruminate on how things were much better when we were young?" He winked, prompting a small laugh from Rainbow.

"Sure thing! Thanks again!" Rainbow was practically dancing on the tips of her hooves. Maybe this party wouldn't be so lame after all!

* * *

_Lamest. Party. Ever._ Rainbow moped as she rested her head on her foreleg. She hadn't been able to get within five feet of the ponies her own age before all the petty talk of society gossip and fashion made her feel like she was about to lose her lunch. Lost for what to do, she just wandered around until dinner was served.

Dash looked down at the spread in front of her and couldn't help wondering why they had a hundred seemingly identical spoons and forks when all the serving sizes were small enough to finish with one swallow. A small bowl of soup was placed before her, and her hoof was halfway to the soup spoon when she froze. The fact that she even knew which one out of these countless spoons was the correct one bothered her immensely. _I've been in Canterlot training and studying for years_, _and what have I gotten out of it? Am I called the world's best flyer? No, I just know which pointless spoon to use. For crying out loud, it's _tiny! _The soup will be cold before I get halfway done with it._

Rainbow seethed as she felt the gaze of the partygoers on her when she moved to select her spoon. They were already preparing to judge her based on her decision of silverware. Not her personality nor her abilities or skill; no, it all came down to being judged on table etiquette, one of the most pointless and irrelevant of matters.

Across from Rainbow, she caught the shadow of a smile on the face of a smug-looking pink unicorn mare about her own age. She turned to her companions on either side of her and began to titter amongst themselves, amused by the presence of the clearly out-of-place pegasus.

That's when Rainbow made her decision: it wasn't worth it. Even the satisfaction of proving them wrong would be a hollow victory. There wasn't any point in going through the motions anymore. Instead—foregoing any silverware at all—she grabbed the soup bowl with her hooves and drank the entire thing in one gulp. She smirked at the scandalized faces of the snobby young ponies who immediately began whispering with one another.

When some of the older ponies sitting nearby frowned at her, Rainbow Dash defiantly held her head high and looked each one of them in the eye. One by one, they all looked away. The rest of dinner passed in relative silence as ponies watched the young pegasus devour her salad with the wrong fork, biting their lips at the crude display but saying nothing.

After dinner, Rainbow went out onto the balcony, enjoying the silence and the cool night air. It was a welcome break from all the stuffiness of the evening. She rested her head against the balcony railing and let the wind blow through her mane. It felt wonderful.

A shame it didn't last.

"Why, hello!" She looked up to see the pink snob from the table and a gaggle of her giggling friends approached her. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Tiffany, and this is Primrose and Royal Blue." She gestured to her two companions.

Rainbow Dash snorted softly at the names. Apparently their parents were history buffs, naming their kids after some of the traditional six unicorn princesses who ruled before the founding of Equestria. Historical or not, it was still dumb. _What the hay is a 'Tiffany' anyway?_

"So sorry to disturb you," Tiffany went on. "I should've realized you must've been tired, given how quick you were to finish your meal. It must take a _lot_ of work for you to stay so thin and trim."

When Rainbow first came to Canterlot, she would've thought that was a compliment. Bitter experience had taught her to see through the words to find the insult buried beneath. That's how fake Canterlot was, she realized: they can't even openly insult you straight to your face. "You know I can tell you're just pretending to be nice when you're actually being insulting, right? You're about as subtle as a tap-dancing yak."

Tiffany's fake-smile shrunk ever so slightly. "Aren't we in a mood? I just wanted to ask if you could share some of Her Majesty's thoughts. So much of what she does is a mystery to us. Perhaps could you enlighten us about a few of her more … curious decisions?"

There was no mistaking what that meant. Rainbow snorted. "I'm sure a lot of things go over your head." She fluttered her wings meaningfully.

Primrose and Royal Blue traded hushed whispers while Tiffany's complexion darkened, making Rainbow smirk. "Understanding is in the eye of the beholder," Tiffany growled, maintaining her smile through sheer force of will. Rainbow knew that expression very well. She wore it every time she was at a function like this, usually when dealing with ponies like Tiffany. "Perhaps you should see an optometrist about your unique sense of fashion." She patted her ruffled pink dress. "I seem to recall you went for a very minimalist look at the Canterlot Garden Party last month."

In fact, Rainbow remembered with a snicker, she hadn't worn anything to that party. It had been an ongoing fight with Celestia about her and 'proper attire'. She didn't mind dresses on principle, but a lot of the 'appropriate' dresses were either so delicate she felt like she was walking on eggshells or, like tonight's dress, they were so stifling and multilayered that she felt like she was like wearing a sleeping bag. Most of all though, Rainbow hated having to change who she was just to gain acceptance from Canterlot ponies who never gave it anyway. The best compromise she and Celestia had come up with had boiled down to alternating events where she would wear a dress.

If these ponies thought riding her about a lack of a dress was going to bother Rainbow, they thought wrong. She shrugged, knowing how much it would annoy them. "Really, if you can't come up with any better insults I'm going to just leave. I'm just getting bored here."

Tiffany was unable to hide a derisive snort. "Nopony wants to keep you if you don't want to be here. I'm sure you have _so_ much to do as the student of the most powerful magic user in the world." She paused, pretending to think hard. "Perhaps you could remind us, what is it you're doing, exactly? Somehow, I don't think you're learning magic from the Queen."

Rainbow gritted her teeth. She would've liked to do nothing better, but Celestia didn't want her freely talking. Not about _that_, certainly. "Lots of things," she answered. "If you don't know then I guess Celestia just decided you weren't _important _enough to know." She knew that riposte would hit Tiffany where it hurt.

The color rose in Tiffany's cheeks, proving her right. "You—you common lout!" she spat. "What have you ever done to make you so special?! Fly through the streets while being chased by the guards like a criminal? Flap your little wings and make pretty rainbows? You're just Queen Celestia's idea of a charity case!"

"You want to see what I can do?! Just watch!" Rainbow snorted and stomped onto the balcony. As she walked she began shucking her dress off, ignoring the scandalized gasps behind her. By the time she reached the balcony ledge, she was free and unencumbered. She turned around and tossed Tiffany a mocking salute before casually stepping off the ledge. Rainbow let herself fall until she was about halfway to the ground, then snapped her wings open and soared upwards.

The night sky beckoned her. Rainbow Dash heeded its call, her signature contrail following her in the dark sky. She pushed forward, straining herself to the limit. She could feel the air barrier pressing against her as she flapped her wings faster and faster, trying to squeeze out that last burst of speed she needed to push through. Her wings ached, sweat dripping down her face. _Come on. Let me just do it this time…_

But she couldn't break through. The barrier snapped her back like a rubber band, sending her tumbling head over hooves. Rainbow flailed her hooves as she desperately tried to prevent herself from simply smacking into a nearby building like she did with the School for Gifted Unicorns. And the Canterlot Opera during their showing of _Die Neighbelung_. And the royal guard's barracks shower.

Taking a deep breath, Rainbow Dash did a mid-air somersault not unlike the one she performed at the start of the evening. Having reoriented herself somewhat, she managed to largely bring herself back under control. She landed heavily back on the balcony, her hooves stinging as they slammed onto the ground.

Unfortunately, all that did was bring her back to Tiffany and her cronies. Rainbow Dash's cheeks burned as they laughed, having witnessed her failure. "You certainly showed us!" Tiffany crowed. "Here I thought the Queen kept you on because you could fly. Turns out you can't even do _that!_ Now we know why Queen Celestia keeps you around: every court needs a jester, right Rainbow _Crash?_"

_That does it._ Rainbow clenched her teeth and flew back to the sky, their gales of laughter echoing in her ears. She grabbed a low-hanging cloud and sped it back over. Tiffany barely seemed to notice. "Now you brought over a cloud! Good for you—getting a headstart on your future as a cloud bucker?"

"Buck _this!"_ Rainbow slammed her hooves down on the cloud, sending a chilly downpour onto the gaggle of high-class fillies. They let out a startled shriek as their teeth began to chatter. Tiffany and her compatriots shivered, their elegant dresses drenched and clinging to them, making them look almost sickly thin. Rainbow snickered as their makeup ran down their faces in rivulets, glad for the sake of her eardrums that they couldn't see their reflections.

Tiffany sputtered with fury. "Y-you _nag!_" A small bolt of lightning sputtered out of the cloud and struck her rump. She ran off with a squealed whinny, her friends quickly following.

Rainbow didn't bother trying to hide her amusement, hugging herself and laughing as she lay back on her borrowed cloud. Nopony called her 'Crash' without getting a shocked plot. Her amusement faded as she felt the cloud begin to move out towards the empty balcony. It dissipated and left Rainbow falling heavily on her hooves. She looked up to see the one responsible: Queen Celestia. She towered over her, looking like a dark cloud right before a storm. All she said was one word: "Really?"

"Hey, you weren't here!" Rainbow described the altercation. "And it's not like this is the first time I've had to deal with this sort of horseapples either."

"I know," Celestia sighed. "I try to address this sort of behavior wherever I can, but I cannot be everywhere. You must find a more productive way to deal with these sorts of disagreements yourself. There will always be neighsayers, but being angry won't change their minds." She arched her brow. "Lightning, while perhaps momentarily satisfying, changes even less. You must find a way that promotes respectfulness on all parts."

Rainbow goggled at her. "_Respect_? How am I supposed to be respectful to a bunch of jerks who never show me any? I'm not gonna just let them trot all over me and smile when they do it! If they want respect they have to show me some of their own first!" There had been ponies back in Cloudsdale who she hadn't always gotten along with, but she never lived in a place where folks just looked straight through her, sizing her up and judging if she was even worth acknowledging. If she was, then it wasn't because of who she was as much as who she knew.

She spotted Celestia flexing her wings and straightening her poise, subtle signs that she was getting tense. Rainbow unconsciously did the same; this was hardly the first time they had an argument, but in the last few months, it felt like they were hardly doing anything _but_ arguing. Just two weeks ago they'd gotten into it over seeing the Wonderbolts Summer Extravaganza. So she'd blown off some gallery opening Celestia wanted them both to be at. What was the big deal? In the past, they'd been able to talk things over and work out a compromise. Like when Celestia let her join the guards' camping trip in exchange for going to the opera.

But lately it had become one high social event after another, so many that she had hardly had any time to even practice her flying. On top of everything else she knew was coming, it was driving her nuts. Now when Celestia pushed, she dug in her hooves and pushed back.

"I know it's difficult." Celestia was visibly straining to hold onto her temper, at least by her standards.

Rainbow Dash pawed at the ground. "If I could just tell them what you're training me for, tell them what's coming..."

Celestia shook her head. "It does no good to panic random ponies by telling them of the coming danger." She sighed. "Especially not to soothe your own hurt feelings. You're better than that."

Rainbow dug in her hooves. "You said I could stop Nightmare Moon when she returns to Equestria. But I can't talk about that, so now I just look like the biggest failure ever."

"That isn't the right way to look at why I made you my pupil." Celestia's shoulders sagged. "I'm starting to wonder if I made a mistake telling you about my sister's return. I wanted you to be prepared, not obsessed."

Rainbow threw up her hooves. "You tell me that some ancient evil is coming back to doom the world, but I _shouldn't_ focus on that? Oh no, it's much more important that I learn what fork to use or when relations were established with the deer, because that totally makes sense! You keep interrupting my training to drag me to these events for—for no reason at all!"

"Not all problems can be solved with creative use of a thundercloud." Celestia let a slight grumble work its way into her voice. "I've let you work extensively with a guard trainer of your own choice." She gave her a knowing look. "We've far from neglected your physical training. But there's more to saving Equestria—and more to improving yourself—than finding new ways to hit things. Learning how to cooperate with others is important."

Rainbow snorted. "What, Tiffany being my friend is going to save the world? If so, we're all doomed. The only thing they care about is sucking up to you through me or getting me out of the way so they can do it more directly." She stood up to her, angrily beating her wings. "I'm sick of being judged by a bunch of snobs and back-stabbers, I'm sick of wasting my time on them and I'm sick of _you _shoving me at them!" She pointed an accusing hoof at Celestia. "Not to mention your lessons lately have nothing at all to do with—anything! How is knowing Platrot or being diplomatic with snobs going to help me stop Nightmare Moon?"

Celestia whickered in frustration. "There are answers to be found in many places—if you give them a chance."

Rainbow's eyes went wide. "You say that like I haven't been trying! Is this all my fault now? I'm just a bad student like they've all been saying?" She bit off each word, a faint tremor in her voice. "You're right, what _was _I thinking expecting you to actually help me accomplish _my_ dreams or, you know, save the world instead of doing—whatever it is _you_ want me to do! I'm sorry I'm not the perfect student who can curtsey and quote historical poetry! If you wanted somepony who can do all that stuff maybe you _should_ have chosen one of those other ponies instead!"

"Rainbow Dash, _you will be still!_" Celestia closed her eyes and took a breath, already regretting the lapse. Her anger had passed as quickly as it arose, like a cloud that blocked the sun. She gently rested a wing on Rainbow's back

As much as Rainbow hated it when they fought like this, she hated how so simple a gesture could make her feel instantly guilty for ever arguing with her at all. She felt her eyes tear up and she looked away, not wanting Celestia to see. She hastily rubbed a hoof across her face. "I'm always stuck in _your _shadow," she choked out. "And always being compared to you … and I can't win!" Rainbow Dash shut her eyes. "How am I supposed to compete with you?!"

"Rainbow—" Celestia started, but Rainbow'd had enough.

"I gotta go!" She backed away.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!"

Rainbow took to the air, flying off as fast as her wings could carry her. She heard Celestia calling after her, but her words were lost in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 2

The morning sun found Rainbow Dash in the middle of the palace labyrinth. It wasn't the first time she'd snuck out to spend the night by herself, and it probably wouldn't be the last. She shivered as she stirred, wishing she'd had the presence of mind to grab a cloud to sleep on last night. She took a moment to stretch, working out the little kinks and aches, then let out her remaining tiredness in one massive yawn. Her rumbling stomach alerted her to her first priority. Time to sneak into the kitchen and grab something to eat.

However, as soon as she flew out of the garden she encountered a patrol of royal pegasus guards, no doubt with orders to keep an eye out for her. "Hey Steelwing!" She waved to the leader. "What's up?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Steelwing said in his best 'I am serious and you will obey' Royal Guard voice. She heard that one a lot. "You need to return to Canterlot Castle immediately!"

"Sure!" Rainbow grinned after she pretended to think about it. "But you know the rules: you have to catch me first!"

"Get back here!" The familiar cry was music to her ears. Apparently she'd be getting in her morning exercise in _before_ breakfast. She flew between the towers of Canterlot castle as the squad of guards pursued.

"Sorry guys, you gotta earn it!" Rainbow performed a aileron roll and ended doing a slow backstroke in the sky, taunting the guards. She let them get so close that the tip of her tail tickled their snouts, only to then put on a sudden burst of speed that left them all blinded by her rainbow trail. By the time they finished blinking and rubbing their eyes, Rainbow was out of sight.

She leaned against a tall, twisty-looking statue in the garden and watched them disperse in confusion. She headed back into the sky, considering how to continue their little game but then she spotted a familiar lone figure in the castle courtyard. He had been there for sometime apparently, just watching the scene. She grinned and sped over to her personal trainer and gently rapped the back of his helmet. To her disappointment, he wasn't even startled. "Hello, Rainbow Dash."

"Hey Shiny!" She gave a wave and a grin. "What's up, other than the most amazing flyer the world has ever known?"

"Rainbow." Shining Armor's voice trailed off as he groaned. The corners of his mouth peaked, unable to completely hide his knowing smile. "What is this, the third time this month? Give the poor guards a break. I'm sure they have better things to do than to chase you around Canterlot."

"Eh, not much of a chase. Chase implies that they had a chance of catching me, which they didn't." She buffed her hoof on her chest.

Shining Armor chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know. You're awesome."

"Darn right!" Rainbow flexed. "So what's going on?"

"Just doing my job and checking up on my favorite flyer." He put his hoof on her shoulder, easing her to the ground. "What's going on with you?"

Rainbow Dash colored a bit as Shining Armor guided her down. "Who said anything was going on?" She gave him the widest, most confident looking smile that utterly failed to convince anypony.

"Are you sure?" Shining tilted his head. "As much as you like leading the guards on a merry chase around the city, you usually don't do it more than twice a month. So what's up? Another fight with Queen Celestia?"

Rainbow looked down, scuffing at the pavement. "Yeah…"

Shining Armor sighed. "You know, Dashie," Rainbow blushed at the childish nickname, "being her personal protégé is a huge honor. My little sister Twiley would give her right hoof for that sort of opportunity."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, the famous sister you're always talking about but isn't ever around to actually meet me. I'm starting to wonder if she even exists."

"I haven't invented any imaginary fillies since my junior prom," Shining deadpanned. He shook his head, getting back on track. "Look, I know you're frustrated at the social obligations that come with being her student, but Celestia's actually sheltered you from the worst of it for a good while now. And she's pretty reasonable about the rest, so I'm thinking there's got to be more to what's bothering you than some pampered snobs, right?"

"I guess," Rainbow sighed. "It wouldn't be so bad if I was able to show everypony what I was really capable of—why Celestia chose me in the first place—but instead I'm dragged to stuff like last night." She looked up at him, almost begging him to understand. "What's the point in having wings if you never get to stretch them?"

It didn't take Shining long to realize what lay at the heart of matter. "This is about the Sonic Rainboom, isn't it?" Rainbow lowered her head and looked away. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I know how hard you've been trying to do it again. But these things take time—"

"Time?" Rainbow Dash's head snapped up, tears of anger and frustration building in her eyes. "It's been _ages!_ I haven't been able to even come close to pulling of a Sonic Rainboom since the first time! How is it that I'm a worse flyer now than I was when I was a filly?!"

Shining Armor snorted. "Oh that's just nonsense!" He pointed to her swiftly disappearing pursuers. "All the guards in Canterlot know you're something special, even when you drive us up the wall chasing you."

"You guys might, but the Wonderbolts don't. Especially since I still can't perform the Sonic Rainboom again." She crossed her legs across her chest in a pout. "Last time I went back to Cloudsdale, none of the other pegasi believed that I ever did it. They called it an old mare's tale I didn't have the skill to do, writing the whole thing off as some freak accident at the weather factory."

He gently draped a hoof over her back. "That's why you're Queen Celestia's student and they're not. You never do anything small. Just like the old pegasus saying: aim for the heavens…"

"Because even if you miss you'll land among the stars," Rainbow finished. "I know." She looked up, any stars in the sky being blocked out by the sun. "They just seem so far away, and I'm not getting any closer. And if I can't even do the Rainboom..."

Shining quirked an eyebrow at her. "Hm. I never took you for a quitter, Rainbow."

She flinched as if stung. "I'm no quitter! I'm Rainbow Dash, and I can do anything!"

"Well all this moping about and complaining makes you seem kinda…" Shining gave a small cherubic grin calculated to drive anypony nuts. The fact that she was glaring at him spoke volumes about its effectiveness.

"Don't. You. Dare," she ground out, her eyes narrowing.

"…lame." Shining Armor smirked then quickly moved to the side as Rainbow Dash came within an inch of tackling him to the ground.

"I'll show you lame!" she snarled, turning around. "I'm gonna kick your flank so hard you'll have to change your name to Dented Armor!"

Shining chuckled. "Like you said before: you'll have to catch me first!" With a burst of light and a low 'pop!' he vanished in a magical teleport. Dash fumed and took off, searching all over the castle grounds for the Captain of the Royal Guard.

Outside of Celestia, he was probably the coolest pony she knew in Canterlot. Well, besides the Wonderbolts. And Vinyl Scratch. She had just met Fancy Pants but he seemed pretty cool too … okay, so maybe Shining Armor wasn't the most "traditionally" cool pony Rainbow knew.

On the one hoof, he was captain of the royal guard: a soldier, a solid spell-slinger and pretty athletic, naturally. He was also a doof, but in an endearing kinda way. He would constantly put his hoof in his mouth, get all excited about the newest edition of Ogres and Oubliettes and become _every _kind of awkward when a pretty mare so much as looked his way. It was funny to watch. So he was lame in a cool kind of way. Or maybe cool in a lame kind of way. She hadn't made up her mind about that yet. But the one thing she was sure of? He was a blast to be around.

Rainbow relished the chase, with Shining Armor teleporting away just as she drew close. The feeling of wind rushing through her mane always helped her relax and think. She passed by Celestia's balcony, noticing a covered tray left on the bannister. She knew from experience that it would be full of croissants or bagels or some other pastry, left out specially for her.

She sighed. Celestia was always doing nice little things like that while she was training. Sometimes Celestia herself would come out and fly with her. Sometimes that would be the lead in to a pranking spree, or maybe a visit to the next Wonderbolt performance. Those were some of the best memories Rainbow had of her time in Canterlot. But those moments were becoming fewer and farther between, replaced by socials and soirées.

The more Rainbow flew after Shining, who kept teleporting away, the more she thought it was a perfect symbol of her time spent in Canterlot. Even after all the time training and studying, she still couldn't perform the Sonic Rainboom again. It was what had first attracted Celestia's attention to her, and now she couldn't do it at all? There was only one word to describe it, and it was the worst f-word Rainbow knew:

Failure.

A sudden flash of purple shook Rainbow out of her reverie, spotting Shining Armor atop one of the spires of Canterlot Castle. "Gotcha!" she crowed as she bore down on him, confident that since he was facing away he wouldn't have time to react and teleport away again. Her assessment left Dash with a face full of tower. "Ow."

Rubbing her snout ruefully, she cast around to catch a glimpse of her quarry. Wherever Shining Armor was hiding, the tall spires provided a good vantage. In fact, from here, she could almost see the entirety of Equestria stretch out in all directions, beckoning her with its infinite vastness. No walls. No palace. Just endless plains beyond the valley beneath Canterlot. Even the nearest town seemed to breathe the fresh air. Nothing to obscure her vision or get in her way.

Exactly what she'd been looking for.

"Rainbow?" She started suddenly, not noticing when Shining Armor reappeared on a ledge below her. "You okay?"

"I'm … yeah. I—think I know what I have to do." She landed next to him.

"You do?"

She nodded. "I need to leave."

"You need to what?" Shining's eyes bulged. "Dashie, come on—"

"I don't mean forever!" Rainbow quickly waved him off. "You remember my old flight camp buddies?"

"Yes, I've met them when they visited Canterlot," he reminded her slowly, not quite sure he liked where this was going.

Rainbow nodded eagerly. "Right! Only I kept saying I would go visit them in Ponyville, but I kept getting busy or something would come up, so I figure why not now? Plus one of them settled there a little while ago, so I've got the perfect housewarming present: a Rainbow Dash visit!" She gave him her biggest, brightest, and most awesomely patented Rainbow smile.

Shining Armor somehow wasn't swayed. "That's nice and all, but you can't just up and leave without talking to Queen Celestia."

Rainbow felt a twinge of guilt, but shook her head. "Look, me and Celestia could probably both use a little space right now. Hay, with the Summer Sun Celebration coming up, she'll be so swamped that she won't even miss me. We'll patch things up in a few days when she's in town for the Celebration. I'll show her my new routine when she raises the sun and everything'll be good. Pegasi's honor." She clasped her hooves together imploringly. "You were telling me how awesome I am, but it feels like this place is sucking all the awesome out of me. I need to stretch my wings and be with ponies like me, just for a bit! _Pleeeeease?_"

Shining winced. "Maybe you should hold off for a little bit. You're the one who begged for Celestia to have the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville this year so you could show off your routine to your old friends, remember? Why not wait until then?"

She shook her head, turning away to look back at the horizon. "I've been holding off on this for long enough. Tell Celestia I told her not to be mad at you since you did everything you could, and say hi to Cadance for me!" She threw herself off the tower, basking in the rush of wind as gravity pulled her down. The ground drew nearer and nearer, and her lips curved in a daredevil's smile. With a flare of her wings, she caught air and pulled up right at the fringes of the forest in a spectacular twirl.

She looked back at Shining Armor, a small pale figure standing on the outermost battlements. Rainbow waved at him, trying to let him know that it would all be okay. Everypony needed some time to herself, after all. "It's alright Shiny! The next time you see me, everything will be even more awesome—"

Her voice grew bolder as her flight carried her farther and farther from Canterlot. "—and nopony's gonna bring me down!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings as she rode the warm morning air. Canterlot was just a silhouette on the mountainside. Looking below she saw farmland and homes set out in a sprawl. She waved idly at the ponies below her, but none of them looked up. She tried to recall where Ponyville was in relation to Canterlot, but was only able to remember the vaguest directions.

It wasn't long before her stomach politely reminded her that she hadn't had breakfast—or anything since last night's disastrous dinner party—and if she didn't do something about it her stomach would quickly become roommates with her backbone.

Rainbow looked around for someplace where she could grab a bite. Since she was flying over an enormous apple orchard, she decided not to look a gift pony in the mouth and settled down in one of the trees. She looked around to see if there was anypony around she could ask for food or directions, but found nopony. The only thing around her were the richest, fullest and most delicious-looking apples she'd ever seen. Licking her lips, she yanked an apple off the branch and tossed it up in the air, catching it and taking a bite in one smooth motion.

Getting comfortable, she settled back in the branches and helped herself to a few more while she waited for somepony to come by. When she was full she patted her stomach contentedly and belched. "Heh, no need to excuse myself for that here!" She smirked, feeling free from the confines and rules of Canterlot.

Rainbow Dash soon found herself drifting off into a peaceful nap. All too soon that came to an end as she was rudely awakened by the tree shaking. "W-whoa!" She grabbed for the branches a split second too late as she tumbled out of the tree and towards a yellow-orange earth pony beneath her. "Look out belooow!"

The earth pony looked up, her eyes widening and a brief exclamation escaping her lips before Rainbow flattened her.

Rainbow groaned, rubbing her back. "I've had softer landings," she muttered. The pony beneath her grumbled something. "Huh? What?"

"Gerroff!" The orange pony grunted as she bucked Dash off her. She groaned as she climbed to her hooves, cracking her back. "Landsakes! How's a skinny little thing like you weigh so much?"

"Hey! For your information this is all muscle, and everypony knows that muscle weighs more than fat!" Dash protested as she also got up, flapping her wings to straighten them out. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Applejack and y'all are sleeping in _my_ apple trees!" She stomped her hoof. "This here is Sweet Apple Acres, not a motel! Now, y'mind telling me who you are? Never seen you 'round these here parts before."

"The name's Rainbow Dash." She grinned as she put her hooves behind her head as she sat in midair. "I'd be glad to tell you more, but I'm just passing through. Think you could point me towards Ponyville?"

"Passin' through, huh?" Applejack frowned as she looked at the apple cores that littered the ground. "An' helping yourself to a bunch of my apples while you're at it?"

Rainbow rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well, they were really delicious!"

"Thank you kindly," Applejack deadpanned. "I'd sooner you paid for yer apples with bits than compliments."

"Right, well, I can totally pay for those." She mentally facehoofed a second later as she realized she left all her money back in Canterlot. "Buuuut I might need some time on that."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "How's that now?"

"I—erm," Dash sheepishly patted herself down. "I, uh, kinda left without any bits."

Applejack snorted. "That right? You left your home without any money?"

"It was a bit sudden," Rainbow allowed, not wanting to say more.

Distressingly, Applejack seemed to see right through her. Her expression even softened a touch. "Sugarcube, are you runnin' away from something?"

Dash shook her head vehemently. "What? No, I'm not! I'm just … I needed a break and decided to see some old friends in Ponyville. That's all." She raised herself up in the air a bit more. "Sorry about your apples, I swear I'll pay you back. I have some friends in town I'm looking to visit. If you could point me in the direction of Ponyville, I'll get out of your mane…" A sudden tug on her tail yanked her back down to earth.

"Woah there, not so fast!" Applejack said around a mouthful of tail, quickly spitting it out. "Listen hun, I don't rightly know what your story is, but you're _in_ Ponyville. And if'n you don't have any bits, then I don't see how you're gonna find yourself a place to stay or food to eat. If you need to rest a spell, we got plenty of room here at Sweet Apple Acres."

Rainbow blinked, temporarily taken aback. "I thought you said you weren't a motel?"

Applejack rolled her eyes. "We ain't—you're gonna pay us back for them apples." She gave her a brief, stern look. "Besides which, me and my kin always have a door open to anypony who needs it. In fact, we're about to have a passel of relatives over for the family reunion." She offered Rainbow a supportive smile. "You can help us with the set up so we can get to the vittles that much faster! We'll have apple pies, apple fritters, caramel apples, apple brioche, apple brown betty, and heaps of good old Apple Family Cider, saved special for the occasion!"

Dash scratched her head. "Cider huh? Sounds neat. Never had any."

"Oh, you don't know what you've been missing!" Applejack grinned. Rainbow Dash found herself grinning too. There was just something about her … perhaps it was her lack of airs, her country manners, or just her down-to-earth attitude, but Dash found herself liking Applejack. Just the way she dealt with the whole apple business. She didn't get bent out of shape about it, but wasn't about to be stepped on either.

"Deal!" Dash spat on her hoof and was pleasantly surprised to see that Applejack did the same without hesitation. The two ponies bumped their hooves together. "Sounds like it'll be a blast, AJ!"

"Heh, it sure will, RD. And if you want to talk about whatever it is you're 'taking a break' from, I'm all ears."

Rainbow hesitated before nodding. "Thanks," she stretched her wings, as if trying to extricate herself from the moment they just had. "So, you look pretty fit. Do a lot of work around here?"

Applejack raised her eyebrow and slowly looked out over at the wide apple field they were standing in. "You might say that."

Rainbow decided to ignore the sarcasm. "Ever compete in anything athletic?"

Her answer came in the form a toothy grin. "Sugarcube, you are talking to _the_ athlete 'round these here parts. Anytime Ponyville needs somepony to represent her in a competition, they look at ol' Applejack."

The assured confidence and poise of Applejack promised Rainbow Dash something she'd been simply aching for: a challenge. Better yet, a _rival_. "Is that so? Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Big talk coming from somepony lacking any money," Applejack quipped. "But if you're asking for a throwdown, I can't right now. I've got chores to do. After all, these apples gotta get harvested, and grub for the reunion won't cook itself!"

Aww. "Lame." Rainbow's disappointment was palpable, her wings flumped down in the dirt. "Maybe later?"

"I promise, I'll whoop your flank at whatever contest you want." Applejack patted her withers comfortingly. "Look, I'll be a while. Why don't you head into town for a bit and I'll catch up with you?"

Rainbow's ears perked up. "Hmm, there any place where I can grab a snack or something?"

Applejack scratched her muzzle with her hoof. "Well, if my apples weren't enough, there's always Sugarcube Corner. Big ol' sweet place, looks like you could literally eat the walls. I know the pony who works there, she let newcomers have one free snack. But—"

"Sounds good! Catch you later, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash called as she took to the air. "Better step back 'cause I'm gonna show you why I'm the most awesome pony ever!" Flapping her wings quickly, Rainbow zoomed through the orchard, slaloming through the tightly-packed trees and then burst up; through the canopy and up into the sky, leaving a rainbow trail in her wake. She did a quick turn to bring her back towards Applejack, grinning at the slack-jawed expression on her face.

After taking a small bow, Rainbow lazily let the breeze carry her towards Ponyville. She thought she spied Applejack trying to shout something up at her, but it didn't carry over the wind. Rainbow shrugged. It probably wasn't that important anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 4

Rainbow Dash flew into town, doing a few loops and rolls to mark her appearance before landing. She was aware of the stares she was getting from some of the townsponies who no doubt wondered who this flashy, brightly-colored, good-looking, new pegasus was, and all this without any of them knowing she was Celestia's student. Just how she liked it. Acting as if she didn't notice the attention, Rainbow trotted along, giving her mane a toss for her admirers and continued on her way.

She was about halfway to the oddly tasty looking building that must have been Sugarcube Corner before she found herself stopped by a tape measure floating in front of her face. "What the—?"

"Please don't move!" A cultured, slightly accented mare's voice rang out as the measuring tape darted this way and that, including getting into some _very_ personal areas. Whipping her head around, Rainbow Dash spotted a pretty white unicorn with a well-styled purple mane eagerly approaching her. Her movements were graceful and deliberate, giving off an air of sophistication and poise. Rainbow already felt her hackles raise. "My apologies, but after such a marvelous entrance and with your amazing coloration, I felt simply _inspired!_" The unicorn dramatically draped a hoof across her forehead.

Rainbow blinked. "Uh, okay?"

"Oh pardon me, where _are_ my manners? My name is Rarity." She elegantly worked a hoof along her coiled mane as she batted her long eyelashes. "And you would be…?"

"Name's Rainbow Dash," she replied, drawing back slightly. Rarity was giving off a very Canterlot vibe. "So—hi?"

But Rarity was already off in her own little world as she looked Rainbow over. "Such a wonderful _coiffure_, a shame you have it cut so short." She inspected it with a jaundiced eye that made Rainbow feel like a bug under a microscope. "Ooh but the colors are all natural! Breathtaking!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome," Rainbow agreed, already looking for an escape route.

To her credit, Rarity seemed to realize how uncomfortable she was making her and quickly backpeddled. "Oh dear, I did come on a little strong there, didn't I? You have my sincerest apologies." She cleared her throat primly. "It's just that when inspiration and opportunity strikes, one must seize it before it's gone. Allow me to make it up to you." She drew herself up as if posing for a photo-shoot only she could see. "I am the owner and proprietor of the Carousel Boutique, where everything is _chic_, unique and magnifique. Please, let me make you something to commemorate your visit. A pleasant sundress, perhaps, for a summer afternoon flight? Or would you prefer something grander to bolster your natural beauty?"

Rainbow opened her mouth only to be cut off by a wave of her hoof. "Tut tut, I won't hear any objections about the expense. If anything, I should be paying you for the opportunity!" Rarity hummed to herself as she floated a notepad and pencil up. "Really, as lovely as Ponyville is I do sometimes feel constrained by how small the town is. Meeting ponies from big cities like Manehattan, Cloudsdale or—" she squealed, "—_Canterlot_ is simply divine."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Sure it is." Just her luck, she left Canterlot to get away from fashion-obsessed snobs, and not a minute in Ponyville proper and she encountered the local town diva. "Look, I really need to be going—"

"Hmm, yes yes…" When her words actually sank in, Rarity stopped her scribbling, her pencil tip breaking off. "Going? But I've only just started. Please, couldn't I treat you to lunch so you could tell me more about where you're coming from? Oooh! Or better yet, I could treat you to a day at the spa so we can beautify you from head to hoof!" Rarity clapped her hooves together. "Won't that be fun?"

Horseapples.

"Look, that _really _isn't my thing," Rainbow Dash said slowly, trying to play for time, hoping something would come by and distract her or give her an out. No such luck. "I just stepped out of Canterlot to—" She realized her mistake by the ear-splitting squeal Rarity let out.

"Canterlot?! Oh my goodness I should've known you came from there!" Her eyes lit up. "Please, you must tell me what it's like. The glamor, the sophistication, the parties…"

And Rainbow was officially done. "You want to know?" she groused. "Fine. Canterlot's full of snobby, haughty ponies who titter and look down at other ponies for stupid, petty reasons. You're welcome to them." She didn't add 'you'd fit right in,' but she might as well have and they both knew it.

Rarity drew herself up. "Now _really_, that was uncalled for! If you feel as though other ponies aren't treating you fairly based on your mannerisms, you might allow me to _help _you rather than snapping at me."

She was right, but Rainbow wasn't in the mood to admit it. "Yeah, well … if you've spent as much time there as me, you'd know you're better off almost anyplace else. Maybe you'd fit in with high society or whatever, but I don't."

Rarity _hmmed _for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I swear I've seen you someplace before. Have you ever modeled?"

Unless it was for a Wonderbolt uniform, Rainbow wasn't interested in modeling. As she shook her head an unpleasant realization hit her: she was sure the 'Society pages' of Canterlot newspapers had written about her, seeing as she was Celestia's student. It was all too likely that a social climber such as Rarity would keep up with those columns. Rainbow knew she had to get out of there before she put two and two together.

It seemed as though she was too late, for Rarity's eyes lit up. "Ideaaaa! If you're having trouble fitting in, perhaps I could be of assistance? Nothing quite makes a splash like finding just the right ensemble to help bring out your inner beauty."

Rainbow sighed, relieved she hadn't remembered. "Yeah, not interested. I don't do that stuff, so you can keep your fashion torture devices." That was only partly true. She'd visited spas and gotten massages, steam baths, had her wings preened, and so on; it'd be hard for anyone athletic to completely avoid those things. But she knew the second she agreed to step into a spa with her, she'd get bombarded with all the frills: hooficures, mane styling, make-up, the works. No thanks.

"Oh honestly," Rarity huffed. "You act as though I was about to start cackling evilly and drag you into a dungeon."

"A fashionable dungeon, yeah." Rainbow nodded.

"While I'm sure I could bring some much needed charm to such a locale, I assure you the Ponyville Spa is no dungeon," Rarity insisted. "One visit will have you looking regal enough to stand before the Queen and—" Her eyes widened as she gasped. "_That's_ where I know you from! Trend Setter's _Marvelous Mares Monthly_ spring edition when he interviewed Queen Celestia! You're her student!"

Well, double horseapples.

Rainbow facehooved even before the thought of denial crossed her mind. "No, look I—" she groaned. "Feathers, yeah, I am." She waved her hooves to desperately forestall a shriek that would alert the entire town and likely ruin her hearing for weeks. "But keep that to yourself, okay?!"

Rarity looked thunderstruck. "But … darling, whatever for? Why in Equestria would you ever want to keep that a secret? I somehow doubt modesty is your primary concern."

"Does the expression 'That's the cumulus calling the nimbus fluffy' mean anything to you?" Rainbow asked dryly.

"Not as such, no, but I take your meaning." Rarity shook her head and sighed. "I suppose if you truly want me to keep such knowledge to myself I see no harm in it, although…"

Rainbow snorted. Here it came: just like the ponies in Canterlot, now that Rarity had some leverage she was going to use it. "Although what?"

"If would still like it very much if you would join me sometime to discuss Canterlot at my boutique?" Rarity broached hopefully. "Even if your impressions have not been altogether pleasant, I would still like to hear more about them. And perhaps convince you to accompany me to the spa or model an outfit idea or two?"

"Fine," Rainbow grumbled. "Whatever."

That caused Rarity to purse her lips. "I certainly shan't force you. I'm merely requesting as a favor."

"And if I don't you'll tell everyone I'm Celestia's student, right?" Rainbow didn't bother to hide her cynicism.

But Rarity looked offended, and perhaps even a little hurt. "No. I gave you my word, and I do not readily go back on my promises. I asked because I would like to spend time with you and perhaps do something to lift your spirits. Is that so hard to believe?"

Rainbow Dash was trapped. Of course it wasn't hard to believe that ponies would want to spend time with her. But that there weren't any strings attached to this apparently niceness? That was another story. "Fine, I'll come to your store and pose. But I'm drawing the line at putting anything on."

Rarity harrumphed. "Tell me, why is it so wrong to put a little effort into your looks?" She made her eyes look so large and soft that Rainbow Dash actually found herself feeling bad for shooting her down … for a moment, anyway. She looked for an escape vector. Running away wasn't something she did often, but in this case…

She was saved from further entreaties by the appearance of a white unicorn filly, who called out with a high-pitched squeaky voice. "Rarity!"

"Sweetie Beeeelle!" Rarity trilled in annoyance as she looked down. "What did I tell you about interrupting me when I'm speaking to somepony?"

"Sorry!" Sweetie Belle looked up at Rainbow Dash with wide-eyed awe. "Wow! I really like your mane!"

Rainbow smiled. "Heh, thanks!" She looked at Rarity. "Let me guess, your sister?"

"Indeed." Rarity chuckled and knelt down to nuzzle her. Rainbow Dash revised her opinion of Rarity slightly upwards. Most Canterlot mares she knew tried to ignore if not outright snub their little siblings. They certainly wouldn't display such affection to them in public. "This is Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle, this is Rainbow Dash. She's new here."

"Hi!" Sweetie Belle waved energetically.

_Celestia always thought I was a sucker for kids_, Rainbow thought with a sigh. She was right. "Hey kiddo. What's up?"

"You were!" Sweetie beamed without a trace of irony. "I saw you flying through the air and doing all kinds of tricks and making rainbows! Scootaloo's gonna want to meet you!"

Rainbow Dash tilted her head. "Who's—?" A low buzzing noise, growing louder as it drew closer, answered her unfinished question.

They all turned around just in time to see a rising cloud of dust rapidly approaching. From out of the dust came an orange blur on a scooter that soon coalesced into a little orange pegasus filly with a dark purple mane. Turning hard, the scooter skidded to a stop, turning up dust and dirt. "Whoa!" She looked up at the older pegasus. "W-who are you?"

"The name's Rainbow Dash." She beat the dust away with a flap of her wings. "Lemme guess, you're Scootaloo?"

"Yeah! I saw you flying into town and it was so amazing!" Rainbow felt herself smiling at the eager little filly. It had been so long since somepony had _really_ complimented her flying. Celestia and Shining Armor didn't count, since they'd say that regardless to make her feel better. The children of the Canterlot elite either mocked her like Tiffany and her crew or tried to suck up to her in the hopes of getting close to the Queen, which was even worse.

To see the look of honest awe in somepony's eyes at her accomplishments … that was something special. She knew because she wore that same look whenever she watched the Wonderbolts perform, or Celestia raised the sun. Scootaloo suddenly gasped.

"Whoa, that's an awesome cutie mark!"

Rainbow turned to better show it off. "It is, isn't it?" She smirked, soon noticing that neither filly had theirs yet.

Rarity cleared her throat. "Ahem, yes, well as ... lovely as your flank is I'm afraid I must be going." She shook some dust from her coat. "I have to tidy up and work on some outfits while I keep an eye on these two during their playdate. But don't think you're off the hook yet!" She looked at Rainbow Dash, her gaze so steely it could cut stone. Rainbow felt her insides shiver. Just as soon as it had come, the look passed and Rarity had a big, friendly smile back on her face. It almost made Rainbow think she had been imagining things. Almost.

As Rarity began shepherding the two fillies off, Sweetie Belle waved to Rainbow Dash like a passenger on a departing ship. "Goodbye, Rainbow Dash! Nice meeting you!"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo climbed back on her scooter. "Um, if you're gonna be around later do you think that I … well, could watch you fly? I-I saw your rainbow coming into town and it was so awesome that—"

Rainbow laughed. "It's cool, squirt." She tousled Scootaloo's mane. "Now go on. I'll catch up with you later, I promise."

She was answered with a grin so wide it threatened to cleave Scootaloo's face in two. "Oh wow, awesome! Y-you're the best! I just, wow you rule!" She buzzed her wings as she sped away, her head still trained on Rainbow Dash. "You are too _coooooool!_" she yelled as her scooter zipped up a ramp and carried her over a carrot stand and out of sight.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "That filly is gonna go places … the hospital first, most likely, but places." Still, the fillies' interruption had saved her from a potential makeover, so she owed them one. Without further interruption, she walked inside Sugarcube Corner.

As she looked at the displayed baked goods she noticed the pinkest earth pony with the floofiest mane she'd ever seen standing behind the counter. She blinked only to find the pink pony suddenly right in front of her muzzle. Rainbow couldn't help letting out a startled yelp as she fell backwards onto her rump.

"Ooooh! You're new! Welcome to Sugarcube Corner, the sugariest, tastiest and most cuberific corner in all of Equestria!" Confetti and balloons seem to burst out of nowhere as she raised her forelegs in the air in celebration. "I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?"

"Uh, Rainbow Dash," she took a half step back before getting up. "So, you work here?"

"Work, live, bake, play, sing, sleep, aaaand party!" Pinkie announced, bouncing in place. "I aaaalso volunteer for the Ponyville Town Hall, do all sorts of odd jobs around the town, I play the trombone and my favorite word is kumquat! Oh! And I'm suuuuper laidback. Total chill. Stick me in a fridge and call it a day, if you know what I'm saying?" She winked. "So do you like it here? Huh, do ya? Huh huh?" She leaned further and further forward until she seemed to be defying gravity.

"Oh it's really nice! It's a really nice bakery! And this village sure has a lot of … ponies?" Rainbow Dash backed up again, trying to get some space for herself. Pinkie Pie failed to take a hint as she took a step forward.

"Well duh! Silly, where do you think you are?" Pinkie giggled. "Yakistan?"

"Don't even joke." Rainbow shuddered. She went to a diplomatic function for the prince of Yakistan once. Never again.

"Aww, but I love to joke! And gape and cavort and plenty of other stuff, but I'm not doing it right now because I'm saying hi to you!" Rainbow Dash facehooved again. She'd been doing that a lot lately. She hoped she wouldn't end up with a divot in her head. Pinkie hopped up and down some more. "So welcome to Ponyville, Dashie!"

"'Dashie?'" She looked at her flatly. "Seriously?"

"I'm _always _serious!" Pinkie solemnly stated. "Except when I'm not. But I _am_ serious when I say there's something about you that really makes you stand out! With your super cool and colorful mane and, um ... What's that word that means you have a good presence or something?"

"Charisma?"

"Right! You _seriously _got some style, Dashie! You'd fit right in Ponyville perfectly, like the ace in a deck of cards!"

"How can I argue with that?" Rainbow Dash sighed, hoping somepony would actually have an answer for her. She rubbed her head with her hoof. "I'm actually just gonna be here for a couple of days."

Pinkie Pie deflated. Literally. Rainbow rubbed her eyes to check to see if she was seeing things. "Awww … then that means I better throw you a party soon!"

Rainbow chuckled, not taking her seriously. "Well, I'll be staying with Applejack, so maybe I'll catch you later."

"Catch me? Oh I knew you were the heroic type!" Pinkie replied, before suddenly and dramatically falling to the floor with a swoon. Had it been any other pony, they might have suffered a nasty fall but as it was, Pinkie harmlessly bounced like a sponge. Rainbow almost swore she even heard a squeak.

"You are a really weird pony aren't you?" Rainbow Dash asked lightly. "Heh. All right, we'll party sometime. But if I do, will you promise to start making sense?"

"When do I ever _not_ make sense?" Pinkie asked in honest confusion. There was a pregnant pause that was about to go into labor when the bell chimed, indicating that somepony had just walked in. "Ooh, hi there!" Pinkie waved from in front of Dash. "How's our favorite weather pony today? Are you here for your muffins?"

"Yup!" Rainbow's ears perked up a that voice. She turned around and tried to look over Pinkie, but the poofy mane blocked her vision. She gave herself a little flap just enough to lift her off the ground and gaze over Pinkie's head.

Her gaze was met by a pair of bright golden eyes who, one wit observed, seemed to be undergoing a trial separation where neither cared to acknowledge the existence of the other. Still, each one was alight with warmth and kindness, matched only by the happy go-lucky smile that graced her face. Attached to said face was a gray pegasus with a blond mane.

Rainbow beamed as she recognized one of her oldest friends from Flight Camp, her old junior counselor. "Derpy!"

Derpy Doo's mismatched eyes whirled around until they focused on her in sheer shock. "Rainbow Dash?!" Her voice squeaked. "It _is_ you!" Derpy launched herself at Rainbow, tackling her out of the sky and sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Ooof! Derpy!" Rainbow let out a grunt, but couldn't help laughing. "Geeze, it's been too long!" She gave the wall-eyed mare a hug from the ground. "How've you been?"

"Great! I wish I'd know you were coming, I—"

"Mommy?" They both turned to a see a unicorn filly standing in the doorway: a blue-gray unicorn with a blonde mane. She gasped upon seeing the rainbow-maned pegasus. "Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow grinned. "Hey squirt!"

"Muffin!" Derpy called joyously as zoomed over and scooped the filly up and hugged her close.

Dinky waved from the all-encompassing embrace. "Hi! Remember when we visited you in Canterlot, and you took me to the zoo and we ate carrotdogs and Mommy crashed into the wall? Remember that?"

"Heh, of course I do!" She ruffled Dinky's mane gently. "You don't forget your own godkid." Rainbow's smile slipped slightly as she realized just how long it'd been since their last visit.

Unaware of Rainbow's sudden guilt, Dinky tilted her head and put on an adorable face as she thought. "Yeah-huh! Ooh, Mommy wanted to me to thank you next time we saw you for the presents you sent me on my birthday! So thank you!" Dinky made a _mwa _sound as she gave her a fillyish kiss. Rainbow briefly tasted sugar, but couldn't help letting a soft 'aww' at the adorableness. "You're said you were gonna do the Sonic Bainroom at my next birthday!"

"That's Sonic Rainboom," Derpy corrected gently.

"That too!"

"You … remember that?" Rainbow felt her heart torn by a mixture of relief and nervousness.

Derpy looked at her sidewise, something only she was capable of actually doing. "Of course she does. I've told her the story about your Rainboom a dozen times."

"My favorite part is when you went all whish! And zoom! And hee-yah!" Dinky flailed her hooves. "And then you made the bullies ker-splode and stuff!"

Derpy looked at her. "That's not _quite_ how I told it … but it's still the second most amazing thing I've ever seen." She put her hoof on her daughter's head, making clear what she put in the top spot.

"I know you said you'll do it for my birthday, but that's such a _looong _time from now. Can you do it before you haveta go back to Canterlot? _Pleeease_?" Dinky begged. "It sounds so amazing!"

Rainbow suppressed the urge to gulp. "Aheh, are you kidding? Of course I can do it again! I can do Sonic Rainbooms in my sleep! Just, er, not right now."

Derpy stepped in. "Dinky, why don't you go and pay Miss Pinkie for our muffins and get an extra one for Rainbow Dash too?" She gave Dinky a small bag of bits from out of her saddle bag. Nodding, Dinky grabbed the bag in her mouth and trotted away. Derpy turned back to Dash and looked at her. Despite only being a couple of years older than her, Derpy had the practiced eyes of a parent and past experience with Dash to boot. "Sonic Rainbooms in your sleep, huh?"

Rainbow actually flinched and scuffed her hooves, Derpy's piercing eyes bringing the normally brash pegasus back to when Dash a little filly and Derpy would catch her sneaking out her cabin or raiding the pantry for cookies. "Well … maybe not in my sleep."

"Rainbow _Dash_," Derpy's voice took on a warning tone.

Giving up, Rainbow threw her hooves in the air. "Alright alright! I still can't do the Sonic Rainboom again, okay? I've tried a thousand times and just can't do it." She looked away. "Happy?"

"Hey." Derpy put a wing over Dash's back. "It's okay. I know you're a great flyer. You'll get it."

She snorted skeptically, then sighed. "Thanks, Derpy. It just … gets to me sometimes."

"Anytime." Derpy smiled. "I always knew you were cut for bigger and better things: the pony who'd set the whole world on its ear."

Rainbow gave a wane smile of her own. "Really?"

Derpy nodded. "Sure. I guess you could say I just have an _eye_ for greatness." She allowed her left eye to drift off, prompting a surprised snort from Rainbow Dash. "So, what brings you to Ponyville?"

Dash shrugged. "I just wanted to get away for a bit, check in on you guys … stretch my wings, you know." Her account was truthful, if vague. She wasn't sure if Derpy would buy it, but she really wasn't in the mood to go into it further just now.

"I do." Derpy nodded, letting Rainbow have her space. "Even as a filly you could never stay still: you always had someplace else to be—unless you were napping somewhere," she added with a giggle. Aside from an elegant eye roll, Dash chose not to respond. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm staying with Applejack," Rainbow nodded. "We, uh, have an arrangement."

"That's nice!" Derpy beamed. "I'd offer you a place to stay myself, but if Applejack offered I don't want to steal you away. She'd probably take it as an opportunity to get into a competition to see who can be the most hospitable, and I can't match all the great food the Apples can make."

Rainbow chuckled. "Not without the risk of you burning your kitchen down. So, you know Applejack?"

"It is a small town," Derpy pointed out. "But even then I go to her farm a lot. Weather jobs and all."

"Right, Pinkie said something about you being a weather pony?" Rainbow asked.

Derpy nodded. "And a mailmare."

"Two jobs?" Rainbow Dash looked curious. Derpy usually didn't talk much about her work when she came to visit her in Canterlot.

Derpy gave a small, awkward shrug. "Yeah … well, things are kinda tight right now what with it just being Dinky and me. Sparkler's just about to started going to school in Canterlot and, well..."

Rainbow opened her mouth, only to shut it again when the implication sunk in. "…Oh."

The uncomfortable moment was broken by Dinky running back to them with a paper bag in her mouth. "Ah goff th muwffnz!" She said around the bag. Setting it down Dinky looked up. "Can Rainbow Dash come back to our house and play?"

"Dinky, I think Rainbow probably has plans—" Derpy started to say before Rainbow interrupted.

"Nah, it's cool." Rainbow smiled. "I came to see my friends and it'd be neat to hang out with my old counselor and my godkid and number one fan." Dinky let out a cheer and hopped around the two adults in glee.


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 5

"Awww, you stung my bumblebee!" Dinky announced as she moved her piece. "You win."

Rainbow Dash reached over and patted her shoulder. "Don't feel bad squirt, I always win Battle Clouds. Hay, I'm just glad to have the opportunity to play it. There aren't that many ponies who like to play this in Canterlot." _Except for Queen Celestia_, her conscience needled her before she could smack it down. Shaking her head, she tried to put it out of her mind. "Good game Dinks. Now what?"

The afternoon had gone by in a whirlwind. After snacking on muffins, Rainbow and Derpy Doo reminiscenced about Flight Camp and funny stories while Dinky drew pictures and proudly showed them off. Dinky showed Rainbow Dash her room and all her toys and stuffed animals. Dash could almost feel her teeth rotting from the sweetness of it all. Then they settled down to playing board games and Rainbow and Derpy had even gone a few rounds of wing wrestling. Rainbow Dash had a better time with Derpy and her daughter than she ever did with the fancy snobs in Canterlot.

"Hmmm..." Dinky stroked her chin the way she'd seen grownups do. "How about if you and Mommy have a race?"

Dinky had said the million bit word. Rainbow Dash's eyes came to life at the promise of a race. "Hey yeah, a race would be awesome! It'd be great to get in some real wing time before I go back to Applejack's. That is, if you're up to it, Derpy."

Derpy smiled and put Dinky on her back. "Alright then. We'll fly out of town, just past the edge of the forest. There's something I wanted to show you anyway."

Rainbow shrugged, flexing her wings. "Sure."

"Great! Follow me if you can!" Derpy called as she flew out the front door, Dinky clinging tightly to her back.

"_If_ I can?! Oh, you are asking for it!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she zoomed out after her. She caught up with Derpy Doo and Dinky without even trying, tossing them a loose salute that made them giggle.

"Faster, Mommy! Faster!" Dinky shouted. Derpy couldn't well refuse.

"Muffins away!" she called as she flapped harder. Rainbow easily matched her pace. Below them Ponyville sped by, the houses growing further and further apart. Soon they were over a lonely winding dirt road that lay just outside a dark green forest. Curious, Rainbow allowed herself to drift over it.

When Derpy noticed this she flailed her forelegs wildly. "No! Not over there! Don't go there!"

"What's wrong? It's just some woods!"

"No, that's the Everfree Forest!" Derpy's eyes rolled as she tried to watch the forest, Rainbow Dash, and Dinky at the same time. "It's dangerous!"

So _that _was the Everfree. Rainbow remembered Celestia telling her about it and its reputation. "_The Everfree Forest is full of many dangerous things,"_ she had said. "_Wild creatures and weather, monsters and perhaps most dangerous of all … answers."_

Recalling that, there was only one reaction Rainbow could have to that. "Perfect."

"Rainbow Dash…" Derpy gestured. "Let's just go around. Come on, we're almost there!" She sped off, leaving Rainbow to follow suit. Out away from Ponyville was a single small cottage, surrounded by flowers and bird houses. It looked like the picture of nice, quiet corner you'd see in the dictionary next to the word "cozy."

Rainbow landed first to win the race. She looked around as she gently nudged one of flower-filled bushes with her hoof. "What is this place? Why did you bring me here?"

"Yoooou'll see!" Derpy answered in a sing-song, grinning as she trotted to the house, Dinky laughing all the way. She knocked on the door and then stepped back. Rainbow settled down next to her and peered at the door as it swung open. Slowly, a bright pink mane covering a cream yellow face hesitantly poked its way out.

"Hello?" a soft, shy voice called gently. "Is anypony there? If there isn't, sorry for bothering you…"

At the sound of her voice, Rainbow Dash felt her jaw drop open. "No way!" She zoomed forward until she stood in the doorway to get a better look. "Fluttershy? Oh my gosh!" She hugged her tightly, pulling her outside. "So this is your place, huh? Nice. It's definitely you."

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy squeaked as she felt the air forced out of her lungs. "What are you doing here?"

Another voice came from inside the house. "Fluttershy? Who is it? That sounded like—" a purple-gray pegasus with a yellow mane poked her head out, blinking as she spotted their company. "Rainbow?"

"Cloud Kicker?" Rainbow grinned as she lunged toward her. "Awesome!" She'd been the one out the old Flight Camp group who stuck around the longest, mostly because her family lived in Canterlot.

Cloud recovered quickly and embraced her old friend. "I should've seen that giant head of yours coming from a mile away! What brings you by? We were just having our weekly get togethers for tea and rabbit-abuse." She ducked her head, narrowly avoiding a carrot tossed her way by the angriest looking rabbit Rainbow Dash had ever seen. "Ha! Too slow!"

"I figured you all might want to catch up," Derpy smiled knowingly. "Rainbow is going to be in town for a few days."

"Oh my goodness, that's so wonderful!" Fluttershy smiled, then blushed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I'm just so excited. I haven't seen you in a while. I wrote you letters but you haven't written back in such a long time. I mean, you didn't have to if you didn't want to, but—" Cloud Kicker chuckled and patted her on the back.

"Heh, it's cool Flutters." Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Letter writing isn't really my thing. But it's really great to see you again."

Fluttershy nodded. "What are you doing all the way from Canterlot? Is the Qu—hmph!" She suddenly found Rainbow Dash's hoof had taken up residence in her mouth.

Rainbow leaned in. "Shh! Don't talk about that stuff! I don't want anypony to know about that, okay?" She looked around to make sure there wasn't anypony else around to overhear them. After Fluttershy nodded her agreement, Rainbow pulled her hoof away. Cloud tilted her head in confusion but didn't object. Derpy nodded, and then Dinky, with all the solemnity the little filly possessed.

"I'm sorry." Fluttershy squeaked. "Um, would you all like to come in for tea?"

Dash groaned and wasn't quite able to prevent herself from facehoofing at the idea of more low-intensity social activity. But she _hadn't_ seen Fluttershy in a long time... "Okay, sure. You coming, Derpy?"

"I just wanted to be here to see the look on your faces," Derpy Doo smirked. "I have to take this little muffin home first before I can settle in. It's been a full day and she's tired by now."

"No, I'm not!" The little filly protested, poorly stifling a yawn.

Derpy nuzzled her. "You can see Rainbow tomorrow, muffin. But right now, how about we let them catch up for bit?"

"Okay." Dinky snuggled up against her mother's neck. "Bye Rainbow Dash! Bye Miss Fluttershy and Miss Cloud Kicker!" Dinky waved sleepily as Derpy flew away.

Fluttershy waved back. "Such nice ponies." She smiled. "Ditzy Doo's a wonderful mother." Fluttershy was probably the only pony to call Derpy by her given name. "Do you want to come in now?"

"Sure, thanks." Rainbow Dash looked around as she trotted in, walking gingerly to avoid stepping on the critters running around. "I'm guessing you run some sort of animal hotel?"

"Oh no, not really. I just take care of them." Fluttershy closed the door. "It's so nice to see you again. How have you been? If you don't mind my asking that is."

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "I guess you haven't changed much."

"I-I wouldn't say that..." Fluttershy murmured, actually sounding worried. Cloud Kicker shot Rainbow a warning look.

"Pff, nah. I'm just messing with you Flutters." Dash got comfortable on her couch. "So. Ponyville, huh?"

Fluttershy nodded, her eye lighting up a bit. "It's a very nice place, and so many wonderful animals." Her wings fluttered in delight.

Cloud Kicker nodded. "I really like it here too. I kinda miss the attractions of Canterlot, sometimes. Small town communities might be nice and tight-knit, but the local nightlife is kinda, well, small."

"Would you like some tea?" Fluttershy offered. Rainbow repressed a grimace. She hated tea. She wondered if even Celestia really liked the stuff. But she knew Fluttershy felt more at ease when she was doing stuff for other ponies like that, so she ended up nodding.

Once she was gone, she looked over to Cloud Kicker. "So, you seemed to have settled in nicely here."

"It's a lot of work," Cloud admitted. "The local weather crew is pretty good, though. Blossomforth's pretty neat, and Raindrops is fine as long as you don't get on her bad side. Then there's Derpy…"

"Sounds like a good crew. Glad you found work out here after you left Canterlot." Rainbow hesitated. "It ... hasn't really been the same without you."

Her friend sighed. "Yeah, I wasn't exactly planning on leaving on such short notice, but I … needed a little space."

"Yeah, I can get that." Rainbow shuffled her wings awkwardly. "Still, this place seems pretty cool. The ponies here are…" She struggled to find the right word.

"Unique?" Cloud offered.

Rainbow nodded. "Heh, that'll do. Better than the ponies left in Canterlot, that's for certain." She paused for a moment, getting comfortable. "Missed having you around."

"Aww." Cloud Kicker smiled as she hugged her. "You always were a big softy on the inside."

"Lies. Lies and slander," Rainbow protested, but not doing anything to resist the hug.

Fluttershy returned with their tea a moment later. "But what are you doing here? I'm a little curious why you aren't in Canterlot with the Queen, and why you didn't want me saying anything about her."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "I'm kinda taking a bit of time for myself."

"I think it's nice that Queen Celestia is giving you a vacation so you could visit," Fluttershy commented, pouring them both a cup.

"Um..." Rainbow coughed. "Yeah, about that—the thing is, I didn't exactly ask..."

Fluttershy covered her mouth for fear that she might scream. "Oh my goodness!" She breathed softly. "You left without her permission?"

Cloud draped a wing across Rainbow's back. "What's up?"

"I don't need her permission for every little thing," Dash snapped, "I'm not a foal you know. I'm just taking a mini-vacation. She probably doesn't even notice that I'm gone."

Fluttershy made her way over to the couch and sat next to Rainbow Dash. "Did you two have a fight?" Rainbow turned away, answering without saying a word. "I'm sorry. It must've been awful."

"It's fine," Dash grumbled. "I mean, who cares if she drags me to meet a bunch of rich snobs who look down their nose at me instead of teaching me how to do the Sonic Rainboom? Or that instead of becoming a Wonderbolt, I get to read a bunch of boring books by boring old dead ponies who use words nopony ever uses?"

"I think Queen Celestia wants you to try different things," Fluttershy piped up. "It shows that she really cares about you and wants you to be the best you could be."

Cloud nodded. "It couldn't hurt to expand your horizons."

Rainbow Dash snorted. "She told me she'd help me become the greatest flyer in the world, but I haven't even been able to do the Sonic Rainboom again. She told me that I'm going to save Equestria, but then she pushes me at galleries and fancy tea parties and operas. Now I don't even know what it is Celestia really wants from me anymore." Exhaustion tinged her voice as she rubbed her face. Cloud Kicker gently patted her back.

The next thing Rainbow noticed was the clip-clop of Fluttershy's hooves as she walked upstairs only to come down a minute later. She felt more than heard Fluttershy sit back on the couch. "I think you should look at this."

When Dash turned to face Fluttershy, she saw that she was holding out a book towards her. "What is it?"

"These are all the letters you sent me from Canterlot," Fluttershy murmured softly. "I'm, um, just going to reheat my tea."

"I'll come and help you," Cloud said as she hastily jumped up and followed her.

Rainbow watched them go without a word then looked back at Fluttershy's book as if it might suddenly get up and bite her.

She turned away, but either out of boredom or curiosity, she soon found herself turning back and opening the book in her lap. Rainbow opened the embroidered cover, snorting a little at the quintessential Fluttershy touch, to find a crudely written letter staring up at her. It was dated right after the end of Summer Flight Camp, a few weeks after her Sonic Rainboom.

_Hey Flutter-butters!_

_I'm writing from Canterlot, isn't that so awesome? Flight Camp was cool but I'm not gonna miss sleeping in a cloud cabin with all those other fillies talking about colts and manes, or those even dumber colts. Ugh. You were the only one (besides Cloud Kicker and Derpy) who didn't make me want to pull my feathers out. But now I have my own room and everything. Need to get rid of the bed though. It's all frilly, plus it isn't even made of clouds! Lame. But the Queen is really awesome. Turns out she likes pranks too! And she's really fast even though she's so big—don't tell her I said that! I bet I'll be Rainbooming by the end of the week!_

_Look to the skies for the newest and coolest future Wonderbolt,_

_Rainbow Dash_

She smiled, flipping through the book, stopping on another letter from a few weeks later.

_Today was so cool! Queen Celestia took me to see the Wonderbolts from her own box. You should've seen it! I swear Spitfire winked at us as she went past! Then we went to get a hayburger—I was _so _sick of the fancy castle food!— and she stole my fries! She did! She _totally _did! Queen Celestia raided my hay fries! Turns out she isn't some stuffy lady but a really cool pony. And she did buy another order of fries so it's okay._

She found another from a couple of months later:

_Hey Fluttershy. Sorry I haven't written you in a bit. I've got some time now because I'm sorta laid up. I was out flying and might've overshot the turn a little bit. Dumb doctors insisted that I have to wear a cast over my wings and stuff. Urg. Soo booored! Then Queen Celestia flew in the window, really fast! I thought she'd be angry that I skipped lessons and tried to __imit_ _imia_ _copy something I'd seen the Royal Guards do and I guess she was, a little, but mostly she just looked worried. She even climbed into my hospital bed to stay with me. It was cramped but it felt …nice. Tell anypony about this and I'll totally kick your flank! Just kidding, but seriously, __DON'T__._

Memories began rushing back as Rainbow read those letters. Happy memories, less happy memories. Many of them she wrote to Fluttershy. Some she had not.

* * *

Another evening, watching the stars. Rather, Celestia was watching the moon and the stars while Rainbow Dash was watching the Wonderbolts do a fly by and commenting that she wanted to do wing-ups with the guards to help get her wings stronger. Queen Celestia just turned to her and softly said, "As high as your wings carry you, it is your heart that can truly help you soar." Dash remembered asking Celestia what she meant only to have her smile and change the subject.

* * *

Then there was another one, from maybe a month after she arrived in Canterlot. She had one of her unavoidable encounters with the ground and ended up clutching her leg in pain. Faster than she had ever seen her move, Queen Celestia was there by her side.

"Are you okay?" She knelt down.

"Y-yeah," Dash held her bruised leg with her hooves. "Just fine."

"Then why are you crying?" Celestia asked gently.

"I-I'm not crying," she sniffled, protesting. "Only little foals cry."

Celestia smiled softly at Rainbow Dash's bravado. "Can I tell you a secret?" After seeing Rainbow nod, she looked this way and that and lowered her voice. "I cry every night."

Rainbow Dash was stunned. "You? But you're the Queen! What do you have to cry about?"

Celestia reached out a wing and held the little filly close to her side. "I cry when my subjects are unhappy and I'm unable to help them. I cry when sad things happen. But mostly, I cry when I'm lonely. It's very lonely being the Queen."

Rainbow Dash reached out and hugged Celestia's leg, cuddling up even closer as Celestia's wing held her tight. "You don't have to be lonely. You have me, don't you?" She looked up with her rose-colored eyes big and pleading.

Celestia smiled, her eyes shimmering with barely unshed tears. "I'd like that." She gently kissed Rainbow Dash's bruised leg. "I'd like that a lot." Rainbow Dash sniffled again and rubbed her eyes to clear them of moisture that had nothing to do with pain.

* * *

She had been on a pranking spree that had nailed just about every servitor, staff, and guard in the palace, not to mention the Queen! She was drawing up some more pranks when she heard a familiar regal voice from behind her.

"Rainbow Miriam Dash." She jumped up, startled and spun around.

"Oh, heh, hiya Queen C!" She rubbed the back of her head. "What's up?"

Celestia narrowed her eyes, but couldn't hide the twinkle of mirth within them. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that whoopee cushion on my throne this morning, would you?"

"Who, me?" Rainbow Dash flashed her brightest, most innocent smile and utterly failed to convince anyway: she had about as much guile as a rampaging dragon. "Oh, look at that! I think dinner's ready, I'll just be going—"

"Not so fast!" Celestia's horn shimmered, holding Rainbow Dash in place. She wrapped her with her forelegs and held the squirming cyan pony close as she started using her wings to tickle Dash's belly.

"Ha, oh c'mon! Stop!" Rainbow Dash flapped her wings trying to get away. "Quit it!" Queen Celestia took a deep breath and blew a raspberry on Dash's tummy, making her squeal with laughter. After a few moments, Celestia deigned to show mercy, leaving Dash panting as Celestia teleported them to her room. "So, hah …gonna get you back!" Rainbow giggled tiredly as she flopped down on her bed.

"I'm sure you will." Celestia whispered as she drew the blinds closed with her magic. "Until tomorrow, then."

* * *

Other memories floated through Rainbow's mind: Celestia helping her drink a bowl of soup that time she got the feather flu, watching her with pride as she sounded out a particularly hard poem as a filly, getting up early to watch the sunrise with her and then spending the morning practicing flying and racing across the sky…

Rainbow Dash sighed. Queen Celestia had always been there for her, but these last few months it felt like a wall had come up between them. Celestia was always busy, always distracted and whenever they had time together she seemed to want to focus on Dash's studies instead of training; logic problems, ancient lore, problem solving or social skills with the brats of nobility.

Why had things gone so wrong?

Still, the reality was that she had run away. Rainbow Dash felt miserable. She promised herself that she'd go back to Celestia and apologize tomorrow, after she spent the night with Applejack. She still wanted to spend some time catching up with her friends, but it would be wrong to just leave Celestia hanging like that.

Somehow, just making the decision made Rainbow feel a whole lot better. She stretched and felt the butterflies in her stomach settle. Just in time too, as Fluttershy and Cloud returned with a teapot. "Um ready for your tea?" Fluttershy asked with a soft smile.

Seeing Fluttershy and Cloud and Derpy again helped Rainbow realize just what it was she'd been missing in Canterlot. Smiling, she accepted her cup with both hooves. "Yeah. C'mon Fluttershy, have a seat. Let's talk."

* * *

No matter how many times Rainbow tried tea, it never tasted like anything but hot leaf juice. Sitting down with Fluttershy and Cloud Kicker again somehow improved it, though. A little. The conversation was kept pretty light, with Cloud talking about the weather patrol and Fluttershy about her animal friends. Rainbow half-listened, keeping an eye on the door.

"...and then the fire-nado swept through Ponyville and killed everypony." Cloud took another sip of her tea. "It was a little annoying finding a necromancer to bring us back to life, but you know how it goes. We got a good rate for a group discount, though."

"Yeah, sounds good." Rainbow blinked. "Wait, what?"

Cloud snorted. "About time you tuned back in. At this rate I thought I was going to have to bring in Fluttershy's chiropractic bear."

"He isn't a chiropractor." Fluttershy piped in. "The medical theory behind it is, um, questionable. That's why he went into therapeutic massage instead."

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "I'm listening now, you don't have to keep pulling my wing."

"I wasn't," Fluttershy corrected gently. Whatever else she was about to say was interrupted by a familiar sounding thunk as something slammed into the door. "Oh, Ditzy's back." She walked over and opened the door for her.

Derpy rubbed her sore muzzle. "Thanks Fluttershy. Sorry about the door … again." She closed it quickly to hide the Derpy-shaped impression she had left in it. "So, what were you all talking about?"

"Not a whole lot." Cloud shrugged. "Just catching up with Rainbow. Who's been acting a bit distracted." She prodded her meaningfully.

Rainbow batted her hoof away. "I was just waiting for Derpy to come back. Now that you're all here, I can get started." She looked around the room, certain she had everypony's attention. "You're the only ponies outside of the Royal Guard who know what Queen Celestia told me: that Nightmare Moon is real and she's returning to Equestria and I'm going to stop her."

"You know, when I asked you what was new at the time, you might not have wanted to go with _that_ as your answer," Cloud chuckled feebly.

"It did make my birthday even more special," Fluttershy offered.

Derpy sighed. "I almost choked on my muffins."

"You did have four of them in your mouth," Cloud pointed out. "Granted, that's usually not an issue for you but…"

Rainbow sighed. "Okay, yeah, point taken."

"How did you get her to tell you that anyway?" Cloud asked. "Shouldn't issues of national security be a bit above your paygrade?"

Rainbow blinked at the expression before recalling that Cloud had quite a few guardponies in her family and had thought about joining herself. "Uh, I don't _get_ paid."

"That just drives the point home even more."

Rainbow shot Cloud a baleful, half-lidded stare that failed to make any impact on her old friend. "If you really want to know, about two years ago I was feeling pretty bummed out when my latest plan to recreate the Sonic Rainboom failed."

"We told you a giant slingshot was a bad idea," Derpy chimed in.

"But it was really impressive!" Fluttershy quickly added.

"_Any_way," Rainbow continued, annoyed at all the interruptions. "I talked with Celestia about it and asked how I could be her student when I couldn't even do the thing that got her got her attention in the first place. After I was done she had this look on her face. I don't know how to describe it, but she told me that I shouldn't obsess over the Sonic Rainboom since Nightmare Moon was coming back and that Celestia knew I'd be 'the key' to stop it—her exact words, by the way."

Cloud Kicker frowned. "Just like that?"

"Well, at first I thought it was something she just had made up to make me feel better," Rainbow admitted. "I was a bit down at the time and she's pulled more than her fair share of pranks. The next day when she brought it up I told her it was a good one, but I wasn't falling for it. But then she kept at it for a while and I got that she wasn't kidding."

Derpy patted her withers. "Do we want to know how long it took you to get the message?"

Rainbow continued her story, nimbly dodging the point like so much hail. "That was when she started letting me train with the Royal Guards. I even got to choose one of them to be my personal trainer." She smiled, but it soon faded. "But for the last couple of months Celestia's been acting kinda weird. I mean, weird for her and not just her normal brand of weird. Instead of trying to help me train more, she's been trying to get me to train _less_; instead of working on new maneuvers or fighting styles, I should be reading Platrot or studying the history of ponykind—and she keeps pushing me to hang out with Canterlot ponies my own age, which pretty much just means upper-class unicorns who at best treat me like a curiosity. We literally have no common ground between us! But she says it's important, because apparently great evil is going to be stopped by me going to fancy dinner parties." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she has a reason," Fluttershy suggested. "I mean, she's very wise."

Cloud spoke before Rainbow could. "Yeah, but if you know some looming threat is coming, you have to prioritize dealing with that over other stuff. Or at least explain why these other things are important."

Rainbow sighed in relief. "Finally, somepony else who gets it! You have no idea how tiring it is to hear ponies go on and on about how Celestia must know best about _everything_ when even they have no idea what's going on. I've trained with the guards for it, but I got to thinking..."

"Always a dangerous sign," Cloud cut in.

Rainbow ignored her. "There are hundreds of guard ponies and they're awesome, but if they were gonna be what saves the day, why need me?"

"To look more awesome?" Derpy offered dryly.

Rainbow snorted. "Thing is, I know you're playing me, but … anyway, my point is: I don't think guard training or even Wonderbolt training is gonna be enough to stop Nightmare Moon, so I need to go _beyond _that to be ready. But how you really train for fighting ancient evil?" She nodded to the window. "Since the Everfree Forest is right here…"

Cloud Kicker and Derpy looked at each other and sighed in unison. "Not in town for an day and she's already proposing something risky and dangerous," Derpy lamented.

"Just like old times, huh?" Cloud's chuckle was a touch strained. Rainbow couldn't imagine why.

"Exactly!" She pointed to the two of them. "Canterlot _sucks_ without having ponies as awesome as you around: ponies who are up for for fun, adventure, excitement! Remember that time we snuck out of flight camp and pranked that griffon camp? Or when we had a camp out on the ground because Fluttershy wanted to see more animals?"

Derpy nodded. "Yes, but … please tell me you aren't equating a camp out with a journey into the Everfree Forest? Especially one where the express purpose is to beat up monsters?"

"Okay, maybe not exactly," Rainbow allowed "but the principle's the same."

Cloud tilted her head. "No, it isn't."

"Not only are those not the same principle, they aren't even the same … the same…" Derpy frowned. "The same thing in which two principles are a part of … it's just not, okay?"

"Theorem. Principles in the same theorem." Rainbow Dash blinked. "Did I really just say that? Gah!" She rubbed her forehead. "You see what I mean?! I know that bit of pointless horseapples but I still haven't gotten down the Sonic Rainboom, much know less how to stop Nightmare Moon!"

"Okay, Rainbow, okay, bring it down a notch." Cloud Kicker walked over to pat her withers. "What is it you're really looking to get from this little jaunt into the Everfree?"

Rainbow Dash took a breath and started again. "Like I said, whatever it is I'm supposed to stop is going to be big and powerful. I mean, it would have to be if it's coming down to me to stop it instead of Queen Celestia or the guards, so the best practice for that would be to take on the manticores or chimeras and whatever else is in the Everfree Forest." She looked at her friends. "And with you guys at my back, I know I can do it." She paused briefly before going on in a tone she hoped didn't sound needy. "You _did_ promise me you'd be there with me every step of the way."

"And we will," Cloud stressed. "But we can't just drop everything to run off into the Everfree to fight monsters. It's…" She struggled for a moment for the right words, then decided to push ahead. "It's not the same as when we were kids, okay? We have jobs and families and responsibilities."

"Yeah, and this is _my_ job," Rainbow insisted. "You know, saving the world? I don't think ancient evil is gonna give you two weeks' notice to put in for vacation time."

Derpy stepped in. "And we want to be there to help you Rainbow, we really do, but it isn't just about us. What happens if I go with you into the Everfree Forest and something happens? Who'll look after Dinky?"

Rainbow started at the reminder of her goddaughter. "I—"

"Cloud Kicker has a little sister to look out for too," Derpy pressed. "You remember Alula? We're not saying we can't help, but we can't drop everything at a moment's notice."

"And you don't even really know the layout of the Everfree," Cloud pointed out before Rainbow could muster a response. "You don't know what you'll run into out there. Maybe it'll be a hydra, or a manticore, or a weird zebra hermit. You can't go rushing in without a plan, right?" Cloud kept going even as Rainbow sighed unhappily. "Dash, none of us are saying we're not going to be with you when it's time for you to step up and punch evil in the face, but we can't upend our entire lives just because you want to go on a jaunt into the Everfree. Especially since you don't know if it'll actually help."

"Well, yeah, but…" Rainbow rubbed her neck.

"But what, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked her friend. "You can tell us."

She sank back into the sofa cushions. "I always thought—I mean, maybe this is my destiny, to save Equestria and stuff … but I always figured you guys would be there with me."

"Aww, that's sweet," Fluttershy offered before stopping herself. "I mean, that sounds … awesome?"

Derpy chuckled. "Nice save."

Fluttershy took another sip of her tea as she marshalled her thoughts. "I think Cloud and Ditzy have a point. They care a lot about you and don't want you to get hurt, the same way they don't want Alula or Dinky or their other family and friends to worry about them. But," she added when she saw Rainbow droop down in her seat, "if going into the forest means so much to you ... well, maybe I could go with you."

Everypony in the room gave a simultaneous jerk of surprise at the suggestion. "Fluttershy, you know she's talking about beating up monsters, right?" Cloud reminded her. "Big, scary monsters? Like Angel, except super-sized?"

Derpy also looked confused. "I'm a bit surprised. I figured if anypony was going to have an issue with Rainbow Dash beating up monsters…"

Fluttershy shuffled her hooves, looking down briefly. "Well, um, it's true that I don't think attacking creatures that aren't hurting anypony is a good idea, but maybe it would be alright if she checked and make sure none of them were misbehaving or bullying the other animals? They don't have anypony to watch out for them, I mean … so maybe she and I could go?"

Rainbow blinked, surprised by her support. "That's … huh. Thanks Fluttershy."

Derpy and Cloud exchanged a look so brief Rainbow almost missed it. "That's very nice of you Fluttershy, but maybe it would be best if Rainbow took a step back for a moment." Derpy sat down next to her, putting her hoof over Rainbow's. "You've been pushing yourself very hard for a long time. I don't know what Queen Celestia has in mind for you, but do you really want to go through life so fast that you never get to slow down and enjoy the little things?" She offered a grin. "Like Dinky? I know she's looking forward to getting to spend some time with her godmom. Maybe you could do that instead of punching monsters in the face and worrying her?"

"Oh that's just fighting dirty!" Rainbow crossed her forelegs.

"Doesn't mean it's not true," Cloud backed Derpy up. "Even the toughest training has mandated respits worked into them so ponies don't wear themselves out. Just think of your time here as your break."

Rainbow sighed in defeat. "Oh, all right."

Derpy smiled. "Come on Rainbow, I promise we won't let you get bored here in Ponyville, even if it means no monster hunting."


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 6

Afternoon was shifting into evening when Rainbow settled down in Sweet Apple Acres. She heard a familiar voice calling her almost as soon as her hooves hit the ground. "Rainbow Dash!"

She turned to see Applejack and nodded to her. "Hey, what's up?"

As the farmpony drew closer, Rainbow noticed a mixture of resignation and mild annoyance on her face. "Nothin' much," she replied. "Tell me, did you run into a certain pink pony in town?" Her tone was just a touch too casual.

"Yeah..." Rainbow replied slowly, wondering what she'd done now. "I met Pinkie Pie. There a problem?"

Applejack sighed. "I tried t'warn ya." She tossed her head, gesturing for Rainbow to follow. The two walked back through the trees. "Here's the ol' homestead," she said, as her house came into view. "Remember when I mentioned that I had my relatives coming by for a reunion?" Rainbow nodded. "And I'm betting Pinkie mentioned something about throwing a party for you?"

Rainbow nodded again. "What's this all about?" she asked as they circled around around to the rear of the house.

The answer came in the form of a tremendous roar that almost knocked her on her back. "_Surprise!"_

"What in Equestria?!" Dash yelped, looking to Applejack for an explanation. She just sighed and pointed at a familiar pink pony suddenly found invading Rainbow's personal space.

"Surprise, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie blew a noisemaker. "Were you surprised? Were you? Were you?! This is so exciting! I was all set to throw you a party but then I remembered you saying that you were staying at Applejack's and _then _I remembered that Applejack was gonna have a party for _her _reunion so then I thought, what if I made it a _double_ party?! This is the greatest idea _ever!"_

Rainbow Dash shook her head and was about to tear into this lunatic pony when she actually took a moment to look around. Dozens of ponies stood around wooden tables laden with sugary treats and apple-based foods. Torches and lanterns lit up the back porch and yard as balloons and streamers and banners were hung from the branches of nearby trees. "I can't believe it. This looks … awesome!"

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie cartwheeled around her in joy.

Applejack looked torn between annoyance and amusement, and settled for shaking her head and chuckling. "That pony's a few apples short of a bushel, but dang if she can't throw some of the best shindigs you ever did see." She gestured towards a smaller group of ponies just ahead of them. "Let me introduce you to the family. This here is my Granny Smith." Rainbow nodded to an older green mare with her white mane in an old-fashioned bun. She didn't say anything seeing as Granny Smith looked half-asleep. If Applejack noticed, she gave no sign of it. "And these are my siblings Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh."

Rainbow Dash blinked as she was introduced to a small yellow-coated filly with a bright red mane and a shockingly large stallion. "Um, hey. What's up?"

"Apples," he drolled, offering her a cupcake with an apple slice in it.

Rainbow accepted and took a bite. It was _really_ good. "Thanks!" The big pony just smiled, accepting her compliment with a laconic nod.

Apple Bloom, half-hidden behind his hind leg, poked her head out and slowly walked up to Rainbow Dash. "Applejack said you're gonna be stayin' with us for a while?"

Rainbow grinned, bemused at all the attention she seemed to be getting from foals today. "Seems that way."

"Neat!" Apple Bloom smiled. "My sis said that you were really fast!"

"You bet I am!" Rainbow flexed her wings. "The fastest!"

"Faster than Applejack?" the filly protested. "No way!"

Challenged, Rainbow responded in the only way she knew how. "Well, let's just see about that! Climb aboard!" She knelt down to let Apple Bloom clamber onto her back. Before anypony could say another word, they were off.

Rainbow Dash flew up and up—and up! She twirled and spun, soaring upwards before racing across the night sky. Her rainbow trail seemed to glow all the brighter in the dark. Apple Bloom squealed and let out a wild cheer. "Yaaaahooooooooooooo!"

"You hanging on?" Dash asked.

"Uh huh!"

"Good, keep doing that!" Rainbow dived down, flying straight for the ground which seemed to rush up to greet them. The onlookers gasped in horror. At the last second, Rainbow Dash's wings flared out and they zoomed up, her tail actually knocking the hats off several ponies. After a few laps over the heads of the amazed crowd, Rainbow folded her wings back and delicately set down on her hooves, bowing to the flabbergasted ponies. Apple Bloom slid off, her mane looking windblown and more than a bit unsteady on her hooves.

Applejack hurried over. "Apple Bloom! You alright?"

Her sister's face twitched, then broke into a smile wide enough to rival Pinkie Pie. "That. Was. So. _Amazing!_" Her face broke into a wide smile. "Did ya see me Applejack? I was flying like a bird an' everything!"

Applejack rolled her eyes, but smiled. "You sure were." She nodded to Rainbow. "Mighty impressive, sugarcube. But maybe a little warning next time? I don't fancy my mane turning white quite so soon."

"I don't know, your Granny makes it work," Rainbow snarked. "But if you don't think you're as good-looking as an old mare—"

"You might wanna take that back." Applejack raised an eyebrow warningly. "Seeing as you _are_ staying under my roof, remember?"

Rainbow shrugged. "Okay, fine, I take it back: you _are_ as good-looking as an old mare."

Applejack struggled for a moment, then sighed. "Suppose I walked into that one," Rainbow nodded, smugly. But Applejack was soon shooting her the same expression. "And so did you when you gave my sister a flight. Now they'll all want one."

"Wait, who's all—whoa!" Rainbow yelped as she suddenly found a herd of foals stampeding towards her.

Dinky Doo was at the forefront and leapt at Rainbow Dash in a flying tackle-hug. "That was so _cool!_ Can you take me flying too? Please? Pleasepleaseplease?"

"Me next, me next!" Sweetie Belle squeaked, bouncing up and down. Scootaloo nodded, her eyes wide with wonder.

Rainbow thought she looked a bit old to need a ride, but when she saw Scootaloo's wings buzzing a flash of understanding crossed her face, remembering how she used her scooter to get around instead of flying. Poor kid. "Sure thing! Everypony's gonna get a turn!"

The fillies cheered. Soon she was back up in the air, offering foal after foal a ride around the farm. The simple joy it gave them, the smiles and laughter … for the first time in a long while, Rainbow Dash really felt appreciated for what she did naturally.

After she landed and let her last rider disembark, she found herself confronted by a familiar face. "Rainbow that was amazing! You were all swish, zoom, vroom vroom!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she popped up from among the fillies, having seemingly come from out of nowhere.

Rainbow meanwhile was stretching her wings and trying very hard not to think too hard about Pinkie's bizarre abilities, with mixed results. "Heh. Yup, yup … I am pretty special."

"And you know we love you for it," Cloud Kicker teased as she walked over. "Hey Dashie-kins."

Applejack snickered, prompting an eye roll from Rainbow. "Really, CK?"

"Somepony's gotta keep your head at a manageable size." She grinned. "Otherwise your head won't fit inside the door."

"Ain't that the pot callin' the kettle black?" Applejack commented.

Cloud Kicker put a hoof over her heart. "Applejack, why the hostility?"

"It's not hostility, though I _have_ seen the way you look at my brother when you think I'm not looking." Applejack looked at her severely. "I've got my eye on you, so kindly keep your eye off my brother."

Cloud Kicker sighed to Rainbow. "Jealousy is an ugly thing."

"And you wonder why I said you had a swelled head too," Applejack rolled her eyes. "At this rate, I'm gonna have renovate the house to fit your giant egos."

Pinkie interrupted. "But you could just build a whole new house! That way we could have a housewarming party!"

Rainbow Dash snickered. "You sure do like your parties, don't you?"

Pinkie nodded so fast it was a wonder her head didn't fall off. "Of course I do! Parties are all about bringing ponies together. They make you feel more relaxed and comfortable so you can get to know each other and make new friends. Do you know how hard it is for some ponies to make friends outside of a party, huh? Do ya? It can be really super-hard if they're not comfortable!"

That sounded like it made sense, though the idea of Pinkie making sense was a bit of a surprise. Still, it didn't look like everyone here was comfortable with the festive atmosphere. Fluttershy hesitantly made her way over, weaving around the groups of ponies talking to each other. She did seem to relax a little when she drew close to Rainbow. "What you did for those foals was really nice."

"Heh, it wasn't any big deal." Rainbow grinned. "I mean, yeah, I was cool and all but if you wanted to see me break out the really awesome stuff and cut loose—"

She spotted Rarity trotting over right before she broke in. "Leaving aside my concern for Sweetie Belle and yourself, your mane is already a _frightful _mess! I shudder to think what 'cutting loose' would look like."

The sound of that refined, trilling voice sent Rainbow's feathers on edge. Before she could contemplate moving off in another direction, Rarity had already moved to intercept her. "Now I'm doubly glad I accepted Pinkie's invitation to this rather delightful celebration."

"Great…" Rainbow held back from saying more, since making a scene at the Apple family reunion would be really uncool of her. Also, she realized with a twinge of regret, things hadn't turned out so well the last time she had gotten mad at a party. Brushing those thoughts aside, Rainbow took a breath. "Hey Rarity." Despite her best efforts, her tone had gotten significantly flatter. "I didn't expect Pinkie to invite you seeing as this doesn't really seem like your scene." For one thing, it was actually fun.

Applejack snorted in a way that sounded like agreement with Rainbow's unspoken thought. Rarity conceded the point with a nod. "Applejack and I do normally tend to keep each other at hooves' distance, shall we say, but we're hardly unfriendly."

Rainbow looked to Applejack, who shrugged and nodded. "We don't exactly have a lot in common, but that's no reason not to be neighborly." She paused. "Well, except for when she keeps trying to add little artistic flourishes to my apple stand when she thinks I'm not looking."

Rarity looked positively pained. "Really Applejack, presentation counts!"

"Your product should speak for itself," Applejack countered, giving Rainbow the impression they had argued this many, many times before.

"And how much care you put into the presentation reflects how much care you put into the product itself and—" Rarity cut herself off. "I'm sorry, but this isn't the proper time or venue for this discussion."

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, please don't argue."

Pinkie Pie poked her head between Rarity and Applejack, bringing them together in a tight hug. "Yeah! This is a party, sillies! It's a time for getting together and having fun, not bickering like some Bickering McBickersmiths!"

"Pinkie Pie's parties are the talk of the town." Rarity stated before her eyes lit up. "Oh, but you wouldn't believe who I ran into not long after we parted ways!" She gestured to somepony behind Rainbow. "Over here darling, I told you she'd be here!"

Rainbow turned in time to see a strikingly purple unicorn slowly and more than a little nervously maneuver herself around several ponies. Apple Bloom gasped and looked up at Applejack. "Is it her sis? Is it … the Creepy Library Mare?"

Applejack frowned at her. "Apple Bloom! That's no way to talk about another pony. She ain't creepy, she's just…" Her frown deepened. "Just a mite private is all." Seeing the confused look on Rainbow's face, she explained. "About a year or two ago, a new pony came to town and became the new librarian-I think she actually lives in the library. She doesn't socialize, doesn't come out to talk to ponies, nothing." Applejack shrugged. "I go by once a week to drop off apples. Ain't ever seen who lives there, but the apples are gone and there are bits waiting on the table for me."

"I invite her to all of my parties but she never comes!" Pinkie pouted. "She never even let me throw her a proper 'Welcome to Ponyville Party!' She made a big pink magic bubble which was really neat since I liked pink things but this one didn't let me get inside the library so that's less neat." She gasped. "That makes this the first party she's ever been to in Ponyville! I need to adjust the decorations and say hello!"

Pinkie was about to bounce off to intercept her when Fluttershy thought quickly and stepped on her tail to pin her in place. "Goodness no! I'm sorry, but if she's that shy then making her the center of attention is going to make her really nervous." Fluttershy looked to Rainbow Dash and coughed. "N-not that I would be, but for, um, some ponies I can see that happening."

Rarity nodded. "I think she has the right of it. I think it took the poor dear mustering all her courage just to ask me if I knew where you'd be heading."

Rainbow tilted her head, wondering why this pony would be so eager to talk to her then.

Before anypony else could get a word in, the foals started up with their own ideas. "I heard her face is covered in scars and she wears a mask to hide them." Sweetie Belle piped up.

Apple Bloom shook her head. "Nuh-uh! I heard it's cuz she's actually a vampony."

"That's dumb," Scootaloo snorted. "Vamponies don't exist."

"Well she never comes out while the sun's up…" Apple Bloom countered.

Applejack pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "That's enough of that. You all git, go on and play." She shooed them off. "No need to make the poor gal even more uncomfortable by a bunch of silly fillies asking silly questions." The foals groaned but did scamper off—although they hung close by, watching the mysterious purple pony draw closer.

By this point, Rainbow was also pretty curious when the unicorn stopped in front of her. "Um, excuse me?" She dipped her head shyly. "You're Rainbow Dash, right?"

"That's right. And you are?" Rainbow held out a hoof only to have the newcomer regard it like a fascinating and potentially dangerous new species.

The new arrival looked from side to side at the gathered ponies as she smiled widely. Rainbow had seen smiles like that on competitors before: the bigger the smile, the less confident they actually were. "I-I'm Twilight Sparkle." She swallowed nervously. "I've been looking for you."

Rainbow's ear twitched. That name sounded very familiar, but before she could think on it further Rarity let out a delighted-sounding squeal that left Rainbow's ears ringing. "Can you imagine? All this time she's lived here and I never knew she came from _Canterlot!_ Just like you! The stories you two must have..."

Wait, Twilight was originally from Canterlot?

Before Rainbow could even process that, Pinkie Pie's legs suddenly seem to spasm before just as suddenly giving up as they slid out from under her, leaving them sticking out in all directions. "Wow! It looks like we're going to have even more new ponies coming to the party!" She chirped as she climbed back to her hooves, bouncing giddily.

Rainbow Dash leaned back a bit, as if afraid of catching whatever it was Pinkie had. "Huh?"

"Don't ask." Applejack rolled her eyes. "Just go with it."

Pinkie Pie beamed. "I wonder if they're coming for the Summer Sun Celebration!" She bounced in excitement. "Did you come to see it, Twilight?"

Twilight ducked her head shyly. "Oh, um, not exactly. I mean, I love the Summer Sun Celebration and would love to stick around, but I'm actually here because of Rainbow Dash."

Rarity eagerly jumped in. "She told me that she journeyed out from her library for the first time just to find you Rainbow! You must've been such good friends in Canterlot!"

She did? Rainbow blinked in confusion, wondering if she had a really cool fan or really creepy stalker. "Uhh, okay? Why are you looking for me?"

"My big brother thought I could help him find you." Twilight shuffled her hooves.

Her big brother? A sneaking suspicion crossed her mind, making her eyes widen. It couldn't be...

"Oh look, there he is!" Pinkie called as she hopped up, waving at a pony approaching from the main road.

Rainbow Dash hovered above her and gently used a hoof to flatten Pinkie Pie's puffy mane so she could scope it out for herself. Sure enough, she recognized the big white unicorn stallion with a determined look on his face. "Oh no." Rainbow groaned.

It was Shining Armor.


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 7

Rainbow Dash zipped over to Shining Armor, eager to meet him as far away from the crowd as she could. Twilight Sparkle seemed to be following, but Rainbow couldn't be bothered with that right now. She plastered on her widest, toothiest smile as she fluttered around him. "Hey Shining! What's up?" Despite his face not moving an inch, Shining managed to more than adequately convey his annoyance. Dash rubbed her legs together awkwardly. "So, ah, what brings you by?"

Reluctantly, Shining Armor dropped his authoritarian facade and gestured to the mare beside her. "Rainbow Dash, this is my little sister Twilight Sparkle. Twilight, this is Rainbow Dash. I've been trying to get you two together for a while now. Didn't think it'd be quite under _these_ circumstances, but I'll take what I can get."

Twilight ducked her head and kicked idly at the ground. "So, um, nice to meet you," she mumbled in a voice so low Rainbow had to strain to hear it.

"Yeah, totally." Rainbow rubbed her head awkwardly.

Shining sighed. "Queen Celestia sent me to find you after I told her you decided to leave." He frowned at Rainbow. "She seemed pretty worried about you."

"Really?" She gave a sort of shamefaced smile.

"Yes, really." He sighed. "Dash, what am I going to do with you?"

With a dramatic sigh, she held out her hooves. "Let's see you could clap me in irons, pluck out my feathers, drag me to the dungeons … yep, it's the life of a prisoner for Rainbow Dash."

Twilight looked horrified while Shining merely snorted in amusement. "Oh cut that out. It takes all the fun out of being mad at you." He looked at the celebration spread out before them. "You didn't take long, did you?"

"Hey, _they _wanted to throw a party!" Her sandy voice was a mix of indignant and smug. "I'm just that awesome."

Twilight hesitantly looked around. "I guess it makes sense to make you feel welcome since you are the student of Quee—ooph!" She suddenly found an apple stuffed into her mouth, courtesy of a blue hoof.

Rainbow Dash shushed her as she looked around to make sure nopony else overheard. "Keep it down with that Q-word stuff!"

"Pwah!" Twilight spat out the apple. "But why?!" she asked incredulously, and far too loudly for Rainbow's liking. "Why would you possibly be ashamed of Queen Cel—hng!" Another apple.

Rainbow gave her a warning look. "We're in an apple orchard, I can keep this up all night." She looked at both of them. "I just came into Ponyville _today _and they're already welcoming me into their homes, letting me take their kid sisters for rides, throwing parties for me and stuff and they don't know that Queen Celestia's my teacher! In Canterlot, nopony would ever do stuff like that unless they knew that you were somepony 'important.'" Her nostrils flared. "I like being appreciated for being _me_ for a change—for being Rainbow Dash instead of just Celestia's student."

Seeing the uncertain look on his face, Rainbow decided to fight dirty. She landed so she could tilt her head up, forcing her eyes to grow big and wide. "This is really important to me so please, please, _pleeeease_ don't mention anything about Celestia to them?" She clasped her hooves together, going for the most over the top, wide-eyed, puppy-dog, lower lip trembling expression she could muster, making a mental note to thank Dinky later for the inspiration.

Shining groaned and covered his face with his hoof. "Gyah. That is so—fine, _fine,_ you win. Just put that face away before one of us ruptures something." She grinned in triumph, but Shining wasn't done. "Look Dash, when the Queen sent me out to find you it wasn't to clap you in irons or make a big scene. In fact, she thought it might work out if you stayed here for a while."

Rainbow's jaw dropped. "She's sending me away?! But … but what about my training? And she promised she'd help me perform the Sonic Rainboom again and get into the Wonderbolts! You both promised!" Her eyes wavered again, beseeching him. "If this is about last night, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry. Please don't—!"

"Woah, woah, hold up there Rainbow." Shining Armor held out both his hooves as though fending off a herd of stampeding buffalo. "She isn't banishing you—she wanted to make it very clear that she would never send you away if you didn't want to go." Shining gently ruffled Rainbow's mane. "You got that, Dashie?"

Rainbow Dash, suddenly embarrassed by her outburst, blushed and nodded. She heard a faint cough and glared at a painfully-straight faced Twilight Sparkle who she suspected was doing her darndest not to either laugh or smile at the scene.

Eager to get the attention off her and to pay Shining Armor back, Rainbow just grinned. "Sure thing … Shiny-Hiney." She grinned as Twilight Sparkle sputtered, trying and failing to hide her giggles.

Shining Armor's cheeks flushed slightly and he gave her a look that promised revenge later. "_Anyway."_ He cleared his throat. "Queen Celestia was actually thinking that you had the right idea: maybe a little time and distance away from Canterlot would be good for you. Just for a bit," he hurriedly added, seeing Rainbow was about to object. "She wanted to say … how did it go? Okay, she said that while Canterlot is a wonderful city, there are times when she felt like we live inside a bubble. She thinks that if you leave for a while and get to explore and live a little outside it, you'll learn and experience things that you wouldn't have otherwise, even if you stayed in Canterlot until you were a hundred." Pausing to let that sink in, Shining took a breath. "So, the Queen would like it if you stayed here in Ponyville and helped work on the set-up for the Summer Sun Celebration to ensure it's properly 'cool' and all."

Rainbow Dash did an aerial somersault and pumped her hoof in the air. "Yes! Oh this is gonna be _awesome!"_ She felt her smile fall a fraction. "Um, I really don't know stuff about how to set up a big public celebration like this. Doing my flight routine for the celebration is one thing, but this is a bit different. I mean if it were up to me we'd just invite DJ-P0N3 and get some drinks and snacks, but I don't think that's what she wants, is it?"

"You can never tell with the Queen," Shining Armor chuckled. "It's okay. Turns out there are some ponies here in town who she asked to take care of the catering, music, decorations, and a few other things besides. And as for the organizational side of things—well, that's where my little Twiley comes in."

Twilight lowered her ears, her cheeks turning pink. "Arrrrmor, don't call me that in public!" She pouted adorably while her brother gently tousled her mane. "Quit it!"

Casting a hoof over her withers, he looked back to Rainbow Dash. "My little sister is phenomenal when it comes to organization. It's a little bit scary at times," he confided in a mock whisper, prompting an annoyed grumble from Twilight. "So I figure between the two of you, you got this in the bag."

Rainbow had to resist the urge to groan, and a quick glance at Twilight told her she wasn't the only one annoyed by this.

"You know, I still have several correspondence exams to finish back home," Twilight pointed out. "I know they're for next year but it's never too early too—"

Her brother gently rested his hoof on her shoulder, cutting off Twilight's ramble before it could begin. "You need to relax and not work yourself up into a frenzy." He lowered his voice. "That's what we've been working on since your entrance exam, right? Everypony needs to take their nose out of a book and take a look around once in awhile." A bit louder he said, "Besides, I need a level-headed pony I can count on to help keep Rainbow Dash in check." He ignored the look on Rainbow's face as Twilight smiled at that. "Please, for me?" Shining Armor jutted out his lower lip in a pout that made his sister fold like a house of cards. Apparently, he recognized a winning move when he saw it.

Twilight giggled and nuzzled him. "O-okay. Anything for you B.B.B.F.F."

Rainbow opened her mouth to deny that she needed anypony to watch her when Shining Armor caught her eye and shook his head slowly. "Fine," she sighed. "Just … keep the stuff about Queen Celestia to yourself, alright? Get it?"

"Not really, but I'll do it." Twilight assured her. "Should we get back to your friends?"

Rainbow Dash turned to realize that her absence had not gone unnoticed. She saw Cloud Kicker, Derpy and Fluttershy standing back waiting for her, plus the other Ponyvillians. Turning back, she gave Twilight a brief nod. "Yeah, you go say hi. I'll be right there."

Twilight looked panicked at the thought of talking to them. "B-but what do I say to them?"

"Just mention Canterlot to the unicorn or hi to the pink pony and they'll do all the talking for you," Dash deadpanned. Getting the idea that Rainbow wanted to be alone with her brother, Twilight gave a small smile and slowly walked away. As soon as she was out of earshot, Rainbow did her best to skewer Shining Armor with one of her many fine varieties of skeptical glances. "'Keep me in check,' huh?"

Shining Armor countered with one of his own, quirking his brow for emphasis. "Rainbow Dash, you know you can get a bit out of hoof. Twiley's got a good head on her shoulders and honestly, do you _want_ to be in charge of organizing all the preparations yourself?"

Rainbow grunted in lieu of acknowledgment. "Fine, whatever."

He must've seen that was was still upset. "C'mon Dash, Twiley means the world to me. She's been shut up in that library since she moved here. She needs to get out and make friends, have fun, do something—anything—besides studying," he implored.

"Yeah, I can get that. But why me?"

"Because there isn't any pony in the whole world I trust more to take care of her."

Daunted, she took a half-step back, her eyes widening. "W-wow. You can count on me," she threw a sharp salute which she held until Shining Armor returned it. She looked around, making sure nopony was watching and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Shiny."

"Anytime Dashie," He patted her withers. "Now let's go. I think I smell some fresh apple pie. Let's get some slices before I have to go back to Canterlot."

Rainbow Dash smiled, her wings flaring in excitement. "Sounds cool! And … could you tell Celestia that I—you know."

"I understand," Shining Armor gave her a friendly nuzzle, causing her cheeks to suddenly redden. She was grateful when he continued without commenting on it. "Now, let's go see who can eat the most slices of apple pie. Race ya!" He took off leaving Rainbow Dash opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.

"Hey!" She took off after him, her heart lighter than it had been in weeks.

* * *

Groaning, Rainbow Dash rubbed her stuffed belly tenderly. "So … much … pie." She let out a satisfied belch. Most of the ponies present were in a similar state between the Apple family's apple baked goods and Pinkie Pie's sugary treats, having gorged themselves until they were in a food coma. She just glad she had given the kids their rides _before_ they went to town on the food.

Applejack gently prodded her with one hoof, looking a bit worn out but still standing. "Heh, good t'know that our victuals are appreciated, but you've had enough excitement and it's time for to go to bed." She slowly helped Rainbow Dash up. "C'mon, up you go."

The beleaguered pegasus didn't so much stand as she did lean against Applejack for support. With a chorus of moans and groans more suited to a battlefield, stuffed ponies slowly climbed to their hooves and headed for their homes. Pinkie Pie, one of the few ponies who looked just as energetic as she had at the start of the party, bounded over to Rainbow Dash. She tilted her head and leaned towards Rainbow with an expectant grin upon her face. "Sooooo ... what did you think?"

Dash tried to follow Pinkie's motions with her head, but had to close her eyes for fear of throwing up. "Yeah Pinkie, this was really great."

The party pony beamed. "Great! This was really fun! I just wish I had known that you were having friends coming by!" She pouted briefly. "I mean, we could've had lots more purple streamers and maybe some vanilla-frosted cupcakes. It's not everyday we get three—_three_!—new ponies on top of all of Applejack's relatives stopping by!" She bounced around giddily. "Now you have lots and lots of friends and I have new friends and this is all going to be super-tastic! Bye Applejack! I'll see you later Dashie-gator! Oh, reminds me, I have to give Gummy a bath…"

Pinkie bounded off leaving Applejack shaking her head, dumbfounded. "I don't usually have much t'do with that one but she seems nice if a bit … hm, what's the word?"

"Random?" Rainbow suggested.

"That'll do," Applejack agreed. "Stay awake there sugarcube, a couple more ponies want t'say bye before they go."

Rarity trotted up giddily to Rainbow Dash. She had merely taken some lady-like nibbles so as not to ruin her figure, and the end result was that she was still fresh as a daisy. Rainbow had never resented anypony more than she did right at that moment.

But Rarity took no notice of such trivialities and elegantly tossed her mane in gratitude. "Rainbow Dash! It was so delightful to meet you and your lovely friends from _Canterlot!"_ She tried keeping her voice even but she couldn't fight the excited squeak at the end of her sentence. Clearing her throat, she hastily pressed on. "You really do have the most charming friends. Why, that Shining Armor is simply breathtaking! So gallant, so charming!" She sighed happily, not noticing the look Rainbow gave that should have charred her pretty white coat into charcoal. "A shame he has to return to Canterlot, but I'm sure I can arrange some time in my schedule for you and his sister. Perhaps we can all meet at the spa?"

"I'm sure she'd love to." Applejack grinned, ignoring the inarticulate grunted protest of Rainbow herself.

Rarity dipped her head. "Wonderful. Now I must go collect my little sister before she—aaaaah!" She shrieked when she saw her sister. "Sweetie Belle, _what _have you done to your coat?!"

Sweetie Belle smiled, disheveled and liberally caked with mud. "I had a wrasslin' match with Scootaloo! Apple Bloom showed us how. It's kinda like wrestling! I won once!"

Rarity almost fainted on the spot. "Oh dear, we have to get you home and into a bath, now! See you later darling!" Rarity called from over her shoulder as she prodded her recalcitrant sister home.

As soon as she was gone Rainbow glowered at Applejack for the spa promise. She was saved from Rainbow's hooves, or at least the prospect of being deliberately thrown up on, by Fluttershy's timely arrival. "It was nice seeing you Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy gave her a soft nuzzle. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Yeah, me too." Dash smiled weakly. "See ya later, Flutters."

"Maybe we could do something together tomorrow? I would've liked to talk to you more but there were just so many ponies around that I…" Her voice trailed off into a little squeak when she saw Applejack tilting her head at her. "I—sorry. It's not that there's anything wrong with other ponies, it's just that..."

Applejack laughed. "Don't you worry none, I understand. My big brother's the same way."

"I'm sure I'll find something for just the two of us. Maybe a flight or something?" Rainbow suggested, hoping that she wouldn't feel like a blimp come the morning.

Fluttershy nodded. "That would be very cool. Thank you. Um, bye." She quickly retreated, leaving Rainbow Dash and Applejack alone.

Applejack chuckled. "If that gal was any sweeter, we'd be dipping apples in her instead of honey."

Derpy Doo fluttered up to them, Dinky on her back. Derpy, having a higher tolerance for her muffin-binges, was in better shape than most ponies. "Hey Rainbow Dash! Wasn't this fun? Thanks for having us over Applejack!"

"Yeah, thank you!" Dinky chimed in. "I had a lot of fun! Can Apple Bloom play with me again sometime?"

"Heh, of course she can! I think she had a heap of fun with you!" The farmpony smiled. "Thanks for coming sugarcube, both of y'all. Don't be strangers, ya hear?"

"Sure thing!" Derpy waved as she started to fly off.

Dinky waved excitedly. "Bye Applejack! Bye Apple Bloom! Bye Rainbow Dash! See you tomorrow! Remember, you promised we'd go for ice cream!" The thought of more food made Rainbow wince in pain. So much that she almost missed Dinky's next words. "Mommy! Watch out for that—"

"Oh pickle muffins!" Derpy got one of the banners from the party wrapped around her leg. "Where'd this thing even come from anyway, I swear it leaped out at right as I was flying past!"

Dinky giggled as she nuzzled her mom's mane. "You're funny, Mommy!"

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash out of the corner of her eye. "Was Derpy always—"

"Yes."

"I see." Nothing more really needed to be said.

A few other ponies bid Rainbow Dash goodnight, including the ever enthusiastic filly Scootaloo. After shaking her off, Dash looked up to see Shining Armor stiffly making his way over. "Urg, I'm gonna be heading back." He stumbled slightly as he nodded to Applejack. "Thank you again for your hospitality."

"Sweet Apple Acres is always glad to welcome friendly faces." She smiled as she helped guide Rainbow up, gently supporting her with her side. "Plus, she owed us some bits. And besides which, Rainbow Dash here's already like one of the family. Any friend of hers is welcome." Rainbow mumbled something incoherent, even she didn't know what she was trying to say. Nopony paid her any mind.

"Friend, guardian, keeper. I have lots of titles as far she's concerned." Shining Armor quipped. He smiled. "That's kind of you to say. Thanks for watching after Rainbow Dash for me, I have to admit I'm rather fond of the rainbow-colored ego with wings." He smirked as he and Applejack traded a smile while Rainbow tried to glower them into submission. Since she was only barely hanging onto her stomach contents, her efforts were not particularly effective. She made a mental note to ask Celestia for pointers on that. "And thank you again for letting my little sister spent the night here too, I just didn't want her to try teleporting back to the library on a full stomach. It can make things … messy." He winced. "I imagine it must be crowded, between your family and all your relatives here for your reunion."

Applejack shrugged, causing Rainbow Dash to almost fall over. "Whoops, sorry there. And it's no big deal. We got plenty of space and your sister seems like a nice girl. A bit shut in, but nice. Er, if you don't mind my saying so."

He sighed. "It's the truth, how can I get offended by it?"

"Y'sound like an Apple." Applejack nodded in approval. "Anyway, have a safe trip! Rainbow and Twilight will be fine. I'll have my big brother walk her up to the guest room."

"Thanks. I'll go find my sister and say goodbye." Shining took the opportunity to rub Rainbow Dash's mane. "You be good, Dash. I'll see you in a few days."

While not quite asleep, but not conscious either, Rainbow Dash grunted something approximating a good-bye as Applejack led her inside and upstairs. She collapsed onto the guest bed. "Night sugarcube." Applejack walked out.

Rainbow was asleep before the door closed. She was jerked back into consciousness when Twilight Sparkle staggered in, herself half-asleep. Twilight stumbled onto the first bed she saw, not noticing or not caring that Rainbow Dash was already occupying it.

"Hey!" She grunted. "Go 'way. Sleeping."

Twilight was a touch cranky too. "I had to walk all over to find you and I arrived only to be mobbed by everypony in town. Then they stuffed me with food, pounded me on the back and shook my hoof until it ached. All the other guest rooms are full, I'm sore, I'm tired and I'm not moving."

"Well, I'm not either!" Rainbow Dash snorted grumpily.

"Fine!" Twilight squirmed, taking half the bed for herself. "Give me some of the blanket."

Rainbow Dash shut her eyes. "Fine. Scratchy anyway." She felt the blanket shift over her as Twilight curled up under it. Sighing, Dash felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"So … you're friends with my brother?" Twilight asked, still awake though sounding sleepy herself.

"Yeah, whutabout it?" Rainbow's patience, already thin to begin with, was just about gone.

"Nothing, just … he talks about you a lot." She turned on her side, facing away from Rainbow. "Must be nice for him to have somepony he has so much in common with."

Rainbow didn't know what that was about and was too tired to dwell on it. Within moments, both mares were snoring gently. In the morning, neither would remember what was said.


	8. Chapter 8

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 8

Rainbow Dash licked her lips as she saw the breakfast spread before her: delicious, golden-brown pancakes piled high on the Apple family's kitchen table. The core members of the Apple family were already seated, waiting on her and Twilight. Without hesitating, Rainbow zipped over to the table and grabbed a knife and fork.

Twilight trotted over at a more sedate pace and sat down. "Morning everypony," she said as she politely took her seat, soon followed by Applejack.

"Good morning!" Apple Bloom smiled. "Did y'all like our party?"

"It was awesome." Rainbow sat down. "How'd you like flying?"

Apple Bloom squealed, kicking her hooves under the table. "It. Was. SO. Amazing!" She turned to her big sister. "Applejack, Scootaloo was thinking of starting a club and I was wondering if we could use the old treehouse in the east orchard for our clubhouse? _Please?_"

Applejack chuckled. "You're gonna want to have to spruce that old thing up a mite, but sure! What's the club for?"

"A Rainbow Dash Fan Club!" Apple Bloom pronounced grandly, the volume nearly blowing Applejack's hat off her head. "Yay!"

"Really?!" Rainbow gasped, grinning wildly.

"Really?" Applejack echoed in a far flatter tone.

Apple Bloom nodded eagerly, her bows bobbing up and down so much she nearly acquired lift. "Ya huh! Isn't that the coolest?!"

"Yeah it is!" Rainbow squealed.

Applejack made a big show of sighing. "Careful now, you make her head too big she's not gonna be able to get outside."

Rainbow snorted. "Oh ha ha, AJ. If you want to talk about big, what about him?" She looked to Big Macintosh, seated next to her. "How much do they feed you to get you that big?"

"That's just how good Apple family food is." Applejack smiled, gently patting her brother's shoulder. "Mind you, Mackie's always been a bit on the big side, right?"

"Eeyup."

"But don't let that fool you, he may look like a giant but he wouldn't hurt a fly, would you big fella?"

"Eenope."

"Darn tootin'! He knows what would happen if he did, right?" Applejack gently punched him in the shoulder as he looked down at her fondly.

"Eeyup."

Rainbow tilted her head. "So, Big Mac, do you ever say anything besides 'eeyup' and 'eenope'?"

"Eeyup."

"…are you going to now?" she prodded.

"Eenope."

Rainbow sighed. "Should've seen that coming."

Applejack gave her a friendly smile. "Don't mind him, he's always been a mite quiet. Shoot, one time we had my Uncle Bad Apple over and he bet that he could get Big Mac to say three words t'him at dinner. Big Mac just looked at him an' said, 'You lose.'"

"I've known guys like that myself." Dash chuckled as she thought of the guardponies when they were on duty. Those guys wouldn't even crack a smile, much less talk.

"Soup's on, so t'speak!" Granny Smith's called as she flipped the pancakes off the stove. As a guest, Rainbow Dash was served first. Licking her chops, she reached for the first pancake only to have Applejack none too lightly smack her hoof with a fork.

"Ow!" Rainbow whined. "What was that for?!"

"You can wait for everypony t'be served before you start stuffing your face," Applejack warned as Granny Smith hoofed out the pancake-laden plates.

Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves. "Ugh, fine." Even in the country she couldn't escape manners and rules. Still, at least they didn't care which fork you used. Finally, as the final plate made contact with the wooden table, Rainbow dug in. Loudly. "Hmm, delicious!" she said around a mouthful of pancakes, delicately spraying her plate with soggy crumbs.

While Rainbow scarfed down her breakfast, Twilight Sparkle sat with dignified poise as her horn glowed, surrounding her knife and fork with lavender magic. She used them to precisely line up her stack of pancakes and then neatly cut three slices, horizontally and vertically to make each piece as equal in size as she could while cutting a circle. Her eye twitched slightly at the imbalance, but she poured the syrup onto her pancakes with the practiced measure of a chemist adding a rare, vital ingredient to a concoction that might explode if too much was used.

"Land sakes, girl there ain't a syrup shortage!" Granny Smith exclaimed as she shakily dug her into her own pancakes. "No need to take all day about it!"

Twilight squirmed in her seat. "Sorry, ma'am. I just like things to be … orderly." She set her syrup aside and started lifted her fork with her magic.

Applejack nudged her. "Shoot, nothing to be sorry about, even if you do sound a bit like that fussbudget Rarity."

"I thought she sounded nice," Twilight admitted sheepishly. "I'm just sorry I couldn't answer her questions about fashion in Canterlot. Maybe I should read up on it more."

Rainbow gave an elegant eye roll. "Do yourself a favor and skip it. Besides, I'm hoping to keep as much distance between me and anything fashion-related as possible." Applejack just smirked.

As breakfast started to wind down, Big Macintosh headed out to the orchard while Apple Bloom made her way to the clubhouse. Granny Smith went to take a nap in her rocking chair, leaving Applejack and the others to clear the table. "So, you gals got any plans for the day?" she asked over a glass of milk.

Twilight wilted under the attention and scrunched her head down as she idly jabbed at her pancakes. "Well, actually Rainbow Dash and I are supposed to check out the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration."

"You are?" Applejack smiled. "Don't that just beat all? Why didn't you say anything about that when we met Rainbow?"

Rainbow gave Twilight an annoyed look out of the corner of her eye. "It's just something I was kinda roped into doing. Twilight's brother asked me to help and she's supposed to be some sort of organizing egghead, so…" She shrugged.

"''Egghead'?'" Twilight mouthed indignantly.

Applejack shrugged. "We'd be pleased as punch to help you out anyway we can. Shoot, half the reason we decided to have the reunion in Ponyville this year was so the whole family could help out with the catering preparations. Want to sample some more of our victuals?"

"No thanks!" Twilight said quickly.

Rainbow grimaced at the prospect. "Yeah, we're good." She stretched out a kink in her neck. "I wouldn't be able to fly if we ate anymore, and Twilight here might turn into an apple."

Applejack chuckled. "Heh, good point. What else do you ladies have to check up on?"

Twilight consulted her checklist, seeming almost giddy at the prospect of organizing. "After catering is the weather."

"That should be Derpy's department." Rainbow stretched her wings. "Let's go check it out."

"Mind if I come with?" Applejack asked. "I normally wouldn't be one to skip out on chores, but with my whole family here I think they've got it covered. I wouldn't feel right leaving two guests of the Apple family to wander through town all by their lonesomes."

Twilight bit her lip. "Oh, well, that's very nice of you but we'd hate to impose…"

Rainbow nudged her. "Chillax, Twilight. If she wants to come, let her come." She shrugged her wings. "After all, some ponies just can't ever get enough opportunity to watch me."

"That's right!" Applejack grinned. "I wouldn't want to miss whatever shenanigans you two girls will get into. You're a regular hoot!"

Dash took to the air as she started heading down to Ponyville, with Applejack and Twilight following her on the ground. Applejack had been providing most of the conversation, pointing out the different types of apples they grew and explaining how the farm worked. Twilight was too shy to really say much for herself, and Rainbow was just enjoying the chance to spread her wings.

After a while, Applejack's thoughts turned away from all things apple and apple accessories. "Say, I've been meaning to ask—what does Shining Armor do that he can ask you two to be in charge of the preparations?"

"Um, well," Twilight glanced to Rainbow Dash, looking to her for guidance.

Applejack picked up on it easily. "Rainbow, what're you not telling me?"

Dash sighed as she lowered herself to the ground. "Fine. Shining Armor's the Captain of the Royal Guard."

Applejack blinked but her face didn't betray much else. Her hat however leapt off her head and flipped in midair before landing again. "I see," she said slowly. "But how does he know you? I get that Twi's his sister … are you two friends?"

"Not really," Rainbow Dash said before she could think better of it. "I just met her last night."

Twilight scuffed her hooves on the ground, her ears flattening against her head. "Y-yeah. We're not friends," she mumbled.

Applejack narrowed her eyes and whipped her tail against Rainbow's flank.

"Ow! What was that—oh." Dash winced, part in pain and part in chagrin. "I mean, uh, I think we _could _become friends though!" she added with an extra wide smile. "I mean, any sister of Shining Armor has got to be pretty cool, am I right?"

"I-I don't know," Twilight said shyly, her head retreating underneath her mane.

"I'm sure y'are sugarcube." Applejack gave her a supportive look. "So, speaking of your brother, how does the captain of the royal guard know Rainbow Dash?"

Twilight, feeling a bit flustered, blurted out. "Oh well he was sent to bring her back after she—"

"Hey!" Rainbow exclaimed, making her unicorn shrink down.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot," she lowered her head.

Applejack came up to stand between the two of them. "Hey now, enough of that." She looked at Dash. "Leave the poor girl alone, you're scaring her."

Snorting, Rainbow looked to the side. "Whatever," she mumbled, knowing Applejack was right but not quite ready to admit it. "Still shouldn't be talking about me like I'm not here."

To her irritation, Applejack's response didn't give her annoyance anything to latch onto. "Okay, you're right. I should've asked you myself. But that's on me, not her." Applejack fixed the pegasus with a look. "So what exactly is it you were running from?"

"I'm not running from anything!" Rainbow flared her wings and pawed at the ground. "I just wanted a break from Canterlot. It's … stuff that I don't expect _you_ to understand."

Slowly, Applejack made her way to Rainbow Dash's side. "Easy there sugarcube, take it easy. You're among friends here." She put a comforting hoof on Rainbow's withers. "And don't be too sure of that. I think I know exactly what you're going through."

Rainbow looked at her skeptically. "You do, huh?"

Applejack nodded. "When I was a little filly I left home because I wanted to get out and see the world, so I went to live with some relatives in Manehattan." Her gaze turned misty, lost in nostalgia. "Probably was trying to get away from some unhappy reminders, now that I think about it. Turns out though, I hated Manehattan. I didn't like how the ponies there acted, what the food was like, or how I was supposed to act in order t'fit in … I felt more trapped there than I ever did at home. Soon I got to thinking about home and how homesick I was." She chuckled. "You'd never believe how the answer came to me, but boy howdy, did it ever! I went straight for home, lickety-split! And when I arrived I knew this was where I was supposed to be." She cast a look at her haunch. "That's when I got my cutie mark too."

Dash tilted her head. "That's cool and all Applejack but I'm not quite seeing the point."

"Fair enough, I'll spell it out," Applejack took a breath. "You're running—pardon—taking a break from Canterlot? And no offense, but you don't seem like one them hoity-toity Canterlot ponies to me."

"I'd be more offended if you said that I was_,_" Rainbow's groused.

"I figured," Applejack deadpanned. "So I'm guessing that you don't want to be stuck being with those stuck-up royal-city types. So every now and then you bust out and do your own thing … and your folks have t'send the guard out to bring you back home. Am I right?"

Rainbow Dash hesitated, then reluctantly nodded. Applejack could be pretty sharp for a farmpony, seeing that the only detail she had wrong was just who sent the royal guard out after her. Still, for her to take the time to put that all together and try to help ... well, it was more thoughtful than most ponies Rainbow had been around in Canterlot lately.

She considered telling Applejack her own cutie mark story, but decided against it. That deserved a wider audience than just the two of them. Besides, she didn't want to deal with explaining what happened after her Sonic Rainboom, to say nothing of her failure to do another. "Yeah, that's it," she said, convinced that she wasn't even _really _lying to Applejack. "You got me."

"I may round up sheep, but that don't mean y'get to pull the wool over my eyes." Applejack smirked. "Not much gets past _this_ farm—eeek!" She yelped as she tripped over a small hole and her face had an abrupt encounter with the dirt. There was a small pause before Applejack mumbled from the ground. "Not. A. Word."

Rainbow snickered and burst into laughter while Twilight headed over to her. "Do you need help?"

"M'fine," She grumbled as she pulled her face out of the ground. "Ptooh!" She spat out some dirt. "I guess Winona's been digging for voles again." After shaking her head, she glared at Rainbow Dash, still holding her belly and rolling on her back. "You finished?"

"Pfff! J-just about!" she wheezed, laughing some more.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "So, how often does your brother have to chase RD here down?" she asked Twilight.

"I don't know exactly," the unicorn admitted. "I moved here a few years ago and Shining Armor's still with the guard in Canterlot, so I couldn't say for sure."

"Is it a lot?" Applejack pressed.

Twilight nodded. "Um, I guess so."

Applejack broke into a wide grin. "Aaaah, I thought so." With a smug grin she idly raised her voice. "I wonder if Rainbow started running away just so she could have your brother be the one to come bring her back." Twilight hid her face behind her hoof, trying to suppress a giggle. "One might almost think that she had a _crush_ on him or something." Applejack winked at the unicorn, whose sides shook with repressed laughter.

"_Hey!_" Rainbow Dash's laughter suddenly cut off as she sat up. "I do _not_ have a crush on Shining Armor!"

Applejack pursed her lip and gently tapped a hoof against her muzzle. "Eh, nah. Don't believe you. Tell you what, why don't we go ask some of the folks in town who were at the party last night what they think?" She reared up and kicked out her forelegs, then bolted down the road to Ponyville.

"Applejack! Get your big apple flank back here so I can kick it straight to Manehattan!" Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and took off, leaving Twilight buffeted by the wind that marked her departure. Twilight yelped in surprise, then again in dismay as she galloped after them.


	9. Chapter 9

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 9

By the time Twilight caught up with Rainbow Dash and Applejack, they had already been relaxing in the center of Ponyville for a while. "What took you so long?" Rainbow asked the winded unicorn, who glowered by way of reply.

Applejack missed it as she was scanning the sky. "What's the weather supposed to be like for the celebration?"

Twilight took a moment to catch her breath while consulting her official overseer's checklist. "Clear blue skies. Why?" She looked up. "Oh." The sky was pockmarked with white wispy clouds. "That isn't right at all! Oooh, where is that weatherpony?!"

"Hey, give Derpy a break." Rainbow sounded irritated on her friend's behalf. "She's working two jobs and has foals. So she's a little behind schedule, big deal."

Twilight seemed to shrink in on herself. "I-I didn't know. I'm sorry, I just…"

Rainbow sighed and looked apologetic, even without Applejack's warning look. Twilight was so sensitive she couldn't bring herself to be mad at her.

"It's okay. Sorry for snapping at you." Rainbow offered her a small smile. No wonder Shining Armor wanted her to get away from her studies for a bit. She was as asocial as anypony she'd ever met. Eager to move away from the awkwardness, Rainbow decided to ask, "Say, do you know why Sweet Apple Acres is in charge of catering for the whole Summer Sun Celebration instead of Sugarcube Corner?"

Applejack flicked her tail, looking nettled. "Beg your pardon?"

Rainbow was getting tired of apparently saying just the wrong thing lately, took a breath and tried again. "I mean, after meeting Pinkie Pie it just seems weird that she wouldn't be involved in planning a party. It's probably her middle name."

Mollified, Applejack nodded. "Okay, yeah I can see it. I won't deny Sucarcube Corner's food is anything but first rate. Truth of the matter is, they probably would be involved except that Mrs. Cake has a less literal bun in the oven to take care of." She dipped her hat. "Before you feel bad for them missing out on the catering gig, know that we're planning on donating about a third of what we make to help them out with the foal."

"That's cool." Rainbow dipped her head, satisfied with the answer.

The lull in the conversation was filled by the arrival of a harried-looking gray pegasus. "Sorry! Sorry I'm late!" They looked up to see Derpy pushing at the clouds over their heads.

"Hey," Rainbow Dash took to the air. "How are you?"

"Okay! A little busy, but fine." Derpy bucked at a cloud, dissipating it. "Had to deliver…" she panted, "…a letter from the Mayor … for everypony in town about … the celebration!" She kicked at another cloud, having to hit it a couple of times before it broke apart. "The rest of my team is busy."

Rainbow flew next to her. "Why don't you take five and let me take care of it? I can have it done before you can say 'muffin'!"

Derpy gave her a grateful look but shook her head. "N-no, I … I need the money," she huffed, clearly out of breath.

"It's not like I was going to take your pay!" Dash reared up. "Call this a freebee for that time in summer camp when you didn't tell anypony about me breaking curfew." Without another word Rainbow dashed about from one cloud to another and quickly bucking them apart. Below, Twilight, Applejack and Derpy looked straight up and watched Rainbow Dash, their eyes zipping back and forth like a ball in a tennis match. "And loop de loop around—" Rainbow grinned as she jammed her hoof through the last cloud, "—and ta da! All finished."

The ponies on the ground looked around. There wasn't a single cloud left in the sky. Rainbow grinned at their awestruck faces. She turned to enjoy the look on Derpy's face, only to be tackled out of the sky by a fierce glomp. "Gyaah!" Rainbow grunted as she hit the ground, still being hugged by the endearingly wall-eyed mare.

"Thank you so much!" Derpy's eyes were tearing up. "It's just been so hard getting everything ready for the celebration and Dinky and—"

Dash grunted from underneath her. "It's okay Derpy, really." She gently pried her off and climbed back to her hooves.

Twilight ticked off a box on the checklist. "Um, Rainbow Dash? What you did for your friend, that was … nice." Her purple cheeks pinkened slightly.

"'Nice?'" Rainbow pulled a face only to soften it when she saw Twilight flinch as though afraid she had said the wrong thing. "Yeah, I'll accept that." She turned just in time for Pinkie Pie to hop right in front of her.

"...you were whoosh, zoom, vroom..."

"Aheh, yeah, thanks." Rainbow liked admirers as much as the next pony, but this was starting to wear out her already low reserves of patience.

"I mean, wow! Your job must mean you fly a lot!"

Rainbow frowned. "I guess-"

"Where do you work? Are you a ninja?"

"Wha-"

"Do you do stunt flying? Are you half-machine? Are you an alien from another world sent to show Equestria how to be morally upstanding by punching alien invasions and snapping ponies necks? No, wait! I got it! You fell into a vat of rainbow juice in the weather factory as a filly and got super speed powers!"

Rainbow looked at the pink mare for a second, unsure how to respond. "I work out a lot," she carefully stated. "And what do you do?" Rainbow was a little scared of letting this mare talk, but it was the smoothest way she had of changing the subject.

Pinkie beamed. "I'm a party planner!"

Rainbow waited for Pinkie to go into a long monologue, but she just stood there. Pinkie glanced around. "Why is everypony staring at me? I plan parties. It's not complicated."

"Well, I sorta expected some kinda cockamanea explanation fer plannin' that involved aliens or some such thing," Applejack said.

Pinkie Pie snorted. "Don't be silly. You want to hear complicated? Just ask me about Rock Farming!"

Rainbow Dash blinked. "Rock farming?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Pinkie declared.

Applejack and Rainbow exchanged glances. "What have I done?" Rainbow whispered.

"Somethin' stupid," Applejack told her.

Rainbow glared at the other mare. "Thanks. You're a real pal."

"You see, deep underneath Equestria, ancient beings lay in an enchanted sleep. Once, they ruled everything as the Rock Lords, indestructible silicon-based life forms that exist solely to destroy all that they see!" Pinkie had disappeared from view, but her voice was still visible. She had also made large posters of the rock beings, which were rather disappointing simple boulders. "But their re-emergence is upon us! The spell that cast them into a deep sleep has begun to fray, and they stir from their slumber. The evil Lavan has arisen, and he seeks revenge on those who had struck him and his allies down by destroying all of ponykind. Fortunately, there are those who stand in his way. Now, the ancient hero Boulder has been awaken by the noblest of ponies, Maud Pie. The two of them stand together against the Terra-Firmian hordes that lay deep beneath Equestria. They are our only hope!"

Dead silence reigned for a full half minute.

"You're pulling our hooves, aren't you?" Rainbow Dash deadpanned.

Pinkie looked her square in the face, her expression serious … for all of about three seconds. Then her lip trembled and she had to bite down. She snorted, giggling. "Of course I am!" Pinkie squealed, falling back on her rump and laughing. "That's just silly! Rock Lords are the size of normal rocks! They couldn't do anything to us even if they wanted to!"

Rainbow Dash considered questioning this further before her rarely used sensibility decided to veto that action and instead had her chuckle along with the pink mad mare. "Are you really from a rock farm?"

Pinkie nodded. "Yepperoni! It wasn't as much fun as it sounded. Maud got to have the wacky adventures underground, and sometimes I got kidnapped and _that _was fun, but most of the time it was just work. Really, really, sucky work." Her puffy hair began to deflate like a balloon with a hole in it. "I love my family, but I wasn't happy there." She gave Rainbow Dash a knowing look that made the rainbow-maned pony wonder if Pinkie knew more than she let on. But that look was gone in a flash. "But then I saw the most amazing rainbow that made me smile and smile until I never wanted to stop!" She looked at her flank as she perked up, her mane inflating. "That's when I decided I wanted to make everypony else smile too, so I threw a big party for my family and they were all smiling and dancing and that's when I got my cutie mark!"

"A partying cutie mark. I would never have guessed," Rainbow deadpanned. "But then, why aren't you involved in preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration?"

"Because I couldn't get a permit for my party cannon," Pinkie said breezily.

Rainbow's sensibility nearly kept her from asking, but it had overextended its powers and was helpless to keep her from heading down this path. "What's a party cannon?"

"A cannon that shoots parties, silly? What else could it be?" With that, Pinkie pronked away, satisfied that she'd answered everypony's questions and been a great help.

Rainbow meanwhile was left rubbing her head, futilely trying to prevent an oncoming headache. Derpy shrugged her wings and patted Rainbow on the back. "She's just being Pinkie Pie. You get used to it."

"Whatever," Rainbow grumbled. "So, that takes care of the weather. What's next, Twilight?"

Twilight checked her list. "Decorations. Do you know who's in charge of that?"

Derpy waved her hoof in the air. "That'd be Rarity. I know because she told me when she said she'd make Dinky a special dress for the celebration!" She smiled, one eye wobbling up and away. Rainbow groaned.

"Aww, c'mon it won't be that bad," Applejack nudged her. "C'mon, now, y'all have a job to do and you need to see it through."

Rainbow grumbled but didn't argue. Derpy gave her a comforting nuzzle and draped her wing over her back. "Why don't you fly with me as we go?" she suggested. "I'm sure Applejack can keep Twilight company."

Dash nodded as she went back into the air, soon joined by Derpy as the four of them made their way through town.

* * *

Derpy and Rainbow Dash flew side by side, Applejack and Twilight walking below to give them some privacy. After a few moments Derpy spoke up. "So, what's put the thunder in your cloud?"

Rainbow twitched her wings. "Nothing."

Sighing, Derpy rolled her eyes in opposite directions. It was quite a sight. "Don't give me that. It's obvious since yesterday something's been bothering you, so tell me—_without _the attitude."

Rainbow opened her mouth to protest at the very idea only to quail under Derpy's gaze; when she broke out the 'mom eyes' there was no refusing her. "Okay," Rainbow sighed. "I just don't even know where to start."

"How about the part why you don't want them to know that you're Queen Celestia's student?"

Derpy's question came out so neat and pat that it actually took a moment for Rainbow Dash's brain to actually register it. "What?" Rainbow blinked. "I didn't—I mean it isn't that big a deal, you know? I didn't want to make a whole thing out of it ..."

Derpy gently cuffed her with one wing. "Rainbow, I don't like being lied to. You love talking about the amazing things that go on with your life. A lot. I know you've talked about it with Fluttershy when you write to her. She talks about you all the time."

Rainbow Dash hesitated. "Really?"

"Yeah, she's always saying, 'I wonder what Rainbow Dash is doing?' or 'Rainbow Dash's birthday is coming up, think I should send her something?' 'I just sent Rainbow Dash another letter, I hope she gets it' or 'when is that featherbrain going to take five minutes to write me back?'" Derpy paused. "Okay, one of those things she didn't say, but I'm not telling you which." Her gaze softened as she watched Rainbow struggle to form a response. "Hey, c'mon, I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad. When you do write Fluttershy a letter she's on cloud nine for days afterwards. And we're kind of getting off topic—the point is that we know you're the Queen's student. Fluttershy, Cloud and I are really happy for you. We're just wondering why you're not."

Rainbow flew in silence while she thought. Derpy recognized the rare expression on Rainbow's face and gave her time. Exhaling softly, the she explained. "I guess I didn't want ponies to see me as a failure."

The incredulous look on Derpy's face said it all, but she still felt obliged to say out loud: "You're not a failure! Where did you get such a ridiculous idea as that?"

"When you think of somepony that's supposed to be Queen Celestia's student, what do you think of?" Dash asked. "Everypony thinks of some super magical, super smart and wise and nice and classy pony … whenever they look at me, they don't see that. Mainly because I'm _not_ that."

Derpy brushed her outstretched wing against Rainbow's side. "You're an amazing pony Rainbow Dash."

"I know," Rainbow's voice was matter of fact. "I know I'm amazing. I'm Rainbow Dash, I'm bucking awesome!" She gave Derpy a look. "But that's because I'm being me. When I'm being Queen Celestia's student … I can't ever meet the expectations! It's like," she fumbled for a moment as she looked for an example. "Imagine somepony came into town and started to judge you on your ability to make authentic yak cuisine. You've never done it, you have no interest in it, and it's not worth doing anyway since yak food is nasty."

Derpy nodded to show she was following her. "That would be frustrating."

"Right! Now imagine that everypony starts to say that you're doing a bad job at what you do in life because you can't do this one really pointless thing. That's where I'm at." Rainbow shook her head. "I like challenges but I don't like being set up to fail. I don't care about ponies judging me, but couldn't they at least judge me on something that matters? Something I care about? They ignore all the stuff I'm great at and go on and _on_ about stuff I don't give a flying feather about. But apparently knowing what fork to use or remembering what some ancient pony said or what dress is in-season is all more important. It's like I can't win. And you know I hate that."

She paused, rubbing at her face. "So why should I tell ponies here that I'm Celestia's student? When they'd ask how it happened I'd have to say, 'Oh I just did the most spectacularly amazing thing ever but I can't do it again even though I've been trying and training _forever_," Rainbow groaned. "My greatest achievement and nopony here would even believe that I did it. And the Nightmare Moon stuff hasn't even happened yet. It's like I haven't accomplished anything at all—and _that_ makes me a failure."

After a minute Derpy leaned over and gently nudged her. "Funny, from what I recall making the impossible happen is what got you your cutie mark."

"Derpy—"

"If ponies are seeing somepony else instead of you, then _make_ them see just how much more amazing you are than whoever they expect you to be. Don't let some imaginary pony set the standard—make a completely new one," Derpy smiled encouragingly. "And anypony who doesn't like you after all that is the kind of pony that's _never_ going to be satisfied, so who cares?"

Rainbow Dash gave a rueful sigh. "Yeah, thanks Derpy. When did you get so wise and stuff?"

"I'm a mom," the gray mare winked. "It's part of the job description."

"It's kinda funny. I remember you when you were a counselor in training. We loved having you because you were so much fun to be around, especially when you did something silly." Dash cracked a smile, and Derpy returned it, albeit somewhat sheepishly. "What is it you used to say whenever you messed something up?"

"It's my first day?" Derpy suggested.

Dash shook her head. "No, not that, the other one."

"I was dead at the time?"

"No."

Derpy's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. You mean…"

"I just don't know what went wrong!" They said together, sharing a laugh. After taking a minute to let that out of their systems, Derpy brought up a new line of conversation.

"So what do you think of Ponyville?"

Rainbow shrugged. "Eh, it's okay. Could be cooler. I mean, there aren't any racetracks or anything but there's a definite lack of snobbishness, so I guess it evens out."

"The ponies here are really nice," Derpy informed her. "Dinky really likes it here."

Rainbow Dash smirked. "I bet you taught Ponyville how to make better muffins."

"Yup!" Derpy giggled. "Before you go, I'm going to find out your favorite kind of muffin. Don't tell me what it is, I'm really good at figuring out the perfect type of muffin for each pony."

"Yeah, I bet you are," Rainbow looked below her to see Twilight and Applejack. She wondered what they were talking about, but mostly wanted to make sure they weren't paying attention to her and Derpy. "Thanks Derpy. You're the best."

Derpy smiled her most endearingly goofy smile. "Aww, you're being silly," she cooed as she nuzzled Rainbow Dash like a filly, making her blue cheeks flush crimson.

"C'mon Derpy … cut that out." She mumbled, embarrassed and strangely buoyed.

"So tell me, what's the Queen like?" Her companion asked, prancing about in mid-air. "Is she really nice? I bet she's nice … and pretty! Do you think she'd like muffins?"

An easy smile worked its way across Rainbow's face. "Well, I _do_ have a few stories. Promise to keep them to yourself?" Derpy nodded solemnly. "Alright, so this one time for April Foals Day, Celestia promised she'd spend the day with me. But of course some kind of prissy noble had a hissy fit about something dumb but couldn't wait a day to see her. I was pretty bummed, but Celestia had an idea so she could do both things at the same time."

Dash's grin grew toothy. "She put me on the throne and put her crown and stuff on me. Then she hid behind the curtains and used a spell to cast her voice through me, like some kind of weird ventriloquist act." Derpy smiled as she started to picture it. "So here was this rich aristocrat, huffing and puffing about something so stupid I can't even remember it. About five minutes into his rant he looks up and sees yours truly sitting on throne, wearing the crown and all that," Rainbow Dash grinned as Derpy started giggling. "But wait, we haven't gotten to the best part! After he finishes picking his jaw up from off the floor, I announce—in Celestia's voice—that everything's fine and I _am_ Celestia, I've just been changed into a filly by a magic spell." Derpy's eyes were getting moist the more she pictured it, beginning to snicker. Rainbow grinned and kept going.

"So after this bozo finally shuts up he asks if there's anything he can do to help. So Celestia says that she can transfer the spell to another pony, but only one who is currently having a worse day than her. And since Duke Whatsits was just telling us how awful things were for him and she knew he was a loyal subject…" Dash's composure cracked as she started laughing too. "He went dead white in like a second flat! Fell all over himself explaining how it wasn't a big deal and that while he'd just _love_ to help, he was in fact having a good day! A great day even! Then he just gave me a quick bow and bolted for the door! Best April Foals Day ever!"

Derpy rolled over in mid-air, laughing. "Hahaheehee! That's so funny!" She and Rainbow laughed together for a minute while they waited for Twilight and Applejack to catch up. Wiping her eye, Derpy pointed out an ornate building. "That's the Carousel Boutique, Rarity's shop."

Rainbow's mirth had considerably subsided. "Yeah, thanks Derpy."

"Thanks again for helping me with the weather!" Derpy smiled. "I'm gonna go fly past the school to see how my muffin's doing." She flapped her wings. "See you later!"

Rainbow waved goodbye and rejoined her remaining companions on the ground.

"She seemed very nice." Twilight said to Rainbow. "Did you two have a good talk?"

"Heh, yeah." Rainbow Dash nodded. "We were just catching up. She used to be my counselor in flight camp. Good times … what were you two talking about?"

Twilight shook her head frantically. "Nothing!" Applejack nodded, her muzzle wrinkling as her eyes darted from side to side.

Dash shook her head. They were really the worst liars ever. Still, she didn't want to press them if it meant they would dig into her own talk with Derpy. "Whatever, let's go see how Rarity is doing with those decorations."

Walking up to the door of the boutique, Rainbow knocked. "_Comiiing!_" Rarity's too cheerful voice called out. It made the hair on the back of Rainbow's neck stand up. The door swung open, revealing a beaming Rarity. "Oh, it's you darling! I simply _knew _you couldn't stay away for long!"

Rainbow started to roll her eyes again, but realized that if she kept that up, she'd look like Derpy by the day's end. She walked inside, followed by Applejack and Twilight. "Look, we're here about the decorations for the Summer Sun Celebration. How're those coming along?"

Rarity's eyes sparkled as they lit up. "I just _knew_ a mare from Canterlot with your natural beauty would of course be interested in _my_ exquisite plans for the Celebration!" She danced on her hooves. "I have them all at town hall, just waiting to be hung up."

"Great we'll just be going—" Dash turned for the door, only to find Applejack standing in the way.

"Well now, I was thinking," the stolid farmpony's tone was a bit too rehearsed for Rainbow's liking. "Seeing as you've gotten so much done already, maybe you could take Rarity up on her spa offer?" Before Rainbow could object, Applejack put a hoof on Twilight's back. "Twilight here's never even been to a spa, can you imagine?"

Looking at Twilight's mane and coat, Rainbow didn't doubt that for a minute. Her coat looked as if it hadn't been properly cut or groomed in a long while and had only just recently been washed. Her mane was in a similar shape. Rainbow knew scruffy. Her mane probably appeared in some snooty pony's dictionary next to the word 'scruffy.' And even she thought Twilight looked, well, frazzled, at best.

But she also didn't doubt that Applejack had never set foot in a spa herself, but it's clear that wasn't meant for her. With a sinking feeling, Rainbow turned to look at Rarity. She could all but see the wheels turning in her head. Applejack clinched the deal with her next words. "I need to take care of some things for the reunion, but why don't the three of you make a morning out of it? Go nuts and have fun. I'm sure Rarity would love to hear all about Canterlot, wouldn't you, sugarcube?"

"Oh _absolutely!_" Rarity turned to Twilight. "I can already think of so many possibilities with your mane. Won't that be nice?"

"That might be fun," Twilight murmured.

And just like that, Rainbow was trapped. She frowned at Applejack, who was wearing a predatory expression a timberwolf would've envied. But Applejack didn't keep it up long, dipping her head Twilight's way.

Rainbow sighed. This was going to suck _so_ much...


	10. Chapter 10

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 10

"You sure you don't want me to foalsit your sister while you two go?" Rainbow Dash looked around for some avenue of escape as she, Rarity and Twilight entered the spa. "Got any enemies you need beaten up? Maybe I could get a jump start on doing your taxes?"

"Oh, shush!" Rarity led Rainbow to a massage table. She nodded to the owners, a pair of pink and blue earth ponies. The twins came over and started gently massaging Rainbow's back.

As Rarity had figured, the massage was so relaxing that Rainbow couldn't make her muscles respond to her commands to jump up and leave. Soon, Rainbow didn't even want to. "Aww, yeah, this is the shtuff…." Her voice slurred as she all but melted into the table.

"Now darling, was that _really_ worth all that fuss?" Rarity tittered. Rainbow let out an inarticulate groan that could've meant anything or nothing. "I thought as much," Rarity continued. "Oh, you are going to be _such_ a marvel once we're finished! Why, there won't be a stallion or mare whose eye won't be drawn to your bedazzling features. Who knows? Maybe you'll catch the eye of that magnificent stallion from last night." Dash's response was too slurred to make herself understood, which was probably just as well.

"He _is_ rather dashing, pun not intended," Rarity chuckled. "Shining Armor ... such a well suited name for such a well suited stallion Did you see the size of his horn? It was tremendous!"

The twin spa attendants shared a look and repressed a giggle. Twilight looked like she wished she could be anyplace else. Rainbow Dash managed to raise her head and shoot Rarity a glare of such pure protective annoyance that the unicorn in question actually felt her coat growing warm. "Oh, hmm, perhaps that isn't the most appropriate topic for discussion." She cleared her throat and found something else to focus on. She bustled Twilight into a robe and a mud and cucumber mask. Even in her relaxed state, Rainbow didn't let Rarity near her with one of those. "Tell me dears, what's Canterlot like?" Rarity breathed dreamily. "I imagine the sunrises from atop Mount Canterhorn are simply divine!"

"They are really nice," Twilight hesitantly dipped her hoof in the spa pool. "I did get a pretty good view when I was pulling an all-nighter at the observatory tower."

"What're you doing there all night?" Rainbow asked, fighting to stay conscious.

"Stargazing, mostly." At Rarity's encouraging expression, Twilight waded in deeper. "I liked the peace and quiet. There usually wasn't anypony else around that late. It let me get a lot of extra studying done."

Rarity offered a smile, "Yes, that does sound lovely. Though I must confess that there are other aspects of Canterlot night life that appeal to me beyond stargazing."

Twilight's ears perked. "You mean like comets? I like those too!"

Rainbow and Rarity traded a brief glance. "Not quite, though I'm sure that's quite a sight to behold." Rarity sat back in a seat as Aloe scrubbed her hooves. "Have you ever attended any of the theatres? The operas, restaurants, galleries?"

"You mean like the Museum of Pony History?" Twilight asked eagerly. "They have a new exhibit on ancient pony artifacts found in the dragonlands!"

"Riveting," Rainbow mumbled. "Still, sounds better than going to another gallery opening. If I have to listen to somepony like Praiser Pan go on about how this one painting is awful but another near-identical one is genius, I swear I'll put _him_ in a museum."

Rarity settled in. "I can't very well speak to that, but I can assure you that details matter. Why, the wrong choice of material or even a slightly altered color can drastically impact the entire work."

"If details are so important, why do so many ponies in Canterlot like everything to be the same?" Rainbow challenged. "You go to one Zesty Gourmand-approved restaurant and you've been to them all. No joke, everything about them is the same. I swear that one waiter is either quintuplets or is somehow even faster than me_._"

"I just liked Donut Joe's," Twilight confessed. "Even if it wasn't the healthiest food, it was good for all-nighters."

Rainbow's ears perked up. "I know that place! He's a pretty cool guy—always saves me the last jelly donut."

"At least you're bonding over something." Rarity sighed. "Would it have been too much to ask that you had a shared love for Canterlot culture?"

"Please," Rainbow snorted. "Celestia's always saying that Canterlot needs to actually _develop_ a culture first. Right now all they do is latch onto what one influential pony thinks about something and then just repeat it over and over again. There's like, maybe ten ponies with an actual opinion or idea. She said the city's just one big echo chamber."

Seeing Rainbow was about to go off on a tear against the city she adored, Rarity gave a quick nod to twins, who began redoubling their massages. Rainbow's focus slipped away. She hovered in between a state of wakefulness and snoozing, dimly aware of Rarity wrapping herself up in an embroidered robe behind a screen and dipping her hooves into a warm pool of water next to Twilight.

The next hour was a whirlwind, even for the fast flying pegasus. Steam rooms, mud masks, hot tubs, brushing, preening, cleaning, drying … she had practice sessions with the royal guard that weren't this exhausting. At the tail-end of their session, Rainbow was having her coat brushed by the Spa twins while Rarity and Twilight stood behind a nearby screen. Better her than Rainbow, she thought to herself. As she worked, Rarity was finishing up some fashion story to the two of them. Rainbow wasn't really listening, but couldn't help comment: "I never got what the big deal is with fashion and stuff," Rainbow waggled her hoof vaguely. "It's just not that important—to me," she added at the last possible second. It was too little too late though.

"Honestly!" Rarity exclaimed, poking her head out from behind the screen. "What you wear is practically another form of communication, telling everypony about who you are and what you care about. That makes it _extremely _important!"

"Uh huh. Even though Queen Celestia, the most important pony ever, walks around without clothes?" Rainbow raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's _that_ say about the importance of fashion?"

Rarity flinched. "Y-yes well, I'm sure the Queen is just…" she coughed as she ducked back to finish working on Twilight. "Anyway, it isn't just about impressing ponies."

"It's not, huh?" Saying Dash was skeptical was a bit like saying the sun was warm.

"Allow me to show you!" Rarity boldly stepped out and gestured to Twilight. "Darling, if you'd care to step out?"

Rainbow could spot Twilight fidgeting even from behind the divide. "I don't know…"

"Pleeease?" Rarity implored. "I promise everypony will love it."

With an audible gulp, Twilight slowly stepped out from behind the divide, looking as tentative as a foal taking her first steps. Rainbow blinked as she got a look, barely recognizing Twilight. She was wearing a pleated yellow sundress decked with small green and blue gemstones. Her mane and tail had been brushed and curled. Before, she couldn't picture Twilight outside a library. Now she could actually see her fitting in at one of the Canterlot balls. "Whoa…"

Twilight blushed and flashed a smile. "So, um, it looks nice?"

"It's wonderful!" Aloe spoke up in her lilting accent. "Like a flower that just bloomed!" The spa staff came over to surround and compliment a confused but suddenly beaming Twilight.

"That is what fashion is meant to be about," Rarity murmured to Rainbow. "Showing a pony's true inner beauty to the world. I imagine the poor dear's spent more than a few days with her head hung low and feeling like everypony else in the world is special apart from her." She waited for Rainbow to nod before continuing. "You'd be amazed how one's attitude towards oneself can change after some time spent with a friend: shopping, doing makeovers, finding just the _perfect_ outfit—to have them look in a mirror and not recognize themselves!"

"So you think ponies can be made happy by having them not be themselves?" Dash asked, not totally comfortable with the idea. "They should print that on Hallmare cards."

Rarity hmphed. "That isn't it at all. It's about being able to see their eyes fill with tears as they see themselves looking at an image of themselves they didn't know existed and couldn't conceive of existing. It's not about changing themselves or showing off, it's about helping ponies find their own true inner beauty, by seeing just how special and amazing they can be. And then they realize that it wasn't the clothes that made them special, it was there inside them all along. It builds confidence and self-assurance, the true key to success. I imagine you're acquainted with the importance of that."

Rainbow couldn't argue that. "Yeah. There's some old pony—I forget his name—who said that confidence or courage was the first virtue. You'll never get anywhere if you don't have that, no matter how nice or skilled or smart you are at other stuff. That always stuck with me. Ponies like to talk about pride going before the fall but if you don't have any pride then you're never going to rise in the first place."

"Indeed," Rarity nodded towards Twilight, who was looking more comfortable, relaxed and happy than Rainbow had ever seen. "_That _is what I want to bring out with my clothing: the possibilities inside each of us, even the ones ponies may not be able to see for themselves. They just need a little reminder and that's where my couture comes in. It's what I do and why I love doing it." She reached up and gently pulled away her mane, revealing a small, perfectly cut eight-sided gem on a silver necklace. As it moved, it shimmered with all the colors of the rainbow. "My grandmother gave me this after I made my first dress. She said that outer beauty can't be anything but a reflection of the inner beauty that lies inside. Ponies with an ugly core who try to hide it behind a glamorous facade will never go far in the end."

Rarity pursed her lips as she regarded her own flank. "I suppose that's what my cutie mark is about. I love making clothing and wonderful outfits! But an outfit just isn't _special_ unless it's being worn and if it doesn't make the wearer look good. I remember back when I was making costumes for a school play. It wasn't until I found some gemstones after an explosion of light that I found how I can make the outfits for the actors just 'pop.' I saw the awe that filled the crowd, and even if it wasn't for me per se … it was wonderful." Her eyes grew dreamy. "That's when my cutie mark appeared. It's always been my dream to make everypony as happy and beautiful and fashionable as possible. Who knows, one day I'll even design an outfit worth of Queen Celestia herself!"

Rainbow Dash felt a flicker of appreciation for Rarity's obvious drive and ambition, even if she still really didn't get fashion. "Can I get up now?"

Rarity hesitated. "Well, unless I could persuade you try on this lovely bit of makeup I—"

"No."

"Just a little…?"

"_No_." Rainbow Dash frowned at her. "Massages and steam rooms, yeah I've done those before. Brushing my mane and coat, not my thing, but it does help keeping me streamlined, so fair enough. Makeup doesn't help at all and I'm not interested. Of course," she added as an afterthought, "you could always let me try doing something with your hair. I've got this method for drying hair I called the Rainblow Dry..." Her grin was toothy and ruthless.

Rarity cleared her throat daintily. "Well! All you had to do was ask! Then yes, we're done. Now, tell me what you think!" She held up a mirror for Rainbow.

As much as she hated to admit it, it wasn't bad. Her mane felt silky and each strand fell straight and softly. Her wings had been massaged until they felt nice and springy and her coat practically shimmered a bright blue. She looked, well, awesome. Good looking without being overly fancy. "It looks … cool," Rainbow allowed.

Beaming, Rarity dipped her head. "All in day's work. Now if you'll excuse me..." She dipped her head to Twilight as she headed over, "I have some inspired decorations to assemble! I hope the two of you have a simply fabulous day! We must do this again sometime. Ta ta!"

"Yeah, good luck with that," Rainbow Dash under her breath, but stopped from saying anything more.

Twilight was still beaming, thanking Rarity profusely until she was out of sight. "She's so nice! That was just about the nicest break I've had since before my post-pre-midterms!" Rainbow didn't exactly know what that was, nor did she want to find out. The two of them walked out of the spa only to be met by a loud whistle. Looking for the source, they saw Applejack waving at them from a cafe on the other side of the street.

"Well, howdy do!" Applejack tipped her hat to them. "You ladies look all nice and gussied up!" She grinned, inspecting Dash. "Durn. And here I thought Rarity would've made sure to put some of her pretty makeup on you," she teased.

Rainbow glowered but then flashed a wicked smile. "I convinced her to save it all up for when she takes you to the spa next week."

Applejack paused, shaken. "Y-you didn't really … didja?"

Rainbow gave an enigmatic shrug and turned to Twilight. "So, what's next?"

Twilight consulted her list, though Rainbow suspect she had the thing memorized. "Let's see. After catering, weather, decorations, the last thing is musical accompaniment. It's being taken care of by Fluttershy and—_hey_!"

Rainbow Dash had grabbed the checklist out of Twilight's hooves. "Fluttershy is performing? In front of the Queen?! No way! She'd totally have a panic attack and freeze up!" She looked over to Applejack and Twilight. "Don't get me wrong, she's got a totally sweet singing voice, but there's no chance she'd ever perform herself!"

Twilight looked panicked. "Oh no! If she won't perform then the entire celebration will be ruined! The Queen will be offended, Shining Armor will be disappointed in me—they might even blame him and strip him of his rank! It'll be chaos! It'll be _chaos!"_ She started to hyperventilate as Applejack and Rainbow Dash wore mirroring expressions of concern. As one, they traded concerned glances with each other.

"Sugarcube, you're gettin' all worked up over nothing," Applejack said as she saddled up next to Twilight, draping a leg across her back. "We don't even know that Fluttershy isn't performing yet. And if she ain't we'll just find somepony else. So stay calm, take a deep breath," she took one herself and waited until Twilight took a breath herself. "There we go, nice an' easy."

After a few deep breaths Twilight seemed more composed. "O-okay. I think I'm okay." She pushed some stray hairs back into place in her mane. Twilight looked at the ground, her face flushing. "I'm sorry."

Rainbow, feeling responsible for her freak out and remembering what Shining Armor asked her to do, made her way over and gave Twilight a small pat on the back. "Hey, it's okay. It's no big thing." Seeing the shy unicorn manage a small smile, Rainbow Dash returned it with a bigger one as she gently nudged her ahead. "C'mon, let's go see Fluttershy and find out what's up."

The three mares walked together in silence, Twilight flanked on either side by her worried companions. The long walk to Fluttershy's cottage eventually made the silence an awkward one. And Rainbow had never been big on contemplative silence.

"So, Twilight what's up with what just happened?" She ignored the stinkeye Applejack was giving her, shaking her head and waving her hooves as if to say: Stop! Cease! Desist!

Twilight looked away and mumbled. "Nothing. I like things to be … organized."

"You're one of those obsessive-compulsive types?" Rainbow asked, missing Applejack facehooving.

"Not exactly … well, maybe a little." Twilight ducked her head down. "I—we need to focus on the task at hoof. We should probably get to your friend's house and find out what's going on." She picked up her pace a little.

Seeing Twilight throwing up a wall, Rainbow didn't press her. She traded another look with Applejack, who shook her head, encouraging her to let it go for now. She was probably right, Rainbow sighed. Prying too far too fast could make some ponies just close up for a long time. Fluttershy was a lot like that too, come to think of it. Maybe she could help Twilight with … whatever's going on with her.

Rainbow went a little faster to catch up with Twilight. "Well, how about you watch me kick Applejack's flank in a race?"

"Pff. Dream on sugarcube, you'll be eating my dust!" the farmpony returned easily.

Rainbow waived her objection off. "Not a chance! You're too bulky. It generates too much drag."

"Are you callin' me fat?!"

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Well, if the horseshoe fits, Ampleflank..." She immediately leaped out of the way and started running.

"Why I oughta—get back here and take your whoopin' like a pony!" Applejack shouted as she ran after her.

Twilight rolled her eyes, not quite suppressing a grin as she trotted after them. "Why is it that I always end up chasing after you two?"


	11. Chapter 11

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 11

"I won!" Rainbow Dash announced as she swooped to a halt, kicking up a cloud of dust outside Fluttershy's cottage.

"Nuts to that!" Applejack snorted as she pawed at the air in front of her, enveloped in said cloud. "I did!"

Rainbow flapped her wings, trying to clear the dust so they could see each other properly. "Sounds to me like you've had one too many apples fall on your head. I beat you by a mile!"

"I was here first!" her rival maintained, waving her hat to clear the air.

A familiar, hesitant voice spoke up. "Well, technically if you want to go by which pony _arrived _first, then I guess I won." The two racers turned just in time to see the dust clear away, revealing an immaculate looking Twilight Sparkle.

Applejack's jaw dropped. "How'd you do that?"

Twilight's horn flashed in answer. "Oh, I teleported," she said as it were the simplest thing in the world.

"From all the way back there?" Rainbow Dash tossed her head at the path behind them.

"Yes?" Twilight answered hesitantly, afraid she did something wrong.

Applejack whistled. "Whoo-ey! That's some pretty powerful magic, isn't it?"

Twilight's hooves scuffed the ground. "Well, Starswirl the Bearded considered it one of the higher-level spells so I guess _technically_…"

Applejack blinked. "Sounds impressive. Wouldn't be much of an exaggeration for you to call yourself a pretty powerful unicorn, then."

"Why would I exaggerate?" she asked innocently.

"No reason. Guess I've been hanging around with this one too much." Applejack chuckled and gestured to Rainbow. The pegasus in question raised her head and, deciding to take the high road, settled for sticking her tongue out at Applejack.

The cottage door opened, revealing an excited Fluttershy. "Rainbow Dash, hello! I'm so glad you came to visit again. Did you want me to show you the forest or have some more tea? I made sure to get some new brands of tea that are really … radical?" Her tone trailed off as she spotted Applejack and Twilight. Or she realized how difficult it would be to explain how one brand of tea was more 'radical' than another. "Hi."

"Hey Fluttershy." Rainbow nodded. "Not today, thanks. Got something else in mind. You remember Twilight and Applejack, right?"

"Oh yes, I know Applejack." Fluttershy replied. "I do check-ups for Winona—um, that's her dog—and sometimes I talk to the animals on her farm so they don't eat too many apples."

"Darn good job you do too," Applejack nodded. "You're always welcome to stop by, but I swear you like talking to them little varmints better than you like talking to ponies." She gave Fluttershy a good-natured grin, but Fluttershy looked uncomfortable regardless.

"Oh no! I mean, well, yes I do but I also like talking to ponies. Some ponies." Fluttershy looked Rainbow's way. "But not just talking either! I like going for flights and things that are awesome like … like … extreme knitting?"

"Okay?" Rainbow felt lost. "That's … cool." Apparently she said the right thing, for Fluttershy perked up at the compliment. Rainbow nudged Twilight forward. "Go on, say hi."

"Um, hello?" Twilight smiled nervously.

"H-hello." Fluttershy returned. The two spent a moment waiting for the other to say something more. Rainbow Dash swore she could actually taste the awkward. She subtly poked Twilight in the side with her wing.

Leaping a little in shock, Twilight shook her head and that seemed to clear the cobwebs. "So Fluttershy, we're here to see how the music is coming for the Summer Sun celebration? I hear you're performing?"

Fluttershy's shook her head quickly. "I'm not, my birds are."

"Your ... birds?"

Rainbow was also confused. "The birds will be singing, but not you?"

"Well, I have been taking lessons," Fluttershy answered. "It might be, uh, awesome to join a group sometime, but for now I help teach my bird choir to sing for the queen." Her eyes seemed to light up. "Would you like to meet them?"

She seemed so excited that nopony had the heart to refuse. "Sure," Twilight agreed amiably. Applejack and Rainbow nodded as they followed Fluttershy around to the back of her house. There they saw what could only be described as a menagerie of every type of animal imaginable. Rabbits, cats, dogs, mice, ferrets, ducks, a dozen types of birds, badgers, moles, otters and more.

"Oh, wow." Twilight's eyes widened. "This is really incredible!"

"Hate to have to clean up after them." Rainbow Dash's nugget of wisdom earned her another warning nudge from Applejack.

Fluttershy fluttered over a tree where several of the birds had gathered on the branches. "These are the birds who will sing for Queen Celestia … they're so wonderful!"

"Cool!" Rainbow Dash flew up quickly, nearly startling the birds—and Fluttershy—into flight by her sudden appearance. "Mind if we get a sneak preview?"

"O-of course." Fluttershy struggled to keep her smile on. "Just give me a moment. I have a routine with them … but then routines are kinda 'lame,' right?" She looked to Rainbow. "It's good to change things up, after all."

"That's the spirit!" Rainbow encouraged. "Knock us off our hooves, Fluttershy!"

With a delighted squeal, Fluttershy flew over to her birds. "Okay, let's take it from the top!"

Rainbow, Twilight and Applejack watched as Fluttershy led a dozen different birds and somehow manage to make it sound like a harmonious whole. When she was done, all three of her visitors applauded. "Woohee, that was something else!" Applejack proclaimed. "I'd wake up to that kinda singing any day!"

"See, what'd I tell you Fluttershy?" Rainbow smiled. "Nothing to worry about!"

Twilight meanwhile regarded the whole display with awe. "You must've studied a lot of books to get so good with training them!"

"No, I don't really train them. I just ask them nicely. They're my friends." Fluttershy rubbed her cheek against the head of a cardinal.

That made Twilight's face fall slightly. "Oh. That's … certainly something."

"Why the long face?" Applejack asked.

"Our faces are always long, it's part of pony anatomy," Twilight stated smoothly.

"That ain't what I meant and ya know it." Applejack said. "C'mon now, what's wrong?"

Twilight squirmed. "I guess I'm just finding it a little … I don't know, _disconcerting _to see how many ponies have these natural talents that don't require any studying. Like you and apples, Fluttershy and her animals, Rainbow Dash and her flying … I have to work and study and practice in order to master my talents. It makes me wonder—"

"—if there's something wrong with you?" Applejack asked lightly. "Just 'cause there isn't a book about how to make birds sing or grow apples or whatever," she gestured vaguely in the indignant Rainbow's direction. "Doesn't mean that we don't practice or work hard, even if it is our natural talent."

Fluttershy nodded. "Applejack is right. I may be able to communicate with animals but that doesn't mean I always knew just how to take care of them or help them when they're sick."

"Really?" Twilight looked a bit hopeful.

"Oh yes! Even after I started talking with the animals I still needed to earn their trust. That took a lot of time, but it was all worth it." A pair of birds landed on her shoulders and rubbed their beaks against Fluttershy's cheeks.

Twilight couldn't resist cooing. "Aww … how'd you figure out that you could communicate with them?"

"There's not much to tell," Fluttershy looked down shyly. "It was my first time on the ground and I was amazed by all the bunnies and squirrels and all the other animals." Rainbow Dash's wings subtly twitched, knowing what Fluttershy had chosen to omit. "But when they were startled away by this loud noise I went after them. I wanted to tell them that it was okay and it was safe and they _understood!_" Fluttershy let out a quiet squeal of glee.

It was impossible not to smile at her adorable enthusiasm. "That's really amazing." Twilight smiled and reached out to gently pat one of the birds … only to have them squawk loudly and take to the air, flapping about her head.

Twilight let out a startled shriek and ducked down, covering her head. Fluttershy leapt into action, calming the birds and getting them to return to their stand. Rainbow crouched down next to Twilight. "Hey, it's all right. It's all under control."

Applejack looked over. "Maybe you should take Twilight over to the cafe and grab a bite to eat? I'll stay here and help Fluttershy get things back on track. That sound good to you, Twi?"

Twilight nodded weakly, looking embarrassed and on-edge. "Okay," she murmured as she climbed to her hooves, not casting a look back as she started trotting back to town. Rainbow flew alongside as she escorted her back.

* * *

When they arrived at small outdoor cafe, they quickly ordered their food and sat down to eat. Rainbow ordered some hay fries and was eating them while Twilight sat in silence, just poking at her hayburger. "So … are you gonna study it or are you actually planning on eating that?"

Twilight sighed and slowly lifted up her burger, taking a large messy bite out of it, splattering her cheeks with ketchup. Rainbow chuckled at the sight. Twilight look confused until she felt some ketchup drip from her face. She sighed and dabbed at her face … with the burger.

With a cherubic smile, Dash swallowed her hayfry. "Sorry. You're a real riot, Twilight Sparkle."

"Thanks," Twilight said archly.

Rainbow looked around, wondering why it suddenly felt colder out all of a sudden. She shook her head. "Look, if you can't step back and laugh you're never going to relax and have fun. And hanging out with you has been pretty cool."

"It has been kind of nice," Twilight admitted. "Until the bird attack, anyway."

Rainbow shrugged her wings languidly. "I've seen worse."

"Really?" Rainbow nodded. Twilight waited but no elaboration seemed forthcoming. "Would you care to—?"

"No."

"Oh." Twilight took a bite out of her daisy sandwich while Rainbow Dash mentally relived why racing through the Canterlot Gardens with Philomena had not been one of her better ideas. They ate in silence for a while before Twilight asked something else. "Are you ever going to tell anypony else here about you and Queen Celestia?"

"Hay no!" Dash said, spraying crumbs across the table. After taking a drink to wash her last bite down, she continued. "Why would I? My friends already know, and Rarity too. I'm only staying until the Summer Sun Celebration and that's the day after tomorrow. Who else would I tell?"

"Well, there's Applejack and her family, Pinkie Pie…"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes with such vigor that she almost passed for Derpy's twin. "Are you kidding? The ponies in this town are—they're just…"

"Unique?" Twilight offered.

"I was going to go with completely feather-pulling, head-splitting bonkers, but yes, 'unique' will also do." Rainbow sat back in her chair with a shake of her head.

After a pause, Twilight spoke up. "I think they like you."

Rainbow didn't have an answer to that. "I guess," she allowed. "They are pretty fun. But how fun do you think they'd be if they treated me like royalty? Applejack probably wouldn't race me anymore and Pinkie's parties would all become boring fancy tea parties and Rarity … okay she'd probably act the same. Maybe even become worse."

Twilight took a sip of her water. "I guess I can understand that. You don't want ponies treating you like you're different or special?"

Rainbow Dash blew a raspberry. "Heck no, that's not it! I _am_ different, I am special! But it's not being Queen Celestia's student that _makes_ me special, you know?"

Twilight was so taken aback by her blunt declaration that she was stunned into sarcasm. "Wow. You are just so modest I can't comprehend it." Twilight's voice was practically dripping with snark.

Dash smirked, glad to see another side to Twilight. "Hay, the way I see it, if you aren't willing to sing your own praises, nopony else is going to do it for you."

"You're practically an opera diva in that regard," Twilight commented lightly.

"Heh. Listen, either you speak for yourself or else somepony is going to do it for you, and that let's _them _decide what gets said about you." Rainbow sighed bitterly. "In Canterlot, nopony has a nice word for anypony unless there's something in it for them."

Twilight shuffled awkwardly. "That seems a bit cynical."

"Who of us has spent more time being shown around the high society types, you or me?" Rainbow made a face. "You want to know how to find an dishonest pony in Canterlot high society? Ask them if they're trustworthy. If they say yes, then you _know_ they're lying and untrustworthy."

"Right, not cynical at all," Twilight muttered.

"I know what I'm talking about with them." Rainbow leaned forward. "They love to tear ponies down rather than do anything actually impressive themselves. When they do stuff like donate money to an opera or a museum or something it's just so they can get some recognition for being a 'patron of the arts.'" She made quotations in the air with her wing tips. "Then they'll put on this fake modesty bit while fishing for even _more_ recognition! Ponies have convinced themselves that complimenting yourself is wrong but if you act modest you can get others to compliment you for that instead and somehow _that's_ perfectly fine! Fake modesty is usually a mask for an even bigger ego. I'd prefer to just do it myself and skip all the lying and pretending." She half-climbed out of her seat, her hooves pressed against the table as she leaned over. "So if you want to call me egotistical for being open and honest about my abilities, go right ahead! I'll gladly take that over the alternative."

It wasn't until she had finished her rant that she realized that she was essentially looming over Twilight, who had shrunk down in her seat attempting to not be seen. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it, I—"

Rainbow winced as if kicked in the belly. "Oh, oh geeze. No, I'm sorry Twilight." She forced herself back into her own chair. "I just let those … creeps work me up so much sometimes … I'm not mad at you, I swear."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

Rainbow held up her right hoof. "I swear, I'm really sorry. If you want to, you can go ahead and sock me one … Go ahead." She tilted her head to the side.

"Rainbow Dash! I would _never _hit anypony!"

"Go on, it's no big deal. You know how many ponies would love the chance I'm offering you? Only, could you be sure not to get my good side?"

Twilight shook her head. "I—no! No I'm not hitting you!"

"Oh, good." She wiped her forehead in relief. "That's a relief. I'd hate to get on the wrong side of such a _great_ and _powerful_ unicorn as you."

Twilight colored at her companion's over the top antics. "Rainbow _Dash_—" she paused, then let out a giggle. "You're being this ridiculous on purpose, aren't you?"

"Ridiculous? Moi?" Rainbow gasped and put a hoof over her heart, fanning herself with one wing in a very Rarity-like manner. "How can you say that?! You've cut me to the very quick!"

Twilight laughed. "You are so strange!" Dash just winked and poured some of her hayfries onto Twilight's plate as a peace offering. Unable to think of anything else to say Twilight couldn't help blurting out "Which side is your good side anyway?" She almost chipped her teeth as she crammed her own hoof into her mouth, hoping Rainbow didn't hear her.

No such luck. She laughed before taking on an exaggerated look of offense. "You mean you can't tell?" Rainbow put a hoof against her chest as she fanned herself with her other, continuing her Rarity impression. "Why don't _you _tell me which side you think is my good one?"

"You're probably sitting on it."

Rainbow sputtered, spilling her drink down her front. Twilight laughed at the gobstruck look on her face. "You—I—what?"

"Just the sort of eloquence I'd expect from Queen Celestia's student," Twilight giggled as Rainbow Dash dabbed herself dry with a napkin.

It wasn't long before Rainbow thought of her own comeback. "So … you've been checking out my backside? Can't say I blame you

Twilight's face went red as she frantically waved her hooves. "That isn't … I mean—it was just a joke!"

"I think you're protesting too much," Dash teased. "Heh, wow this conversation took a weird turn."

Twilight grumbled semi-audibly how Rainbow Dash took a weird turn, presumably at birth. "Y-yeah. I … I never acted like this before! I mean, Shining Armor and I tease each other sometimes but never like this! You're crazy!"

"Hey, it's what friends do," Rainbow Dash reminded her, giving her a gentle shoulder punch. "And remember, being crazy gets you halfway to crazy awesome." She smirked, then thought about it some more. "Unless you're Pinkie Pie, where being crazy is halfway to being crazy crazy."

"You know, back before—well before, I thought you were going to say how you hated how ponies tried to act nice to you in order to get favors with the Queen," Twilight muttered.

Rainbow shrugged. "Well, don't get me wrong, that _does_ suck. You should get praise because you did something to actually earn it. If folks don't really mean it, then it's empty nothing and who needs that?" She made a face. "But I especially don't like being treated like a wishing well with legs because I know Celestia. Good thing it didn't take long for the high-brow types to figure out that they were barking up the wrong cloud when they pull that with me—by the time I'm finished they usually don't want to have anything to do with me. And if I want to really wow anypony, I'd just show off some of my fantastic flying. They'd be eating out of my hooves in … well, you know." Rainbow smirked, flexing her forelegs.

"So modest," Twilight quipped.

Rainbow was forced to nod. "Yeah well … okay, maybe I _do _brag a little much,"

"A little?"

Rainbow spoke over Twilight's incredulous objection as if she hadn't said anything. "But if I was super-modest and stuff, the Wonderbolts would never look at me twice!" She took a sip of her water. "Queen Celestia told me that excess pride is a flaw, but she also said a lot of ponies forget that excess humility isn't any less of one. You have to know what you're capable of and be comfortable with letting other ponies know it too. If you sit back and let somepony else step in just because you didn't want to come off as braggy then you're at least partly responsible for whatever mess they make. Not to mention the fact that if you don't push for yourself, you'll never accomplish anything." She took a sip of her drink. "If you want something, you have to put yourself out there, be the pony in the arena, you know, not passively wait on the sidelines? Nopony's going to just give you everything you want out of the blue. I mean, isn't there anything you really want? Don't you have any dreams?"

Twilight thought about it. "I—don't really know. I mean, I think I'm happy with what I have: the library, my books and my studies. I don't know what else I could really want."

"Right," Rainbow wrinkled her muzzle. "There's a word I'd like you to look up sometime, it's 'relax.'"

"That's not a word," Twilight fake-grumbled. "I would've heard of it." The two shared a chuckle before being interrupted by the clip-clop of tiny hooves on the ground.

The two mares look up just in time to see Dinky running up to them. "Hi Rainbow Dash!" The filly waved. "Who's your friend?"

"Dinky, this is Twilight Sparkle. Twilight, this is Dinky Doo. She's Derpy's daughter."

Dinky waved. "Hello! You're really pretty!"

"Awww, hello Dinky!" Twilight smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"What's up, squirt?"

"Mommy was wondering if you wanted to come over for muffins and milk," Dinky peered up over the table. "She said Miss Applejack was there and she's waiting for you."

Rainbow Dash gave her a look. "Oh she is, huh? You sure she isn't there to gobble up all the apple muffins?"

Dinky gasped. "Oh _noes!_ We gotta stop her before she eats all the muffins!"

Rainbow mussed her mane before she got up. "Come on Twi. If you're not gonna be a nerdy shut-in anymore, you've got to learn how to play with foals. Maybe we can round up AJ's little sister and make it a proper play date."

Twilight bit her lip. "Um, well I don't know, I've never really—" Dinky looked up at her with big pleading eyes, her lower lip jutting out in the slightest of pouts. Twilight didn't stand a chance. "...okay."

Rainbow grinned as the enthusiastic filly bounced around Twilight, asking her all sorts of unicornish stuff about magic. She was really starting to like Ponyville. As annoying as some of the ponies could be, at least they were genuine. Besides, who could turn down free muffins?


	12. Chapter 12

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 12

Rainbow Dash lazily flew over Ponyville just enjoying the sights. She soared over the schoolhouse and spotted Cherilee reading to her class outside on the lawn. She managed to pick up on the tail end of her lesson. "…took on responsibility for both sun and moon, and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since!" She closed the book she was reading from. "You see? Now that is how the Queen…"

"Look! It's Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo pointed excitedly, drawing the entire class' attention. Rainbow waved and performed a loop, delighted in the chorus of cheers and shouts that greeted her as they jumped and waved, eager to get her attention. They hardly noticed the exasperated-looking Cherilee.

With a loose wave, Dash zoomed down at the ground, a rainbow in her wake. She flew just over their heads, blowing manes wildly out of place as they stomped and cheered. She rolled her body upside down and threw her weight skywards. Her momentum shifted sending her soaring back up into the wild blue. The wind tugged at her mane and tail sending them flapping in midair. She looped around the schoolyard once, twice and on the third time did a series of barrel rolls. Rainbow then evened out and zipped across the rooftops, her hooves delicately strutting across them as she half-ran, half-flew across from house to house until she reached the end of the street.

Then, with a final somersault she landed hard on her hooves on the street below, right in front of the local restaurant. She breezed in and headed to the outdoor tables.

This was the life. Hot piping breakfast each morning at Sweet Apple Acres, a whole day of flying—when Twilight wasn't dragging her around to oversee preparations—naps in the clouds, competitions with Applejack, forest excursions with Fluttershy—sadly more nature walks than monster fighting but not too bad—more flying, dinner with Derpy and Dinky, then either stay there for the night, or head back to the farm. Rinse and repeat.

And, as if saving the best part of being in town for last—Rainbow made her way to Cloud Kicker and Derpy Doo, who were waiting for her at a table. Cloud waved her over. "Nice, we get lunch and a show."

Derpy chuckled lightly. "Nice entrance."

"Hey CK, hey Derpy." Rainbow picked up a menu. "What do you guys recommend today?"

"The daffodil sandwiches are really good, but the celery soup's _amazing_ too." Derpy raised a wing, beckoning a waiter over.

"I'd recommend the muffins too," Cloud offered. "But Derpy might bite you if you get them."

"The muffin shark strikes swiftly and without mercy," Rainbow intoned with a solemn nod.

Derpy playfully chomped her teeth. "Not even you're fast enough to get away."

Cloud chuckled and patted Derpy's muzzle. "At least you're sweet whenever there aren't muffins on the line."

"Trying to get a hold of a muffin in her house is almost intense enough training to make up for anything I was thinking of doing in the Everfree." Rainbow rolled her neck. "You know, I have to give it to you guys. This town is actually pretty fun."

"Yeah, really is." Cloud nodded. "Of course, having you around is certainly livening things up even more. The Rainbow Dash Fan Club already has half the foals at school signed up."

Derpy chuckled. "Only half? Rainbow must be slipping."

"Dash's saving the really awesome stuff for the performance at the Summer Sun Celebration." Cloud deadpanned. "After that, I'm sure Cheerilee will give up trying to teach anything other than Awesomeness, Coolness and Radicalness and just turn the school itself into a fanclub."

"This is why I'm friends with you," Rainbow quipped as she stole a hayfry from Cloud's plate. "If I said all that myself, ponies might think I have an ego or something." Cloud Kicker rolled her eyes, drawing her hoof back just above her own head.

"That's enough, girls." Derpy was uniquely suited to giving them both a separate yet simultaneous warning look. The waiter came by and took Rainbow's order. She waited for him to go before picking up the conversation. "Your routine must be something special."

Rainbow Dash beamed. "I've been working on it since forever! Do you know how long it took me to convince Celestia to let me do an aerial routine during the Celebration?"

"Knowing you?" Cloud thought it over. "Probably since the first Celebration after you became her student?"

"Yeah, sounds right." Rainbow admitted. "It's gonna be so great finally getting to show it off but…"

Derpy's ears perked. "But what?"

Rainbow nudged her plate. "I don't know. I still feel like I should be doing _something_ more to deal with Nightmare Moon."

Cloud shook her head. "I still think haring off into the Everfree to pick fights with random monsters is a bad idea, especially right before the Celebration." Rainbow nodded glumly, sinking down a bit. Cloud sighed. "But if you're going to get all pouty and depressed and decide to do something stupid anyway, then I'm coming along. Somepony has to keep your plot in one piece."

Derpy nodded. "If you really think this will help, then we aren't going to leave you to do this alone."

Rainbow brightened. "Thanks guys. It means a lot knowing you guys have my back, you know?"

"Always." Cloud playfully punched her shoulder. "Even when you're being a butthead. At least you'll have an almost-guardpony to watch your back if you have to go out and pick a fight with a monster."

Rainbow snorted indignantly. "When am I butthead?"

"Did you want recently, or the comprehensive list?"

Derpy snorted and settled for another bite of her sandwich instead of jumping in.

"Typical. I take time off to visit you guys, offer to include you in the adventure of a lifetime, and you all want to do is bust my chops." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "That's gratitude for you."

"Nah, that's just friendship." Cloud nodded. "I saw that on a shirt once: 'Friendship is Giving Your Friends A Hard Time But Never Crossing the Line Into Becoming Mean-Spirited Jerkiness.'" She paused. "I think I saw it at one of those stores for plus-sized ponies."

Rainbow crossed her frontlegs and glowered at them. At least, she was going for a glower, it came out as more of a pout. Cloud chuckled. "Uh-oh, she's getting cranky. You know what we have to do now, Derpster. More food and hugs." She wrapped a wing around Rainbow, Derpy following suit from her other side.

"Bah." Rainbow tried to sulk, but couldn't pull it off. "You guys are the best friends a pony can have. I know that between the three of us, Nightmare Moon won't stand a chance."

"Don't forget Fluttershy." Cloud Kicker poked her. "We need there to be a pretty one in the group. Derpy's the heart, I'm the specialist and Rainbow's the muscle."

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked. "Don't get me wrong, it's been great catching up with her too but—do you really think she's the kind of pony who'd be up for some world-saving adventure? You might as well invite the drama queen."

Cloud shrugged. "I dunno, she might surprise you."

"I think anypony can surprise you when push comes to shove," Derpy chimed in.

Rainbow shrugged neutrally. "The Summer Sun Celebration is tomorrow morning. I hear they're really going all out with the party tonight—I think Pinkie's throwing it.

"Yeah, if there's a party she pretty much has to be involved." Cloud confirmed.

"Or if there's a reason to throw a party." Derpy thought it over. "Or if there's no reason to throw a party, but it's been a while since the last party."

Rainbow snorted. "Sounds about right." She looked around for the waiter, spotting the restaurant filling up. "Ugh, this could take a while. You guys can go, I'll probably have time for another practice flight before my order comes back. Tell Dinky and Alula I said hi, and that I'd do something special for them during the celebration."

"I will!" Derpy promised.

"No problem. Want some company for the flight?" Cloud offered.

But Rainbow shook her head. "Nah, s'good. Gonna be working on a few things I was saving 'specially for the Celebration. Don't want to ruin the surprise!"

"Okay. Well, see you around then." Cloud Kicker and Derpy made their exit.

Rainbow watched as Cloud flew off and Derpy resumed her mail schedule, idly fumbling with the next stop on her mail route. "Okay Mr. Mailbox, it's time for your breakfast ... GAH!"

Rainbow turned back for her own meal, taking one last look around for her waiter. She was about to head out when a pair of massive hooves covered her face from behind, causing her to flail in surprise. "Guess who, Dashie?" Teased a familiar sounding voice.

"Shining Armor, you pinhead! Lemme go!" She grunted, spinning around the second he let go of her. "Jerk!"

He laughed at the indignant look on her face. "Aww, c'mon Dash," Shining pouted. "I missed you, kid. How're you doing?"

Rainbow Dash brightened immediately. "It's. Been. Awesome!" She threw her hooves up. "I get to fly all I want, get great food and no boring lessons or snobby ponies to ruin things. It's a _blast_."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Shining ruffled her mane. "How's Twiley doing? She around?"

"Twilight's actually doing pretty okay, Applejack's showing her around town." Rainbow said after thinking about it. "I think she's having some fun and she actually got to meet some ponies without completely shutting down. She's kinda cool once she stops being all nervous or nerdy. No offense," she added as an afterthought.

Shining didn't seem offended. He actually looked excited. "That's great news! I was hoping that if any pony could get her to loosen up a bit and gain a little confidence, it'd be you."

Rainbow beamed, but resolved to play it cool. True, her hind legs did do a little kick of joy, but they safely hidden from view under the table so that totally didn't count. "It's no big deal."

"It is to me," Shining said as he swept her up in a tight hug. "I've been trying to get Twilight to get out and make friends for ages. Thank you _so_ much."

"HURK! Wel—come," Rainbow wheezed, her face reddening.

Shining stepped away, shooting her a small smile. "I'm going to go see Twilight, but first the Queen asked me to drop something off at the library. When you're done here, Queen Celestia would like to see you. She has a room upstairs in the town hall in preparation for her appearance in the morning. It's been great seeing you Dash. I owe you big time." He finished with a sharp salute offset by an easy going smile before he turned and trotted off.

Rainbow Dash slumped back into her chair, a goofy grin plastered to her face … until the rest of his message sunk in. The Queen wanted to see her?

The waiter returned, dropping off her salad, but she suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

About an hour later, Rainbow was trotting up the stairs to the upper-level of Ponyville Town Hall. The pair of white pegasi in gold armor told her she was in the right place. "Hey, Silver Lining, hey Steelwing … uh, the Queen wanted to see me?" She half-hoped that they would turn her aside. But no, they turned and stood aside, one of them opening the door for her. The moment she stepped in she heard the door shut firmly behind her. The 'click' had a certain finality to it.

"Celestia?" Rainbow asked as she trotted inside the Queen's room, her words were informal but her tone was nervous. The last night they had seen each other had _not_ ended on the best of terms.

For a moment, she thought that the Queen wasn't there. Then she heard a soft, elegant sigh that spoke of tremendous weariness and love. "I had hoped I would get to see you before tonight."

This was not what Rainbow was expecting. "Um, why?" She slowly made her way inside. "Celestia? You okay?"

"Yes, I am," Celestia sat upon her bed, her legs tucked beneath her. She gently patted a space next to her with her wing. Rainbow gave a single flap and hopped up on the bed next to Celestia. She felt Celestia's giant wing enfolding her, drawing her close. Dash expected a royal chewing out, not this. The closeness brought her back to all the times Celestia would do this when Rainbow Dash was just a filly. As much as she loved her mentor, she was glad there wasn't anypony around to see this. It made the image-conscious pegasus feel a little embarrassed at being coddled and fussed over like a fledgling again, even if she kinda liked it. _Especially_ because she kinda liked it.

"So, what's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked, hoping that this was not about the last night they saw each other. She bit her lip as she felt Celestia's feathers stroke her back.

"I just thought that we should talk. It seems as if we haven't been able to spend as much time together as I would like," she exhaled. "Is there anything _you_ want to talk about?"

Rainbow fidgeted. "Um, nice weather we're having?" She gave her widest, cheesiest grin. It never failed to make Celestia smile. She once said that Rainbow was just so _cute_ when she thought she was being subtle. Rainbow didn't really care for that, but whatever worked.

"Yes, I suppose we are at that." The Queen of Equestria laughed, leaning her head down to nuzzle her student while gently tousling Rainbow's mane with her hoof.

"Ack! Heeey!" Rainbow whined as she feebly shooed Celestia's hoof away and set about to fixing her mane.

Celestia chuckled. "I was referring more to how you were doing." She looked down at her. "I saw you practicing this afternoon."

"Heh, yeah." She shuffled her wings. "I just needed to stretch my wings a bit."

Nodding in understanding, Celestia met her eyes. "So your wings were feeling … cramped?"

"I guess so." Rainbow looked away.

Celestia kept her face neutral. "I see. But now your wings are feeling more free here in Ponyville than in Canterlot?"

Rainbow leaned her head against Celestia's side and sighed gently. "I guess. Don't get me wrong!" She quickly added. "I like Canterlot fine but—"

Queen Celestia smiled before taking on an exaggerated pout. "What's the matter my faithful student? Here I thought you liked all the fancy dinner parties and soirées!"

Dash groaned. "I'd rather you banished me, then threw me in a dungeon in the place you banished me to than go to another one of those!"

"I know. I sometimes feels the same way," Celestia nuzzled her. "But I fear that you spent too much time by yourself. There are many young ponies in Canterlot for you to meet. Besides," she winked. "I like showing you off."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Yeah, I know how awesome I am." It was hard to tell how much was boast and how much was humor. Her smile soon slipped. "But just about everypony else in Canterlot only cared about climbing the social ladder. It was all pettiness and gossipping and nothing even remotely cool. I tried inviting some of them to the Wonderbolts, but they only went to try to shmooze with fancy ponies in the private boxes." Her ear twitched irritably at the thought of being used.

Celestia nodded in understanding. "So you were content with your Ponyville friends, even though you only saw them occasionally?"

"Well, yeah!" Rainbow exclaimed. "They get me, and I get them. Cloud Kicker and Derpy like a little excitement, some pranks and fun, like me. None of them try to make me somepony else. Not even Fluttershy, and she's totally different from me!"

"Is that what the Canterlot youth tried to do?" Celestia asked. "Or is it what you think I tried to do?"

"That's not what I—" Rainbow groaned. "Yeah, sorta, sometimes it does feel that way. If you wanted somepony who could dig through archives or discuss philosophy and ethics, why'd you make me your student? Why'd you want me to learn all that?"

There a small sigh before Celestia answered. "You have the distinct advantage of being committed, driven and focused on your goals. Not everypony has those qualities. However, I've found that when you become too driven or focused on your work, you can lose sight of other things. Important things." She closed her eyes. Rainbow put her hoof over Celestia's. That seemed to buoy her, for she smiled again. "I didn't want to undercut your confidence or dedication to your goal, merely have you be aware that you can try other things. I wanted to see you learn more skills and excel in new ways. If I pushed you too hard to interact with others, then it's only because I wanted you to be able to handle all sorts of ponies and situations."

It all sounded so reasonable when Celestia said it like that, Rainbow fidgeted. "Yeah, well, maybe I'd be more okay with trying new stuff if you weren't always trying to force it on me. Especially when I already have a lot on my plate..." The heat went out of her voice and she sighed. "But even when you're making me try something lame or boring … they're still a little cool because I'm doing it with you. You're really cool."

Celestia's smile grew warmer, genuinely touched. "Thank you, Rainbow Dash."

But Rainbow's own started to shrink. "I know I'm not the pony you would've wanted to be here. I know I'm not a good student, that I argue a lot and cause you trouble…"

"Rainbow Dash." Celestia gently stroked her cheek. "You are a wonderful student. You've worked very hard and faced every challenge in your path head-on. True, your mind could use a little broadening, and a little more maturing overall … but you have grown to be a wonderful mare. You are strong, brave, talented and you always speak your mind. And if we quarrel, it is because we have different ideas on what is best for you. I'm proud that you have your own opinions. I just wish you would think a little bit more before you form them." She gently flicked Rainbow's muzzle.

"So you're not mad at me?" Rainbow squeaked, her voice breaking from emotion.

"No, I'm not," she smiled as Rainbow sighed in relief, practically melting against her side as the tension poured out of her. The two lay there for much of the day, drawing comfort and strength from the other's presence. As night fell, Celestia stood and walked to the window.

Curious, Rainbow followed her. She stared out at the bright vision of the rising moon, marred only by the dark curve that almost seemed to be a mare's face, staring down upon them.

"It's almost time," Celestia murmured, watching as four nearby stars slowly converged on the moon. "You need to go."

"Go? Why?"

"It's _time_." She repeated archly.

The stress made Rainbow's eyes grow wide as it sank in. "Whoa, whoa—wait. You mean it's happening? Right now? Nightmare Moon is coming?!" Celestia nodded solemnly. "Why didn't you—whatever, doesn't matter. If she's coming here, then I'm staying!" Rainbow tilted her head up at Celestia, a defiant fire practically blazing in her eyes.

Celestia chuckled tiredly as she surprised Dash with a nuzzle. "I had wished that you would not be here to see this," she said softly. "But I suppose I should've known better." The ruler of Equestria's voice took on a heavy tone. "A thousand years ago … my sister fell victim to her own jealousy and bitterness and was transformed into a wicked mare of darkness, Nightmare Moon, and vowed to bring eternal night. I tried to reason with her. But I failed. In the end she was banished to the moon. And now she is returning to Equestria."

Rainbow paced, her wings flapping furiously. "We'll stop her then. Together."

Celestia shook her head. "Last time I was fortunate and our battle was swift. That will not be the case this time. She would take no chances, summoning Star Beasts down from the constellations, heedless of the damage it would wrought, so long as she triumphed. Even if I were victorious, the cost to Equestria would be tremendous. Many ponies would be hurt … and worse. That is unacceptable. Nor can I allow her to destroy me and sever my connection with the sun, which would doom the world to eternal darkness. So I must pursue a third option."

"Which is?" Rainbow prodded impatiently.

"I shall become one with the sun," Celestia stood tall. "From there, I can ensure the connection between the sun and Equestria remains intact."

"Become one with the—the hay does that even _mean_?" Rainbow demanded, feeling overwhelmed.

Celestia paused before looking Rainbow squarely in the eye. "It means that I will no longer exist as I am now. I will surrender my body, my mind…everything that makes me Celestia and be reduced to my essential connection with the sun; permanently binding it to Equestria. I will, effectively, die."

Rainbow's jaw dropped. "B-but you can't! Y-you can come back right … right?" Her voice took on a panicked tone as Celestia didn't answer. "Right?!"

"I honestly don't know," the Queen admitted.

"Then don't do it!" Rainbow exclaimed.

She held up her hoof. "It has already begun." Rainbow Dash's wings flared out in shock as she saw the ends of Celestia's hooves start to glow a bright golden light and slowly start to dissolve into a golden mist.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh … you can't!" Dash pleaded, tugging on Celestia's foreleg.

Celestia shook her head. "Listen to me! There isn't much time," she grunted, closing her eyes. "What happens to me now can not be changed and isn't important. What needs to be done is to stop Nightmare Moon."

Rainbow Dash shook her head, her eyes wet with tears. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming back now? I never would've left if—"

"I'm sorry," Celestia looked genuinely heartbroken. "I could not tell you because I knew you would try to stop me." She took a steadying breath. "And because Nightmare Moon is a Dreamwalker. That means she likely has walked inside of your dreams and knows who you are. I'd be surprised if she hasn't caused you more than one nightmare in order to get back at me, for which I'm also sorry. But since I have no power over dreams, I could not prevent any sensitive information I told you from appearing in one of your dreams; and thus potentially ending up in her hooves. Even now, I wish I could tell you more … but Nightmare Moon is dangerous and clever. You must find your own way to stop her. But never fear, my faithful student. You already have everything—and everyone—you will need."

"N-no … no…" Rainbow sobbed as she pressed her head against Celestia's neck. "Please … don't go."

Celestia sighed and wrapped her up in her wings. She cast a quick look out the window. The stars were practically bordering the moon. It wouldn't be long. "Please … let us not have our last few moments be spent on wishing things could be different. Instead, let's celebrate what we have together."

Rainbow sniffled, her tears falling down her cheeks in a way that would have mortified her at any other time. But right now, she didn't care about that. "I don't know who or what I'd be if I didn't know you."

"You would be who you always were—a singularly extraordinary pony." Celestia nuzzled her. "Just remember that being extraordinary doesn't mean you need to be alone."

"I-I will." Rainbow promised, burying her face in Celestia's shoulder. "Please don't go! I-I don't know what to do!"

Gently stroking Rainbow Dash's mane, Celestia hugged her. "Oh my student … you've been flying for as long as I've known you. Now I'm asking you to _soar_. I have every confidence in you that you'll succeed. Remember you are never alone. Even if you can't see me, I will still be there."

Celestia threw her head back, her eyes and mouth opening wide as golden light erupted forth. She flung out her wings and her legs as she hovered in the air, the same light pouring out, turning her into a multi-pointed golden star.

The light grew blinding, forcing Rainbow Dash to look away, hiding beneath her wing. No longer able to see her mentor, she dared not look again, praying to wake up, that this was just some elaborate prank of Celestia's for fighting. She prayed to hear the merry, chime-like laughter, as her mentor says "Gotcha!"

Instead, there was a cold and cruel chuckle, one that soon grew into a full-on maddening cackle. Rainbow forced herself to peek. Celestia was gone. In her place stood an alicorn black as the night, donned in armour of ice-cold blue; as if stepping straight out of the pages of H.P. Clopcraft. Black as the night and wearing dark blue armor, this alicorn was the antithesis of Celestia. Her mane was a shimmering star-lit field, lightning crackling amid it. Her eyes were even more unnerving, slitted and dragon-like, full of malicious intent.

"Well my little pony, aren't you lucky." Nightmare Moon's smile was like that of a cobra, fangs and all. "You get to be the first to welcome back the true ruler of Equestria!"


	13. Chapter 13

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 13

Rainbow Dash's wings flared as she pawed the ground. "Get back! I'm warning you!"

Nightmare Moon tossed her head back and laughed. "Such arrogance! Who are you to warn _me_, foal?" Her eyes widened in recognition, her fangs gleaming as she smiled. "Ah yes, I remember you: Rainbow Dash, my sister's foalish little pupil."

Rainbow hurled herself at the dark mare with a growl, only for her hoof to stop short of Nightmare Moon's face. She struggled but couldn't budge an inch, her whole body encased in a magic aura.

Nightmare Moon looked down at her. "Attempting to lay hoof on royalty is treason," she coldly warned before casting her gaze across the chamber. Her brows creased in a frown, and Rainbow felt her magical grip tighten around her as she looked back to her. "Where is Celestia? I can feel her presence; I know she was here. Where did she go?"

Pain squeezed Rainbow's heart but she kept her voice strong. "She's gone. It took her less than ten seconds to completely thwart your plans before you even showed up."

"Thwarting my plans?" Nightmare Moon scoffed. "I doubt that—" Her eyes widened and she tossed her head, sensing something. "So, _that's _her little game. She thinks she can keep the sun in place by joining with it? Fool!" She gestured to the ruined window and the darkness outside. "My night still hold sway! I can handle whatever lingering resistance the sun offers at my leisure." She snarled. "I'm more outraged that after denying me my birthright, my throne, and my freedom she even denies me my _revenge!"_

Her eyes blared in a rage. With a howl born of pure anger, she unleashed her fury upon the now empty room, reducing the furniture to splinters. After a few moments of wanton destruction, she stopped to catch her breath.

It was only then that she seemed to remember Rainbow Dash's presence. "Ah yes, but let us waste no more time on the dusty old past." She looked Rainbow over, still struggling in her magic. "My sister's prized student." Rainbow shuddered. From the grip of her magic to the look in her eye, everything about Nightmare Moon was cold and lifeless.

"I've watched you for some time, you know." She flicked Rainbow's mane with her magic. "Your dreams were most … enlightening."

Rainbow Dash felt her entire body grow hot and cold all in a matter of seconds. What had she seen in her dreams? Possibly everything: every thought she had for how to stop Nightmare Moon, every fantasy, private thought, embarrassing memory, all her secret wants and desires … Rainbow wanted to throw up.

The mare of darkness chuckled at her obvious discomfort. "It's nothing worse than anything else I've seen in the minds of thousands of other ponies. They were very vivid, at least." Her smile turned cruel. "I can tell you, it was nothing less than a delight for me after a thousand years of exile to know that my sister's sense of humor remained unchanged. The most bull-headed, intractable, unimpressive, dullard in all of Equestria … of course she would choose you to be her protégé! What a joke!"

"Shut up!" Rainbow barked. "That's a load of horseapples!"

"Come now, how can I be mistaken when I'm using your own memories?" Sharp teeth glinted in a nasty grin. "The mare who cannot perform her precious Rainboom, who even after all these years is out of her depth in Canterlot—and we both know you have no idea how to stop me. All you are is empty bluster, desperately hoping nopony ever calls your bluff and sees the truth that still lurks in your darkest dreams no matter how you try to hide it. You. Are Not. Worthy."

Rainbow clenched her jaw so hard that it hurt. "I'm going to buck you right in the dark side of your moon!"

With a toss of her head and a flash of her horn, Nightmare Moon sent Rainbow hurtling through the closed door. She sailed out into the main hall just in time to hear Ponyville's Mayor announce "…the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria: Quee—my word?!"

There was a shocked gasp as Rainbow went careening into the refreshment table, which broke upon impact. Her vision exploded into stars.

"Rainbow Dash!" She faintly heard somepony—or perhaps ponies—calling her but it sounded like she had cotton in her ears. Reaching up to check she found that it was actually cake frosting. Shaking her head she then looked up to see her friends and recent acquaintances looking down at her with varying expressions of concern and worry. Several of them were offering hooves to help her up, but she pushed them all away. "Shining Armor?" she grunted in a daze. The others stepped back to allow the captain of the guard access.

He knelt down beside her. "I'm right here, Dashie. What happened? Are you okay? Where's Queen Celestia?"

Swallowing a bitter lump, Rainbow looked down. "Gone."

Shining Armor's eyes went wide. "What do you mean gone? She left?" Rainbow shook her head slowly. "What happened?" he demanded. "What's going on?!"

Rainbow Dash pointed to the balcony where Queen Celestia was to appear—only now it was occupied by Nightmare Moon herself.

"Oh, my beloved subjects," the Nightmare crowed. "It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces."

"What did you do with the Queen?!" Shining Armor demanded. His horn began to glow menacingly as two pegasus guards flanked him on either side.

Nightmare Moon chuckled. "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

Rainbow Dash faintly heard Pinkie Pie going on about something but she wasn't listening. She was glaring at the Nightmare so intently that some ponies wondered if she thought she could strike her down with merely her mind.

Shining Armor's face looked carved from granite. "Where is Queen Celestia? Answer me!"

Nightmare Moon glowered down. "Celestia is no more. I am your Queen. The true queen you always should have known, before my lying sister stole what was rightfully mine! Now, bow before Nightmare Moon!"

Startled gasps and cries tore through the assembled ponies. "Never!" Shining's horn shimmered and a pink sphere was conjured, trapping Nightmare Moon inside. The pegasus guards flew up and maintained position on either side of the bubble. "I place you under arrest in the name of—"

"_Foals!_" Nightmare bellowed. Her ethereal mane and tail enveloped her, filling the entire sphere with opaque mist. Soon the sphere started to strain and despite all of Shining Armor's efforts, it shattered. Once again Nightmare Moon stood revealed, her teal-eyes white. She conjured up lightning from the dark clouds that issued from her own mane and tail and wielded them to deadly effect. The two pegasi guards were struck and sent hurtling down to the ground where they laid unconscious.

Pandemonium reigned. Terrified foals cried for the parents as ponies tried to rush for the door, only to have them magically sealed before they could escape. Fluttershy's bird chorus panicked and flew this way and that, huddling in the rafters. Fluttershy herself was frozen in place, covering her head and trembling.

Shining Armor focused and sent out a beam of magical energy straight at Nightmare Moon. She swatted it aside with ease.

"Shiny! Run!" Rainbow Dash called. But Shining Armor stood firm, summoning a shield in front of him with his magic. The lightning cut through his shield as if it weren't there and struck him dead on. With a pained yell, the brave guard collapsed, smoking.

"Shining Armor!" Rainbow and Twilight called out as they charged forward to check on him. They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw him stir. The wounded stallion groaned but was unable to climb to his hooves.

From above, Nightmare Moon regarded the terrified ponies below. "Are there any others who would challenge me?"

Silence reigned until the sharp cry of a foal broke out. The dark queen glared at the source of the noise: a little filly sobbing fitfully. _Dinky!_ Rainbow realized with horror. Derpy, seeing the monster's attention being drawn to her daughter, did what any mother would. "You stay away from my muffin!" Derpy cried, flying up in an attempt to distract Nightmare Moon.

"Derpy, _don't!_" Cloud Kicker shouted, quickly following after her. Rainbow took to the air just as the two were struck down by more lightning, falling to the floor in a heap. Panicked ponies backed away, fearful of drawing the dark ruler's attention.

"_Mommy!_" Dinky wailed as she tried to run to her mother's side, held back only by the rush of the crowd. Cloud Kicker's little sister, Alula, had no better luck.

Rainbow Dash's jaw trembled before she clenched it shut. "_You_—_MONSTER!"_ She hurled herself straight at the dark tyrant.

Nightmare Moon snorted derisively at the upstart pegasus—right before Rainbow's hoof solidly impacted against her cheek. She was amazed even while being incensed. She hadn't blinked, turned away, or even let her attention slacken for an instant. One moment Rainbow Dash was on the other side of the hall and the next moment she was just … there. However, her surprising blow did not even cause Nightmare Moon's head to turn. Once more she bound the struggling pegasus with her magic, regarding her like an interesting bug that had flown up to her face.

"Such fire," she mused aloud. "I have a proposal for you."

Rainbow shuddered. "Not a million years!"

"I offer you a position of power and greatness," the Nightmare continued. "Serve me and you'll have anything you desire. Oppose me..."

Rainbow snorted, not hesitating for an instant. "I offer you the chance to go buck—hnrg!" She grunted as Nightmare squeezed the air from her lungs, unable to break free despite her struggling.

The wicked mare held her aloft. "Behold Rainbow Dash—the student and protégé of Queen Celestia." Dash winced and couldn't help casting her eyes over to where Applejack and the others were gathered.

The farmpony's eyes widened as she repeated "Queen Celestia's student? Rainbow Dash?"

Pinkie whistled. "Oooh … I bet her tests are really, _really_ hard!"

Nightmare Moon continued. "Let her fate serve as an example to those who would oppose me!" Her eyes shimmered. Rainbow Dash tensed, waiting for something horrible to happen. It did but not in the way she expected.

Chancing a quick peek, Dash saw the dark mare's focus was not on her, but on the crowd below. Derpy and Cloud Kicker floated upwards like marionettes on strings. Fluttershy started to be lifted as well, thrashing about in a panic. A pegasus Rainbow tentatively identified as Blossomforth, one of Derpy and Cloud's coworkers, leaped in to help. She managed to pull Fluttershy back down, but was soon enveloped in Nightmare Moon's magic herself.

If Nightmare Moon noticed the substitution, or cared, she gave no sign of it.

An extension of her dark mane and tail swirled around and enveloped the three pegasi. Rainbow struggled and the crowd looked up with sheer terror. When the cloud drew back, in place of Derpy, Cloud and Blossomforth, there were three pegasi with bat-like wings and blue manes and tails. They wore purple and black uniforms with gold tinted goggles that were a cruel parody of the Wonderbolts uniforms. Their eyes glowed with malice as they flew under their own power, circling around their master.

"These, shall be my minions."

Rainbow felt her jaw drop. "Guys?" Ice shot through her veins. "No … do you hear me? It's me, Rainbow Dash!"

Derpy Doo, or at least the mare who now stood in her place, regarded her with an impassive sneer. Nightmare Moon smiled cruelly. "I don't think she recognizes you or that name." Turning to her minions she asked, "Tell us, who are you?"

"We are the darkness," Blossomforth hissed, flying past Rainbow Dash on one side.

"We are the doom," said Cloud Kicker as she passed her on the other.

Derpy Doo smiled wickedly. "We are the army of glory and gloom." She bowed her head to Nightmare Moon, followed by her two companions. "We are the Shadowbolts!"

Rainbow grimaced. As if seeing her friends being transformed into whatever they were wasn't bad enough, Nightmare Moon had to go and pervert the name and image of the Wonderbolts too. No chance that wasn't deliberate.

Nightmare Moon laughed. "Wonderful! And now, for my captain." Her eyes turned white once again and a large white unicorn started to float up in the air.

"No!" Twilight cried. "Shining Armor!" Her horn flashed purple as she tried to tug her brother back down to the ground. "You can't take him! _Let him go!"_

A bolt of lightning struck the ground right in front of her, knocking Twilight back and breaking her focus. "Who's going to stop me?" Nightmare Moon asked. "You? Obviously not. How could you ever hope to contend against your betters when you can't even control your own magic?" For some reason, those words seemed to hurt Twilight more than getting hit by a lightning bolt had.

Soon Shining Armor hovered before Nightmare Moon. She cast an evil look at Rainbow who was struggling with all her strength to break free. "Say farewell."

"Let him _go!_" Rainbow struggled. "Because if you don't I'll … I'll…" She grunted, trying to think of an appropriate threat.

"What will you do, little pony?" Nightmare Moon chuckled. "Squirm helplessly? But I am a merciful queen. I'll spare your little … friend here. You need but ask. _Nicely_."

Dash gritted her teeth so hard they threatened to break. "Let Shining Armor go … please."

"I don't believe you really mean it," decreed the mare of darkness. "Do these ponies mean so little to you? Go on, beg! I want to hear you grovel."

Rainbow Dash felt hot tears of helpless rage and humiliation build in her eyes but she refused to give her the satisfaction. She had to clamp down on the urge to scream and curse this _thing _until her throat was raw. But she couldn't let anything happen to her friends. "Please … let Shining Armor and the others go. I'll do … whatever you want."

Nightmare Moon tossed her head and laughed. "Ah, but that's the problem you little foal. Right now, what I want is to crush that fiery spirit of yours. To watch Celestia's student crumble before me. It would be child's play to kill you, but why do something so simple and crude when I could wound you far more deeply? A fitting example for all Equestria to see." She dismissively tossed Rainbow Dash against the wall. The back of Rainbow's head exploded in pain as stars spun in her eyes. She dimly saw Nightmare Moon envelop Shining Armor just as she had done with the pegasi as he too was transformed. Dash heard Twilight's screams and protests as Applejack held her back.

Shining Armor's hair and coat turned dark blue, almost violet and his armor changed colors to match his new master's. His eyes shined the same color as the Shadowbolts' goggles and he bowed as Nightmare Moon deposited him next to her on the balcony. The Shadowbolts joined them.

Narrowing her eyes, the new ruler of Equestria looked down on Rainbow Dash. "You have lost your teacher, your friends, your place and your pride. I have taken _everything_ from you." She looked back to the ponies below her and raised her voice. "If anypony dares oppose me again, you will envy her fate. Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" She cackled, lightning striking. Her mane and tail billowed as it surrounded her and her new minions.

With a whiff and a puff of purple smoke, they were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 14

The next five minutes were a kind of blur. As soon as Nightmare Moon and her new entourage vanished, ponies burst through the doors and windows of town hall, eager to flee to the largely imaginary safety of their homes. Rainbow Dash had propped herself against the wall. She'd taken harder knocks than Nightmare Moon tossing her around, but it wasn't the physical pain that made it hard for her to stand.

While everypony else had beat a hasty retreat, Twilight sat down in the last spot where she'd seen her brother and started sobbing. Joining her was Dinky, who had just lost her mother, and Alula, who had lost her sister. They held each other, crying and sharing their pain. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie had their hooves wrapped around them in a comforting embrace.

"Rainbow Dash? How're you holding up?" She looked up to see Applejack and Rarity staring down at her. Rainbow sighed and looked away from her. "That bad, huh?" Applejack sat down next to her. Rarity scrunched her face at the dirty floor and settled for levitating a pillow over for her to sit on.

"Just go," Rainbow exhaled.

"Ain't happening." Applejack placed her hoof on Dash's shoulder. "Mind filling us in?" When she didn't answer, Applejack nudged her a bit more insistently. "Why didn't you tell us? You here on some sort of super-special mission from the Queen?" Rainbow shook her head. "Well then, what?"

Rainbow swallowed. "I just—I just wanted to get away for a bit. That's all."

"'That's all'?!" The three mares looked to see a furious, teary-eyed Twilight Sparkle glaring at them. "Y-you took a vacation right before Nightmare Moon was going to come back?! If it weren't for you Shining Armor wouldn't have been here! It's your fault he's—he's _gone!_" Her voice hitched and she burst into a fresh wave of tears as Pinkie and Fluttershy held her.

"I didn't know!" Rainbow Dash protested. "I didn't know she was coming back now!"

Her qualifier didn't go unnoticed. "So you _did_ know she was gonna be coming sometime?" Applejack demanded. "Why the hay weren't you preparing for it?"

"That's what I was _trying_ to do!" Rainbow exploded. "But Celestia kept trying to pull me away from my training and we had a fight about it! I came to Ponyville to get more practice in by fighting monsters, but everypony told me that it was crazy so I took a break and then..."

"That don't square with you not telling me!" Applejack insisted. "You were sleeping under my roof, and you didn't even have the common decency to tell me? What if Nightmare Moon came looking for you at my home?"

Rarity stepped forward. "Applejack, that's hardly fair. I know she takes her responsibilities as the royal student very seriously."

"Wait, you knew too?" Applejack's frown returned with interest as she looked back to Rainbow. "You told her but you didn't tell _me?_" The hurt in her tone was unmistakable. "For pony's sake, you can barely stand her!"

Rarity's nostrils flared. "Well perhaps you'd have known too if you read anything from Canterlot—or really, read _anything_ at all..."

"So that means Twilight knew too?" Applejack threw her hat down in frustration. "Dagnabbit, I can see Fluttershy figuring they're old friends. What, did Pinkie know too? Was I the only pony in town who didn't know? Bet you all thought it was funny, pulling the wool over the simple ol' farmpony..."

"Stop making it all so personal, Applejack!" Rarity snapped. "As hard as this may be for you to believe, this is _not_ about you!"

"Well, if that ain't the rooster calling the hen cocky!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"_That's enough!"_ Fluttershy's sudden outburst surprised everypony, herself not least among them. "This isn't helping," she said in a lower voice as she stroked Twilight's mane. "Rainbow would never put anypony in danger. She protects ponies."

There was a lull that was finally broken by Rainbow. "I swear, I didn't know Nightmare Moon was coming back now. If I did I—I don't know what I would've done, but I wouldn't have put any of you in danger. You believe me, don't you?" She looked up at Applejack, silently pleading for her to understand. Her face fell when she saw Applejack's expression.

"I—I don't rightly know," she admitted. "It does seem a mite peculiar that the Queen wouldn't want you to train _more _if Nightmare Moon was coming back. I dunno. I mean, I don't like it when ponies lie to me. Especially ones I thought were my friends."

Rainbow winced. "It's not like that!"

"Then why didn't you tell us about being her student? How could you not know about this Nightmare situation?" Applejack demanded. "We all have family here in Ponyville who're in danger now."

Rainbow shot to her hooves, her wings spread in a fight or flight response. "Because everypony expects Celestia's student to be like her: to have all the answers and be smart enough and diplomatic enough and beautiful enough to do anything she wanted and—and I'm not that, okay? I'm the pony who can fly and fight and—I'm just not _her_."

Rarity looked at her, sympathy in her eyes. "Darling…"

Rainbow shook her head, ploughing ahead. "I swear, I didn't mean to leave you out, AJ. And I _am_ going to stop Nightmare Moon and fix all this." She glanced over to Twilight before looking around one by one and imploring them to believe her.

Applejack regarded her carefully, her green eyes boring into Rainbow's. She finally sighed. "Alright. I believe you."

Rainbow Dash sunk to the ground in relief. Pinkie came over to give her a hug. "It's okay, Rainbow. We know it only takes one pony to be a party-pooper and ruin everypony's day, and it isn't you."

"Pinkie's right," Fluttershy piped up before shrinking down again. "I've known Rainbow for a long time. She'd never abandon anypony who needed her."

Applejack agreed with a soft sigh. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just afraid for my family. We all are. I'm supposin' we forgot that you lost ponies you care about too, didn't you?"

Rainbow hung her head. "Shining Armor. Celestia. They were the only ponies in Canterlot who cared about me. They bailed my sorry flank out of trouble so many times—even when they were furious with me. I didn't know Blossomforth that well, but it's still my fault she got taken too. And Derpy and Cloud … they're my oldest friends. I've been best buds with them since forever—Derpy's like my big sister and Cloud's..." she trailed off, struggling to find the right words.

Twilight bit her lip before throwing herself at Rainbow Dash. The other ponies shrieked and started to move to pull her off until they saw Twilight sobbing as she hugged Rainbow. "I'm so sorry! When I saw Shining Armor just…" Her whole body shuddered. "I'm sorry…"

"It—it's okay," Rainbow awkwardly patted her on the back. "I know."

Twilight pulled back so she could look at Dash in the face. "I—I'm sure the Queen left you some sort of contingency plan, right? I mean, she must've said something, right?"

"I don't—" Rainbow started again, but couldn't even get a full sentence out.

"Maybe she told you some sort of code or a riddle for you to solve? Somepony for you to meet for more information? I mean she would've had to leave you something: a plan, a warning, anything!" Twilight protested, her need for some sort of hope pushing her to the point of being frantic. "Come on Rainbow, think!"

"I'm sure she's doing her best," Fluttershy offered before Rainbow exploded with frustration.

"Okay, okay! I admit it, okay? I. Am. Dumb. Dumb as a post! No, I take it back—there's stupid, there's dumb and then there's me!" Her voice was raw as she shouted. "You know it, I know it, Nightmare Moon knows it—hay, Celestia knew it! That's probably why she didn't bother to tell me anything, she knew I'd just mess it up!" Rainbow choked, her voice cracking and her wings twitching in agitation.

"Aw sugarcube," Applejack held her tightly. "S'okay, none of us think that so don't you go and believe it neither."

Rainbow Dash fiercely hugged the farmpony back, the others quickly joining in. She soon felt a new presence on her left hind leg. Looking down she saw little Dinky rubbing her head against Dash's leg, still whimpering. "Aww Dinks..." Rainbow gently scooped up the little filly and hugged her close, even as the others continued to support her. Alula hung back, trying to act big and tough even as her lip trembled and she rubbed a hoof roughly across her eyes. Applejack lowered her hat onto her head, giving her the privacy she needed. Rainbow felt the sense of futility and failure that had just overwhelmed her fade, replaced by a new resolve. "Don't you worry. I'm gonna go get your mom back." She looked over to Alula. "And Cloud and Blossomforth too."

Dinky sniffled. "R-really?"

"I'll bring her back," She looked over at Twilight. "I'm going to bring them _all _back. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a muffin in my eye!"

The little filly let out a sigh of relief and practically collapsed against Rainbow Dash's chest. She knew things were going to be okay now. Rainbow Dash had promised her and grownups don't break their promises, right? Dinky yawned and soon drifted off to sleep, exhausted.

"Poor dear…" Rarity gently lifted her up with her magic, settling her down on her back. With a practiced hoof she drew Alula in for a hug as well.

"I meant every word," Rainbow swore. She flapped her wings, hovering in mid-air. "I'm going to find Nightmare Moon and when I do, I'm gonna plant all four of my hooves right up her—"

Applejack bit down on her tail and jerked her head down. "Whoa there!" She gently tugged Dash back to the ground.

Rainbow Dash looked at the pony who had her tail in her mouth. "Ugh, this isn't gonna become a thing is it? Cuz I really don't like pony drool in my tail."

Rolling her eyes, Applejack spat out the offending hair. "Yeah, like I really like the taste of your behind in my mouth. Listen sugarcube, you can't go rearin' off on yer own. Hay, you don't even know where the varmint went!"

"So?" she barked, frowning to cover up the fact that those little details had completely slipped her mind.

"_So_," Applejack spelled it out, "first thing is, you've gotta tell us everything you know, everything the Queen told you."

Rainbow Dash rubbed her face. "Alright, fine…" She told them everything Celestia had said after their talk, about the legend of Nightmare Moon, her banishment, Celestia's decision and her reasons for it—everything Rainbow could remember. Once she finished, she waited for Twilight to finish scribbling everything down. Where she had gotten the quill and parchment from, she had no idea, deciding not to question it. When that was completed Rainbow looked around. "So, now what?"

Twilight bit her lip as she weighed it all in her head. "I—I don't know. I thought for sure that there would've been something that could have told us how Nightmare Moon was stopped in the first place. But what the Queen said was—"

"Short, vague, utterly useless," Rainbow Dash checked off, "and totally consistent with what I've come to expect from Celestia."

Rarity looked at her. "You could show a _bit _more respect, dear."

Dash snorted. "Heh, if Celestia were here she'd be the first to agree with me," her rueful, bittersweet smile faded quickly. "If she were here we wouldn't even be having this discussion." She punched the wall in frustration.

Pinkie patted her shoulder. "It's okay, I know how you feel. It's times like this that make me wish I listened to what my mom told me."

"Why, what did she tell you?" Applejack asked from beside her.

"I don't know, I didn't listen." Pinkie shrugged. "Were you not listening to me when I told you I didn't listen to my mom?"

Rainbow just groaned.

"Well, I suppose we could go to the library and look up any information on the legends of Nightmare Moon and find out just how she was banished ourselves," Twilight suggested. "I seem to remember at least one book—"

"A library?" Rainbow didn't hide her incredulousness. "That's your big idea? Oh yeah, sure, I'm just bet there's a book in the reference section _How To Banish Evil Demons of the Night For Dummies_, now with sixty new pages of glossy pictures!"

Twilight ducked her head down and looked away, flushing. "No need to bite the poor girl's head off," Applejack retorted.

Rainbow Dash rubbed her head, feeling an oncoming headache. "Great. The whole world is falling into ruin and we're going to the _library_. Even at the end of the world I can't get away from studying."

Fluttershy gave her a shy nuzzle. "Oh, it won't be so bad Rainbow. With the six of us, I'm sure it'll go faster."

"It might be good if some of us got some rest while the others looked." Applejack tossed out.

Rainbow's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Wait—I just remembered, we can't. Nopony can go to sleep."

"Why not?" Applejack snorted. "Bull-rushing through this ain't gonna help."

"No! Because Nightmare Moon can see into our dreams!" Rainbow blurted out. "If we find out something useful and then fall asleep, she can totally look into our heads and find out!"

Everypony looked decidedly uncomfortable at the prospect of somepony peering into their dreams. Fluttershy blushed. "O-oh my…"

Twilight winced. "Then that means … we have to stay awake until she's defeated."

"And we've spent the whole night partying and haven't gotten any shut-eye since the night before." Applejack grimaced. "That's gonna be a royal pain in the hindquarters, make no mistake."

Rainbow groaned. "Especially since we have to read through an entire library in the _hope_ of finding something—anything!—we can actually do before going out and actually doing it!"

"It's not like any of us have any better ideas," Applejack reminded her.

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Pinkie Pie waved her hoof high in the air and wiggled it, like a foal in class who really, really wanted to be called on. "Pick me, pick me!"

"Any better ideas that _don't_ involve parties?" Applejack amended.

Pinkie frowned. "Not _all_ of my ideas are about parties, you know. I was going to say that if you want to hear about old legends, you should find an old pony who knows them all, because legends are like campfire stories and those don't all get written down and put into books because, really, who ever read a campfire story from a book? Nopony, because a campfire isn't very good reading light plus you might drop the book in the fire and that'd be awful. Q&A!"

"I think you mean, Q.E.D., as in _quod erat demonstrandum_," Twilight offered.

"No, I meant Q&A, as in 'Question and Answer.' Applejack asked me a question and I answered it." She patted Twilight's head. "Silly pony."

Rarity delicately cleared her throat. "In any case, it's an interesting idea, but it's not as though anypony is likely know anything about more Nightmare Moon beyond the Nightmare Night stories." Rarity bit her lip. "Well, there is—"

"Enough, Rarity." Applejack shot her a warning look.

Twilight was confused. "What did—?"

With a shake of her head, Applejack stopped Twilight mid-sentence. "She didn't mean anything by it. There ain't no pony in Ponyville who knows anything about Nightmare Moon and that's all there is to it."

Rainbow Dash looked Applejack in the eye. "Is that so, huh?"

"That's what I said!" The Applejack responded. "Rarity too!" Her eyes suddenly twitched to the side, not able to fully meet Rainbow's gaze.

A light went off over Rainbow's head. After shooing Pinkie and her candle away, Rainbow turned back to Applejack. "You didn't say the same thing. You said 'in Ponyville.' That's not what Rarity said." She narrowed her eyes. "Is there somepony around here, not necessarily _in_ Ponyville, who might know something?"

"Just leave it, Rainbow." Applejack warned. "You don't want _her _help."

"Yeah," Pinkie added cheerfully. "It's not like the world is coming to an end or anything!"

"Not helping, Pinkie," Applejack grumbled.

"Her who?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy eeped and hid behind Rarity. "What are you talking about? _Who _are you talking about?"

Fluttershy swallowed nervously. "Z-Z—"

"Don't even say that name!" Applejack said in a whispered hiss, as if afraid to be overheard. Surprisingly for Rainbow Dash, the usually calm and confident Applejack looked pale, her forehead beaded with sweat. She was scared—no, _petrified_.

"Will someone just _tell _me what you're all talking about?!" Rainbow raised her voice, almost waking Dinky.

"Zecora!" Pinkie Pie blurted out. "She's this weird evil enchantress who lives out in the Everfree Forest!"

"She's mysterious," Fluttershy whispered.

Applejack shuddered. "Not to mention creepy."

"Sinister," agreed Rarity.

"And spoooooky!" Pinkie drew out the word to maximize its effect. "And possibly altogether ooky!"

Rainbow Dash and Twilight looked at each other as if to check that they heard right. "Oookay, why?"

"Why what?" Applejack asked sourly, unhappy to even be broaching this subject.

Rainbow sighed. "Why is she so mysterious, creepy, and so on?"

"The Everfree Forest just ain't natural," Applejack answered sourly. "It's not like the rest of Equestria. The plants grow..."

Fluttershy nodded. "Animals care for themselves..."

"And the clouds move..." Pinkie added, then paused for dramatic effect.

"All on their own!" they said together. Rainbow's wings twitched a little at the idea of wild weather that operated without ponies. In all of Equestria, everything was controlled by ponies or pony magic: the plants, the animals, the weather. Coming to a place where nothing was controlled, nothing was planned was like stepping back into the distant past when ponykind was at the mercy of the tyranny of the elements. She had been so focused on the Everfree as this place to practice monster fighting that she hadn't really dwelled on the rest of it.

"T'live in a place like that … it ain't natural!" Applejack continued. "My Granny Smith told me how she was almost eaten by Timber Wolves whenever she got too close to the forest. But Zecora goes in and out without any problem." She shuddered. "Either she's got some power to keep the beasts away, or she's even _worse_ than they are!"

Having just been face to face with a thousand year-old horror, Rainbow found she really didn't have the time or inclination to be scared of local rumors. "If she really is some kind of enchanter—"

"Enchantress! Evil enchantress!" Pinkie tossed in.

"—then she might know some idea that could help stop Nightmare Moon," she finished, rolling her eyes at Pinkie Pie.

Applejack snorted. "Assuming she ain't in league with her."

"But," Twilight slowly spoke up, "you haven't offered any evidence that she is, or that she's evil at all. All you've said is that she likes to live by herself and ponies think she's mysterious. By that logic..." She gestured to herself.

"Right!" Rainbow Dash nodded as she passed Dinky to her. "Look, you all should hunker down somewhere and look after Dinky. I'll go to this Zecora and see what she has to say, then go stop Nightmare Moon."

"Hold up sugarcube—_you'll _stop Nightmare Moon?" Applejack quirked an eyebrow at her. "All on your lonesome, huh?"

"I have to," Rainbow replied bluntly. "Celestia said it was up to me … and no offense, but you guys will just slow me down."

"But there's no way you can do it all on your own!" Twilight argued as Applejack sputtered in indignation.

"We should totally stay together!" Pinkie agreed. "Nothing can go wrong when you're with your friends!"

Fluttershy looked up. "Please, Rainbow Dash. You'll get hurt if you go by yourself."

"This is what I've been training for. I've got a way better chance of pulling this off than you guys do," she countered. "Keep Dinky and Alula safe. And you guys do the same."

Applejack had suitably recovered enough to stamp her hoof. "Now wait just a doggone blasted minute here you arrogant, hotheaded—!"

With a jaunty half-salute, Rainbow Dash flew out the window and out into the night sky, leaving her companions behind. As unnatural as it was, at least the night air was cool and crisp. After having spent the rest of the night either talking, seeing her friends vanish or getting tossed around, the chance to fly made for a welcome return to normalcy. Her wings stretched out to catch the breeze as her mane blew back. She breathed softly before pouring on speed.

Soon a rainbow trail broke the calm darkness of the night. The ponies that dared look through their shut windows and curtains felt a twinge of hope upon seeing a bright rainbow glowing all the more intensely for being at night.

But that wasn't the only attention Rainbow Dash was receiving. From behind, three pegasi took to the air, their eyes full of menace. Dark bat-like wings flapped silently as Shadowbolt looked to Shadowbolt. Their master had gone to Canterlot to search its vaults for the one thing she feared, but had left them behind to guard their last known location. Nightmare Moon had sent them to watch over the ruins of her old castle, and now Celestia's student was heading towards the forest that hid it.

The trio briefly conferred as to whether or not they should follow the Rainbow mare or proceed directly to the castle, their autonomy and independent-thinking processes having been largely stripped away. Whatever initiative they had left was more of a group-think.

The leader, the one who had been Ditzy Doo, looked to her two companions. "Shadowbolts, align and advance!"

"Advance and attack!" said Cloud Kicker.

"Attack and destroy!" cried Blossomforth.

As one, the Shadowbolts cried out. "Destroy and rejoice!"

They took off after Rainbow Dash as she entered the Everfree Forest, unaware of what awaited ahead of her … or behind.


	15. Chapter 15

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 15

It wasn't long before Rainbow Dash realized the tiniest of holes in her otherwise brilliant plan: she had no idea _where _in the considerable vast expanses of the Everfree Forest this 'Zecora' lived. She considered going back to ask for directions but she just couldn't bring herself to, not after her dramatic exit and her pointed reminder that she had to stop Nightmare Moon all by _herself_. At any rate, it was unlikely that they had learned where Zecora lived if they were so scared of her. Probably someplace relatively close to Ponyville if she can just stroll in, Rainbow figured.

Unfortunately, that wasn't her only problem. She groaned as she did a flyby over the edge of the forest. The trees were way too dense to spot anything from the air. At the least, she'd have to fly below the treetop level—and at night no less. This would reduce her to a crawl. She veered off and headed back to Ponyville in order to enter the forest from the edge and work her way inward.

Rainbow Dash was just about to do that when three fast-moving dark blurs caught her attention. She rubbed her eyes, scrubbing the tiredness out. They didn't slow down or alter course the closer they got to her. That didn't bode well. She banked left, keeping herself above them. As they adjusted course, an attack vector, Rainbow realized with growing concern, she caught a glimpse of the purple and black uniforms of the Shadowbolts.

Her friends.

This was about to get unpleasant. Rainbow veered off, trying to get some more distance while waving her hooves non-threateningly, trying to get through to them. "Derpy! Cloud! It's me, Rainbow Dash!"

There was no answer. The Shadowbolts adjusted course, barrelling down at her on an intercept course. The moon glinted off their goggles and, worse, on the blades they had strapped onto their wings. They looked sharp enough to cut her to ribbons with just a glance, let alone actually making contact with her. And if they struck at a wing, even if they only injured it, a fall from this height...

An icy feeling settled in her stomach, and she suddenly felt about ten pounds heavier and slower. This was happening. After all her time practicing and training, she was about to be in a real fight for her very life. And her opponents would be her best friends. If she screwed this up, she'd be dead. Her mind went to a million different places at once, and she shook her head to clear up the clutter. When she looked back her eyes widened. The Shadowbolts had closed the gap and would be on her in seconds. She set her jaw, her focus and resolve at their peak.

_Okay, focus! This is what you've been training for! Cloud's probably gonna be in the lead. She's in the best shape and actually knows some guard maneuvers. Derpy's gonna be slower, especially on the turns. Can avoid her no problem. Blossomforth—haven't seen much of her, but she looks like she can get pretty nimble. Not a lot of hitting power though. So I need to separate Cloud from the others and isolate her._

Rainbow banked left, then just as suddenly veered right. Then, even as the Shadowbolts were in the middle of shifting course from one direction to the next, she barrelled down straight at them. She had expected that Cloud would've been the quickest to react to her sudden maneuvers, while Derpy and Blossomforth would've needed some more time to readjust. To her stunned horror, the trio moved in a lockstop precision that even the Wonderbolts would have envied.

But Rainbow wasn't prepared to back down. "Oh you wanna play chicken, huh? Bring it!" Rainbow smirked as she streamlined herself, straightening her body and letting her forelegs stretch out in front of her, keeping in line with her body. The Shadowbolts weren't slowing either. They were about a hundred feet away.

Rainbow took a deep breath. _Okay, this can either end really awesome or really, _really _not._ She poured on speed, going even faster as she prepared to meet the Shadowbolt formation head-on.

_Fifty feet_. She could see the eyes of the Shadowbolts as they realized that she wasn't going to pull up. And at the speed at which she was going…

_Twenty-five feet_. Now Rainbow Dash was close enough to see the sudden tension in their wings, even as they flew on. Both sides continued to come ever closer to each other.

_Ten feet_. The lead Shadowbolt and Rainbow Dash met each other's gaze. Neither side had an inch of give within them.

_Five feet_.

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

At the last possible moment, the Shadowbolts started to widen their formation as they began to veer off and surround her, trying to box her in as they reformed. Rainbow again couldn't figure how they could coordinate themselves with this much precision.

She angled herself away from Cloud Kicker and towards Derpy, only to be confronted by a pony who was able to shift herself far faster than the normally clumsy Derpy could ever have managed. Rainbow's head snapped back, and an instant later she felt pain radiating from her jaw. It took her a second to process what had just happened. Derpy had just _punched_ her! Derpy, who never hit anything harder than a buffet table on Free Muffin Day. She couldn't bring herself to fight anymore than Fluttershy could have. Rainbow's head spun, but not just from the blow. Derpy followed up the punch with a series of jabs and kicks that could've come straight out of guard-training. Something Derpy shouldn't have known, much less mastered to this degree.

That was when it hit her. Not Derpy's hoof, though that still stung too. She feel back to gather herself, the Shadowbolts circling around her like sharks scenting blood in the water. Whatever had been done to them had been more than brainwashing. Derpy was moving like she had all of the knowledge and know-how Cloud Kicker would have. More than that, she wasn't even moving in a way Derpy shouldn't have been able to, regardless of knowledge. Rainbow's stomach sank as she realized the implications. Nightmare Moon hadn't just given them a new wardrobe and magicked them to be loyal to her—she'd linked the three of them together and changed them, in mind and body. A leaden pressure pressed down on her chest as she realized she wasn't going to be able to get through to them. She couldn't talk them around and she couldn't punch the evil out of them.

As much as it hurt to acknowledge, but she couldn't do anything for them now. The only way to get them back to rights was to defeat Nightmare Moon. She couldn't let them stop her and she didn't have it in her to hurt them either. As much as she hated the idea of running away, she knew it was her best option.

_I've got to get under the tree level! _The thick brush would keep them from being able to use their weapons effectively. When the Shadowbolts moved in to tighten the net around her, Rainbow Dash responded by spinning around in a tight circle formation. She flew faster and faster until her wake formed a small rainbow-colored tornado. The wind tugged at her mane and tail and she had to fight to keep from being sucked in herself, but she needed this to work. She looked up and saw the Shadowbolts had stopped the circling maneuvers, intent on just trying to stay in the air. Perfect. Rainbow seized the moment and bolted down to the treetops.

As the dumbfounded Shadowbolts turned to look at their escaping quarry, they were suddenly hit by high-winds of the tornado, knocking them for a loop. They flapped frantically trying to right themselves. Meanwhile, Rainbow had tucked her own wings inwards and was going into a power dive, straight below the treeline and into the Everfree.

Rainbow Dash let out a joyous whoop as she soared between the trees. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins burning away her exhaustion, and with the wind was in her face she could go careening into a tree at any moment if she wasn't careful. Danger was all around her and the stakes were high. She was _born_ for moments like these. She felt more alive here than she had in months.

Dash jerked and dove around trees and branches. Sometimes she would pass so close that the moisture on the leaves would splatter gently across her cheek. And to think all the ponies back in Canterlot said she was wasting her time with all her stunt flying and slaloming through the towers, she wryly mused. The thought quickly fell behind her, her mind racing almost as fast as her wings. Her mind was abuzz with a thousand stray observations of her surroundings, not to mention watching for any sign of pursuit from the Shadowbolts. Where they still her friends underneath all that magic or were they really gone? What could she do for them now? Her heart pounded in her ears, torn between hating to run but not wanting to have to fight her friends either. Hopefully this Zecora could straighten them out.

Given the density of the forest, Rainbow had to alter her path and make innumerable tiny course corrections while still keeping an eye out for any place that might be home to the reclusive Zecora _and _watching out for any unexpected guests, Shadowbolts or otherwise.

She slowed herself slightly, not because navigating through the trees was too difficult but because she had no idea if this Zecora lived in a house, a cave, a bungalow or what. Rainbow darted up and down, past trees and over creeks. Patience was never her strong suit so it wasn't long before she grew frustrated and annoyed. "This is like looking for a white cloud in a thunderstorm!"

She zoomed from place to place, but found nothing that resembled a pony dwelling or any trace of one. After spending a moment seething at the futility of it all she came up with a plan that so brilliant it's a wonder it didn't physically light up the woods. "_Where are you?!"_

No answer. She groaned before resuming her flight through the darkness and denseness that was the Everfree Forest. It wasn't five minutes before she heard a whooshing, rustling noise in the forest. Looking around she saw the leaves and treetops quiver and shake for a moment, then fall still.

From behind she heard the beating of wings. Rainbow turned around just in time to see some familiar pains in her hindquarters. "Aww c'mon! Can't you take a hint?" She flapped, pouring on speed as the Shadowbolts approached. In hindsight, yelling at the top of her lungs to try and find Zecora might've helped them find her.

More annoyed than worried, she banked and zoomed as she slalomed through the trees. Chancing a look behind her she saw that they were still right behind her! Her eyes widened. "What? How can they be—?"

She got her answer when saw their extended wing blades slicing through branches and vines like Celestia when cake was served. She didn't want to end up on the receiving end of those blades. They had to be magic, Rainbow recognized sourly. "Cheats!" Rainbow spat at them before she turned to focus on ducking and weaving through the trees. But these maneuvers and course changes took a few seconds off her lead every time she performed them, and the Shadowbolts continued to gain.

Something Rainbow Dash had learned was that if the other side isn't playing fair, she should change up her strategy. If she was going to be overtaken and cut to ribbons in the forest, she'd have to break out of here. "Forget this!" Tilting upwards, Rainbow shot through the forest canopy, raining broken bits of branches down after her. Clear open skies: her best terrain. Or whatever the airborne equivalent of terrain was.

"That's more like it!" She shot a quick look behind her and, sure enough, the Shadowbolts emerged from the forest after her. "Alright, you wannabes! Let's see what you've got!"

Flying at a swift pace, but nowhere _near_ her top speeds, she took a quick look back. What she saw made her grin smugly. The pursuing Shadowbolts' faces were twisted into frustrated snarls as they furiously poured their all into chasing her—without a chance in Tartarus of succeeding unaided. "Nice outfits lameos! What did your mommies dress you?" she razzed them. But something made Dash frown. There were only two of them chasing her. What happened to the third?

She had no time left to consider that as the two behind her suddenly sped up. Rainbow Dash continued flying, but started to decrease her speed bit by bit. Too eager at the prospect of catching their quarry, the Shadowbolts didn't question how they were suddenly able to catch up with her.

Silently Rainbow Dash started a countdown from ten. The Shadowbolts reached out with their hooves, giving it every last bit of energy they had left to close the gap.

When her mental countdown reached zero, Rainbow Dash stopped, letting herself slip backwards in midair. Throwing her forelegs out wide, she successfully caught the two surprised Shadowbolts in the chest, effectively clothes-lining them. With a startled gurk the two stunned ponies fell back down into the forest below, accompanied by the sound of snapping branches and two loud thuds as they hit the ground.

Rainbow Dash smiled before remembering that these ponies were still her friends, even if under Nightmare Moon's control. "Sorry guys!" she called out. "I'll make this up to you later!" Turning around she found herself face to face with the third Shadowbolt.

Stars exploded in her vision as her face had a sudden encounter with the Shadowbolt's hoof. Now it was Dash who found herself careening down into the Everfree Forest. This seemed to be happening a lot tonight, some small part of brain observed. Her stomach twisted and turned as she fell, unable for a few critical seconds to recognize which way was up. She got her answer when her fall came to a sudden end as she hit the ground. A painful jolt ran through her as she was sent into a brief tumble that ended with her rolling into a tree with enough force to shake the branches. She groaned, momentarily losing sense of where she was and what she was doing. Rainbow groaned as she lifted herself out of the small crater she found herself in. She coughed, expelling some dust and a leaf that had worked their way into her mouth and rubbed at her eyes.

"Ah, yes, hello pain. How've you been?" Her muzzle wrinkled. This just wasn't her night.

She had only just gotten back on her hooves when the Shadowbolt dropped out of the sky and landed a few feet in front of her.

"Derpy?" she half-coughed. The Shadowbolt tilted her head. "C'mon, I know you're in there!"

Slowly she held out a hoof to Rainbow Dash. Relieved and elated, Rainbow grasped it; only to be suddenly yanked forward until their snouts were almost touching. "Derpy's not here." The Shadowbolt leader sneered in a tone that was almost, but not quite, entirely unlike Derpy's. "Too bad for you." Putting her other front hoof to her face, she issued a sharp short whistle. In almost no time at all, the other two Shadowbolts appeared.

Rainbow's stomach sank. After all that, none of them looked the worse for wear aside from the pissed-off expressions on their faces. While she hadn't wanted to hurt her friends, she would've liked to know that her efforts amounted to more than—well, nothing. Especially since they were nothing more than Nightmare Moon's flunkies. There wasn't any sign of injury or damage done to them by her little stunt. She realized with a grunt that their suits must've been magic too. The other two took up positions on either side of the lead Shadowbolt. She struggled but they each grabbed one of her forelegs, forcing her up onto her rear hooves. Her wings were entangled with vines and bits of debris. Rainbow Dash couldn't even stretch them out, much less fly.

She looked up at the Derpy-Shadowbolt as she flexed her own wings … and the blades attached to them. Rainbow struggled feebly. "Derpy, don't do this!"

"I'm not Derpy," she hissed coldly, pressing her blade against Dash's neck. The cyan pegasus squirmed to get some extra space between her and the razor-sharp blade.

Suddenly, there was a sharp whistling sound followed by exploding puffs of green smoke. Caught by surprise, the Shadowbolts started coughing, giving Rainbow a chance to kick the guard on her left in the shins. Partly freed, she followed up by punching the one on her right in the gut.

The smoke soon cleared when the Shadowbolts started flapping their wings. The leader looked around. "Fan out! Find out wha—_umph!"_ Whatever she was looking for found her first. It came in the form of a wooden staff implanted firmly into her belly. The captain clutched herself and collapsed, wheezing.

The staff's wielder, a pony in a brown hooded cloak, did not stay still long enough for the other two to avenge themselves on her. The interloper jerked her—or his, Rainbow couldn't tell—head at Rainbow, indicating that she should follow. The two quickly fled as the shrouded stranger navigated them expertly through the forest. Where she was being led, Rainbow didn't know. Behind them, the Shadowbolts had rallied and were in full pursuit.

Finally they stopped in a clearing. "Why are we stopping?" Rainbow asked.

There was no answer. Her would-be rescuer gently guided her to a tree and sat her down against its trunk. "Stay," came the curt response. It was a mare's voice, oddly accented.

She made her way back to the clearing entrance and twirled her wooden staff around. The Shadowbolts emerged almost immediately, looking more annoyed than ever. "We are operating under the authority of the ruler of Equestria!" Not-Derpy spat. "Stand aside!"

"Assaulting her agents is treason!" hissed the second, who Rainbow tentatively identified as Blossomforth.

Cloud Kicker threatened, "Leave now or pay the price."

The mysterious stranger let out an idle snort but did not budge.

"So be it." Derpy snarled. "Shadowbolts, attack!"

They rushed the stranger, who made no effort to move until they were right on top of her. Then with lightning speed the staff lashed out, cracking one 'bolt in the jaw, slamming it over the head of the second and dispatching the other with rapid twirl that caught her in the side of her head.

When the Shadowbolts rose almost instantly, the stranger was gone. "Where did—?"

"Look!" one pointed. She was now precariously perched atop the staff … upside down … about ten feet up on the branch of a tree.

Rainbow felt her jaw drop. "How?!"

The lead Shadowbolt was incensed. "I don't know who you are and I don't care. No pony opposes her majesty's Shadowbolts!"

"Can you not see truth with your eyes?" the stranger said calmly, leaping down from the tree. "No pony am I!" She tossed back the hood of her cape, revealing a black-and-white striped face with blue almond-shaped eyes. Her mane was cut into a Mohawk of alternating colors, the same as her coat. A stack of golden rings around her neck gently clinked together as she moved. "Leave now and abandon these flowers, for this is my place of power!"

The Shadowbolts chuckled wickedly. "It doesn't matter who you are," the one on the left said.

"Pony or not it won't spare you from our wrath," agreed the one on the right.

"Much less your ridiculous rhyming!" spat the leader.

The stranger's face was impassive. "'Spare you from our wrath'," she mimicked. "Ha! That's quite a laugh! You may think my rhyming is far too passé, but at least I don't spout such absurd clichés."

The Shadowbolts darted forward. Tucking her hoof into the folds of her cloak, the stranger drew out a hooffull of green powder and gently blew it in front of her. Dash didn't see what good that would do since they had goggles on, but the powder started to _change_. Instead of remaining a cloud of dust, shapes started to emerge. Dragons, manticores, hydras … and leading them was the very image of Queen Celestia.

Panicked, Nightmare Moon's minions came up short, stumbling over themselves before they realized that they were mere illusions. Taking advantage of their confusion, Rainbow Dash tossed herself back into the fray, lashing out with her hooves. "Wanna go again?!" she shouted, planting her hoof in the stomach of one of them, ignoring the dull throb in her head. "I'm going to save you even if I have to kick all your flanks first!" She swung at another one, but missed, still a bit unsteady on her hooves.

Three-to-one odds weren't good even if she wasn't already bruised and tired. She looked around for her new companion. She ducked, narrowly avoiding one blow only to catch another in the side. She staggered, finally spying her companion who was decidedly _not _fighting. Instead, she was darting back and forth, dragging her wooden staff on the ground in intricate if bizarre patterns and softly chanting under her breath. "A little help here?!"

The zebra paused long enough to reply. "Do not let your attention stray; help is already on the way."

A blow to the chest knocked Rainbow to the ground before she could ask what _that_ meant. The Shadowbolts loomed over her, wing-blades outstretched. Fast as she was, she knew she couldn't get back on her hooves or take to the sky before they cut her down. One of them—maybe Cloud Kicker—raised her wing-blade, the moonlight glinting off its steel finish. But before she could bring it down on Rainbow, a lasso neatly fell on the outstretched wing and tugged it back.

"Hold it right there you varmints!" Turning her head, Rainbow saw Applejack clutching the other end of the rope, accompanied by Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy.

Not ready to look a gift pony in the mouth, Rainbow clambered to her hooves and threw herself back into the fight. "The hay are you doing here, Applejack?!"

"Saving your multi-colored rear, that's what!" Applejack dug in her hooves, tightening her hold on her rope. "And I'm not the only one!"

"Quite right!" Rarity narrowed her eyes, using her magic to levitate a number of small rocks and stones. She hurled them at the Shadowbolts, peppering them with a distracting barrage. While they couldn't penetrate their uniforms, they still stung enough to make them drop back, giving Rainbow Dash some much needed breathing space.

Fluttershy rushed forward and made her way to Rainbow's side. She set up about clearing the vines and debris from her wings, allowing her to fly. Pinkie Pie meanwhile was darting in between the confused and scattered Shadowbolts, keeping them off balance.

Just as they looked ready to regroup and press their attack again, Twilight's horn lit up with a brilliant glow; overloading whatever spell the Shadowbolts had been using to see the darkness.

Zecora looked up, apparently done with her task. "Add your magic to the signs, our powers we must combine!"

Twilight looked over and spotted the symbols Zecora had drawn. Twilight poured her own magic into them as a green light traveled from Zecora's staff down to the ground. The magics filled up the shallow patterned grooves she'd made like water spilling down a dry riverbed. The light traveled around the entire clearing, lighting up ancient symbols in the ground. Soon the green light was everywhere.

"Wards!" a Shadowbolt called out in horror and warning. But it was too late; a veritable wave washed over everypony present.

Rainbow Dash flinched as the shockwave passed by, but it left her untouched. The Shadowbolts were not as fortunate; it swept them up and propelled them far beyond the clearing. Dash watched with wide-eyed amazement as the Shadowbolts were flung into the distance.

"Do not be so quick to cheer," her rescuer warned. "They will soon be back, I fear."

"Yeah well, it was still awesome. So, uh, Zecora I presume?" Rainbow held out a hoof as she thought back to her lessons with Queen Celestia. "They told me there was a zebra out here, but I wasn't sure whether I really believed it, you know? Er, not that there's anything wrong with being a zebra!" she blurted, realizing how that could be taken, "I just, um, didn't expect to see one out in these parts." Dash cleared her throat. "So uh, I greet you in the traditional zebra … something or other … um, ba-weep-gra-na-weep-ninny-bong?"

She was answered with a chuckle. "Such form is the mark of being well taught. I am Zecora, the one that you sought." She took Rainbow's hoof and shook. "To find me alone was a choice most rash. Still, I am pleased to meet you, Rainbow Dash."

"You have no idea how glad I am that I found you." She looked at where the Shadowbolts had stood before their unceremonious exit, barely noticing that the others had taken a wary step away from Zecora. "Just what _was _that anyway?" she asked. "In laypony's terms, thanks. Magic gives me a headache. Too many rules." Twilight looked at her like she started spouting blasphemy.

Zecora dipped her head. "A protective ward drawn from the sun's pure light. It rejects those tainted by the Nightmare's might."

Twilight's eyes shone in understanding. "You used the stored-up solar energy in the plants to repel Nightmare Moon's own magic!"

"That sounds useful." Rainbow leaned forward. "If you know about Nightmare Moon and magic and stuff, then I bet you can help me stop her, right?" She was taken aback when Zecora tossed back her head and laughed merrily. "What's so funny?"

"Ah my dear, the answer is undoubtedly you! To stop Nightmare Moon is something no one can do!"

Snorting, Rainbow pawed at the ground angrily. "Yeah, well I don't believe it! I'm not about to let it be night forever. And those Shadowbolts used to be my friends and I'm going to save them! And like it or not, you're going to help me."

Zecora shook her head. "It seems to me that you misunderstand—stopping Nightmare Moon is indeed the plan. But for you to achieve that alone is where my skepticism shone. Luckily indeed, alone you are not. Are these not some more friends that you have brought?" She nodded to the others.

"Them? Well—" Rainbow turned to see the others, still keeping their distance from Zecora. "The hay?"

"For me, I'm afraid, this is nothing new, it is like this every time I come through," Zecora replied, her tone empty of any trace of emotion—be it bitterness, sadness, or even mild annoyance.

"Sorry," Rainbow Dash muttered, feeling oddly guilty and embarrassed on behalf of Ponyville. "I guess they just aren't used to seeing zebras out here. Small town and stuff." Zecora inclined her head in acknowledgment but said nothing more. Rainbow coughed awkwardly. "Hey, you guys can come on over! She's cool!"

"She _did_ get rid of those other ponies," Twilight observed as she slowly made her way over. Applejack let out a skeptical snort but joined her, soon accompanied by the others. Twilight swallowed nervously. "We're really sorry about that, it's just been a rough night. We appreciate that you helped us." She gave a small, shy smile. "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

Zecora smiled gently. "Ah, a lovely name for the time between day and night. Appropriate, considering the evil we fight."

Twilight flushed and looked away.

Rainbow thought of something. "Wait, how _did _you guys even find us anyway?"

"Oh, it was a simple tracking spell!" Twilight looked more at ease now that she was explaining something. She plucked a small stone wrapped in a cord from her saddlebag. "I simply had to cast a spell of affinity on the stone from something of yours, like one of your feathers, and the stone would point in your direction. See?" As she held up the stone, it pulled itself closer to Rainbow, held back only by the cord Twilight in Twilight's hoof.

"Ooookay then." Rainbow looked at Twilight, feeling both impressed at her ability and slightly disturbed that she'd been using something that had come from her body.

Zecora nodded. "Indeed, it was quite the clever spell you cast, the better to ensure that you arrived fast."

Twilight fidgeted. "It really wasn't anything clever. Just a really simple spell, actually…"

"Ah, but simplicity can be a sign of great cleverness." Zecora countered. "Too many think that complexity is a sign of genius. The best plans are those that have the best chance to succeed. If it's too complicated, it won't be what you need."

Rainbow couldn't help commenting, "Somepony should really have told Celestia that." Zecora chuckled but said nothing.

Applejack continued her suspicious look until Rarity brushed passed her. "Really, where _are _your manners? Must I be the one to introduce myself?" She gave Rainbow and Applejack a jaundiced look before addressing Zecora with a prim nod. "I am Rarity."

Zecora inclined her head. "I am Zecora, as you already know. Such wonderful manners, a fine breeding it shows."

"Why thank you!" Rarity tossed her hair. "And I must say I love what you've done with your coat! Such an avant-garde look!"

"Rarity," Rainbow snorted. "First off, she's a zebra—all their coats are like that, it's what they're born with. Secondly, not now. Or, preferably, ever."

Rarity sniffed. "Well, just because some of us cannot appreciate the importance of a good appearance doesn't mean that we all must show such disregard. I for one would welcome the chance to design an outfit for Zecora in place of that tatty, old cloak of hers. Perhaps—"

"A splendid thought and one most definitely appreciated," Zecora chimed in, heading her off. "When I next come to town, you should not act like your store's vacated." Rarity gave a strangled sounding cough and stepped back.

Pinkie Pie hopped forward. "Aww, we're sorry Zecora. How about if we make it up to you with a big party later? Maybe after we save the world and stuff?"

'_We'?_ Rainbow thought to herself. She looked at her skeptically, but before she could say anything on that score, something else grabbed her attention. "Wait, what did you do with Dinky and Alula?"

Applejack held her up hooves. "Don't you worry none, we swung by my place and left them with my family. They'll be safe there 'til we get their momma and sister back."

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash sighed, looking to Zecora. "Those Shadowbolts we fought? Well, they used to be ponies. My friends. Their leader has a daughter and—"

"I see where you're going my feathered friend," Zecora said softly. "They _can _be saved, on this you can depend."

Rainbow's face lit up. "Then you mean you have some wicked spell that can change them back to normal or something?"

"I'm afraid I have no such spell, ritual, or draught." The zebra frowned. "Only Nightmare Moon's defeat will undo what she's wrought. To save your friends we must end her blight, only then can all things be set right."

Twilight her curiosity overriding her nervousness, stepped forward. "That's why Rainbow Dash went to find you. We need your help to stop Nightmare Moon."

"Yeah! So do you know any spells that'll, I dunno, freeze Nightmare Moon in time or banish her into a volcano or something?" Rainbow circled around Zecora impatiently.

The zebra shook her head. "My abilities cannot stop Nightmare Moon. You must find another way, and very soon."

Rainbow screeched to a halt in midair, suddenly zooming down to stare Zecora down. "You mean I went all the way out to the Everfree Forest to find you and you can't even help?! Was that stuff you did with the Shadowbolts all you can do? Are you some kind of one-trick pony?"

"Do not get your tail in a twist, I'm no conjurer of cheap tricks!" Zecora snorted, raising her voice. "But it will take older magic than I possess, so kindly keep quiet if you wish for success."

Twilight gently tugged Rainbow Dash away from Zecora with her magic. For her part, Applejack just looked flummoxed. "Why do y'all talk so strange?"

"Deciding what's normal is a task that's harder. Wouldn't y'all reckon that would be the case, pardner?" Zecora asked, stretching her mouth in an attempt to imitate Applejack's accent.

Pinkie giggled at Applejack. "Hehe! You gotta admit, Applejack, she does a pretty good impression!"

Rainbow also cracked a smile, but even Pinkie's antics couldn't distract her right now. "So are you finally going to tell us _how_ we'll stop Nightmare Moon?"

Zecora exhaled gently, nodding. "There is one force that can stop the dark one—a power with which the day can be won." She looked around, making sure everypony was listening. "The Elements of Harmony: the most powerful magic known. Against the fell darkness of Nightmare Moon, their powers truly shone. They trapped her in her lunar jail. If you use them, you will not fail."

Pinkie gasped. "No! Not the Elements of Harmony!"

"You've heard of them?" Applejack leaned in hopefully.

"No. Why'd you ask?""

Applejack sighed. "Should've known…"

Rainbow did her best to ignore them. She was getting in a lot of practice at that. "Sounds good!" she pumped a hoof in the air. "So, just tell me where they are and I'll go zap that evil hag!"

"Hold on!" Twilight raised a hoof. "Just what _are_ they?"

"Ah, here the legends are unclear, though they cause evil to feel fear." Zecora turned around and started walking around the clearing. "Some ponies say they are six precious stones, bright and colorful and lovely to own." Rarity bit down on her lip to prevent herself from squealing. "However," Zecora drew everypony's attention back, "others are less sure. They say the elements are the six traits of ponykind, strong and pure."

Confusion reigned as everypony looked at one another as if making sure they weren't the only ones who had heard her. "So either these things are magic glowy rocks or they're nothing at all? Just characteristics?" Rainbow's voice radiated deadpan skepticism.

"Your summary is simplistic, but not wholly unrealistic," Zecora admitted.

She facehooved. "Great, any other good news for us? Let me guess: they were lost a thousand years ago after a titanic battle and the only way to find them is to take a long perilous journey through an uncharted land full of unknown dangers?" Zecora wiggled her hoof in a so-so gesture. Rainbow grinned. "That's closer to what I was imagining this whole save the world thing was going to be like anyway."

"Hold up now!" Applejack raised a hoof, blocking Rainbow's way. "You gotta give it more thought than that!"

Rainbow snorted. "Yeah? You think beating Nightmare Moon is gonna be a multiple-choice answer? I'd love to hear what you've come up with."

"I don't know how to fix this!" Applejack admitted. "But I do know that running off into the middle of a dangerous forest with no idea what we're doing ain't the way to fix it. We can't go runnin' after the first hint of somethin' we find that might not add up to anythin', especially when it's this dangerous. Sometimes you gotta slow down, take a deep breath, and think it through."

"Look, I know it sounds crazy and dangerous," Rainbow stopped to revise that. "Okay, it _is_ crazy and dangerous! I just almost got killed by two of my best friends! I'm tired, I'm frustrated, and I'm pretty much making this all up as I go! Is that what you wanted to hear?" She took a deep breath to compose herself. "Yeah, this whole Elements thing is a long shot, and I don't have a plan or even know if they're real. But if there's even a tiny chance I can save my friends and stop Nightmare Moon I have to take it. 'Cause it's the right thing to do, and I know if it was the other way around it's what they'd do for me … and it's not like we're about to find any other options."

Applejack sighed. "Least you know what you're gettin' into." She paused and took a step forward. "What _we're_ getting into."

Rainbow Dash looked at her. "'What 'we're' getting into? The only 'we' here is me and Zecora. "This is my job, my fight. You guys are staying here."

Applejack butted her head against Rainbow's. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Try an' make me!" She took a step forward, pressing against Dash's head.

Rainbow flapped her wings, pressing her own head back just as hard. "Maybe I will!"

"That is quite enough!" There was a bright flash as Zecora cracked her staff against the ground. "Fighting doesn't make you seem tough."

"This isn't helping," Twilight looked pleadingly to her friend. "Rainbow Dash, be reasonable! You can't expect to find the Elements of Harmony and stop Nightmare Moon all on your own, can you?"

Rainbow jerked as if stung. She'd have thought of all the ponies—and zebra—present, Twilight would trust her abilities enough. "Why not? You saying I'm not good enough?"

Startled, Twilight took a half-step back. "What? No, of course not! That isn't it!"

"Then what is it?!" Rainbow Dash all but snarled. "I'm Queen Celestia's student. I'm the last pony who saw her before she d-d—" She shook her head, fighting off the memories. "Nightmare Moon took my friends. That makes this my fight. I'm the one Celestia said could stop Nightmare Moon, so that's just what I'm going to do!"

"I truly offer no disrespect, but are you sure that is what she meant?" Zecora spoke up. "You are remarkably skilled, this I have no doubt. But is this what, in the end, this is all about?"

Applejack nodded, surprised to find herself in agreement with the mysterious zebra. "She's right, Rainbow, and if'n you've got a lick of sense in yer head, you'll listen! Just cause you're the Queen's student doesn't make you better than us!"

Rainbow Dash let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Are you nuts?! Ask Twilight: she'll tell you that I _never_ thought being Celestia's student made me special. If anything, I have to constantly defend _why_ I'm her student to other ponies!"

"And is that what you're doing now? Trying to prove that the Queen's choice in you was justified?" Rarity spoke up. "Darling, I have every confidence in your abilities and the Queen's judgment. But our town, our families, our world is at stake!" The fashionable unicorn swished her tail anxiously. "Let us help you, we're your friends."

Rainbow tossed her head. "Derpy and Cloud Kicker are my friends! Shining Armor is my friend!" She stamped her hoof. "You guys are just … I _just _met you ponies!" She looked around, pleading for them to understand. "Look, you're good ponies, all of you. But, there's no way that you're up to this." She looked to each one of them, one by one. "When I was out there looking for Zecora, those Shadowbolts … they're not playing around. They were wearing blades on their wings and doing their best to clip mine. Do you get it?! If you go with me you could get hurt. You could even…" Rainbow exhaled. "I—I just lost some of my best friends tonight. I don't want to lose anypony else. This is my fight."

"Rainbow Dash..." Applejack began, but Rainbow just shook her head.

"No, AJ! This is just … this is beyond all of you. I've actually done the impossible before. Have you?" Rainbow Dash raised her head. "Have any of you?" For a moment, there was nothing. The silence was overbearing. Rainbow panted, more tired than after a day of stunt flying.

Then there was the gentlest of coughs. "I have." Every head turned to the meekest pony of them all as Fluttershy stepped forward. She said softly as she walked over to her old friend. "I used to be a scared, weak flyer, too shy and timid to ever do anything on my own." She looked at Rainbow, who saw there were tears in her large teal eyes. "Then I met the most amazing, impossible pony ever. She showed me how to be stronger even as she always stood up for me." She gave Rainbow a nuzzle. "Now I have my own home in a new town, with lots of animal friends … and even some new pony ones. And—and I'm not going to abandon my oldest friend ever. Or Cloud Kicker and Ditzy Doo. If—if I can do that … then the others can too. We're not going to hold you back, Rainbow Dash; we're going to hold you up."

"Fluttershy..." Rainbow shook her head, speechless.

"We're coming Rainbow," she said. "All of us. And I'm not taking no for an answer." She let out a startled squeak as Rainbow swept her up into a tight embrace. Then it was Rainbow's turn as Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie all hugged her.

Zecora gave a faint smile. "At last, it would appear that we are finally ready." Picking up her staff, she tucked it underneath the straps of her saddle bags and started deeper into the forest. "We have a long way to go, so keep your paces steady." Seeing her depart, the others fell into line behind her, Rainbow taking to the air above her.

Then she frowned as she realized something. "Wait a minute … Zecora, how'd you know my name when I never told you it?"

The zebra trudged on in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 16

Six ponies and one zebra trudged through the Everfree Forest in silence. Or, near silence.

"Isn't there some other way through?" Rarity moaned as her hoof stepped in what she hoped was mud. "It's so dark and dank and _dirty!_"

Rainbow Dash growled as Applejack shot Rarity an annoyed look. "Don't you think saving your kin and country is worth a little dirtying up?"

"I never said that!" Rarity snapped. "I would do anything for Sweetie Belle—but if you spent several hours on your appearance only to have it ruined in a matter of seconds, you'd be annoyed as well."

"Well, sorry. Deal with it." Applejack's bluntness prompted an indignant harumph from Rarity.

Twilight suddenly looked anxious. "Shouldn't we make a plan first? I mean, there are a lot of things in the Everfree Forest to look for, according to my books. Admittedly, there information was only partial. Maybe if Zecora explained them I could make a checklist and—"

Rainbow flexed her wings in frustration. Everypony was already sleep-deprived and on-edge, not to mention moving slowly. This was why she wanted to come alone.

Zecora spoke up to answer Twilight's query. "While your idea has some merit, I'm afraid I must respectfully decline. There are too many dangers for me to list, and we don't really have enough time. I can show how to sidestep the perils on the way, but be warned: follow my lead or the price you will pay." She gave Rainbow a stern glare to underline the last part before she started heading in.

By silent agreement, Applejack and Rainbow Dash decided that they'd keep an eye out for the less hardy members of their group. Dash flew above the group, keeping watch from the air while Applejack headed up the rear with the same practiced ease that she'd use to herd a flock of sheep.

Rainbow craned her head back and forth. The trees in the forest had a more twisted, unpleasant look than those she'd seen elsewhere. Moss and vines grew everywhere, with no sense of pattern or purpose. It lent itself to a very wild, unkempt look which she supposed made sense, seeing as nopony controlled how the plants grew in the Everfree. This whole forest reeked of anarchy, of chaos.

"So Zecora, what's the deal with the Elements anyway?" Rainbow asked, trying to distract herself.

"Our destination lies at the heart of this wood, where the Castle of the Pony Sisters once stood."

"If you knew they were there, why haven't you gotten them before now?" Twilight asked. "You could have brought them to us."

Zecora shook her head before looking back to Twilight. "Ancient magics like those cannot be handled by any one being. Carting them around at will seemed a bad idea, I was feeling." Turning her attention back to the forest ahead of her she added, "What's more, our journey is perilous, and not one I would make in circumstances less precarious."

"Perilous? Oh my, that sounds dangerous," Fluttershy squeaked.

Rainbow Dash looked at her foalhood friend. "Fluttershy if you want to turn back, no pony will think any less of you."

"N-no! Thank you but no. I said I was going and that's that." She scuffed her hoof on the ground. "If, um, that's okay with you, that is."

"Atta girl, Fluttershy!" Applejack patted her on the back, almost knocking her over. "All for one and one for everypony!"

"And parties for all!" Pinkie added, wrapping up both ponies in a mammoth hug that had them both gasping for breath.

Zecora chuckled, prompting a frown from Rainbow. "What're you so happy about? We're wasting time here!"

"Even if we've moved little, I would not be so sure," Zecora said cryptically with a faint nod to the hugging ponies. "Sometimes progress is measured by the journey's full tour."

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, I'll be sure to stop and smell the roses on the way to fight the unspeakable evil. It'll be a real fun trip! I thought time was of the essence here?"

"It was indeed, yes, and indeed it remains. But what I said has not quite sunk in your brain," Zecora walked away. "Also, please beware sniffing any rose. They are likely to make your head explode."

Rainbow came to a screeching halt, no small feat as she was still in the air. "You're kidding, right? Right?"

The only answer was a flick of the zebra's tail, indicating that they should follow. The density of the trees and vines soon became so thick that Rainbow Dash was forced to land in order that she wouldn't lose sight of the rest of her party.

A soft mist coated the ground, growing thicker the further in they went. Soon it coated the entire area in front of them. "Stupid freak weather," Rainbow grumbled, her feathers wilting under the moisture. She shook her wings irritably, but they still carried more water than was comfortable.

"My mane," Rarity mourned as her precious curls fell straight, getting caught on branches or dragging on the ground. "It's _horrid _here!"

"Quit yer bellyachin'," Applejack snorted, annoyed as she felt her hat start to wilt under all the moisture.

Fluttershy let out a low murmur that nopony heard, her mane had collapsed in on itself, all but blinding her. Strangely enough, Pinkie Pie's trademark poofy mane was somehow even poofier. Twilight, who was right behind Fluttershy, shook her mane out of her way so she could hear.

"What did you say Fluttershy?"

"I—I thought I heard something," she tilted her head upwards. Twilight twitched her ears as she strained to listen. She heard the hoofsteps of the walking ponies, faint conversations, and then...

"H-heeeelp me… help meee…"

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy burst out of the line, running through the mist and into the forest.

"Fluttershy, come back!" Twilight called as she ran after her.

Zecora turned and shouted. "Wait, please, do not heed that call! There is danger for you all!"

"Fluttershy, Twilight—come back!" Rainbow Dash darted into the mist, soon followed by the rest of their company.

Rainbow snorted as she raced ahead. This is exactly why she wanted to go alone! Too many ponies, too many things that could go wrong…

The group soon caught sight of Fluttershy and Twilight as the mist started to thin out a bit. The two mares had come to a stop and were trying to shout back at their would-be rescuers. Narrowing her eyes, Rainbow Dash leapt ahead, augmented by her wings, and landed in front of her two friends.

She soon regretted it, feeling a squelching sensation beneath her hooves. "Eww, what is this?" The smell was so overpowering she almost gagged. Looking down she saw that she had landed straight in the middle of a bog or a swamp. She could see the edge of the sludge about ten feet away.

"That's what we were trying to tell you!" Twilight shouted in a panic. "We can't move! We have to tell the others to—"

"Stop!" Fluttershy tried yelling but couldn't make herself heard. Soon Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie had run straight into the muck and marsh and soon found themselves ankle deep in the muck.

"What in tarnation is this?!" Applejack shouted as she struggled to lift her hooves out of the muck. She couldn't so much as budge them. The others had no better luck. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings trying to get some air, but her hooves were anchored fast. Twilight's horn glowed as she attempted to magically teleport herself out but nothing happened.

"_Stop!_" Zecora shouted from the edge of the marsh. "Don't move a muscle or even a hair! You have walked into the Swamp of Despair!"

"The what?" Rarity strained to pull her hooves out. "Ugh, this is so _nasty!_"

Zecora shook her head as she stomped up and down the edge of the swamp. "The swamp has beguiled and led you astray! I warned that if you strode from the path you would pay!"

"Less rhyming, more magic," Rainbow barked as she struggled to pull herself free.

"What is it?" Pinkie asked as she poked at the gooey surface. "Should I be panicking? Am I wasting precious panicking time by even asking?"

"_Pinkie Pie!_" Dash shouted. "We don't have time for your, whatever-it-is! We need to get out of _here! _How about it Zecora?"

The zebra shook her head. "Were it so easy, I'd have done so already. The swamp is deceptive and extremely deadly."

"But, we're not sinking," Twilight looked down. "We can't move but we aren't sinking either."

"The swamp drags you down not through weight, but through mind, using everything sad you've seen in your time." Zecora said tersely, her voice ominously. "The heavier your heart grows, the deeper you sink. So if you want to live, happy thoughts you should think."

Rainbow Dash was incredulous. "That is the most—"

"—_pathetic attempt at Immelmare Turn ever!" Hoops laughed as Rainbow Dash picked herself out of the crater in the cloud that she'd rather abruptly landed in. Well, crashed if you wanted to be picky. And Hoops and his friends definitely wanted to. "Maybe we should call you Rainbow _Crash!"

The confused mare shook her head. Why was she suddenly thinking of that? She'd long ago realized that ponies who treated her like that weren't worth her time. She looked around only to find that everypony else in the swamp was shaking their heads or crying out … or just plain crying.

Before she could say a word, a new image flashed in Rainbow's mind.

_She was twelve—sneaking out of the palace to follow Shining Armor home. Her filly mind was all a giggle. This was gonna be great! She would follow him back and wait for him to go to bed…then the next morning he'd wake up to find himself pranked in his own bedroom! Classic!_

_Crouching in the shadows, she saw him stop in front of a house and knocked at the door. The front door opened up. Rainbow Dash saw Cadance poke her head out of the door. They started talking … then she saw Shining Armor quickly glance this way and that before leaning in and gave her a kiss._

_Little Dash felt her stomach drop worse than it did after an inverted corkscrew. Shining Armor … had a marefriend? Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes as the little filly ran before she started crying out loud. Her heart felt like it had been pierced by a lightning bolt._

She felt moisture on her cheek and as she raised a hoof to brush away the tear. Then she snarled, angry at herself and the situation. She flapped her wings, trying to extricate herself from the swamp. "We've gotta get out of here!" Rainbow Dash called furiously, her cheeks wet. But it was no use.

She shivered as she felt a coldness in her belly. Looking down she saw that she was sinking! Her belly was now brushing the surface of the swamp. As hard as she tried to fight it, she couldn't budge an inch.

Rainbow scrunched her eyes shut and shook her head. "This isn't real, this is not happening," she murmured as other memories floated to the top. Seeing Derpy and Cloud as Nightmare Moon struck them with lightning … Shining Armor being transformed … Celestia breaking apart into a cloud of golden dust before Rainbow's very eyes … Soon she couldn't even remember having felt any emotion that wasn't misery.

She was almost completely enveloped now. She had to close her eyes to keep the muck out. It wouldn't be long now. Some part of her mind screamed and railed for her to forget all the sad thoughts and break free but she didn't know how.

Looking around as much as she could while being neck deep in muck, Rainbow Dash saw Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Twilight were in the same boat as her.

Twilight was sobbing, apologizing to somepony for reasons Rainbow couldn't quite make out. Rarity cries had reached a high pitch that made it almost impossible to understand her. And Applejack, who was right next to Rainbow Dash was sobbing quietly. The only thing she could hear the farmpony saying was "Momma … Daddy…." But out of all of them Fluttershy looked the worst, her face a mess as a stream of tears poured down her cheeks.

"Pfff _bwahahaha!"_ A happy peal of laughter suddenly disrupted the unhappy fog of memories she found herself lost in. Unlike the others, Pinkie Pie was swimming breezily through the muck, even doing the backstroke! She swam over from pony to pony, giving them each a hug and comforting smile before moving on to the next.

"Pinkie Pie? What?" Rainbow croaked, her throat constricted with emotion as she drew near.

"Aww, it's okay Dashie! Auntie Pinkie Pie will take care of everything, don't you worry!"

Oddly enough, the feel of Pinkie stroking her mane made Rainbow feel safe. It reminded her of when Queen Celestia would do the same for her when she was upset. "But why aren't you stuck like the rest of us?" Rainbow protested. "Aren't you ever sad?"

"Well, duh!" Pinkie smiled wanly. "Of course I feel sad sometimes, everypony does. And that's fine." She rubbed her back. "But you wanna know why I think happiness is stronger?" Rainbow nodded numbly. "Because when you share sadness, your feel less sad. When you share your happiness you both become happier!" She clapped her hooves together. "If you can share something and still have even _more_ than what you started with, well just think how great it'd be if sharing cake meant you had more cake! And being happy tastes even better than cake."

Rainbow Dash gave a weak chuckle.

Encouraged, Pinkie Pie nodded. "The thing to remember is that the sad doesn't last forever and you always have friends there with you to help you through it. No matter how sad or scary something is, you never have to go through it alone. In fact..." She cleared her throat. Rainbow Dash heard music coming from somewhere as Pinkie started to sing.

"_It's true some days are dark and lonely_  
_And maybe you feel sad_  
_But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad._

_There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile_  
_And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile."_

Buoyed at seeing Rainbow start to smile, Pinkie hopped around the swamp to the others.

"_I really am so happy_  
_Your smile fills me with glee_  
_I give a smile I get a smile_  
_And that's so special to me_

_'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam_  
_Yes I do_  
_Tell me what more can I say_  
_To make you see_  
_That I do_

_It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam_  
_Yes it always makes my day!"_

By this point, everypony and zebra was smiling at Pinkie's antics, hardly noticing that they had stopped sinking into the bog. And when Pinkie got to her grand finale, they were able to start pulling themselves free.

"_Come on everypony_  
_Smile, smile, smile!_  
_Fill my heart up with sunshine,_  
_Sunshine!_  
_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile!_  
_From these happy friends of mine!"_

Rainbow Dash pumped her hoof in the air, only to realize that it was no longer stuck in the ooze. In fact, all the trapped ponies pulled their legs out of the swamp and laughed with relief, free from its grip. Pinkie Pie was the last one out, shaking herself like a dog and spraying the others with the last globs of muck-to Rarity's dismay.

On the bank, Zecora reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a hoofull of powder. She gently tossed it into the swamp and chanted under her breath. The swamp shimmered and the ooze seemed to dissolve into normal, if muddy, water. "What did you do?" Applejack asked.

"From the immense strength of your laughter and joy, the magic of the Swamp I did destroy. It's no longer a threat, but a normal swamp: warm, muggy, and wet through which ponies can stomp."

Rainbow flew over to hero of the hour. "Pinkie Pie, that was amazing!"

Smiling, the pink pony merely hopped up and down. "Aw, don't be silly! It was nothing really! Laughter makes everything better! I mean, even just smiling by itself is _proven _to make you feel better! Riiiiight Twilight?"

Twilight blinked but couldn't help herself from smiling at Pinkie's boundless enthusiasm. "That's … correct, Pinkie!"

Puffing out her chest, Pinkie's grin grew even wider and a quiet 'squee' even escaped from her pearly whites. "It's like my Granny Pie told me when I was just a little filly: even if the Sun will set to bring in the dark, there's still lots of bright amazing stars to gaze it! And then, then Sun will come back eventually! As long as you know where to look, you can find a little bit of happiness everywhere!"

Zecora, beaming widely, made her way back to the front of the group. "Come my friends, we have much further to go. The night will be long and the dangers many, before we can strike the final blow."

"Then what're we waiting for!" Applejack yipped. "Let's get a move on!"


	17. Chapter 17

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 17

Pinkie bounced around the group, still singing happily at the top of her lungs. While her singing and laughter had saved them from the Swamp of Despair, she didn't see their freedom as a reason to stop.

Rainbow Dash groaned, her bemusement to annoyance ratio somewhere at 50/50 and starting to tilt towards bemusement. "We're not in the swamp or sad anymore, you can stop now."

"Awww, but where's the fun in that?" She pouted before launching into another verse.

Applejack shook her head. "Boy howdy. There ain't no stopping her, is there?"

"Nope!" Pinkie giggled. "I just keep going and going and going…" She emphasized each 'going' with a bounce until Rainbow Dash covered her mouth.

"Do you internalize _any_ of your thoughts?" She asked dryly.

Pinkie blinked at her. "You can _do_ that?" She didn't puzzle over it long before she shrugged and resumed her pronking about. Even if it was odd, her peppiness did have the benefit of making the others temporarily forget how tired they all were, especially after the swamp.

Rarity tossed her mane. "Well, I for one am certainly grateful for Pinkie's singing in getting us out of that filthy swamp. Just _look _at what it did to my coat!" Rarity let out a low whine as she shook herself, trying to dislodge whatever remaining dirt and was still stuck in her fur.

"Nice to know your priorities are still in order," Rainbow muttered, her irritation flaring. Applejack agreed with a snort.

Rarity ran a hoof through her mane, then her eyes went wide. "Nononononono!" She frantically ran both her hooves through her mane, not caring as she messed up her hair.

Fluttershy looked over at her. "What's wrong?!"

"My necklace!" Rarity shrieked, looking around at the ground. "It's gone!"

Rainbow Dash flicked her head, her patience at a low ebb. "Oh for crying out loud—we'll buy you a new one! You know, right after we're finished _saving the world?"_

Rarity shook her head frantically, her face wet with tears. "Y-you don't understand! It's the one my grandmother gave me after I made my first dress! It's irreplaceable!"

"Sugarcube, I'm sorry but we don't have the time!" Applejack gently tapped her own hat. "I know how y'feel, but everypony in the world is counting on us. I'll help you look for it on the way back, I promise. We all will, right?"

Rainbow nodded, visibly straining to hold her temper.

"Wait." Everypony looked as Twilight spoke up. She shut her eyes and focused. "Here goes." A white ball of magic appeared out of her horn and zoomed back in the direction they had just come from. Twilight galloped after it. About a minute later, Twilight returned with something held in her magic.

"My necklace!" Rarity shrieked again, but this time in a completely different tone—if not volume. "Oh thank you Twilight, thank you!" she gushed, nuzzling the flustered unicorn.

"I-it's no big deal!" Twilight squeaked out. "It was just your basic track and search spell. I found it right at the edge of the swamp. Or the former swamp anyway—urk!"

Rarity threw her hooves around Twilight, forcing the breath from the her lungs as she hugged her.

Rainbow rubbed her face at another delay. "Yeah, yeah it's really nice. Can we go now?"

Rarity clasped the necklace around her neck and tucked it away in her mane. "Really, Rainbow," she tsked, "you can stand to be a bit more generous when it comes to other ponies' feelings."

Dash was having none of it. "Oh come on! We're on a deadline here and you knew we were heading out here. You could've just decided to leave it back in Ponyville—it's not like any of the creatures around here are gonna feel offended that you didn't bring it with you into this dingy old forest!" She didn't notice the semi-offended look on Zecora's face.

Rarity sniffed. "How one presents oneself to the world is important! When you show that you care about your appearance, it shows that you care how others perceive you. That shows them that you value other ponies' opinions and that you appreciate what they think." Rarity stepped forward, sauntering slightly and shaking her tail. "You might want to try it sometime."

Zecora affected not to notice the byplay as she tapped her staff against the ground. "Come then and let us hurry, it's high time we move on. We have further to go before this night is gone."

Their trek through the forest continued, each part looking much like any other. Soon they came to a clearing which everypony was looking forward to: a chance to stop and rest. But before they could enter, Zecora stopped short, causing the group behind her to stop. "We must tread with great caution as we cross this place. Many dangerous things lurk beneath the earth's face."

Rainbow, looked down from where she was hovering. All she could see was a dirt patch that covered the length and width of the clearing. Aside from a lack of grass, it looked no different than any other part of the Everfree.

"Oooh!" Pinkie Pie examined the dirt with a critical eye. "Like what? Is it giant worms with mouth tentacles that go all 'Blaarg!' and suck you down? Or maybe it's—"

Pinkie Pie opens mouth, insert hoof. Rainbow Dash had it practically down to a science. "Pinkie," she warned before removing her hoof.

"Zecora, everypony needs a rest." Twilight fidgeted. "What's so dangerous about this place that we can't stop? I don't see anything."

"And if'n it is dangerous, why not just go 'round it?" Applejack asked.

Their zebra guide sighed. "The forest around here is too dense to go through, which leaves only the clearing you see before you. As to the danger, as I've previously said—it lies beneath the ground, something you should all dread. Walk softly with great care, and of our presence they will not be aware."

Rainbow Dash flew over the clearing, circling around for any sign of, well, anything. "You're _really_ stretching it with those rhymes Zecora."

"If my personal syntax causes you that much vexation, feel free to employ a guide more suited to your dictation," Zecora replied as she gingerly started to slowly walk across the clearing. She walked with such great care that she hardly left even a hoof print in the fresh earth. Seeing her example, the others followed suit.

Rarity, of course, couldn't help tossing her mane and lifting her snout in the air as she elegantly pranced across the ground. Fluttershy stood on her tips of her hooves as she scuttled forward. Twilight and Applejack were having more difficulty—especially Applejack—since neither one of them had much cause to sneak and creep around.

They were about halfway across when Twilight's hoof sank into a soft patch of dirt and tripped her up. With a yell she fell flat on her face. Everypony stopped short and held their breath. Nopony so much as twitched. After a moment of waiting, nothing happened.

Applejack sighed. "Well, that's a relief!" She took a step—only to have a clawed hand burst out of the ground and grabbed her by the ankle.

"Z-zombies!" Pinkie Pie yelled in terror. Fluttershy shrieked and froze up with fright as hand after hand burst up from the dirt, grabbing and waving at anything within reach.

"What are these things?!" Rainbow demanded as she abruptly stopped flying and landed _hard _on one of them with all four hooves.

Zecora was swinging her staff around, smacking the reaching hands around her. "The diggers of the deep, who smell of rotten hogs. They're rough and they're cruel, and are stubborn as mules—" A howl interrupted her as dirt was tossed into the air. Hands reached out of the hole torn in the ground, and attached to them were long furry arms attached to equally furry bodies. Three forms emerged from the dirt, hands raised and claws bared.

"—the Diamond Dogs!"


	18. Chapter 18

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 18

Rainbow Dash let out a challenging snort as the 'fearsome' Diamond Dogs crawled out of the ground. There were only three of them and none of them exactly struck her as being all that impressive. One was decently sized and bulky but looked about as sharp as a bowling ball, and another was so short Scootaloo could've beaten him. The one in the middle with the red vest looked intelligent, comparatively speaking, but was skinny and lanky as all get out. The arms looked disproportionately large on them, but Dash knew she could take them.

Before she could make a move, Zecora rapped her shin with her staff. Rainbow winced and rubbed her bruised leg, glaring at the zebra. "What was _that_ for?"

"Shush! Do not make any sudden motion. We can settle this without commotion." She looked to the Diamond Dogs. "What is it you have to say? Let us go, we have the right of way!"

The red vested-dog growled. "Enough with your twisty-talk. No pony or striped-pony can cross Dog territory without paying tribute!"

Pinkie Pie bounced up to the Diamond Dogs. "What sort of tribute do you want? Oooh, how about a party? We can have a great big doggy party with party favors shaped like bones and we can play pin the tail on the Diamond Dog and bob for tennis balls and _eeep!"_ She yelped when Applejack yanked her back by her tail.

After regarding Pinkie curiously, the leader shifted his attention back to the others. "What else you offer to pass through great Diamond Dog territory?"

Zecora began digging through her saddlebags while Dash fidgeted irritably, thinking of all the faster, easier ways they could've avoided _another _delay if it was just her and Zecora. She could've flown over, maybe even carry Zecora if she had to. "Forget this!" Rainbow called out, revving her wings and launching herself towards the Dogs.

Zecora tried to call her back, but her voice was lost in the slipstream of air. An instant before she would've knocked those dogs flat on their tails, a horde of large, muscular, armored Dogs emerged from below. Rainbow crashed headfirst into one of their chestplates.

Everypony winced at the cacophony made when Dash's face hit solid metal. The big dog just looked down at her as the woozy pegasus peeled her face off his chest and slid down onto her rump.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Fluttershy called out. Rarity and Applejack hurried over to give Rainbow Dash a hoof, helping her up and leading her back to her friends.

The Diamond Dogs enveloped them in a ring of canines. The lead dog crossed his arms contemptuously. "Flying doesn't help you down here. None is better a digging holes than Diamond Dogs!"

"Diggy diggy holes!" snickered the smaller one, rubbing its grimy paws together and stamping twice on the ground.

Then the ground beneath them shook and split open, revealing a tremendous pink and purple worm-like monster. It's head split open in thirds as it roared in front of them, numerous tentacles—or possibly tongues—reaching out at them. Right atop its back sat another Diamond Dog, pulling on a harness that had been wrapped around its head.

This was getting ugly. _Uglier, _Rainbow amended. She rolled her neck and limbered up while Applejack pawed at the ground, readying herself for a charge.

Twilight tugged feebly at them with her magic. "We can't fight all of them and that monster!" she whispered.

"Speak for yourself," Rainbow hissed back. "If we can't stand up to a bunch of dogs, how do you expect us to stop Nightmare Moon?"

Twilight amended her objection. "Okay, fine, _you _can take them—but you won't be able to rest up until we stop Nightmare Moon, remember? And what if somepony else gets hurt? We're not all as fast as you."

Which was why, Rainbow grumbled to herself, she wanted to do this alone.

Zecora stepped forward. "There is no need to unleash such a beast, unless you'd prefer becoming its feast?" She wasn't wrong; even the Diamond Dogs seemed willing to give the tatzlwyrm's head a wide berth. "It is clear things have gone astray. I demand to know what the Twinkle-Eyes have to say."

"Say what now?" Rainbow looked at her in confusion and she wasn't the only one. The Diamond Dogs looked at each other and went into a quick huddle. There were hushed whispers and murmurings, mixed in with the odd glare directed towards the equine party. One of them darted back down into the ground. He emerged a moment later … trailed by a pony.

This was like nopony Rainbow Dash had ever met. Aside from living underground-which the sky-born pegasus could only just barely wrap her head around—her eyes looked like gemstones. Rarity swooned, though whether it was the gem-eyes or the fact that the mare was covered in dust and dirt was anypony's guess.

"Anypony ever seen a pony like that?" Applejack asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Twilight let out a small gasp. "Ohmygosh, a Twinkle-Eyed Pony! I've read about them but never had the opportunity to see one before! This is so _exciting!"_

Now that Twilight had said it, Rainbow found herself remembering too. "Oh yeah, that's right! One of them visited Queen Celestia a while back. She told me they like to keep to themselves a lot and don't really interact much with other ponies. At least, not for a few hundred years. I think something happened, but Celestia didn't want to talk about it."

"Ooh, yeah!" Pinkie gasped. "Maud always said they were the best geologists and rockologists out there. She said they had a real eye for gems." She thought about this for a moment and then laughed. "Ooooh, _now _I get it! Maud, you clever pony! She always was the family comedian."

Zecora nodded, her eyes focused on the Twinkle-Eye standing amid the Diamond Dogs. "They prefer their underground solitude from the rest of ponykind. They assist the Dogs, helping with the treasure they love to find." She lowered her voice a touch. "If the truth be told, the Dogs are not that bright. I am hoping the Twinkle-Eye can help us avoid a fight."

As if one cue, the pony stepped away from the Diamond Dogs to approach the group. "I am Bright Eyes. Why did you want to speak with me?"

"We are travelers looking to cross the path. It was not our intention to stir your friends' wrath." Zecora dipped her head politely. "We hoped a cooler head could see a way through our impasse, before any unpleasantness should come to pass."

Bright Eyes wrinkled her muzzle. "Your friend has managed to rub the Diamond Dogs' fur the wrong way. It might be best if you turned around."

Before Zecora could say another word, Rainbow Dash leapt in. "No way! Haven't you noticed it's still dark out?" Bright Eyes looked around at the sky, answering Rainbow's question. "Nightmare Moon is back! She's going to make it night forever unless you let us through! Don't you think that matters?!"

"Day and night have little meaning where we live," Bright Eyes replied. "Perhaps it's better that way. We have no desire to be caught up in that again."

Zecora swung her staff down, blocking Rainbow's path before she could try anything. "Be that as it may, we must still be on our way. If you should choose to hinder us, you will be caught up in it regardless."

Bright Eyes thought it over and trekked back to the Diamond Dogs where hushed talks resumed.

Applejack looked to Zecora. "What d'you think they're fixing to want from us?"

"On past occasions, a minor trinket or gift would usually tide them over. However," she frowned at Rainbow Dash, "since _somepony _rushed ahead, we'll need something greater to appease Rover. Their display of force and haggling was mainly just for show—now that they were challenged, they will not easily let us go."

Rainbow frowned back. "Well, we're in a hurry! Let's just give them whatever it is they want and get on with it!"

"That begs the question of if we have anything they desire," Zecora chastised her. "Diamond Dogs are greedy, avarice setting their hearts afire. If possible, they'd demand the sun as payment. Bargaining them down will take time—time poorly spent."

It was then that Bright Eyes walked back over. "I spoke to them. They're willing to not escalate matters and overlook this whole matter if they're properly compensated. Beyond their usual toll."

Zecora frowned and looked through her bags, grumbling in a way that did not exude confidence.

"Wait, they're called _Diamond _Dogs." Pinkie observed "Unless their name is just some kind of weird unrelated reference humor, that must mean they like gems and things, right?"

"It is true, glittering gems are the Dogs' first love," Zecora agreed. "But they're not something that simply rains from above. That is why I usually offer something else to trade. Pray I have something else they will accept for services paid."

"Don't suppose you happen to have some sort of magic spell that makes gems out of rocks, do you?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"Well, there are spells that can transform objects into other objects, but it's only temporary—I don't know if it'll last long enough for us to get away," she whispered.

Rarity bit her lip as she concentrated. Her horn shimmered with magic. After a minute she sighed and sat down, looking dejected. "It's no use."

"What is it?" Twilight asked, the others looking to see what Rarity had attempted.

She sighed. "I know a spell that helps me find gems—it's what led me to my cutie mark, though I didn't know it at the time. I was checking to see if there were any gems nearby that we could dig up and give to them."

"And?" Applejack asked. Rarity shook her head. "Shewt. Looks like we're gonna have a fight on our hooves."

"One that will take time we can hardly waste," Zecora agreed ruefully. "The most important thing is to make haste."

Rainbow Dash stretched, cracking her neck as she readied herself. Her preparations were cut short by Rarity's soft interjection. "Not necessarily." She reached up with her hooves and slowly pulled her necklace from around her neck.

"Oh but Rarity—you can't! It's from your granny," Applejack whispered with a pained look on her face.

"I know. But Equestria needs us to move forward more than I need this stone. As Rainbow said, we _are_ in a hurry. And besides," she gave a wane sad smile as magicked the shining gem up to her eye. "I don't really need it to remember that my grandmother loved me." She strode forth, her head tilted back as she levitated her necklace up high for all the Diamond Dogs to see. "I assume this is enough for us to pass by?"

The dogs didn't answer. They were all looking wide-eyed at the amazing, rainbow-colored gem. Their ears flattened against their skulls as if simultaneously awed and ashamed to be in front of such a gemstone.

"It beautiful," whispered the short one.

The lead dog's eyes went wide as he hesitantly reached out and caressed the gem within his paws. He cradled it, half-turning away from Rarity for fear that she might suddenly renege and take their precious gem away. "This is most beautiful gem Diamond Dogs ever see," he whispered in a hushed tone that still managed to travel across the clearing for all to hear. "You give this … to us?"

Rarity closed her eyes and lowered her head in a single nod. "At least I'll know that it's always appreciated—eek!" She opened her eyes and raised her head to find herself being adoringly licked by the Diamond Dogs.

"Nice pony! Give pretty gem to dogs!" The leader slurped her cheek in a friendly manner. "You are friend to Diamond Dogs forever! You may pass! Yes, and back again later! Oh, _thank _you wonderful pony!"

Rarity gave a weak grin as her eye twitched at the sensation of Diamond Dog drool on her cheek and their hot breath in her nose. After one last group hug, the Diamond Dogs, still clutching their new treasure, leapt back into their holes and filled them up again.

Hesitantly, the rest of the group made their way to Rarity. "Are you okay?" Rainbow asked.

"Hmm, yes, I'm fine. Just … fine." Rarity's voice was light, even airy, but still not fully convincing. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie hugged her from both sides, and Applejack removed her hat. "Rarity I—I know how important it is to have something from your kinfolk to remember them by. You can wear my hat for a while, if you want."

Shooting her a grateful smile and a nod, Rarity levitated Applejack's hat onto her head. "Hmm, not the most stylish but undoubtedly functional." She dipped her head. "Thank you."

"So, think you'll be okay?" Rainbow asked weakly.

"I said so, didn't I?" Rarity replied in a non-answer. "My grandmother used to tell me that you can't be diminished by giving to others, because you _grow_ through giving." She offered a small smile. "I like to think she always wanted me to give that necklace to somepony else someday."

* * *

Once more the party was on their way through the great tracts of the Everfree Forest. Rainbow Dash, for a change, had decided to walk with the rest of the group instead of flying above them. Her eye kept trailing to Rarity, who walked with quiet dignity, trying to conceal her pain at what she had to sacrifice. Rainbow was in the throes of cognitive dissonance—a phrase she had never had cause to use—as she tried to grapple with her two images of Rarity. On the one hoof, prim, prissy Prima Donna and fashioñista; on the other hoof, caring, and generous and even capable of deep sacrifice.

Rainbow's eyes were downcast, her ears flat against her head. She knew that if she had just waited for Zecora they could've bought them off with whatever it is she had and Rarity wouldn't have had to give her necklace up. The shame burned at her, knowing what she had cost Rarity.

And Pinkie Pie: how could a pony that random and seemingly detached from reality be capable of being that insightful? Of being able to spread so much joy that she effectively managed to overcome the worst moments of her life?

So lost in thought, and admittedly extremely tired, Rainbow Dash didn't even notice when everypony else stopped. She kept going ahead until she felt herself being tugged back by her tail.

"Hold up there, Rainbow," Applejack said around a mouthful of rainbow. Releasing her grip, she gestured ahead of her. "Or were you planning on taking a dip?"

Dash looked ahead. She was about three feet from setting a hoof into a large river. She had nearly walked right into it without even noticing! "Er, right. Thanks." Applejack just grunted in response and stepped back, leaving Rainbow confused. Was she mad at her?

The rest of the group stared at the wide river before them. The forest came to an abrupt stop right at the river's side. Rarity frowned as her hooves sank into the mud. "Not again…"

"Jeepers!" Pinkie Pie said as she peered over at the river. "That's a river of refreshment! A lake of liquids, a whole lotta water, a … does anypony else suddenly need to use the bathroom?"

Sidestepping that issue entirely, Zecora looked across the river. "Blast this thrice-confounded mist! I can't see a thing in this!"

"I-It looks really far away," Fluttershy meekly observed.

"Too far to swim," Applejack agreed. "I don't think most of y'all could make it across, no offense."

Twilight nodded. "None taken. We don't even know what lives in that water." She looked at it critically. "I can't teleport across either if I can't see the other side. I'd either come up short and end up mid-river, or overshoot it and end up teleporting into a rock or a tree or something. And to do that for all of you—that would take a lot of energy."

"Nothing to stop me from flying over," Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I could carry you guys."

"All of us? All the way across the river?" Twilight was incredulous. "You're already tired; we all are. I'm sure you could carry a couple of us across, but we can't see the other side. If your grip slips—even once!—somepony could fall in."

Zecora nodded. "Our party splitting up would be extremely unwise, especially if we're split on the river's two sides."

"Okay, so we can't swim, teleport, or fly across." Dash snorted. "What's left?"

"Bucking." Applejack announced, to incredulous stares. She grinned at their incomprehension, idly rubbing a hoof against her chest. "I know plenty about trees, and not just ones that grow apples. See these?" She nodded to the trees sprouting along the hilly riverbank. "These here are riparian trees—maple if you wanna be precise. Feel how muddy the ground is? It's the roots of these trees that hold the riverbank together. If it weren't for them, all this mud would just slide into the river and clog it up."

Rainbow's eyes lit up. "So what you're saying is—"

"We knock down enough of them trees, we'll start our very own mudslide. Probably won't be enough to dam the river, but it oughta slow it down something fierce." Applejack beamed proudly. "Heh, and bet y'all thought I was just a pretty face, didn't ya?"

Rainbow Dash smirked. "What, come on, we never thought that you had a pretty face." Her smile fell a bit when Applejack didn't sass her back, just turning away without another word.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "At the risk of interrupting this witty banter—or this off-brand substitute for wit—how are we supposed to knock down, what, dozens of trees?"

Applejack rolled her neck with an audible crick. "Good ol' honest work. Let's get to bucking!" She charged over and lashed out with her hind-hooves. The tree shuddered and began to sag in the soft, muddy ground. After a few more blows it toppled over entirely, its roots ripped up and exposed. "Huh, must be tireder than I thought. I could normally do that with one kick." She shot her companions a grin. "Well? What're y'all waiting for? A written invitation?"

Rainbow Dash needed no further bidding, launching herself into the air and smashing the trees with her hooves. While she couldn't call upon the same experience that Applejack had built up over the years; nor the same sort of concentrated strength in her hind-legs, Rainbow could build up more momentum when she hit.

Not wanting to be outdone, Applejack redoubled her efforts, as did Rainbow Dash. Soon over a dozen trees had been felled, the mud and dirt sliding into the river, coaxed along by Twilight's magic. The river's roar had become a dull gurgle.

Rarity examined the situation critically, albeit while keeping her hooves away from the flowing mud. "The river looks calmer now, but it's still too wide to cross by swimming."

Applejack wiped her brow, "Aww, is that all? Here." She grunted, and began pushing one of the downed trees into the river. "We can hop aboard and paddle our way across." She demonstratively perched onto the tree and waved the others over.

The others climbed aboard with little difficulty, though Zecora had to gently nudge and prod Rarity into getting on the wet, dirty trunk but eventually she did.

"And we're off!" Rainbow Dash cried as she started flapping her wings, helping to navigate the ungainly vessel. "Give me some wing power, Fluttershy!"

She squeaked. "O-okay, but it's not going to be much." With the two of them flapping, they managed to more or less steer the tree towards the other side of the river and had managed to put some distance between them and the other side. The mist that clung to the river's surface had enveloped the bank they had launched from, now they couldn't see either side of the river. It was all water and mist as far as they eye could see. The mud pouring to the water had stirred up the riverbed, with swirling dirt turning the water a muddy brown.

"Leastaways the water's smoother," Applejack said when Rainbow commented on it. No sooner had the words left her mouth then the tree was suddenly rocked hard. "Whoa nelly!" she called. "Everypony hang on to a branch!"

"Aaaaah!" Rarity shrieked as water splashed over her. "Bwah!"

"Is the water getting rough?" Rainbow Dash decided to stick with her companions on the tree even though she could have easily flown off to avoid the turbulence.

Twilight shook her head, though that could've been the tree rocking. "No! It's not the water. I think something's hitting us!"

Zecora pointed with a hoof. Everypony looked to see ripples in the water and a dark shape just barely visible below the surface swiftly approaching their makeshift ship. It collided, sending tremors all along the length of the tree. "I'm getting dizzy," Fluttershy said woozily.

"Here come more of them!" Twilight said, seeing half a dozen dark shapes cutting swiftly through the water.

Rainbow just managed to shout "Hang on!" before the impact. The tree turned on its side, pitching seven equines into the cold river. Rainbow sputtered, spitting out water as she surfaced. "Everypony alright?" she called, her soaked mane obscuring her vision.

"Ptooey! I'm okay!" She heard Pinkie Pie call. "Hey, who wants to have a splash fight? We can—hmmph!"

Rainbow Dash sighed, grateful somepony else had put her hoof down—or in, as the case may be. "Thanks, AJ."

"Thanks for what?" Applejack called back. "I didn't do nothing."

"Rarity? Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked, hearing a pair of 'no's drift her way. Looking around she saw Zecora treading water. Before she could ask her, Zecora suddenly submerged. Rainbow looked on in confusion as Zecora burst out of the water, spitting out water and taking a gasping breath of air. "Zecora, what—"

Suddenly the zebra went under again. Not diving under, Rainbow realized with horror, but _pulled _under. "Something's in the water!" She called right before she felt a tug on her hind leg. "Watch ou—HMPH!" There was barely any time to close her mouth before she was yanked under.

She kicked her hooves around furiously, but the water made her movements feel slow and lethargic. Still, whatever had pulled her under had been shaken off. Rainbow looked around. After flying at literally blinding speeds and through all sorts of weather, seeing through the water wasn't much of a challenge for her. She saw Zecora and the others being tugged down by the tails, by their hooves by vague shapes darting through the water.

Rainbow's eyes widened as something tugged on her, spinning her around. She found herself staring face to face with something straight out of old legends: a pony face attached to body with fins, tails and flippers, snarling in her face her with a mouth full of little sharp teeth.


	19. Chapter 19

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 19

Rainbow Dash struggled fiercely trying to bat the creature away, but where her movements were sluggish and clumsy under the water the creature's were lithe and nimble. What's more, it had help.

Even as one of them pulled her down by her tail, another shoved her down into the depths. More soon joined in, pulling on her limbs and forcing her downwards. It was hard to see through the muddy water, but from what Rainbow could tell the others were in the same situation.

Frustrated, Rainbow tried to either let out a scream or bite at one of her attackers, only to be rewarded for her trouble with a long semi-prehensile tail being wrapped around her muzzle.

Her lungs burned for air and she reflexively tried to open her mouth, desperate to fill her lungs, only to find that the tail around her muzzle had constricted further. Rainbow looked up at the surface, obscured by the muddy water. It might as well have been a mile away. Fear began to creep into her mind; not only was she about to die, but it would be in the murky depths—swallowed up and forgotten, as if she had never existed at all. She was almost grateful for the water, because she had no way of knowing whether the liquid on her cheeks was river water or her own tears.

Dying, terrifying as it was, wasn't even the scariest part. It was that when it counted the most, she had failed. Celestia was gone, Nightmare Moon would triumph, Rainbow's friends would remain her puppets ... and she had led five good ponies and one zebra to nothing but a watery grave.

Her hooves hit the riverbed. Rainbow's vision swam from lack of air. She looked up to see a whole swarm, or school she supposed, of the creatures circling around her and her friends. They were swimming faster and faster. She blacked out for a minute.

When she came to, she was laying on the cold, muddy ground. She reflexively opened her mouth to take a deep breath. It wasn't until a few seconds later that her brain had booted up enough to realize that she should've been choking on water, but wasn't.

"What the hay?!" Dash exclaimed as she got up and took a breath. She wrinkled her nose. It smelled fishy and moldy and cold, but it was still air. She shivered, shaking the water out of her coat. Looking around, she saw a giant bubble shimmering around her. Outside she saw the creatures curiously swimming around it. Experimentally, she gently pushed her hoof at the edge. It wobbled but held firm.

A groan drew her attention to her friends as they stirred themselves. Rainbow darted over. "Everypo—everyone okay?"

The mystic zebra spat out a mouthful of water. "My sincerest thanks for your concern, though no injuries can I discern." Her mohawk drooped slightly but somehow managed to more-or-less maintain its shape.

Rarity shuddered, cold and wet and appalled at her state. "My hair!" she moaned, tugging Applejack's borrowed hat over her face. "Don't look at me!"

"Oh for the love of…" Applejack shook herself dry, showering the others with droplets of water. "She's fine."

Rainbow might've guessed the two of them would be alright, so long as they had the other to distract them from whatever was going on around them. Pinkie Pie was resilient enough in her own strange way, poking away at the bubble. Rainbow spotted Twilight looking concerned at this development, but at least it was preventing her from thinking too much about her most recent ordeal.

Dash looked over to Fluttershy just in time to see her daintily sneeze. Her long mane was drenched and weighing her down so she looked even smaller than usual. "It's so cold down here." Fluttershy looked out at the river, held back just beyond their bubble of air. "I could spend time with so many animals if I could stay here!"

"Some other time." Rainbow Dash shrugged her wings, shaking the water out of her feathers. "Preferably never. Okay, enough sightseeing. We need to figure out a way out of here!"

"It would be easier if we knew exactly what happened," Twilight offered.

Rainbow wasn't having it. "We all know what happened: we're at the bottom of the river. It's pretty obvious. Now we're trying to figure out how to make it _un_-happen." Twilight scrunched up her nose, either at the dismissal or the poor grammar.

"Easier said than done, sugarcube." Applejack looked up, trying to see the surface. "I don't think we're gonna just swim past all them fish-ponies."

Fluttershy raised her hoof. "Um, excuse me…"

Rainbow looked to Twilight, barely even noticing Fluttershy. "Twilight, how about you poofing us to the surface?"

"'Poofing'?" she repeated incredulously. Every time Rainbow tried to describe complex magic, a spellcaster died of embarrassment. "That's what you're calling it now?"

"Um … I'm sorry but…" Fluttershy tried again.

"Can you do it or not?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"I don't know, I've never tried teleporting this many ponies through that much water. I don't know how that could affect the—

"_Wait!" _Fluttershy snapped. While it was slightly louder than her normal voice, it still managed to draw the attention of everypony and zebra present. "Oh! Sorry! But um, the—um, they're watching us." She said in a hushed tone. "I—I think they're waiting for something."

Rainbow snorted. "Oh they are, huh?" She marched up to the barrier and looked out at the ogling creatures. Not struggling for life and breath made it easier for her to take a good look at them.. What she was able to make out through the murky water wasn't that much different from a normal pony. They had gills on the side of the sides of their necks that would close tight, then slit outwards before closing again in a steady rhythm. Their eyes were slightly bulging and as they opened their mouths, Rainbow saw rows of tiny, sharp teeth. Their tails expanded out into flippers while fins flapped steadily to keep them moving. What's more, she spotted what could only be a cutie mark on its side.

That's when she recognized what they were, her eyes widening in shock. "No way! These are seaponies?!" They were other ponies besides pegasi, unicorns and earth ponies. But they were either so rare or kept to themselves so much that they had largely passed out of living memory—unless, of course, your life happened to be thousands of years long. One of these long-lost ponykin were the seaponies and their merpony cousins. Being aquatic, terrestrial ponies seldom encountered them and were considered little more than myth and rumor, not unlike the Twinkle-Eyes.

Apparently they had more bite to them than that. "What do you want?" Dash demanded.

The pony head pushed forward until it breached the barrier between river and air. Rainbow jerked back, half expecting the river to pour in through the bubble. Instead, the seapony looked at her with blinking, bulgy eyes. "We … talk," it gurgled and slurred in a somewhat feminine voice. "I … Wave—dan—cer." It burbled. Then it quickly darted its head back into the river, only to re-emerge a second later.

"Did you do this?" Twilight stepped forward, indicating the air bubble with her horn. "Did you make it so we could breathe down here?"

"Yesss," hissed Wavedancer. "Not want … shore ponies drown." She gave them a fish-eyed glare. "Unless—necessary."

Rainbow extended her wings. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded. "You drowned us so you could save us only so you could drown us later?!"

The seapony retreated back into the water and began to confer with one of its fellows. From behind the bubble they heard a rushing flow of burbling sounds. Wavedancer poked her head back into the bubble, hissing angrily. "You ... polluted the river." Her fins flapped in agitation as she darted back out and in again, the muddy water swirling around her. "Seaponies migrate each year. Shoreponies block rivers … dam streams … make it harder to reach spawning grounds—other seas—other sea ponies!" She retreated back into the water again. "Now ri-iver choked ... can barely see—hard to bre-eathe ... Somepony must pay!"

Well, horseapples.

Rainbow Dash barely suppressed the urge to wince. That would've been as good as an admission of guilt and she didn't think the seaponies were feeling merciful at the moment. She felt bad for what they had put them through, however unintentionally. But since they were on a bit of a schedule what with saving the entire world on all, getting bogged down here was not something she was big on. Applejack trotted up next to her, looking apologetic. Rainbow didn't think a simple sorry was going to help matters, so she quickly shoved her hoof over Applejack's muzzle before she could admit this was their doing. "Look, we don't know what happened with the river," she lied breezily, ignoring Applejack's glower. "Things are just kinda chaotic. We found this tree lying on the bank and decided to use it for a boat. We don't know what caused the mudslide."

"Ponies lie." Wavedancer conveyed scorn through her burbles. She ducked back into the water and bark-squealed something at her fellows before returning. Rainbow spotted other seaponies converging around the air pocket. Wavedancer explained, "Seapony law ... says innocents not punissshed … but know at least one of … you downed trees. We ask you once ... tell us who did it. Guilty stay. Rest go freeee." Her gills flared as she looked from Rainbow to Applejack and back again. "Until we get … answer, nopony go. All stay."

Rainbow reared up and took a swing at Wavedancer who ducked back into the water at the last moment. "No way!"

Wavedancer wriggled her way up and poked her head back in near the top of the bubble. "Seaponies control water … we can hold it back for a while. Not forever."

Rainbow fumed even as she wracked her brain. What to do? She felt her wings twitch in impatience. Being trapped down below, with no sky overhead, wasn't helping her mood. She begrudged every second she was standing still instead of moving to stop Nightmare Moon. Rainbow wasted a moment wishing Celestia was here, sure that she could convince the seaponies to fly if she had to. She squashed the twinge of self-pity accompanying that thought and took a breath. She was a little calmer, but no closer to an answer. She _had_ to be out there to defeat Nightmare Moon, but she wasn't about to leave any of her companions down here either. She looked briefly at Applejack, who was clearly unhappy with this whole situation.

As much as she hated it, part of Rainbow's mind went back to some of the lessons Celestia had taught about leadership and ethics—in particular the ones where leaders had to leave behind or sacrifice somepony in order to carry out their goal if there wasn't any other way. Rainbow Dash _knew_ in her gut that Nightmare Moon wouldn't be stopped without her. Taking the blame and saving her friends wouldn't accomplish anything if Nightmare Moon stayed in power anyway. And they weren't going to do anything at all if they all stayed down here. The logical thing to do would be to let Applejack stay behind and come back for her later. After they defeated Nightmare Moon, they could make some kind of arrangement or simply force the seaponies to surrender her.

However, Rainbow and logic had a complicated, messy relationship, the kind where they wanted to be together but also see other ponies. No matter how _correct_ it sounded in her head, Rainbow couldn't accept that throwing Applejack under the cart and leaving her behind was _right_. Because it wasn't right. At all.

Rainbow gnashed her teeth. Applejack had taken her into her home and become her friend even though she barely knew a thing about her. She had Rainbow's back since this whole mess started and she was not going to toss her away because it was convenient! Except … she frowned. Applejack had taken the reveal that she was the Queen's student pretty hard. She'd been more guarded around her, less trusting since then. Maybe Applejack would rat her out instead? Rainbow did know how much she cared about her family and her farm. The idea of being away from it might be enough to convince Applejack to…

She shook her head, unable to really believe it, but unable to completely dismiss the possibility either.

What mattered more? That annoying, rational part of her mind whispered. One pony or all of Equestria? The answer seemed obvious. Obvious, and wrong.

Wavedancer poked her head back into the bubble and interrupted her dramatic inner monologue. "Time up! Who is guilty?!"

The moment of truth. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head. No matter how much she thought it over, no matter how much conflicting ideas crashed against each other—she couldn't do it. Rainbow couldn't abandon a friend or leave Equestria in the lurch. She was paralyzed. Rainbow felt her mouth start to move, but even she didn't know what she was going to say. Nor would she ever learn, for Applejack spoke first. "It was me. I did it. I knocked over your trees and I'm powerful sorry. Let my friends go."

"Applejack, shut _up!"_ Rainbow hissed, shaken from her hesitation.

The seapony tilted her head in confusion before ducking back into the water to burble and cackle at the other seaponies. She reemerging a moment later in front of Applejack, floating at eye level with her. "You … knocked over the trees, flooded river with muck?"

"Yes ma'am." Applejack nodded. "I didn't know there were ponies living in these parts. If I knew, I would never have done it."

Rainbow Dash grumbled, but since things were already about as bad as they could be, she decided to own up to her part in the whole mess. "She's not the only one who downed those trees. Heck, I knocked down way more than she did!"

Now it was Applejack's turn to glare at her. "First of all, last I checked you took down maybe _one _more than me. At best." Rainbow opened her mouth to protest, but Applejack talked over her. "Secondly, it was my idea in the first place. You wouldn't have thought of it if we had stayed there all day. That makes me responsible, so simmer down or I'll _make_ you button your lip."

"Why confess? Why not blame her?" Wavedancer warily asked, indicating Rainbow.

Applejack straightened herself and looked her right in the bulbous eye. "I was raised not to tell fibs or to let some other pony take the blame for my mistakes. If it means you'll let my friends go, then do what you want with me. I did it and I'm responsible for it."

Wavedancer looked from Applejack to Rainbow Dash and back again. After ducking back into the water again, she stared at the orange earth pony. "Unexpected."

"I'll say." Rainbow looked at Applejack, stunned. "I—I don't get it. You won't be able to go back to your family."

"I know."

The pain in Applejack's voice made Rainbow's heart ache. "Then—then why say anything? Why not say it was me? For pony's sake, I thought you were mad at me!"

"I am—or was, anyway." Applejack shook her head. "I thought I was over it, then Rarity had to give up her necklace and I remembered how sore I was at you and—" She rubbed her eyes. "Look, I wasn't even mad so much as I was scared for my family. I'd do anything for 'em, to be there for them … but if I lied and let you take the blame for it, well, then I wouldn't be _me_. So even if I was with them, it wouldn't be me who was there. Or something, shuddup, I'm tired." She shook her head again. "I know it don't make much sense. But a pony who'd run out on her friends to save her own tail—that wouldn't be the kind of pony my family deserved. I don't even know what good I could do them if I was like that."

Rainbow Dash didn't know what to even say. Applejack wrestled with something for a minute, then took a deep breath and began again. "If I'm being honest with myself, maybe I _wanted_ to be mad at you, but for all the wrong reasons." Seeing Rainbow's confused expression, she explained. "Before you showed up, I was the pony everypony turned to when they needed something dangerous done. If a little filly wandered off and got lost, I was the one who brought her back. If Timber Wolves came down from the Everfree, I was the one who herded 'em back, in pieces if need be. Need a pet rescued that got lost out in a storm? That's what I'm here for. Anytime there was a contest or competition, I was there: the face of Ponyville." She let out a small sigh. "Then you come flying into town with your rainbows and your fancy aerial whatsis and within a week, all the foals in town have started up a Rainbow Dash Fan Club. Shewt, Apple Bloom's having it meet up in my old clubhouse on my own farm." She clucked her tongue. "Can't pretend that didn't sting a bit."

"Oh." Rainbow lowered her ears. "Um, sorry?"

Applejack waved her off. "Don't you be apologizing for my stinkin' thinkin', sugarcube. I had never wanted a fan club; more to the point, I never needed one. Still don't. But I let it bother me more than I should've. I didn't do all those things for the attention, but I can't pretend I didn't appreciate, well, being appreciated. Now here you are, the Queen's student, here to save the day from Nightmare Moon. Bit of a bigger deal than some old Timber Wolf, amiright?"

Rainbow didn't deny it. "Well, yeah, but that sounds like _more_ of a reason for why you could've just kept your mouth shut or let me take the blame. You could've been the one out there, saving the day, being the hero for your sister..."

Applejack snorted. "Are you still not getting it? However much my pride might sting at seeing you be the one the whole town admires now, I ain't so petty or small-minded that I'm gonna go around thinking of ways to bring you down just 'cuz I'm feeling put-out. Shewt, I wouldn't do that on any normal day of the week, and I sure as sugar ain't gonna do it when the whole world is at stake. You're the Queen's student, you're the one whose friends got snatched, you're the one who found Zecora and found out about the Elements. If anypony's got to see this through to the end, it's you." She rolled her neck. "Now don't go letting that get go to that big ol' head of yours, I still don't think you can do it all on your lonesome, great destiny or no. But if there's a choice between me or you, and it's over something that was my fault to begin with … then I'll suck it up and take the hit." She stomped her hoof. "It's the only way I can be honest to myself, and be the kind of pony I want Apple Bloom to be proud of."

Rainbow Dash bit her lip.

Wavedancer was silent for a long time as well. "Tell us why you need cross river," she said in as soft a tone as her burbling could convey.

Applejack flicked her tail. "What Rainbow Dash said about us not wanting to dam the river was true. We only wanted to cross the river to get to the old palace so we could stop an evil pony from making it night forever. You must've noticed that the sun should be up by now."

Wavedancer hesitated. "This true." Her flippers shook in agitation. "Tides all wrong. Moon not supposed to be like this." She bit her lip. "This happen once before. Many thousand of tide changes ago. Caused seaponies to flee from shore, move deeper into oceans."

"That was Nightmare Moon," Applejack stepped forward. "She was keeping the moon in the sky then just like she's doing now. We needed to cross your river to stop her. Now, I'm not looking to escape punishment for what I did, but if you let us go then I promise, I'll come back once we're done. I'll plant whole new trees along the river, and get my kin to help clear the muck out of it."

The seapony tilted her head, considering this. "What you swear by?" Wavedancer asked.

Applejack straightened up. "By my heart, hoof and bone, by family, hearth and home. By all the apple trees I've and my kin have planted for generations out of mind—we will make everything right, and I do mean everything." She offered a wane smile. "Even let you lock me up permanently afterwards, if'n that's what you want."

"AJ!" Rainbow Dash tugged on her tail with her teeth. "_Shuddup!"_

"Let go Rainbow!" She flicked her tail free and gently whacked her muzzle with it. "This is the way it has t'be."

Rainbow Dash leaped and tackled Applejack to the muddy ground beneath them. "No chance! I'm not going to let you throw your life away!"

Applejack struggled, pulling Rainbow into the mud with her. The two grappled, Rainbow not sure if she was angry or relieved by Applejack's actions—and the confliction only made her madder. They wrestled in the mud until they were interrupted by a font of water, spraying the two and forcing them apart. Rainbow coughed and spat, before looking up to see Wavedancer with a dribble of water leaking from her lip.

"Enough!" she barked. "Seaponies decided!" Rainbow felt her guts churn in tense anticipation. Wavedancer studied their expressions before elaborating. "Land pony promise to return?" Applejack nodded. Wavedancer gave a burbly sigh. "Seaponies not want hurt land cousins. Wanted ... peace after moonquake. But land ponies forget us. Maybe time to not be forgotten. So we let you … go. All go. Then after trees planted, you go home." The seaponies in the river clapped their flippers and dove in circles, expressing their approval.

Pinkie cheered. "Hooray! Thank you! You're the best seaponies ever!" She reached out and managed to hug Wavedancer through the bubble. The confused seapony struggled until she relented, patting Pinkie's back with her flippers.

"Shoreponies much strange … but good," She announced. "You stand together … like real school of seaponies. Come, each shorepony. Grab seapony. We take you to surface. Get ride down river."

Rainbow Dash hesitated, not completely ready to accept the good word of a group that had been threatening them less than five minutes ago. But seeing the rest of her companions head over to the edge of the air bubble, she realized there really weren't any other options. She was reminded of something she'd learned at flight camp: Whether you're flying or falling, you don't abandon your wingpony.

As they approached the edge, seven seaponies swam close to them. They turned, presenting their backs to the group, their intention plain. Rainbow slowly reached her hooves through the bubble and gently wrapped them around the slender neck of the seapony before her. She wrinkled her nose, trying to ignore the fishy smell and the unusual touch of wet scales. Once the rest had done the same, they were off.

Rainbow took a deep breath before being pulled through the air pocket and back into the chilly river. She felt her ride shoot up towards the surface as the air bubble collapsed behind them, the air bubbling upwards and helping push them to the surface.

They group breached the water, taking huge gasping breaths as they clung to their seapony companions who guided them to shore.


	20. Chapter 20

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 20

Rainbow Dash had to admit, travel by seapony, though not her first choice, wasn't all that bad. They were making good time through the river, carrying them closer to the old castle in the heart of the forest. Well, there was the fishy smell but that was a minor issue. They gracefully cut their way through the water with the swiftness of a pegasus through the air.

Wavedancer barked to her fellows when they approached a bend in the river. "This yourrr stop." She splashed her flippers, approaching the shoreline. "Riverrrr bends back aroouund before going to cas-tle. Fasterrr, I think, for land ponies to walk."

"Sounds great! Thanks, Wavedancer!" Rainbow clambered to the shore, shaking her wings dry. The rest of the group was close behind her. The seaponies let out a raucous clatter of squeaks and barks as they waved goodbye before speeding off down the river. A friendly enough bunch, considering they had threatened to imprison them, Rainbow thought. "Alright ponies, let's get a move on."

"Hang on a minute there, Rainbow." Applejack nodded to the others. "Let's give them a chance to dry off and get warm before we go rushing ahead. Not to mention we need a plan."

Rainbow grunted but didn't argue. She knew she was right, but she also just wanted this trek to be over and done with already. As Applejack went to talk to the others, Zecora turned to Rainbow. "Such a troubled look upon your brow. Tell me, what worries you now?"

Rainbow Dash whickered unhappily. "Nothing. Everything! It's—" she exhaled roughly before starting again. "If Nightmare Moon is going to know we're here as soon as we get close to the palace, then that's just one more reason why I should go myself. I'm faster than anypony here. I could get to the palace and find the Elements of Harmony before the Nutmare even knew what hit her."

Zecora clucked her tongue. "Ah the impetuousness of youth! Truly, do you think your friends would appreciate being left behind? It's so uncouth."

"Ugh, don't give me that!" Dash snapped. "If I'd just picked you up and flown here, we could've just gone straight over the forest and not had to go through that business with the swamp and all those creatures. It would've taken us—what, five minutes?"

"While that could perform the task with speed, it would lack the care you sorely need," Zecora observed. "Your friends have been there through thick and thin. Are you sure you don't need them to win? They shouldered a mighty burden and did so well. They have all the right to be here, can you not tell?"

"I know, I _know!_ They've been incredible. Amazing, even." Rainbow sighed. "But they've also been through so much and—they didn't need to! We could've bypassed all that stuff in our way. What the others have gone through … there wasn't a need for that! If it had been just me, or you and me, we could've avoided all that." She flapped her wings demonstratively. "I don't want them to go through anymore. I'm the one Celestia told about Nightmare Moon. I'm her student. That makes it my responsibility, not theirs."

"There's one tiny flaw in your well-crafted thought." The zebra lightly rapped a hoof against Rainbow's head. "Neither your nor Celestia's permission was sought. The others made their own decision to come with you, for they had as much stake in whether we win or lose."

Rainbow Dash stomped her hoof. "You don't have to lecture me! I just don't want anypony getting hurt when they don't need to be, okay? Is that so wrong?"

Zecora shushed her gently. "Your heart is surely in the right place, but without allies the danger's _far_ more deadly to face. While strongly said and truthfully meant, recall the path paved with good intent."

Rainbow had no answer to that. But she did have a question. "So what are _you_ doing here?" She waved a hoof to cut off the zebra before she could respond. "I might not be able to quote Charles Docken or be able to read Neighzsche or Cutie Marx without getting a huge headache, but I'm not stupid. You know _way_ more about Nightmare Moon and the Elements of Harmony than you should." She scrutinized the zebra's face for any sign of a flinch or guilty twinge, but her striped face was as impassive as ever. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Zecora."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Doesn't it?" Zecora turned with a bob of her head, sending her cloak whirling about behind her as she headed off to the group.

Grunting in annoyance, Rainbow Dash flew off after her. When she touched down, Twilight trotted up to her. "Rainbow, look!" She pointed. Rainbow turned to see the tall, if tottering, spires and towers of the old palace silhouetted against the dark sky. Looking down a bit, she saw a domed structure, roughly halfway between their current destination and the palace itself.

"It looks like an old observatory," Twilight said a touch giddily. "Oh it must be one of the oldest observatories in Equestria! Why—" She coughed awkwardly at Rainbow's flat look. "We can use that as a halfway point. We can rest there and get warmed up before going on to the palace, and keep out of sight if Nightmare Moon or somepony comes to check out the castle grounds."

Rainbow sighed. If it was just her, she would've just gone full on for the palace and blown through any obstacles in her way. But that hadn't worked so well before. And considering that she was in a group and only as fast as their slowest member—this was more sensible, even if it took longer. "Alright. That's good thinking."

Twilight beamed and traced her hoof in the grass modestly. "Thanks. I just like coming up with plans. Makes things easier, right?"

Rainbow quirked her brow. "Right, who doesn't love a good plan?" she asked dryly, not wanting to think of what Twilight's hobbies must be like. "Let's get going, then." She started to run, letting the rushing air dry off her feathers and coat. She was nearly dry by the time she reached the observatory, coming to a stop just inside its wide arching doors. The others weren't far behind.

"Anypony see anything?" Applejack asked as they Rainbow peered inside the darkened building. She shook her head and slowly made her way in. It was dark, but some holes in the walls and roof provided some illumination. After a few moments their eyes had adjusted enough to take stock of their surroundings.

Rarity looked around in disgust, noting that the entire observatory was coated in dust and spider webs. Beneath them were several layers of arched alcoves stretching up to the roof. A ruined staircase spiraled along the wall, leading upwards towards the ceiling which was open at the top. In the middle of the ground level was an apparently empty fountain. "Hmmf. This place certainly needs some cleaning up." She took a small washcloth she'd been keeping and started wiping the walls down. Rainbow didn't even question it, or when Pinkie Pie ducked into an alcove and started monologuing to herself about being the night.

Zecora looked at the staircase. "Let us head up and make sure the path ahead is all clear. Though avoiding more surprises is a dim hope, I fear."

"I'd like to come too," Twilight said, looking longingly up at the observatory roof.

Rainbow looked around, not seeing any other way up besides the ruined stairs. "Guess I'm going to have to carry you two."

Fluttershy spoke up, surprising everypony—especially herself. "I can help." She faltered slightly under the group's collective gaze, but forged ahead. "I-I can carry one of them up."

Dash blinked, then grinned widely. "Way to go, Fluttershy!" She clapped her on the back, not paying any attention to the startled squeak Fluttershy let out. "Alright, you can take Twilight. She's smaller than Zecora and probably weighs a lot less." Zecora's staff promptly clouted her between the ears. "Ow!" She rubbed her head, turning to glare at the nonplussed zebra. "What?! You're broader than Twilight is! It's just a fact—I mean, you see how skinny she is, right?" Zecora hit her again. "Oh, come on!"

Everypony else had to stifle their giggles while Zecora sighed. "To beat sense into your head is a task worthy of another quest. For now, just fly us all and give your mouth a rest."

Despite grumbling muttered warnings about dropping Zecora, Rainbow did grab her around the barrel and lift her up, flapping heavily. Fluttershy did the same for Twilight, but with less warnings and more whispered apologies. Twilight _was_ lighter than Zecora, but it still took Fluttershy no small amount of effort to get Twilight up into the air. She likely wouldn't have made it if Twilight hadn't offered her own assistance using magic.

Rainbow Dash waited for the two of them to arrive on the platform. "Why didn't you do that for her?" she asked Twilight, a bit irritably. As she had predicted, Zecora was _not_ light to carry.

Twilight ducked her head. "Oh … I suppose I didn't really think of it. I mean, it looked like you had it under control. Not that Fluttershy didn't, but…" she trailed off awkwardly.

Fluttershy patted her back with a wing. "That's all right, I _did_ need the help. After all, I'm not as strong a flyer as Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow couldn't exactly tell her she was wrong. "Yeah, but hey, you got what it takes." She shot her an encouraging grin before looking around. "Zecora, is this spot good?"

Zecora looked around the observatory platform. " I could use your help—on the far side." She grabbed her by the shoulder and ushered her away. Once they were a fair distance away she hissed, "Now, quickly, do as I say and hide!"

"I don't get it. Why did you need me over—" Zecora shushed her. She tilted her head demonstratively, perking her ears up, then looked impatient when Rainbow didn't immediately follow suit.

Feeling confused, Rainbow kept quiet and did the same. Just as she was about to ask what Zecora was up to, she heard Fluttershy and Twilight talking softly. Rainbow stood still and listened, watching the two surreptitiously.

"Thank you again, for carrying me up." Twilight rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Makes me wish I had a pair of wings of my own."

"Having wings doesn't necessarily make you a good flyer—believe me." Fluttershy shuffled her wings meaningfully. "I wouldn't mind having magic sometimes. You're very talented with it."

Twilight ducked her head, not meeting her gaze. "If you say so…" She took a breath, steadying herself before mustering up the nerve to ask, "Can I ask you a question? I mean, I know I just did but I meant a question that isn't in itself a request for an answer but—"

"Of course, you can ask me anything." Fluttershy took a hesitant step forward then waited to see if Twilight would object before taking another. "What is it?"

Twilight swallowed nervously. "I was just wondering, what made you decide to come into the forest?"

Fluttershy blinked. "Oh, well, I wanted to help my friends of course! I've known Ditzy Doo and Cloud Kicker as long as I have Rainbow Dash. I want to help her rescue them anyway I can." She hesitated. "I know Rainbow can stop Nightmare Moon, but I still wanted to do my part to help. So I decided I'd be here for her, because she was always there for me when we were fillies."

"But what if—what if you don't know _how_ you can help?" Twilight sounded pained, and Rainbow hated it. "I want to help rescue my brother and your friends, but I don't know what I bring to the table."

"I'm a little surprised to hear you say that." Fluttershy admitted. "You're really good with magic."

Twilight shook her head. "It's nothing. Besides, Rainbow Dash already has Zecora with her, so why even bother with me?"

"Well, Rainbow is a much better flyer than I am. Does that mean I shouldn't have come too?"

"Of course not." Twilight bit her lip. "It's just…"

When she didn't continue, Fluttershy gently pressed her. "Just…?"

Twilight rubbed her face. "Fluttershy, you—you're not exactly adventurous like Rainbow Dash, right?" Fluttershy nodded. "How did you two become friends?"

"Well, how did you two become friends?" Fluttershy countered.

"I—don't know if we really _are_ friends," Twilight admitted. "She's been nice to me, but I think that's just because Shining Armor asked her to. I can't imagine she'd want to be around somepony like me." Rainbow Dash winced and started to head over there, but was stopped by Zecora. She wordlessly held her in place, listening.

Fluttershy shook her head. "Now, I don't think that's true at all. I'm very different than Rainbow Dash. I like quiet things and being with my animals while Rainbow is, um…"

"Loud, impatient, stubborn, lazy, competitive and short-tempered?" Twilight's eyes widened and she clapped her hooves over her mouth. Rainbow grunted. Twilight definitely had a snarky streak in her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

Fluttershy offered her an encouraging smile. "I was going to say adventurous and brash, but I won't say you're wrong either." She succeeded in winning a startled giggle out of Twilight. From behind her, Rainbow could hear a snort of amusement from Zecora. She would have called her on it, but Fluttershy started speaking again, "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends just because we're different. She's fierce, fast, brave, strong and very confident. I always admired that about her since … well, to tell the truth, I'm not always very confident." Twilight offered a sympathetic nod.

"Rainbow Dash had to stand up to bullies for me, because I was too scared to do it on my own." Fluttershy continued. "Once, I was knocked off a cloud during a race Rainbow held to get the bullies to leave me alone. I learned I could communicate with animals when I was on the ground, and that's how I got my cutie mark."

Twilight looked distinctly uncomfortable at this part in their talk. "So, you're friends because she stood up for you?"

"Well, that was part of it," Fluttershy admitted. "I don't think that's the only reason. She would've stood up for anypony who needed it. We're friends because—well, we both wanted to be. Don't you want to be friends with her?"

"I … I guess so," Twilight flattened her ears. "It feels nice to have friends but a little scary too. Sorry, that must sound silly."

"It doesn't," Fluttershy assured her. "Rainbow Dash can be a little … well, she doesn't always think about what she says before she says it."

"I noticed," Twilight said archly. "So did Zecora." Rainbow turned around to frown at the zebra in question, who took no notice of her at all.

Fluttershy let out another giggle. "Well, that means she really open and honest about what she feels. She doesn't mean to hurt anypony's feelings, she just needs some help figuring out how to say what she really means to say."

Twilight looked around. "Is that why you're coping with all this so well?" She asked. "Because you're friends, I mean? You seem to be handling this a lot better than I am."

"I wouldn't say that," Fluttershy protested, being caught off guard. "I'm scared all the time and wish I was back home with my animal friends. But my friends need me, and after all the times Rainbow's helped me, now I can finally help her back."

Twilight looked skeptical. "But _how _can we help? All we've done so far is blunder around and fall into the swamp. The only really impressive thing we've done is discover a long-lost group of ponies that we almost convinced to imprison us."

That little reminder caused Fluttershy to shuffle uncomfortably. "I don't know exactly how _I _can help, but I don't really need to."

Twilight's skepticism morphed into outright confusion. "What do you mean?"

Fluttershy marshaled her thoughts as she tried to explain. "Rainbow Dash … she makes you believe in her and in yourself." She sat down to get more comfortable, soon joined by Twilight. "Rainbow will set out to do something really, um, dangerous and maybe a little reckless—or a lot reckless, actually—and you'll be so scared for her … but then she'll actually _do _it." She offered Twilight a smile. "It makes you realize that if she can do a Sonic Rainboom—then maybe the things _you_ thought were impossible really aren't."

The feeling of warmth Fluttershy's words had stirred in Rainbow was only slightly dampened by the mention of the Rainboom. But after a moment, she didn't even care about that. Just knowing that Fluttershy thought of her like that suddenly felt even more special.

Fluttershy sounded more confident as she went on. "Rainbow Dash would never let a pony down when they really needed her. She held supported me for so long that I was a little lost when she first went to Canterlot. I still had Ditzy and Cloud Kicker, but it just wasn't the same."

Rainbow winced.

"I understand," Twilight offered. "That must've been hard for you."

"It was. I didn't think I could ever deal with bullies without having somepony like Rainbow around to protect me and I wanted her to come back, but after a while I realized I was being selfish. Queen Celestia made Rainbow her student for a reason—so she could help hundreds, thousands of ponies the way she did me—and I decided that I wouldn't keep her from that."

From her hiding spot, Rainbow felt like she could sink into the floor and let it swallow her up. She hadn't kept up writing to Fluttershy as much as she should have, and not at _all _in the last few months. She'd been obsessing over the Sonic Rainboom and her unhappiness with Celestia—which she had kept from Fluttershy, only to now find out that she was keeping things from her! Rainbow couldn't understand how they'd let things get to this point. They had never kept things from each other like that. It hurt even more knowing that Fluttershy thought of her as this incredible, amazing pony doing all these important things—when she had wasted the last few months arguing with Celestia about going to fancy dinner parties and feeling sorry for herself!

Fluttershy went on, unaware of the hidden Rainbow's turmoil. "I never, um, stood up to bullies the way Rainbow Dash did, but I stopped letting them bother me—for the most part, anyway." She coughed awkwardly, leading Rainbow to think that Fluttershy had just given the mother of all understatements. "But what mattered was that I wasn't holding her back. When she came to Ponyville, I guess I became a little selfish. I know she wanted to bring Ditzy Doo and Cloud Kicker on her big adventure rather than me. I wanted to show Rainbow that I could still be part of her new, amazing life too, so I'm trying to be a bit more like her and came along." Her wings fluttered. "Rainbow has held me up for so long—but now with Nightmare Moon returning, it feels like she's struggling under the weight she's been carrying, not just her own, but the weight of all of us. So like I said, I'm going to help hold her up, so she can hold up the rest of us."

Rainbow kicked at the wall angrily, unable to listen any more. That's how her friend thought of herself? That she held Rainbow back? That she was better off without Fluttershy? Feather that! Rainbow would've rather spent the last six months at one of Fluttershy's woodland tea-party than putting up with the creme de la creep of Canterlot society. It'd have been just as boring, but at least she would've been bored with somepony worth spending time with!

Then Rainbow came up short. Hadn't she just been thinking that she could've made this trip faster and easier without the others slowing her down? She tried to tell herself that it wasn't the same thing; it was just about getting there in time to stop Nightmare Moon, not that her friends were a burden … but the distinction didn't feel terribly convincing, even to herself. Something about it settled heavily in her stomach and she sat down.

Zecora gave her a gentle tap with her staff. "You see how you appear in your friends' caring eyes: you loom larger than life, is it any surprise? But one must learn how to grow large without growing further apart. Without friends by your side, no gain offsets the pain in your heart." She dipped her head to Rainbow and peered out at the ruined castle, murmuring softly under her breath in another language.

Rainbow swallowed, offering Zecora a numb nod before making her way over to Fluttershy and Twilight. "H-hey!" She cleared her throat, trying to remove the waver from her voice. "Hey. You two have a good talk?" She jerked her head over in the direction of Zecora. "She's trying to do some of her magic stuff, so this might take a while."

"Yes, I think we did." Fluttershy looked to Twilight. "Don't you?"

"I guess so." Twilight shuffled her hooves, not meeting their gaze. "Just trying to keep it together—you know, what with the whole 'My brother's been abducted and the end of the world' thing right around the corner, right?" She let out a nervous laugh.

Rainbow nudged her. "Hey, look—we'll get Shining back and punt Nightmare back into the moon. Trust me."

That caused Twilight's spirits to perk up, albeit slightly. "Then, I suppose that means that you worked out a plan with Zecora? She told you how to activate the Elements of Harmony?"

The pure hope in her voice made Rainbow rub the back of her neck awkwardly. "Not exactly," Rainbow admitted, "but we'll work it out. I've never exactly been a great planner." She let out a laugh, hoping to ease the tension. "I mean, you get too obsessed trying to plan everything out, then you get all bent out of shape when things don't go according to plan, amiright?"

Twilight frowned morosely. "Some ponies prefer to have a plan; some _need_ to have a plan, to take variables into account and control them. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise, what?" Fluttershy asked, sounding concerned.

Twilight's lip trembled slightly, prompting her to bite down on it. Her voice was so thick with emotion it looked like she was about to choke. "When I lose control—I hurt ponies."

Rainbow lowered her voice so only Twilight could hear her. "Is that what happened at your entrance exam?"

Twilight visibly paled and she started quaking in her horseshoes. "Shining Armor told you about that?!" She wailed as she crouched down, covering her face with her hooves. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident, I swear! I—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rainbow crouched down next to her. "Take it easy! Look at me. Hey, I said look at me!" Her demanding tone made Twilight timidly peek out at her from behind her hooves. "Now listen: Shining Armor has never said anything about you except for totally awesome things. He talks about how smart and clever you are, how much you study and how strong your magic is … he cares a lot about you, ya know?" She glanced at Fluttershy, who had joined them on the ground, gently stroking Twilight's mane, but didn't seem to notice Rainbow's look.

Rainbow took a breath and forged ahead. "All he told me was that something really freaked you out when you took your entrance exam to get into that fancy magic school. That's _all_ he told me because he said that you don't like to talk about it and he would never go behind your back like that: his words."

Twilight hesitantly pulled her hooves away and looked up. "Really?" she choked out, sniffling.

"Pegasi's honor." Rainbow Dash held up a hoof, her wings extended. "If you don't want to talk about it, then that's it." Twilight sighed in relief. "But…"

"But?" Twilight gulped.

Rainbow folded her wings back. "Shining Armor told me that he really wished that you could talk about it … and that maybe it'd help you get over it?" She gave a grin that she hoped was encouraging. She wished Derpy or Celestia were here. This was more their thing than hers. Even Cloud was better at the whole talking about feelings thing, even if she'd probably end up hitting on Twilight.

Instead Twilight looked like a trapped animal looking for an avenue of escape. "I—I don't know…"

Fluttershy brushed Twilight's mane out of her face. "Remember what we talked about? Let Rainbow Dash help you. Whatever you're afraid of, I promise, no matter what it is, we won't judge you for it and we'll do our best to help."

Twilight slowly lifted her head up, like a tortoise poking out of its shell. "You mean it?" After Fluttershy gave her an encouraging nod, Twilight took a breath. "O-okay," she gulped, "here goes…it's about—about the entrance examination I had to take to get into Queen Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns."

"That sounds very stressful," Fluttershy said. "They don't let just anypony in."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "From what I heard, it's about as hard as getting into the Wonderbolts."

Twilight sighed. "I don't know about the Wonderbolts, but it was certainly difficult to get in. My test was to hatch a dragon egg."

Both pegasi blinked in confusion. "A d-dragon?" Fluttershy squeaked out. "Oh my…" Rainbow shook her head at the thought of that being a test for beginners.

Twilight didn't seem to notice. "I tried my hardest but I couldn't do anything. I knew that this was important—that my whole _future _would be riding on the outcome of this one test, and I was blowing it!" Twilight was almost hyperventilating again when Fluttershy pressed her side against Twilight's and started taking deep easy breaths to calm her down. Rainbow Dash followed her lead and did the same on the other side.

Eventually Twilight's breathing returned to normal and she continued her story. "There was this … I don't know—this big explosion and light, and then my magic just went crazy! I hatched the egg, but then I was making the examiners float in mid-air and my parents! I—I turned them into p-plants!" She wailed, tears streaming down her face. "The dragon became enormous and I couldn't stop any of it! I was out of control … I was a _monster_!"

Rainbow flapped her wings in surprise before settling them back against her sides. "H-hey! It's okay Twilight, it's okay!" She tilted her head down so she could look down at her. "It's over now. Shining Armor's talked about your parents before, so I know they turned out okay, right?"

"Y-yeah." Twilight hiccupped. "But…"

"But nothing!" Rainbow was firm. "So your magic acted up and you lost control. That doesn't make you a bad pony for one little accident."

"Yes it does!" Twilight clung to Rainbow tightly, as if afraid to let go. "T-that's when I got my cutie mark!"

Rainbow felt her brain break hard and careen into the side of her skull. "What?"

Twilight shuddered again. "I got my cutie mark for being an out-of-control freak! That's what my s-special talent is: hurting the ponies I love!"

Seeing her that upset ruffled Rainbow's feathers. Before she could stop herself, she was practically shouting "That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" She ignored the warning look Fluttershy was shooting her way. "You didn't get your cutie mark for hurting ponies!"

"But I _did!"_ Twilight protested.

"For an egghead you sure aren't being very smart." Rainbow frowned. "You got your cutie mark because you're crazy good at magic! I've never heard of a unicorn doing anything like that, and I've watched those students work. They've never done anything as awesome as making a giant dragon!"

"But my parents…" Twilight whimpered, closing her eyes.

"Hey." Rainbow gently rapped Twilight on the head with her hoof. "It was an accident and they were fine. You're making this out to be a lot worse than it really was."

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said, warningly shooting her best 'You're not helping' look at her. She'd been on the receiving end of those too many times to count.

Rainbow sighed and looked down. "Okay, okay … listen to me for a second, will you?" Once she was certain she had their attention, Rainbow continued. "I guess Fluttershy told you how she got her cutie mark: the bullies, the race and stuff … but I don't think she would've mentioned this part." Fluttershy looked uncomfortable. Rainbow rubbed her face. "During the race we—I—accidentally knocked Fluttershy off a cloud and she fell."

"You don't know that," Fluttershy pointed out. "It could've been one of the others—or just the wind because of how fast the three of you were flying."

Twilight's eyes widened slightly, but didn't look terribly concerned. "But she could fly."

"She couldn't fly well." Rainbow sighed. "I was so caught up in winning the race and beating these two jerks that were making fun of her that I didn't even notice. It was only after … well, after I won and got my own cutie mark that I even noticed. I wanted to find her and show it off but that's when I realized that I hadn't seen her in a while." She swallowed, hard.

Twilight seemed to forget her own misery long enough to lean against Rainbow. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Fluttershy insisted. "I was too close to the edge when I knew I wasn't a good flyer. And you wanted to win so bad _because_ you wanted to make them stop picking on me."

Rainbow grunted non-committedly. "I still felt like a jerk. As awesome as getting my cutie mark, doing the Sonic Rainboom, and beating those creeps was, I still get to be reminded of what happened to Fluttershy every time I tell my cutie mark story." She looked down for a moment, then gathered herself and looked back to Twilight. "That's not what my cutie mark's about, though. Just like having some weird magical _stuff_ happening to your folks isn't what yours means either. Or do you think I'm a monster too?"

"What? No!" Twilight shook her head. "Of course not!"

"Then why do you think you are?" she pressed. "I know monsters. I was face-to-face with one earlier tonight. Trust me, you're not a monster or a freak. You're my friend."

Twilight closed her eyes as she exhaled. "Thank you," she whispered as she hugged them both tightly. "Thank you."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hugged her back. "No need to thank us. We're just doing what friends do."

Dash nodded. "Besides, from what Shining's told me you _were_ accepted, right? So it turned out to be a good thing, in the end."

"I-I guess so," Twilight admitted. "But it was so hard. It only stopped once I used up all my magic. I was asleep for _days!_ My parents later told me I'd been accepted to the School, but all my lessons would be taught at home or through the mail." She took a breath before plunging ahead. "I overheard my tutor talking to my parents one day. The school took me in because—because they thought it'd be dangerous if I wasn't taught how to control my magic." She looked down. "So I got what I wanted, I was accepted—because they were afraid of what would happened if I wasn't. I studied and studied and I worked so hard. I never wanted to lose control like that again. Never. But staying in Canterlot and being home-schooled just reminded me of how badly I messed up, so a few years ago I moved out. I needed a job, someplace that'd led me study in peace and never accidentally hurt anypony. I found out Ponyville needed a new librarian, one who could actually live in the library, and … well, you know the rest."

Rainbow was taken aback. She'd been working for so long to redo the feat that resulted in her cutie mark, she never thought of the possibility of a pony who wanted to _avoid_ repeating her own moment. "Take it easy. Shining Armor never doubts you, and who are you to doubt him not doubting you?" Before Twilight could properly straighten out that convoluted thought, she rubbed Twilight's head. "I get that magic is dangerous and stuff—so are some of the moves I keep trying. Yeah, being reckless or endangering other ponies is bad. Duh. But the answer isn't to limit yourself or spend your whole life holding yourself back. That isn't fair to you." She saw Twilight still wasn't convinced. "You gotta learn to trust yourself more. But if you're ever really, really stuck, well that's what you have friends for."

"I'd always relied on Shining Armor." Twilight's ears lowered. "I don't think I ever really had any other friends."

"Well, you do now." Rainbow Dash clapped her on the back. "And we'll get Shiny back, I promise."

Twilight tried to put up a brave front and offered a small smile. "Shining Armor spoke about you at home, a lot: all the amazing things you could do, how brave and confident and amazing you are. Some new prank or stunt you pulled was always part of dinner conversation at least once a week. I think he was trying to get me to be more like you. You know, things like 'Rainbow Dash got in trouble for putting a whoopee cushion on a diplomat's seat, but that never stopped _her_ from going out and trying new things!' Whenever he tried to encourage me to go out and have more faith in myself, he always told me to ask myself 'what would a brave pony like Rainbow Dash do?'"

"Really?" Rainbow lit up. "No way! He was always telling me about his awesome, brainy sister. 'My little Twiley could've finished that homework in ten minutes while you were taking that nap, lazy bones.' He was always going on about how smart and clever and nice and stuff you were. He was always real proud of you, telling me to try to take a page out of your book and think before I act."

They all chuckled at that. "I guess I was a little nervous at meeting you," Twilight confessed. "It—it sounds silly now, but I got in my head that if Shining Armor saw me and Rainbow together, he'd see just how he'd be better off with her for a sister instead of me."

Rainbow made a rude noise. "What? Come on, now that's crazy."

"It sounds like Shining Armor wanted you two to be friends _because_ you were so different," Fluttershy commented. "Like how Ditzy Doo introduced me, Rainbow and Cloud Kicker at flight camp."

"I bet he was just hoping Twilight would keep me so busy with homework I wouldn't be able to prank him when he was on duty," Rainbow snickered. "I had a _lot_ of fun with him. Canterlot Castle is great and all, but the guards there really need to loosen up. So when I couldn't take anymore homework, I started pranking 'em. Nothing too big—at least, not until Celestia got in on it—but just enough to liven things up."

"Didn't you get in trouble?" Fluttershy asked.

"Are you kidding? Celestia was _totally_ the Queen of Pranking!" Dash grinned. "Even the guards—well, okay maybe sometimes they got annoyed and stuff, but they got used to it. Shining Armor told me that my pranks helped keep them on their hooves and from getting too bored."

Twilight gave her a look. "Really? The way he told it to me, it was more that if the guards could put up with your practical jokes they could put up with anything."

Rainbow shrugged. "Six of one, half a dozen of the other. But Shining Armor? Yeah, he was my favorite target. I hid his armor, stole his alarm clock, put hot sauce in his breakfast, all the classics." She snickered. "One time, I painted his armor bright pink and wrote a bunch of really dirty limericks on them. It was great. When Celestia told me about Nightmare Moon and suggested I get some one-on-one training with a guard, he was the only one I wanted for the job."

"Oh yes, it sounds like you like Shining Armor a lot," Fluttershy noted innocently.

Rainbow's wings twitched. "W-well, he was just this cool, kinda funny guard when I was at the palace. He was one of the youngest guards there, and a lot less boring than the older guys who couldn't crack a smile if their lives depended on it and…"

"And what?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Nothing," Rainbow said quickly. Fluttershy gave her a knowing look, causing her to grumble. "If you _ever_ tell anypony else what I'm going to say…" Rainbow's face grew red. She sighed and mumbled, "When I was younger I maybe I did have a kinda-sorta … crushonShiningArmor."

Fluttershy let out a squeal. "Oh, that's so _cute!"_

Twilight giggled as Rainbow blushed furiously. "It was a long time ago! I was just a filly!"

"No no, it's perfectly understandable." Twilight patted her hoof. "Lots of fillies fall for my brother … and a few colts, but that always makes him feel uncomfortable for some reason—"

"_Anyway."_ Rainbow glared. "The point is that it was a _long_ time ago and I'm moved so far past it that it's not worth ever bringing up again. Ever. Shining's just a friend. More importantly, we're going to get him back." She nudged Twilight. "Then we can tell him that the two most awesome ponies he knows are friends, just like he always wanted. Cool?"

Twilight smiled and nodded, turning her head slightly. "Hey Rainbow, look." She pointed a hoof up at the full moon. "The Mare in the Moon is missing."

Rainbow saw she was right. The typical shadow cast over the moon in the shape of a mare's face was gone. "I guess Nightmare Moon really was banished _into _the moon. With her here, it can't be up there."

"It's strange. In spite of everything bad that's happened, the moon still looks better for Nightmare Moon not being there." Twilight looked almost enraptured by the moon. "It looks rounder and brighter than ever—and it's right overhead. In all the time I've spent stargazing, I've never seen it look like this."

Rainbow shrugged. "Better take a good look at it while you can, because we're going to be blasting her back up there soon."

Twilight nodded. "I know."

From her place nearby Zecora stopped mid-chant and exhaled sharply, swaying in place. "Zee?" Rainbow called as she made her way over. "You okay?"

"Neigh, nor will any of us be." She rushed over and looked down into the observatory. "Oh what a fool, I should have seen!" Zecora stomped her hoof. "Hurry, hurry, quickly we must flee! Soon this place will become a bad dream!"

Rainbow Dash grabbed her around the middle while Fluttershy did the same for Twilight. They lowered themselves back down while calling to the others. "Hey you guys!" Rainbow shouted. "Zecora says we got to go, now!"

"Easier said than done!" Applejack called out from below. "We've got company!"

From in the darkness, Rainbow heard angry hisses, accompanied by the glow of many pairs of eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 21

The shadows in the dark were _moving_. While Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy lowered Zecora and Twilight back to the others, they could see and even feel them closing in on them from all sides.

"What in the sam hill are they?!" Applejack whinnied, rearing on her hind legs. Rainbow didn't know either. She could barely make out shapes in the shadows moving to and fro, but so many and in such darkness that she couldn't make out what they were nor how many.

Zecora mumbled something and held her staff in the air. The end began to glow a soft green, slowly filling up the room. Rainbow blinked, grateful for the light until she saw what it revealed. They were pegasi—maybe. Their featherless, bat-like wing membranes stretched and strained as they spread their wings, ears swiveling this way and that. Their eyes glowed white as they hissed, exposing white sharp fang that were emphatically _not _used for eating grass and hay.

Rainbow tensed, readying herself for action.

Zecora's face furrowed as she was set down. "They're bat ponies—thestrals, gargoyles, call them what you all might. They were loyal to Luna, and later aided Nightmare Moon in her fight."

Rainbow pawed the ground, her wings flaring out. "That's all I needed to hear." It was too late to head back through the door, they had already been cut off. The only way out was to fight their way through. Her companions took up positions beside her. She could feel the determination and drive coming off them, even the ones who were clearly not used to having to throw down, like Twilight or Rarity, not to mention Fluttershy.

That's when she noticed Fluttershy slowly edging forward from their formation. She was clearly trembling, but still putting herself in front of the others. "Fluttershy, get over here!" She called to her. "We can't protect you from there!"

"But—" Fluttershy's next words were lost as over a hundred bat ponies bellowed and charged them.

Rainbow Dash used her wings to give her some forward momentum as she threw herself into the oncoming horde, her outstretched hooves roughly connecting with several unhappy faces. She flew upwards, out of their reach. "Ha! You're even uglier now than you were before!"

"Look out!" Rarity yelled.

Rainbow looked up and saw reinforcements bearing down on her from above. "All right, let's see what you've got!" She zipped upwards, daring them to follow. She had their attention she led them on a merry chase around the observatory, watching them try and fail to match her speed and agility. More than one crashed into one of their fellows or even into a wall while trying to mirror her sharp banks and sudden turns. It made her think of her games with the Canterlot guards, only for much higher stakes. Even so, the thrill and adrenaline it built up—she couldn't help but grin.

One thestral, faster or bolder than the others, let out a piercing cry and dove down at Rainbow from above. She let him get close and at the last moment swung upwards with her hooves, striking it right in the chest. He went careening away, colliding with a pair of his fellows.

Having won a moment's reprieve, Rainbow risked stealing a look down to see how the others were doing. She saw Applejack rearing around and using her hind legs to buck one unlucky gargoyle straight into a wall. Even Rarity was taking a few swings at them, even if they were very awkward and not particularly effective.

She kept looking to try and find a sign of the rest. There was a lot of confusion but she soon found the cause of it: Twilight was using her magic to toss anypony who got too close around like ragdolls, and Pinkie Pie—well, she was being Pinkie Pie because somepony had to. She had somehow gotten on the back of one of the gargoyles who was flying around, furiously trying to throw her off. "Yee ha!" Pinkie giggled as she wrapped her legs around him tightly and refused to be removed. "Is this how you do it, Applejack?"

The farmpony in question looked up and let out a laugh. "You bet your granny it is! Ride that bucking bronco, cowpony!"

"That's it, Applejack, spout more countryisms!" Rainbow called down. "I fight better when I'm annoyed!" Applejack made a rude gesture and spouted off a whole slew of authentic frontier gibberish at Rainbow, but she was smiling as she did it.

As Rainbow might've guessed, Zecora was having little trouble holding her own. She chanted softly under her breath as she fought—not in a spell so much as a meditation to keep her focus, even as she batted aside attacker after attacker with her eyes closed.

There was a momentary swirl of panic as Rainbow realized she didn't see Fluttershy anywhere. Before she could look further, though, a new group of challengers flew up.

She put her new pursuers through their paces, Rainbow always keeping just out of their reach, far enough so they couldn't touch her but not so far that they'd give up and go back to the others. She darted from place to place, doubling back only to circle around and end up chasing them for a while before they caught on. The confused creatures ended up crashing into one another as they tried to follow her ridiculous stunts or by simply trying to just stay out of her way.

All the while, Rainbow tried keeping an eye open for Fluttershy. She eventually spotted her, but instead of fighting or hiding, Fluttershy was pulling an injured bat pony off to the side. Apparently she'd been at this for a while, since there were several bat ponies neatly and carefully put in resting positions along the wall.

Rainbow let her attention drag on Fluttershy for just a moment too long, for she was tackled out of the sky by a flying brick of a thestral. She was slammed down against the ground, hard enough to knock her breath out of her lungs. Her vision blurred as she stared up at a snarling, fanged face that was much too close for comfort.

"Stop!" She heard Fluttershy plead as she ran over, tugging on one of its wings. "Please stop this! Why are you fighting us? What did we even do to you?!"

The gargoyle grumbled, it's voice deep. "You trespassed in our lair."

"We didn't mean to," Fluttershy answered. "We didn't know anypony was inside. You were, um, kind of hiding in the dark."

He growled angrily, baring his fangs. "The darkness is where we _live_. If we hid it's because that is what our kind does to survive the revenge inflicted upon our kind by your Sun Queen!"

The accusation stung Rainbow into shouting. "That's a lie! Celestia would never do something like that!"

"_Silence!"_ The gargoyle bellowed, his breath so strong it almost knocked Rainbow out. "You _dare _speak her name in my presence? The only Queen we recognize is Luna Stellaris, She of the Brilliant Night."

"But—" Rainbow's objection fell off as Fluttershy held up a wing, temporarily stunning her into silence.

"I'm sorry, could you please tell us more?" Fluttershy's lip trembled so she bit down on it. "Um, we'd like to know more about why ponies haven't seen you in so long."

He snarled, stretching his wings outward, looming over her. "Why should I answer you?"

"Please—please wait a moment!" When he paused, Fluttershy rushed on. "Please tell me your name?"

Rainbow saw the bat pony's pointed ears rotate this way and that. "Why?" he grumbled, his voice as deep and ominous as an avalanche.

"Because I want to know." She took a nervous, shuddering breath. "I know you aren't a monster. You're a pony and I want to understand you. Please, let me help you."

There was a long pause. Rainbow Dash looked over to see the others still fighting to defend themselves while she just laid there, trapped. She was about a second away from using one of her hindlegs to kick the big guy right where guys really hated to be kicked when he answered, "My name is Nightshade."

"That's a nice name." Fluttershy offered, while Rainbow thought it must be one of the most common bat pony names _ever_. "Can we maybe stop all the fighting while we talk please?"

Nightshade narrowed his eyes, then jerked his head. He let out a high-pitched noise and all the other gargoyles stopped fighting at once. Rainbow blinked, surprised. The rest of their group took the opportunity to regroup and catch their breath, but were still surrounded.

"Thank you," Fluttershy exhaled with a smile. "If you don't mind my asking, was that what you use for echolocation? I've helped a few bats and I recognize the sound they make."

Nightshade nodded. "You are not surprised? Scared?" He narrowed his eyes. "That is how our kind was received a thousand years ago. Because we're nocturnal, because we were _different_, we were lumped in with other creatures to fear in the dark."

Fluttershy took a step forward as she reached out a hoof. "No, I'm not afraid of you. Being different doesn't make you scary, let alone bad. I'm sorry ponies back then didn't understand that."

"There was one who did." Nightshade tilted his head up, looking at the moon as it shone through the observatory's roof. "Everypony knows the story of Hearth's Warming and the founding of Equestria: the bedrock laid by the union of earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns. But the rest of ponykind—Seaponies, Twinkle-Eyes, Crystal ponies, Flutter ponies, ourselves—were too small, too remote or too unimportant to be so recognized. While we may have been a part of Equestria, we were still a breed apart: underappreciated and overlooked, especially in a sun-loving world." He snorted. "They were all blinded by the sun's harsh glare. They did not see how the beauty of the soft glow of the moon and stars, or the tides they brought.

"But Queen Luna was different. She saw that we were overlooked and reached out her hoof to us, advocated for us. She welcomed us as her personal guards, decreed that none would lift a hoof against us. In gratitude we protected ponykind as it slumbered in the night, unappreciative of our Queen's hard work and kindness." He looked forlornly up at the moon a moment longer before turning back to Fluttershy. "She spoke up for all of us. Finally, we had hopes that we would be welcomed fully into the fold and appreciated like the rest of ponykind."

He ground his hoof into the ground. "But it was not to be. When your Day Queen realized the depth of the love we had for her moon and stars, she became jealous and fearful. Now her sister had ponies who loved her as much as earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns loved her, and she could not stand it. She struck Luna down and exiled her, demonizing her and those who stood with her. With our advocate gone, our voice was silenced."

"That sounds awful." Fluttershy reached out to pat his leg before Rainbow could protest. "I know what it's like to struggle to make yourself heard. What happened next?"

"We tried to rally the others," Nightshade grumbled. "Tried to get them to stand up for the Queen who had stood up for them. But they had already fallen for the stories the Day Queen's agents had spread."

Fluttershy eyes lit up with understanding. "Is that why the Seaponies and the Twinkle-Eye ponies stay away from other ponies so much? They're afraid that ponies would be mad at them for being friends with Luna?"

Rainbow blinked, but found herself nodding as the pieces started to slide together—why Celestia hadn't wanted to talk about why the other kinds of ponies had kept to themselves for centuries and what had caused the tidal changes that had terrified the seaponies into withdrawing deeper into the seas.

The bat pony dipped his head. "Fearing reprisals for our support of Luna, the others distanced themselves from the rest of Equestria. The Seaponies retreated to their depths and tried to avoid contact with others; the Twinkle-Eyes hid in their mines and tried to forget; the Crystal Ponies were already gone, and who knows what happened to the Flutter Ponies?" His eyes hardened. "But we would not forgive, or forget. We stayed loyal to the one who was loyal to us and we waited. We waited for centuries, until tonight." He spread his wings to full their span. "I know what the Long Night means: our Queen has returned. She escaped her imprisonment and has returned to uplift us."

Rainbow could only stand so much of this. "Guess again! You have it _so _backwards it's a wonder you aren't flying flank-first! Celestia would never banish anypony who didn't deserve it or punish ponies just because of who they liked! Are you forgetting about the part where Luna went insane and refused to lower the moon? I get you guys like the nightlife, but I think even you can see how many problems that would cause!"

From the way Nightshade growled at her, Rainbow realized she'd rolled a critical failure in diplomacy. She felt the tension ripple through Nightshade's leg as he prepared to press down on her. Before he did, he looked over to Fluttershy, and to the thestrals she had pulled to the side, out of harm's way. "Your words are empty and meaningless. We know the truth."

"As well you should." Everypony present looked up to see none other than the Shadowbolts, hovering around the roof. They landed beside Nightshade and dipped their heads. Rainbow had thought they'd lost them ages ago, cursing their bad luck to have them show up again now. Except, she realized a moment later, it might _not _have been luck. The group had blacked out briefly when the seaponies were dragging them under. Had that been enough for them to dream, for Nightmare Moon to look in on them? Is that how they found them? Her mind raced. Did Nightmare Moon know what they were planning?

The big bat pony frowned, his eyes flicking over the Shadowbolts wings and ears. "You look like us, but I do not know you."

"We are servants of the True Queen," the Derpy-Shadowbolt announced.

The Cloud Kicker-Shadowbolt nodded. "Here to reward those who have stayed faithful."

"Soon the whole world will know only night and your kind will never need to hide away again," Blossomforth concluded.

"That does not answer my question." Nightshade frowned, his lip curling down. If Rainbow had to guess, she'd say he found the way they spoke as annoying as she did. He gestured to Derpy, since she seemed to be the one in charge. "Step forward." The Shadowbolts hesitated for a moment before complying, Derpy approaching them. Nightshade looked down at the pinned Rainbow, then back to Derpy. "I will ask you again: who are you?"

She fidgeted at that, unable or unwilling to answer. "I—" she shook her head, one eye briefly going out of alignment before she forced it back into place, the other two Shadowbolts taking a step forward. "Who I was is not important." Rainbow looked from Derpy to the others 'bolts and back again. For a brief moment, Derpy had almost seemed liked an individual, even a bit like herself. Maybe that was why they always stuck so close together?

"Her name is Derpy," Rainbow tossed in, her mind still shifting through things. "The others are Cloud Kicker and Blossomforth. They were my friends from Ponyville before Nightmare Moon got ahold of them. You can bet they didn't look like cheap knock-offs of you guys before that!"

Nightshade regarded her, his ear twitching. "Is this true?" He demanded of the Derpy-bolt. "Were you a pegasi like her?"

"We were perfected," Derpy stretched her wing-membranes, showing off her new physique. "Your kind are the template."

"The Queen desires that all should ponies adapt themselves to the Eternal Night." Cloud Kicker added.

"And then—" Blossomforth started, but Nightshade stomped his hoof.

"Enough!" He drew himself up. "Does she think this is what we wanted? That all ponies should be _transformed_ into becoming like us?! We wanted acceptance, not—this!"

"Our Queen thought you would be pleased." Derpy tilted her head. "Our forms are a tribute to your loyalty."

"Guess again," Rainbow grunted at Nightshade, getting really sick of having him stand on top of her. "They're not some kinda imitation-as-flattery. Sounds to me like Nightmare Moon just wanted mind-controlled slaves who don't think and wouldn't ever question her. You've been _replaced."_

She was afraid she took it too far as Nightshade bellowed, rearing up and slamming his front hooves down perhaps an inch away from her head. Yeah, definitely touched a nerve. He leaned down and snarled in her face. "_You lie!" _

"I'm afraid she isn't," Fluttershy answered. "When Nightmare Moon appeared, she used her magic on them. They didn't want her to, but she did it anyway. I know Luna used to protect you, but that's not who she is anymore. Now she's a pony who wants power so badly that she was willing to leave a little filly motherless."

"Ignore them," Derpy insisted, stepping forward. "Destroy these Sun-Lovers and take your rightful place as our Queen's strong-right hoof. The ponies of Equestria can become part of your clan, should you wish it. If you wish to take your revenge, that can be arranged as well. After all It's what your kind has waited a millenium for, isn't it?"

"Is it?" Fluttershy echoed quietly.

Nightshade looked Fluttershy in the eye and Rainbow knew she had him. Nopony could look Fluttershy in the eye and be unaffected. "No." He took his hooves off Rainbow's chest. It was about damn time, she grumbled, while she rubbed her chest. He glared at the Shadowbolts. "Get out."

"Our Queen will be disappointed by your betrayal." The Shadowbolts flared their wings in synch. "There will be consequences."

"No greater than our disappointment in her," Nightshade murmured. "Leave, or you will know the true meaning of suffering the consequences. Fly!" The Shadowbolts didn't even attempt to argue further. They fled for the sky exit, the hisses and curses of the other bat ponies lending speed to their flight.

Nightshade watched them leave and kept watching, long after they were gone. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were rejoined by their friends by the time he looked back to them. "How can this be?" he asked in a breathless whisper. "We waited for her for a thousand years and now..."

"The only thing Nightmare Moon cares about is ruling Equestria, not taking care of anypony or creature." Fluttershy flew over, putting a hoof on his massive shoulders. "I know this is hard for you to hear."

"She was our champion and guardian," Nightshade murmured in a daze. "Everypony else shunned us."

"I'm sorry to hear that ponies back then didn't know how to treat you better," Fluttershy assured him, rubbing his shoulder. "But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't try reaching out again." She put her hooves on her hips, looking down at him sternly. "You didn't even give us a chance before you attacked us, the same way you said ponies used to react to you."

The oversized thestral sheepishly shuffled his hooves like a naughty foal, unable to meet Fluttershy's gaze. A few gargoyles slowly made their way over, all eyes trained on her. Fluttershy hesitated, clearly nervous at speaking in front of a growing crowd. Rainbow climbed to her hooves and hovered beside her. She was afraid Fluttershy wouldn't be able to go on, but before she could try to speak for her Fluttershy found her voice again. "Nightmare Moon isn't the same pony as the one who protected you all those years ago. She doesn't care about you."

Rainbow saw the look seeing that wash over the stunned gargoyles. None of them could look at Fluttershy and find a shred of deception or guile in her. They wilted in on themselves, knowing themselves abandoned by the one pony they thought they could always count on. Rainbow Dash felt a sudden stirring of empathy.

Fluttershy took a deep breath as she continued. "But I do." All the bat ponies looked back up at her. "I've worked with creatures other ponies find scary: bats and owls and snakes and others. But all creatures, all kinds of ponies, deserve to be shown a little kindness and compassion." She slowly walked up and gently rubbed the leg of one of the gargoyles with her hoof. "I know that someponies didn't understand you and I'm sorry for that. We don't want to use you or hurt you. We'd like to be your friends, if you'd let us."

The gargoyles looked at Fluttershy's wide pleading eyes, shimmering ever so slightly as she shyly patted the Nightshade's shoulder again. They didn't stand a chance.

Nightshade folded his wings against himself and nodded. "You have given us much to consider. Please, go in peace." At a nod, the bat ponies parted ranks, leaving a path open to the exit. Rainbow, not quite convinced, put her wing across Fluttershy's back and guided her towards the door, meeting the others. Thankfully, it didn't seem to be a trick. Just as they were about to leave, Nightshade called out. "Wait."

Rainbow Dash felt her hackles raise, suspecting an ambush. She whirled around … just in time to see him kneel down, bowing to Fluttershy. The rest of the bat ponies soon followed suit until every one of them was kneeling to a stunned Fluttershy.

She turned a bright pink and let out a shy squeak. Rainbow knew that was Flutterese for 'Thank you.' Fluttershy managed a weak smile, waving slightly before her nerves got to her and she darted out of the observatory. Rainbow and the rest soon followed, none of them seemed any more capable of speech than she was.

Rainbow Dash, typically, recovered first. "Fluttershy! That. Was. _Awesome_!" She swooped down and picked her up, whirling them both around exuberantly in midair. "I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I." Fluttershy gasped, almost shaking.

"The way you told them off and got them to back down—" Dash gushed as she hugged her tightly. "Fluttershy, you are a champ!"

She blushed. "It was nothing really. I think they just needed to be shown a little compassion. It really goes a long way."

"Heh, I guess so," Rainbow patted her back, "And for the record? What you did back there was way cooler than trying to be more like me. Be awesome in your own way, okay?"

Fluttershy blushed, barely capable of doing more than nodding. "Glad to hear it!" Rainbow grinned as she zipped ahead in the direction of the ruined castle. "It's smooth flying all the wa_aaaah!"_ She found herself being roughly tossed backwards, her body surrounded by a glow of magical energy.

Standing directly in their path was a large dark unicorn standing in the shadows. When he stepped forward they saw a dark coated stallion wearing dark purple armor. The only identifying mark on him was a dragon-like eye on the front of his armor.

He smirked, his voice at once familiar and foreign. "Hello Twiley, Dashie."

Twilight gasped. "Shining Armor!"


	22. Chapter 22

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 22

Rainbow Dash barely recognized the Shining Armor before her, twisted by Nightmare Moon's magic. His coat and mane colors were dulled and darkened, almost merging into his darkened armor, but the biggest change was the nasty leer that adorned his face and a hard glint in his eyes. Unlike the Shadowbolts, he retained more of his own personality and possessed more autonomy. Maybe Nightmare Moon figured that would make him more capable than the Shadowbolts. Or maybe, Rainbow realized with a twinge, she hoped it would hurt that much more if you could _almost_ see the pony they had used to be.

Twilight stepped forward, her eyes wide but her tone hopeful. "Shining Armor?"

He shook his head. "No no, not anymore. Queen Nightmare made me something much greater." Crackling black magical energy raced up his horn, arching forth and encircling the group. "When you meet her, she'll do the same for all of you." The energy coalesced into semi-transparent orbs, trapping them each within their own separate sphere.

Twilight pounded her hoof against it without any effect. "No! Shining! This isn't like you!"

"That's kinda the problem Twi, that isn't him right now!" Rainbow felt for her, she'd been where she was with the Shadowbolts. She wondered if the fact that he actually sounded like himself, like an actual individual, made it better or worse. She soon got her answers when Darkened Armor, as she mentally dubbed him, wandered over and stopped in front of her container.

"Oh, but it is," he leaned forward. "When Queen Nightmare transformed me, she opened my eyes and finally allowed me to unlock my full potential. She could help you do the same. Far better than Celestia the false queen ever could."

Rainbow hurled herself at the edge of the shield, but she had no more success than Twilight had. Darkened Armor hadn't even backed up. Rainbow bristled. "You shut up about Celestia, or I'd change your name to _Dented_ Armor!"

Darkened Armor chuckled. "How little things have changed. Tell me, what did Celestia the Usurper ever do to help you? Give you lessons you never actually learned anything useful from? Force you to interact with the worst of Canterlot society and get upset with you when you got tired of all their horseapples? Oh, and do tell me how much she did to help you pull off another Sonic Rainboom…"

Rainbow punched the shield between them, less because she actually expected it to accomplish anything and more because it simply made her feel better. "You —you're not gonna fool me. You're _not_ Shining Armor, so nothing you say matters!"

"Stop it!" Twilight exclaimed from next to them, wincing and clearly uncomfortable at raising her voice to her brother —or likely anypony.

Armor ignored her, still focused on Rainbow Dash. "The truth is the truth: Celestia betrayed you, just like she betrayed her own sister. Renounce the false queen, and accept Nightmare Moon as the true and rightful ruler of Equestria." Rainbow's only response was a long, ripe raspberry. Darkened Armor's eyes narrowed. "You always were short-sighted. So blind to everything that doesn't fit with your narrow-minded view of the world. But I suppose you would never understand. After all, you couldn't even grasp that the stallion you had a crush on wasn't interested in you."

There was a thudding noise in Rainbow's ears that she took a moment to realize was the sound of her own heart and of the blood rushing through her veins. She found herself short of breath. "Y-you shut up." She found herself leaning against the orb's side. "That was a long time ago and ... y-you're not Shiny." She dropped her voice, speaking more to herself than anypony else. "He's not Shiny." She thought she'd gotten over her crush ages ago—but hearing not-Shining casually grind her fillyself's heart into the ground still hurt.

"Rainbow…" Twilight reached out a hoof, trying to comfort her, only to be blocked by Darkened Armor's magic sphere.

Fluttershy whispered softly from her place next to Dash's sphere. "Don't listen to him, Rainbow. You know that's not Shining Armor."

She took a breath, trying to steady herself. "I-I know that." She closed her eyes. "I know that. He's just trying to mess with my head."

Darkened Armor snorted. "I come to you as herald to the rightful Queen of Equestria and you're still trying to make it all about you. Though that kind of behavior is pretty normal for Celestia's laziest, stupidest, most impatient and incompetent student. It's no surprise you couldn't manage the Rainboom." He shook his head. "But if you want to talk about it more, then fine. You silly pony, did you think I didn't know? At first I thought it was cute and a little flattering. But now? I suppose I would laugh, if it wasn't so pathetic." He paused, tilting his head slightly. "Oh, what the hay." Then he started to laugh.

Rainbow's companions reacted with outrage. "You brute!" Rarity spat. "How _dare _you?!"

"Y'all leave her alone!" Applejack snarled, bucking at the sphere. "Dash, that ain't yer friend! And when I get outta here I'm gonna buck the evil clear outta his hide!"

Twilight's eye twitched. "That's enough. I said that's _enough_!" Her horn lit up with a bright burst that shattered Darkened Armor's magical spheres. Seven equines landed hard on their hooves. Rainbow buckled and fell to her knees.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack and Fluttershy knelt down on either side of her. "You okay sugarcube?" Rainbow's sides shuddered as she fought to keep her composure.

Twilight meanwhile was rapidly losing hers. "I don't know who you are but you are _not _my brother!" Her breath came out in puffs as her horn started to shimmer. She positioned herself between Armor and the others, blocking his path. "I'm not going to let you treat _my_ friends like that, much less do it in my brother's voice!"

Darkened Armor was unimpressed. "What will you do, turn me into a cactus?" Shadowy whisps emerged from his horn, conjuring into a misty-looking, yet somehow still solid, sword and shield. "I think you need to learn a lesson about respecting your big brother."

"You _aren't_ my brother!" Twilight's horn began to glow brighter and brighter. "Don't make me use this."

"I'm petrified." Darkened Armor deadpanned as a ball of magic grew out of the tip of his horn. "Or have you forgotten that I always was the better spellcaster." With an elaborate twirl of his head, he sent the crackling magical blast towards the group.

"That's right…" Twilight agreed, standing firm and tilting her horn into the blast's path. Rainbow Dash scrambled to her hooves, intent on knocking Twilight out of the way. Before she could even cross the distance to where she was standing, Twilight had already grabbed the in-coming magic and held it in place with her own. She closed her eyes and after a brief moment's concentration, she harmlessly dissipated it. "You _were._"

Darkened Armor snorted and adjusted his stance. Rainbow had been around him long enough to recognize it: he was gathering more magic. She winced. She'd only seen Shining Armor cut loose once or twice on the practice field, and that had been more than enough to let her know how bad this was.

Rainbow soon became aware of a faint hum in the air that made her feathers twitch and her fur ripple. Everpony could sense that something was building up. The answer came all too soon as dark storm clouds coalesced, swirling above Darkened Armor. Before she could make any move to help Twilight, she was again preempted, this time by torrential winds that buffeted the group.

"Everypony hold on!" Applejack yelled as she dug in her hooves, standing windward of Fluttershy and Rarity, shielding them. Zecora had done the same for Pinkie Pie, digging her staff into the ground to help her stay upright. Applejack glanced at Rainbow Dash as she experimentally opened her wings to test the wind. "Don't you even think about it. In this wind you're more likely to get blown all the way to Vanhoover than do anything helpful!"

Rainbow grunted, already having concluded that herself. "I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Can you do magic?" Applejack demanded bluntly. "If not, then you best stay out of the way of this! Granny Smith always said to never get in the middle of a magic duel!"

"She _always_ says that?" Rainbow regarded her. "Seriously?"

"Consarnit, you _know_ what I mean!"

Any further debate was interrupted when Darkened Armor reared himself up, causing lightning to arc down to his horn. From there he hurled it straight at Twilight, who had been busy just trying to stay upright in the fierce gale. Rainbow saw Twilight's eyes widen as the lightning barreled down on her. Reacting faster than she thought Twilight was capable of, she lifted a chunk of earth out of the ground with her magic and held it in front of her like a shield. The lightning slammed into it, bursting it apart and peppering everyone with warm bits of sizzling dirt. Twilight was muddied, but otherwise unharmed.

Unfortunately, Rainbow saw that Darkened Armor hadn't waited to see if his strike was successful; he was already on the move. Twilight again adopted a defensive stance, forming her own magical sphere around herself. Armor charged forward and swung his shadowy-sword, easily cutting through it. Twilight had to teleport away to give herself some distance before she found herself completely helpless. She fired a bolt of magic, but Darkened Armor easily batted it away with his shield once more. "Just force blasts, Twiley? Too basic."

Twilight's sides heaved and Rainbow could see her trembling. Was it just nerves, adrenaline or was she already tapped out? She soon got her answer when Twilight cut loose with a bolt of magic that curved around and struck Darkened Armor in the side, staggering him. She immediately followed it up with a spell that caused the earth around Armor's hooves to crack. Twirling roots ensnared him by the ankles, pinning him in place, at least for the moment. Twilight took advantage of it to rain down raw, kinetic force on his shield, pounding away until it shattered and dissolved.

Darkened Armor blinked, but rallied with a snarl. His shadowy blade cut through the roots, setting them ablaze and withering them to nothing. "Better, but as usual, nowhere close to good enough!" He leaped forward and slashed the ground with his sword. A black fire swept the grass before him with crackling, entropic flames that completely encircled Twilight, to Rainbow's horror.

Twilight jumped back from the ring of fire, even as it began to close around her. Rainbow could see her trembling, but she soon hit upon a solution. With her horn raised as high as she could make it, Twilight used her magic to transform the black clouds overhead. They began to pulse with white and purple light, dumping rain down on the encroaching fire. It must have been magic too, Rainbow realized, as it put the fire out with astonishing quickness.

Armor narrowed his eyes. His horn flashed, accompanied by a thunderous clap of noise as his magic tore the ground apart and hurled the dislodged chunks her way. Twilight let out a yelp and teleported away. Twilight must have rushed it, for the tips of her mane and tail were singed when she reappeared.

Darkened Armor noticed this too. "What's the matter, Twiley, feeling the burn? Let me cool you off!" He gathered all the water Twilight had summoned for her last spell, conjuring a great tendril of water the size of a tatzlwurm. With serpent-like speed and grace, it coiled around Twilight and enveloped her utterly. Frantic bubbles escaped from Twilight's throat. Before she could swim to an edge, Armor froze the entire water-tentacle over.

The sight of Twilight's panicked-expression, frozen in clear ice speared Rainbow like a lance. "Twilight!"

Darkened Armor shook his head and chuckled, turning to her. "You see, Dashie? This is what happens to silly little fillies who think they —" A sharp crack stopped him mid-sentence. He whirled around to see the ice shudder and crack, bubbles forming all around Twilight. Before Rainbow could even pierce together what was happening, the entire edifice shattered.

Twilight, still wreathed in a magical fire, fell to the ground, gasping for breath. She hastily used her fire to not just melt the remaining ice shards, but boiled it into an obscuring mist that shielded her from Armor's view. Rainbow could see him stomp in annoyance as his head whirled this way and that, unable to spot her. He snarled with rage and proceeded to stomp the ground with his hoof. A shockwave burst out, clearing the mist as it expanded outwards.

That was when Rainbow spotted Twilight again; trying to circle around and approach Armor from his blindside. But now she was completely caught out in the open. Armor summoned a writhing, black tendril of half-corporeal magic that lurched out at her, trying again to grab her. Twilight hastily raised a wall of earth to encase her, but it was all too easily smashed through, sending her sprawling into the nearby bushes.

Rainbow Dash charged forward, but before she could even close half the distance between them, she found herself held in place by Armor's magic. When the others moved to assist her, they found themselves in the same position. Not even deigning to look behind him, Darkened Armor chuckled as he sauntered over to Twilight. "Aww, Twiley —you know, after that big boast of yours I was actually expecting something more. But no, you're still the same old Twilight: timid. Weak. _Pathetic_." He stopped to loom over her, allowing the dark magic in his horn to simmer and spark ominously. "Like I told you, I always won these little magical tests of strength. Now with Queen Nightmare's power, I'm even more powerful." He smirked. "I'm surprised a pony as smart as you didn't know that."

"Actually," Twilight winced as she sat up. "I haven't been giving my all in this fight. I've been busy."

"Is that the best excuse you got?" He snorted. "I've heard better ones from Rainbow Dash when she's asked about her homework."

Twilight was unfazed. "I was studying your magic. You see, Shining Armor's abilities are based on defensive magic, like his specialty with shields. Unlike _you_, my brother doesn't want to hurt anypony, but protect the ponies he cares about." She gave the pony towering over her a severe look. "But that's not how Nightmare Moon thinks. That's why she had to give you new powers and a new personality, one that's far more offensive —and I mean that in every way possible." She gave a small snort. "However, that's all based on her dark magic."

Darkened Armor rolled his eyes. "Ugh, you're giving a lecture now? That's you all over, Twiley. It's why you never amounted to anything: all talk, no action and scared of your own abilities. All you ever did was sit in your room and study."

"That's right, I did." Twilight nodded. "And you know what I learned? Dark magic has its own weaknesses. The most obvious, of course, is light magic."

"Way to state the obvious, sis." He gestured broadly at the moonlit sky. "Let me return the favor: the biggest source of light magic is the sun and that's gone, so that's no help to you. So all you're doing is boring me to death. Which, to be honest, is the closest thing you've done to damage so far."

Twilight nodded, and only now did Rainbow manage to spot the dim, almost imperceptible glow of her horn, one that was shared by the plants and trees around her. "Yes, the sun is gone," Twilight said agreeably. "But the thing is? Someone earlier tonight showed me a _very_ interesting trick regarding plants, their ability to store solar energy —and how to use it!" Her horn shone with a bright golden light, energy streaming in from the surrounding plants.

Now having spotted the danger, Armor swung his shadow-sword down. It was met by a jet of bright light from Twilight's horn and completely dissolved by it. The beam met no resistance as it struck Darkened Armor squarely in the chest with enough force to fling him backwards halfway across the clearing. Rainbow Dash and the others stumbled, his hold on them broken. She flew over to where she'd seen Armor get flung.

Armor had landed roughly, gasping as he patted his chest. His guard armor was cracking and falling off in pieces. Twilight teleported over to him. Her horn was crackling with white and golden sparks and she fairly pulsed with energy. Twilight looked to Rainbow Dash and for a brief second, Rainbow saw all of Twilight's fears and worries etched on her face: afraid of losing control, of being swallowed up by her own magic. Rainbow stretched out a wing and softly murmured, "Hey. You got this." Twilight nodded, smiling gratefully before turning back to her corrupted brother.

"Y-you think this changes anything?!" Armor groaned as he climbed back to his hooves. "I am Captain of the Royal Guard, first to the Usurper and now to the True Queen. I am the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria! You cannot defeat _me!_" A dark stream of energy spewed from his horn only to be met halfway by a lavender stream from Twilight's own as the two magical titans clashed. The dark stallion took a step forward, forcing Twilight back. Her hooves dug furrows in the ground as she resisted with all her might. "You might as well give up now."

"You're _not _Shining Armor!" Twilight grunted. Her knees wobbled as she fought to stand tall. "And for your information about all our old matches —" she stood tall, her eyes sparkling with magic. "I always held back!" Her magic stream redoubled in power, this time forcing Darkened Armor on the defensive and pushing him back.

Even under the strain, Armor remained formidable. He tried to disrupt Twilight's concentration with another burst of black fire but Twilight dispelled it with a glowing white mist. Outstretched shadowy claws lunged towards her but were dissipated by a shimmering shield. Slowly but surely, Twilight was gaining the upper hoof.

Rainbow Dash looked on in amazement. She had seen a lot of cool things be pulled off by the students at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. She didn't know much about magic or the theories behind it, but she had picked up enough to know that the sheer amount of magic Twilight and Armor were casually tossing around was nothing short of incredible. More than that: Shining Armor was the most powerful unicorn she knew, the Captain of the feathering Royal Guard, and Twilight was _outclassing him_. She could scarcely recognize her as the meek pony who had earlier been intimidated by faulty scheduling and birds.

Twilight strode forth, weaving even more complex spells as she swatted aside Darkened Armor's own, snorting at the thing wearing her brother's body. "Ever since I was a little filly, I thought my magic was like some monster living inside me, something I had to control or else it would hurt somepony." She planted her hoof down, crunching the dirt beneath her. "I was always, _always _afraid of losing control. But then my … my friends helped me realize that my magic wasn't a monster—that _I_ wasn't a monster. But you are."

Darkened Armor grunted and strained as Twilight marched towards him. "I didn't need to be afraid, and I don't need to hold back when it comes to the likes of you!" Twilight's eyes began to glow white, her magical stream turning the same color, interspersed with flecks of gold from the solar energy she'd absorbed. Now her magic was steadily pushing back against Darkened Armor's. Her magic traveled through his and back to his horn, causing feedback that blew him off his hooves and into a tree.

The stunned minion of darkness picked himself off the ground and looked up at Twilight Sparkle with a cross of awe and fear. She strode towards him with purpose. The downed stallion fired off several bursts of energy that pinged harmlessly off Twilight's shields or were brushed aside with casual ease. The ground reached up and swallowed his hooves, pinning him in place. "Y-you can't do this to me!" he panted, eyes wide in fear. "I'm your brother!"

"No you're not!" Twilight shouted as she stood over him. Her horn lit up and she looked at him like she had just solved a complex equation. "You're just a —a _piece_ of Nightmare Moon's essence that she overlayed on top of you. You aren't my Shining Armor. And I." Her horn flashed, pulsing with more energy than ever before. "Want." She stomped her hoof. "Him." Her face was twisted in a snarl as her eyes narrowed, still burning with white magic. "_Back!_"

Her magic washed over Darkened Armor like a tidal wave. He let out an unearthly wail as bits of him looked as if they were starting to sizzle. Blackened bits writhed and melted away, rising into the air to vanish like evaporating steam. Armor gulped noisily before vomiting up a mass of black shadows in a display that made Rainbow's own stomach want to heave in sympathy.

Twilight meanwhile pressed herself closer and closer, the effects growing more dramatic as she drew nearer. Soon the tip of her horn gently tapped her brother's. A bright white light flashed, tinting Twilight's lavender magic pure white. Like a layer of paint, Twilight's magic stripped the darkness inhabiting Shining Armor being scraped off. Bit by bit, his white coat and striped blue mane was revealed. His gold-rimmed light purple armor reasserted itself as his dark, nightmarish one shifted.

Then with one last concentrated burst Twilight stripped the last of the darkness that stubbornly clung to her brother away and separated it from him. She quickly stuck the black ichor into a shield and poured more magic into it. There was a burst of light that forced everypony's eyes closed. When they opened them again, they saw Shining Armor woozily swaying on his hooves. His eyes—once amber yellow—were back to their normal blues. "H-hey Twiley." He smiled weakly right before his eyes rolled up and he fell on his side, unconscious.

Twilight's eyes stop glowing and she blinks a few times. "Shining! I-I think I ... Oh dear…" She stumbled in place.

"Shining Armor! Twilight!" Rainbow Dash broke free and rushed over to them. "Are you okay? Is he—?"

She saw that Twilight was breathing heavily, her coat covered with sweat and dirt in a way that would likely make Rarity faint, but Twilight was still smiling. "Y-yeah, I think so. Surprisingly so. I mean, I'm pretty beat, and, um, beat up. But I'm good. It's not weird to say that I'm feeling pretty good right now despite all that?" She tried to take a step forward but swayed suddenly. "W-whoa—we're both fine!" She started to grin in a wide, Pinkie-like manner that gave Rainbow pause. "I did it, didn't I? I really did it. I didn't lose control, and I got to help everypony, and ... Whoo, okay, try and not to move too quickly, the world spun on me there for a second!" Rainbow wasn't surprised. Twilight's eyes were doing their best impression of Derpy.

Rainbow Dash looked skeptically at Twilight. "Um, are you sure you're okay?" She tilted her head to try to look Twilight in the eyes.

"Heeyup! Whoo—sorry!" She smiled goofily. "Just a bit of a magical high … haven't really cut loose like that in a _looong _time! Kinda felt good!" She hugged herself. "Shining Armor is just exhausted, he'll be fine. And back to normal too."

Rainbow Dash sighed in relief. "That's great to hear." She started to say something about how incredibly epicly amazing her magic was, but even those words seemed inadequate. There was an awkward silence as they waited for the others to join them.

"Would you believe … we never had … a single fight?" Twilight half-panted, half-giggled.

Rainbow Dash thought about it. "No."

"Y-yeah, me neither." Twilight giggled, still coming down from her magic rush. "Funny thing. Shining and my parents encouraged me to talk to counselors and therapists. T-they said I was pretty buttoned up and had issues with repression."

"Ahuh." Rainbow nodded, not really sure what else to say. "And?"

"I guess I'm not s-so repressed anymore!" Twilight burst out into a fresh round of giggles.

"A good thing too." Rainbow hip-bumped her. "For the record? It's always better to give it your all then to go through life limiting yourself." She glanced up at the sky. "I don't like limits. Don't believe in 'em."

"Everypony has limits," Twilight pointed out.

Rainbow shook her head. "I don't think so. I think ponies can always get better; can always _be_ better. Once you start accepting you have limits—then it's all over: you'll never get any better. Because when you hit a wall you can always tell yourself 'that's it, I hit my limit' and not try to push through. If you accept that you have limits, then when that happens you've peaked and its all downwind from there. I don't accept that." She gently poked Twilight in the chest with her hoof. "Before all this went down, Shining Armor reminded me about an old pegasus saying, better to aim for the heavens because even if you miss you'll land among the stars." Rainbow shook her wings out. "The other side of that is that it's better to come up short in the stars than hit the ceiling and not rise any higher than that. You just saved our rumps because you stopped holding yourself back."

"I suppose I did." Twilight looked down at her hooves, which had finally stopped swaying.

Rainbow gave her one last steadying pat. "You handled that awesomely. You didn't need me or Shining Armor or some dumb teachers telling you how far to go or when to stop. You knew what you were doing. Just trust yourself and you'll be fine. You'll always have me and Shining and everypony else backing you up anyway."

Twilight nudged her. "You know … that thing controlling Shining Armor? It was lying. He—"

"I know." Dash's shoulders sank. "I know."

But Twilight didn't stop. "Shining Armor really does care about you, for you. I told you how much he talked about you at home, about how brave and confident and amazing you are." She gave Rainbow a neck hug, resting her neck across Rainbow's own. "I guess he figured we would make a good team."

Rainbow looked up as the rest of the group as they hurried over to join them. "Yeah," she murmured, half to herself. "I guess we do." Seeing everypony's joyous expressions made her feel better than she had since Pinkie's song in the swamp. But there was one face that wasn't happy. "Hey Z, what's up? We just won a big one!"

"A victory this is I would not deny," Zecora granted. "But exchanging strong magics is easy to scry."

Twilight jolted her head up. "Oh my gosh, she's right! If Shining Armor was connected to Nightmare Moon, she would've probably felt her spell being undone. Not to mention the powers of the spells we were using..."

"I get it, she knows where we are." Rainbow rubbed her face and looked over at the ruined castle, hanging so close. "Maybe we could still beat her there if..." She groaned. "No, wait, don't even bother saying anything, I know: she can teleport herself like Celestia could, right?"

As if in answer, there was a burst of light from the castle.

"Well, horseapples."

"Don't supposing anypony's got a plan?" Applejack asked.

Zecora nodded. "This is the purpose of mine for which I was prepared. I shall go to the throne room, the heart of the Nightmare's lair. There I'll draw attention away from the rest of you so you can find the Elements of Harmony and do what you need to do."

Rainbow snorted "Oh come on! You want to face Nightmare Moon by yourself? How come when I said that you told me I was nuts but now it's okay for _you _to try it?"

"I never said my plan was completely sound," she admitted. "But of our options, this is the best around. Stopping Nightmare Moon is not honestly my goal. I'll divert her gaze while you take your secret stroll. In the old tower you'll find the gems we seek, and you must make haste without a single peep!" She raised her hood and turned away. "All of Equestria is at stake—you must succeed, whatever it takes!"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "But—"

Zecora stopped and gently placed her hoof over Rainbow's mouth. "This, sadly, is how it must be. Now please, one last time: trust in me."

Rainbow looked Zecora in her almond-shaped, sky blue eyes and knew there was no more yield in the zebra than in herself. She sighed, dipping her head in surrender. The zebra smiled. "I must go and have no more time in which to talk. May Celestia protect you where you must walk."

She turned and galloped away, heading straight for the ancient palace. Behind her six ponies watched her until she was out of sight.

"What do we do now?" Twilight Sparkle whispered, more to herself than anypony in particular.

Rainbow Dash took a step forward, facing away from the others. Everypony turned and waited. The only thing they saw a small sparkle as starlight refracted off a bit of moisture that fell from her muzzle. Then she straightened herself up and turned around. Grim determination was etched on her brow. "I have an idea."


	23. Chapter 23

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 23

In the ruined throne room of the ancient Palace of the Royal Pony Sisters, Nightmare Moon brooded. The marble was cracked and broken everywhere, giving the once-regal room the feeling of a recently opened tomb.

As much as Rainbow Dash had wanted to simply fly through one of the windows, she realized that she'd be spotted and blasted almost immediately, so she'd decided to take a page from Daring Do's book and sneak in. There were plenty enough cracks in the wall, so it was only a matter of finding one big enough for her to wriggle through. Unfortunately, some of them were deceptively large. It wasn't until she was halfway through that she realized the crevice was too narrow for her to pull her hips through. She grumbled, grateful that nopony could see her like this as she struggled.

She was working her way in when she spotted Nightmare Moon being attended by the Shadowbolts. Nightmare Moon was in the middle of tearing her servants a new one—though, Rainbow mused darkly, seeing as the Shadowbolts were her own creation and apparently extensions of her own will, didn't that mean she was yelling at herself?

Unaware of her presence, the dark alicorn continued to rail and threaten at her own minions. "...you manage to make your incompetence sound like an achievement! Because you allowed my captain to fall, I was forced to abandon my search in Canterlot for the Elements of Harmony!" She stamped her hoof, summoning bolts of lightning as her eyes blazed white. The Shadowbolts pressed themselves even lower before her. For a horrifying moment Rainbow thought she was preparing to destroy her mind-controlled friends.

Rainbow frantically tried to pull herself in, without success. She was about to call out in the hopes of distracting her when the dark alicorn calmed herself. "I suppose it hardly really mattered," Nightmare Moon grumbled. "The Elements were nowhere to be found in all of Celestia's pretty new city." She narrowed her eyes and turned to her flunkeys. "You were following her apprentice here?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" one of the Shadowbolts was quick to reply.

Nightmare Moon shook her head. "That makes no sense. If the Elements were here, if Celestia had used her magic to hide them, I'd know it. I'd know. Nopony's magic can rival mine!"

A bark of laughter sounded from the doorway. "Ah, so what they say is true: arrogance and stupidity all in the same package. How efficient for you!"

Stunned, Nightmare Moon whirled around. Rainbow had to twist herself to get a good look, but she caught a glimpse of a familiar figure with an equally familiar brown hooded cloak and staff. She grinned with satisfaction when she saw the Shadowbolts flinch in recognition.

Nightmare Moon either didn't notice or didn't care about their reaction. "Such insolence before your queen … tell me who you are and I might see fit to show you some mercy. I am nothing if not kind."

Zecora's only response to the threat was dead silence. "Very well." Nightmare Moon languidly turned her back to her and nodded to her forces. "Attack."

The three Shadowbolts charged, determined not to let her get the better of them again. Zecora's staff swung once, twice, three times, each time punctuated by a meaty smack that sent the Shadowbolts careening into the walls.

Nightmare Moon turned back angrily at this open defiance. Her eyes grew white as she summoned her own magic. Lightning flashed and arced at the intruder, filling Rainbow Dash with dread … only for it to rebound harmlessly off a white dome as Zecora chanted in a language she didn't recognize. Her staff seemed to faintly glow, runes carved into its sides glowing with an otherworldly light.

The Nightmare snarled. "How are you doing this?! Answer your Queen!"

Zecora snorted derisively. "You call yourself a Queen, but you act like a foal. You should cease your whining if respect is your goal."

"Enough of your wretched doggerel." Nightmare Moon spread her wings, lightning cracking in the air above her. "Nopony speaks this way to me, I am the Queen!"

"A true leader does not need to announce what they are," Zecora scoffed. "I'm certainly one of many to say you're subpar. And just to put the matter to bed—" she lowered her hood, revealing her striped face and mohawk. "—I am no pony like you said."

"A zebra?" Nightmare Moon's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed into a snarl. "_You!_ You're the one who hid the Elements from my sight!"

From her own vantage point, Rainbow Dash momentarily stopped her struggling, her mind careening to a halt. _Wait, what?!_

Zecora dipped her head in a mocking imitation of a bow. "Clearly indeed, it is as you say. You'll not get the Elements today."

"You've come a long way from your home just to throw your life away," Nightmare Moon hissed, her draconic eyes narrowing to little more than slits.

Zecora nodded, freely acknowledging the possibility. "Perhaps, but nothing is set in stone. I've come to remove you from that throne."

"You shall fail." The Nightmare flapped her wings, lightning crackling through her ethereal mane. "You do not have the power to defeat me!"

"Your words I could take to the bank." Zecora narrowed her eyes as she readied her staff. "But first I can still kick your flank!"

Nightmare Moon bellowed as she struck at the mystic zebra with dark blasts of magical energy and lightning strikes. Zecora ducked to the side and hid behind some debris, leaving Nightmare Moon to vent at nothing. The room started to shake. At first, Rainbow thought she'd be crushed but she found the crack in the wall was widening. She could feel herself start to slide through as she watched the fight unfold.

Nightmare Moon's magic enveloped the rubble and lifted it off the ground, exposing Zecora. She once again was on the move, which was fortunate as Nightmare Moon hurled broken bits of rock and even a fallen pillar her way. Rainbow's heart leapt into her throat even as she struggled even harder to pull herself through. However, Zecora used her staff as a pole-vault to land on the falling pillar and use that as a platform to make it to another corner of the room.

Rainbow pumped her hoof in the air. On the ground, Zecora continued to duck and weave from place to place, occasionally using her magic to deflect some of Nightmare Moon's attacks her way-though that seemed to do little more than just annoy her. She fell into an almost steady rhythm of avoidance, deflection and, when unavoidable, blocking Nightmare Moon's blasts with her wards, though that seemed to take more out of her.

Rainbow felt her hooves twitch, imagining tossing some punches in and mentally screaming for Zecora to blast Nightmare Moon back. But she didn't press any counterattack against her, even when openings emerged. Rainbow frowned, wondering why Zecora wasn't using her abilities more offensively, but it didn't take her long to realize that she was playing for time. Going up against the Shadowbolts was one thing. Nightmare Moon was something else again; she had her totally outclassed. So going up her against her head-on was basically suicidal. But if Zecora stuck to just defending herself, she could drag this out—giving the rest of them more time to find the Elements of Harmony.

She briefly regretted not being with the others, which might have rendered Zecora's actions meaningless. But the only other prospect was to abandon her to her fate, and Rainbow Dash wasn't about to sit back and let that happen. She remembered the awful feeling of seeing Celestia sacrifice herself. She swore she was not going to let anypony—or anyzebra—else do the same. With one last heave, Rainbow hauled herself through.

Her own sense of triumph was quickly eclipsed by Nightmare Moon abruptly ending her duel by summoning a powerful burst of magical energy. It overwhelmed Zecora's defenses and knocked her into the wall. Before she could recover, Nightmare Moon's dark mane spread out and consolidated into pitch black tentacles that wrapped around Zecora and lifted her off the ground.

"I have you now. You have failed." The ruler of nightmares chuckled as she brought Zecora face to face with her.

"_Hey!" _All eyes were drawn to Rainbow Dash as she resolutely flew over, moving so fast that her wings cut through the misty tendrils holding Zecora. "Back off!"

The wicked alicorn snorted. "If it isn't Celestia's charity case. What do you think you're going to achieve here?"

Rainbow Dash flared her wings, boxing the air with her front legs. "It's not what I'm gonna do—it's what _we're _gonna do!" She tossed her head to Zecora as she landed next to her, helping her to her hooves. "We're going to knock you so far down that when you look up all you'll be able to see will be our horseshoes!"

Nightmare Moon snorted. "Your arrogant faith in yourself and your companions will be the cause of your downfall."

"The cause of your downfall will be your big fat flank!" Rainbow Dash shot back.

"Bold words." Nightmare looked down imperiously on her would-be challengers. "You hide behind them like a shield, but you and I both know the truth: you're a scared little filly, grossly outmatched and over your head."

Rainbow made a big show of rolling her eyes. "You know, somepony should've sat you down a long time ago to explain why everypony hates you. You pick, do you want to start with your face, your personality or your breath? Or should I just pick one and go from there?"

Lightning cracked as Nightmare Moon smashed the floor with her hooves. "Impudent puling moppet!"

Rainbow Dash dug deep within herself to find the right answer. "Your mother!"

"_Enough!"_ Nightmare Moon thundered, lightning exploding all around her.

Rainbow Dash and Zecora leapt behind a fallen chunk of ceiling, seeking shelter from the blasts. "Wow," Rainbow called from behind it. "If I'd known that was the best you got, I would've said something _really_ offensive!"

Zecora looked at Rainbow angrily. "Rainbow! What do you think you are doing in this place? Without the Elements, Nightmare Moon will stomp your face!"

"Relax, Z." Rainbow chanced a look around the corner only to shrink and duck back, narrowly avoiding a lightning bolt. "The others will meet us here with the Elements. I have a cunning plan!"

"You?" When she nodded, Zecora covered her own face with her hooves. "I doubt I'm speaking too soon—we are _so _completely doomed."


	24. Chapter 24

Rainbooms and Royalty (Remastered) by Trinary

* * *

Chapter 24

A thought crossed Rainbow's mind as she and Zecora crouched behind cover: if there was one thing she was great at, besides being awesome, her phenomenal flying, fearlessness and—she blinked, realizing she'd gotten a bit off track. She started again: one of the many things she was great at was getting under the skin of authority figures.

Ticking off somepony as wise and patient as Queen Celestia was no easy feat, and Rainbow hadn't deliberately set out to annoy her. Not exactly, anyway. Compared to that, driving Nightmare Moon to distraction was almost too easy.

Assuming it didn't get them both killed.

Believe it or not though, Rainbow Dash—for one of the rare times in her life—actually had a plan. She gave the general outline to Zecora as they crouched behind a fallen pillar. Rainbow practically had to yell in Zecora's ear just to be heard over the din. Zecora grunted. "As far as plans go, it is not the best. If she catches us, we'll be put to rest."

Rainbow pointed out at the dust and debris being kicked up by Nightmare Moon's temper tantrum. "That should provide us with some cover."

"Nightmare Moon is wrathful and controlled by rage," Zecora conceded as magical lightning rained down around them, blasting more of the ruined castle to bits. "But sooner or later she _will_ leave this cage."

Rainbow yelped as a stray piece of rock hit her right between the ears. "Yeah, but this trap isn't for her!"

In her fury, Nightmare Moon had abandoned any sense of precision or forethought. She was merely venting by this point, striking at anything in her field of vision—right until she had no field of vision anymore, the dust obscuring almost everything in the throne room. With an annoyed whicker, she stopped and flew up. "Find them!" she snapped at her Shadowbolts. "I will find the Elements of Harmony—woe to you all if you let those two escape!"

Having heard the whole thing, Rainbow whispered to Zecora. "Do you still have that weird illusion powder of yours?" Zecora nodded slowly. "Good. I'm gonna need you to use it—_all_ of it." Rainbow saw, to her delight, that the Shadowbolts had split up. From what she'd seen of them, the further apart the three of them were the more their individual natures started to spring up. It was now or never.

The Ditzy Shadowbolt landed close by. Fortunately, she couldn't spot them through the swirling dust and was left to try to clear the air by softly beating her wings. Rainbow deliberately stirred a rock with her hoof to draw her in.

Sure enough, the Shadowbolt heard it and flitted over to them. But when she arrived, it wasn't Rainbow Dash or Zecora she was left to face. Instead, she was greeted by a ghostly green apparition, a small unicorn filly so young that she didn't even have her cutie mark yet. Her eyes wavering as she looked up, she let out a soft cry. "Mommy?"

It was Dinky. Or at least, a representation of her conjured up by Zecora's powder. Like Rainbow had hoped, there was enough of Derpy inside the Shadowbolt to at least pause. "W-what sorcery is this?" The minion of Nightmare Moon leaned back, uncharacteristically uncertain.

"M-Mommy…" the ghostly Dinky begged, her muzzle scrunching up in a sniffle. "I want my mommy back." From where she was hidden, Rainbow could see the Shadowbolt close her eyes and shake her head. When she opened them again, one of her eyes was slightly off-kilter.

_There's Derpy._ Rainbow smirked. That soon faded when she saw Cloud Kicker flitting nearby. Grabbing a hoofull of Zecora's powder, she intercepted Cloud before she could get too close, tossing it in front of her. Out of the mist, a new image emerged: Cloud Kicker's little sister, Alula. "Cloudy?" The Alula-image looked around, so lifelike that even Rainbow Dash almost forgot it wasn't real. "Why'd you leave?"

The Cloud Shadowbolt reacted much as Derpy did and took a step back. "Y-you aren't real, you don't—you don't matter," she repeated, as much to herself as to anypony. "We are servants of…" Cloud's affirmation died stillborn as she stumbled, looking around as if suddenly uncertain of where she was. "W-what?"

Rainbow looked around. Derpy had reached out towards the illusion of Dinky and let out a low moan when her hoof went straight through her. "Dinky…"

Rainbow tried keeping an eye on both her and Cloud, making sure they didn't get too close. Naturally, that was when the third Shadowbolt arrived. "You!" Blossomforth barked, tensing up and preparing to attack. Which wasn't terribly promising, though Rainbow did see that Derpy and Cloud hadn't fallen in to join her.

"Yeah, I know who I am." Rainbow offered her most cheesy grin. "Come on, really? That's all you got?" She didn't know her very well, so she was stalling until she could think of something. "So, ah … I don't know you, but you work with Cloud and Derpy. I'm betting that you're friends, since they're pretty easy to get along with. Does any of _this_ seem right to you?" She stepped back so she was standing in the middle of the green mist, flanked by the fake Dinky and Alula. "This isn't who any of you are. Think!"

The three paused. Rainbow had noticed back when she flew against them earlier—the way they worked in tandem despite having such different flying styles and strengths. There was no way they could've come up with that on their own in such a short amount of time. That meant the connection between them had to be magic.

Twilight had confirmed as much to Rainbow before she headed off after Zecora. Considering how fast Nightmare Moon was ready to dump her loyal but free-thinking batponies, she figured the Shadowbolts wouldn't have much by the way of autonomy. But from what Twilight said, Nightmare Moon couldn't just _erase_ everything from the three of them—otherwise they'd be such empty vessels that they couldn't do anything without Nightmare Moon taking the time to will them to do it. So she restricted most of their memories and bound their minds together.

Rainbow Dash tended to fly solo, but she still knew a thing or two about coordinated flying. A group coming together, acting as one—it magnified their strengths and made them stronger than the sum of their parts. But at the same time, if you messed with the heads of even one member, it could throw everything off.

Hitting all three of them with memories of who they really were—that probably had even more of an impact. Now was the moment of truth. Rainbow exhaled. "Derpy—Ditzy, I'm right here. Listen to me." She waited until she was sure Ditzy was looking at her—well, mostly looking at her. Her mouth felt dry. "You know this isn't who you are. You're a lot of things: mailmare, weather worker, mom, best friend, occasionally destructive force of nature—but some uniformed thug for an evil overlord _isn't _one of them. None of you are!"

She looked to Cloud Kicker. "Remember when you realized that you didn't really want to join the guards? You came to me, because even if you didn't know what you wanted to do, you still trusted me enough to want my opinion. Now you've got a good life in Ponyville, living with your sister, working on the weather team—do you even remember what being happy is when you're like that?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Rainbow whirled on Blossomforth. "You should be making a sunny day so the kids of Ponyville can play in the park, not lurking in some dingy castle in the middle of nowhere!"

She turned back to where she had started, with Derpy. "You made me the godmother to your daughter. I—I don't think I've been doing a very good job of it. I was so busy obsessing over the Sonic Rainboom and my stuff with Celestia that I haven't given her, or you, the attention you deserve. And I am so _so _sorry for that—and for getting you caught up in all of this."

Her voice grew hoarse at the end. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, needing a minute to stop to collect herself, but she knew she couldn't afford to wait. "Your daughter _needs_ you—_I_ need you. When I let you and Cloud and Fluttershy virtually drift out of my life, I was _miserable!_ I thought it was because of the Rainboom or my training with Celestia or that Canterlot itself just sucked. But the real thing is ... I need my friends back."

She scrunched her eyes shut, feeling moisture well up. If this didn't work—if her closest friends were so far gone that they'd be Nightmare Moon's slaves forever—she didn't know _what _she'd do. When she felt a hoof coming down on her shoulder, she snapped her eyes open, thinking this was it—and then the Derpy-Shadowbolt hugged her.

Rainbow hugged her back, knowing in that moment that everything was going to be okay. Cloud Kicker draped a wing across her back, soon joined by Blossomforth. To her amazement, she saw their uniforms seem to peel off and dissolve, along with the magic that had dulled their coats and changed their wings. Unlike when Twilight used her magic to forcibly transform Shining Armor back, this didn't seem to hurt them at all.

The three were all fully restored and back to normal in less than a minute. Rainbow whooped and hugged them tightly. She didn't know how long she spent embracing them before Zecora tapped her gently with her staff. "I'm sorry to call you away, but we still need to save the day."

Rainbow blinked, getting back on track. "Right! Okay, listen guys." She looked to her three friends. "I need you to get out of here."

Cloud Kicker stared at her incredulously. "You want us to run away while you confront Nightmare Moon? Alone?" She snorted and shook her head. "That worked out so well for you _last_ time."

Cloud always did tend to go straight to the heart of things. Rainbow winced. "Look, I don't know how much of all this craziness you remember or not, but there _is _a plan. But if Nightmare Moon mind-whammies you again..." She let her voice trail off. "Alula and Dinky need you guys. Blossomforth too. You've been through enough, so just … please. Go home."

None of them seem to like it. Zecora stepped forward. "If you would kindly allow me, there's a solution that I see." She jerked her head towards the doorway. "Go up to the tower on the right. I hid the elements there, out of sight." Rainbow blinked, recalling what she had overheard between Nightmare Moon and Zecora. She wanted to ask, but there wasn't time. "Hurry now and fly, you prismatic fool! If she gets them, it's Nightmare who will rule!"

Rainbow Dash nodded once and saluted, flying out of the ruined throne room as quickly as she could. After haphazardly navigating through ruined corridors and half-fallen ceilings, she found the tower. A quick look around showed that Nightmare Moon hadn't shown up yet. That gave her some time.

_So, _Rainbow thought to herself, _what do these Elements of Harmony even look like again?_ Knowing would admittedly make her search a lot easier. She flew from one corner of the room to the other, growing more frustrated when all she found was broken pieces of the castle and ruined pillars. It'd be so much easier if these things were on a pedestal or something...

She knew Nightmare Moon would be by all too soon, looking for the Elements herself. Rainbow rubbed the sides of her head. Zecora said she hid them in this room—where would she put them? Not someplace obvious, that's for certain…

Rainbow Dash let herself fall flat on her back, staring up at the roof as she thought. That's when she spotted a relief of constellations carved into the ceiling. This room must've belonged to _her_ a thousand years ago. No wonder Zecora hid them here, it'd be the last place Nightmare Moon would think to look.

Rainbow examined the constellations for a moment, the stars marked by brightly colored gemstones implanted in the wall with the brightest one being the North Star located right at the center. Which, she realized, just happened to ringed by six plain, ordinary rounded stones. Yes!

She quickly flew up and started to tug at one of them. It came free rather quickly and soon she was holding ... an Element of Harmony. It was kind of a let down really, Rainbow thought as she turned it over. It was just a perfectly spherical stone with a vague kind of symbol carved into it. The world's most powerful paperweight.

After setting it down on the floor, she flew back up to fetch another, and then another. Soon all six of Elements were assembled in a ring on the floor. Rainbow picked one of them up just as the room darkened. Before she could even react, Nightmare Moon appeared. For a brief moment, Rainbow felt a twinge of panic. She hadn't been alone with her since … since Celestia vanished. Rainbow clutched the Element so hard her hooves began to ache. She boldly thrust the Element out at Nightmare Moon. "Alright, that's enough! Time for you to go back to the moon where you belong!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, after another second or two, nothing continued to happen. Rainbow's defiant words, big and bold as life faded into a dull echo in the empty expanses, and with it Rainbow's confidence.

Nightmare Moon snorted, suddenly amused by her failure. "You do not even know how to use those relics, do you?"

Rainbow's mind filled with all manner of swears as she urged the things to work, blast it. Rainbow held one of the Elements out at Nightmare Moon, like a holy relic to keep a demon at bay. The dark Alicorn ignored it and calmly walked up to her. Her face was scrunched up, as if she were trying not to laugh. Rainbow, scrambling for any other ideas, reared back as if prepared to throw the Element right in her face.

Nightmare Moon scoffed. "Yes, I'm sure _that_ will work."

Her sarcasm lanced through Rainbow Dash like a blade. She couldn't believe that she had come this far, gone through so much, found the Elements, only for the bucking things to not even work?! This isn't how this was supposed to go!

A tremor ran through her as she let the Element fall from her hooves, landing on the floor with a final, awful sounding thunk. A grim punctuation to what Rainbow thought would mean the end of everything she'd worked towards.

But contrary to her expectation Nightmare Moon made no move to attack her. Instead she gently nudged the Element out of her way, letting it roll across the floor. "Come," she said in a surprisingly normal tone of voice. "Let us talk." Her mane and tail spread out, surrounding and engulfing the two of them in a cloud of mist.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Rainbow Dash whirled around, but in every direction she looked all she saw was the same bluish mist that obscured everything. She couldn't see or hear anything else. She was trapped, alone, with Nightmare Moon.

"I wanted to have a moment to talk, just the two of us," the Nightmare explained, far too calmly. "Free from any distractions."

Rainbow flapped her wings, rearing up on her hind legs. "All I have to say to you can be said with _these!"_

"So be it," Nightmare Moon said calmly. "But before you do, tell me, why are we fighting?" She ignored the incredulous look on Rainbow's face. "Celestia is dead. Should I somehow be vanquished, what would become of Equestria? Bereft of a queen and anypony capable of moving the sun or the moon, how will Equestria survive?"

Rainbow's mind came to a screeching halt. She had been so focused, so determined on saving her friends and stopping Nightmare Moon that she never allowed herself to really stop to think about what it would be like after they won—to be in a world without Celestia.

For _Rainbow_ to be without Celestia.

Nightmare Moon saw and pressed on. "Celestia isn't coming back. There isn't anything you or I can do about that, regardless of the outcome here. Despite what she may have told you, I never wanted her dead—I wanted her to see that she was wrong." She whickered in annoyance. "She made her a choice without consulting us and the rest of us have to live with it. Typical Celestia."

"You shut up about her!" Rainbow barked.

"I know you cared for Celestia," Nightmare Moon continued, "but let us look at this rationally: she was using you to fight her battles for her. You, barely out of your fillyhood, were left to face the greatest power Equestria has ever known. Why didn't she do it herself?" She narrowed her eyes as Rainbow opened her mouth. "I'm sure she gave you some neat and pat explanation but the truth is she's a coward, always using others like chess pieces."

"You—no! She … she…" Rainbow Dash wished she was more eloquent. She _knew_ Nightmare Moon was wrong but she just couldn't come up with the words to prove it. She'd been running on adrenaline so long and she was just so _tired_...

The dark alicorn shifted the conversation to another ground while Dash was struggling. "The old world can never be brought back. It is dead, and Celestia herself signed its death warrant. Instead of futilely fighting me, why not help me create a new world—a better one?"

"Gee, when you put it like that—" Rainbow injected as much sarcasm as was possible into her reply. "Are you totally _insane_? Why would you _ever _think I would help you, after all you've done to me and my friends?!"

To her surprise, Nightmare Moon actually seemed to consider the question. "When I returned and found Celestia gone I was … distressed. I took my frustration out on you, punish you in Celestia's stead." She shook her head. "I sought to take everything from you: your friends, your confidence and your pride. A lesser pony would've been broken by the ordeals you've gone through. Instead, here you stand before me. I admit, I should have worked harder to convince you when I first returned rather than casting you aside and relying on mind-puppets. Instead I was … impatient. That was an error, one I intend to correct now. The best place for you is by my side."

"Seriously?" Rainbow stomped her hoof. "Is that the best you got? I'm never going to want to waste my time on somepony who tried to humiliate and break me! And that's without even _mentioning_ what you did to my friends, so if you think for a second that I'm going to join you you're flat-out nuts!"

"I've looked into your dreams," Nightmare Moon reminded her. "I saw how alike we really are. Nopony can understand you like I can."

"Yeah right." Dash turned around, flicking her tail dismissively at her.

"You mean that I can never understand that deep driving thirst for recognition and respect for your accomplishments that propels you forward?" the Nightmare called out. "The stabbing pain when in spite of all your hard work goes unnoticed and unappreciated, suffering the stings and barbs of disdain from others who are just so small that they resent anypony who isn't as puny as them? Or how tired you are of the cliched response to simply not let them 'get' to you? To be the 'better' pony, even though you already are?"

Rainbow paused and tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

Nightmare Moon nodded. "Oh I understand that better than you think. All I wanted was for my night to be appreciated as much as my sister's day. Was that so wrong? But no matter what I did, how hard I tried, I could never get the respect I was due. I was scorned, ignored, dismissed as the lesser light." She hissed. "They all thought Celestia was _perfect_, and who can compete with perfection?"

The words hung heavy in the air. Rainbow Dash recognized them as her own—perhaps not exactly, but the spirit of her words. "Nopony can compete with that," Nightmare Moon murmured. "Not without giving up everything that makes you different, everything that makes you wonderful and unique in the hopes of being a pale imitation of _her_. I couldn't—I wouldn't!—do that. And neither did you."

Rainbow's mouth was dry. Shaking her head in denial, even as everything seemed to suddenly invert itself. She was careening and couldn't tell which way was up.

The dark mare chuckled. "Admit it: for as much as you loved my sister, you're secretly glad she's gone, aren't you? With my return you had something you would never have had otherwise: an opportunity to prove to all of Equestria that you truly deserved to be her student, by being the world-saving hero." Nightmare Moon shook her head. "You thought that if you could stop me on your own, it would finally silence the petty neighsayers and validate yourself to them—and to Celestia; prove that she was right to choose you all along."

Rainbow shook her head again but Nightmare Moon took no notice. "But I know how futile that course is. No matter what wonders I performed, the affection and respect of ponies is fickle. They'll deny it to you for any reason, and indeed, for no reason at all. You'll never win them over like that. Not like a circus performer trying to entertain an audience."

With a flash, Nightmare Moon disappeared from her spot and reappeared right in front of Rainbow, catching her off guard. "But now I can show them all, _make_ them all see how wrong they were. I will get the respect and appreciation I was denied, and they will see that I deserved it all along! And so can you." She pointed down to Rainbow. "A mere word from me would be enough to get you an audition to the Wonderbolts. You would be their captain within a few years on your own merits. If I said the word, you could be their captain now."

Rainbow Dash's wings twitched. To have her dream offered up on a platter before her ... Who wouldn't be tempted?

"Flying through the skies with nothing but the wind in your face and the sky at your back." Nightmare Moon spun her fantasy as it materialized in the mist in front of Rainbow. "All your troubles left miles behind you, the doubters and detractors left in your wake. Everything you sacrificed, all those ponies who doubted you … it'll all be a thing of the past, left far behind and down below."

Nightmare Moon leaned in closer, voice almost seductive. "After all the hard work you've done, are you any closer to joining them now then you were when Celestia took you on? Instead of helping you as Celestia promised she would, she'd been intent on grooming you to be something you're not: a boring, proper mare learning things only small minded-fools care about, all with the goal in mind of making you the perfect weapon to use against me. But we both know that you and I have more in common than you do with the staid, uptight, and shallow ponies of Canterlot, don't you?"

Dash felt her knees starting to shake. "Not enough?" the Queen of the Night asked. "Never fear, I will not forget those you care about. You see, Celestia is not the only one who can be merciful and kind. Your friends will have everything they ever wanted."

She gestured with her wing as images started to swirl in the mist surrounding them. Rainbow Dash saw Applejack beaming as hundreds of new apple trees were planted at Sweet Apple Acres, dozens of hired ponies working the fields while she and her extended family looked on with pride. Next was Rarity, flanked by some of the most important ponies in Canterlot: Fancy Pants, Photo Finish, Sapphire Shores, and Hoity Toity all gushing over her new fashion line as model after model walked down the runway in Rarity's dresses. She squealed with happiness, the others eating out of her hoof. Then came Pinkie Pie, planning parties and decorating all of Canterlot as the entire city was transformed into one great big laughing, dancing celebration that everypony joined in.

In another scene, Twilight Sparkle's eyes glittered as she twirled around from her place inside the heart of the royal archives of Canterlot, surrounded by all the knowledge in the world as her family watching her with pride. Fluttershy flitted her wings happily, squeeing softly as she was surrounded by animals great and small in the Canterlot gardens, wearing a white coat with her name denoting her status as royal veterinarian and caregiver.

Cloud Kicker stood proudly in her Guard uniform, tears in her eyes as she saw her family look upon her with approval. And Derpy Doo… Rainbow bit her lip as she saw her old friend, who struggled with two jobs to support her foals all by herself, hugging her daughters and crying happily as they moved into a spacious and well-furnished house.

"And lest we forget…" the alicorn murmured. Nightmare Moon's ethereal mane circled around Rainbow Dash, obscuring her peripheral vision. Soon all she could see was Shining Armor, standing before her and looking at with ... she didn't quite know what and wasn't sure she wanted to. "I know Celestia would never have understood," the Nightmare whispered. "She was eternal, beyond the common needs of mortal ponies. I am beyond them as well, but I understand them. We leave behind things like love and friendship because we know how short-lived they truly are. We endure while everything else dies. Only short-lived mortals like yourself can convince themselves that such things are forever."

With her wing, she gently nudged Rainbow Dash towards her happy friends. "You should embrace that remarkable illusion. It may be the greatest gift your kind has ever received. And I offer it to you, freely."

"The girls … Shining..." Rainbow reached out a hoof, only to have the illusion before her dispel into the mist.

Nightmare Moon walked in front of her. "The choice is yours, Rainbow Dash: will you fight a doomed battle where even victory would change nothing, or will you help me make everypony's dreams come true?"

Rainbow tried to marshal her thoughts. Did she have the right to make this decision? What she did could affect everypony she knew … why did she have to make this choice for them? All her dreams and theirs, wrapped up into one bundle—why should she refuse?

Nightmare Moon was right, Celestia was gone and by her own decision. What would happen if Nightmare Moon was vanquished? Would Celestia even return? Would the sun and moon move on their own? Would they be stuck where they were forever?

She couldn't know the answers to those questions, so she settled on the one that she had the best chance of answering: why keep fighting a battle for a pony who wasn't around anymore, who might have indeed—as Nightmare Moon alleged—abandoned her?

How would that be different from what the batponies had done for the last millennium? Did she really want to cling to the memory of somepony long gone—somepony who might not even have been everything she imagined she was? Why do that to herself?

"Because Celestia cared about me."

She wasn't even aware she had spoken the thought out loud until Nightmare Moon frowned at her. "What nonsense is this?"

"It's like you said before: she cared about me, and that's what makes her different from you!" Rainbow Dash shot back, looking her squarely in the eye, the momentary wavering and self-doubt had evaporated. "You just want to rule so you can have things your way and force everypony to like you!" She pointed an accusing hoof at her. "The batponies _did _care about you, but that wasn't enough for you, was it? What, you didn't want to risk having them having second thoughts? You tossed them away and turned my friends into mind-puppets!"

That was the difference between her and the batponies. At the end of the day, their loyalty was misplaced; based on a reality that was simply false. Nightmare Moon didn't care about anypony but herself. Celestia did, and that's why she'd stay loyal, even if she was gone. That's what made all the difference.

Rainbow flew up so she could look down on Nightmare Moon. "You were right about one thing: even if I could stop you all by myself, that probably wouldn't change anything for me in Canterlot. If some ponies are determined not to respect me, there probably isn't anything I can do to ever change that. Maybe that's on them, maybe that's on me, but I can't _force _them respect me." She glared at Nightmare Moon. "It doesn't matter if Celestia never gave me my dreams on a silver platter. And really, who even _wants_ that? Yeah, I want all the things you showed me, but I wanna earn them for myself, not just have them because some creep like you gave 'em to me! What's the point of even being a Wonderbolt if I only get in because of you? That's the thing you don't get about what Celestia did for me. She was never trying to give me or my friends our dreams with no effort. She was trying to lift us up and show us the way to get what we want ourselves! She was always there for us. Now it's my turn to be there for what she cared about."

The Nightmare snarled, baring her teeth as her eyes glowed with malice. Her facade of kindness fell away like a snake shedding an old skin. "Every decision carries consequences."

"I'm sure." Rainbow snorted. "Only, none of them could be worse than letting you win, now could it?"

"I am offering you a chance to accomplish anything—no, everything!"

"And I'm offering you a chance to kiss my rump!" Dash shot back. "Take your offer and shove it!".

"So be it!" The darkness converged around Rainbow, pinning her in place and wrapping itself around her throat. "You chose this!"

Rainbow struggled, gasping for air. All her punches and kicks just went through the air—there was nothing to strike. Her vision swam and her hearing began to fade in and out. She was on the verge of passing out when she thought she heard ... something.

"Rainbow Dash!"

It was so hard to focus. She closed her eyes to block out everything else out …

"Rainbow!"

There it was again! Despite the situation, she felt her spirits raise just knowing there was somepony out there looking for her. Her ears twitched. No, it was several someponies. It was her five companions from her journey into the Everfree.

Her friends.

"Rainbow Dash!"

"G ... uys!" she choked out, one hoof reaching out towards the source of their voices. A tiny white light began to shine, chasing the darkness away. As it grew in size and intensity, the darkness choking Rainbow began to fade. With a relieved gasp, she found she could breathe again.

Nightmare Moon recoiled from the light, holding up a wing toward her face. The light grew even brighter until the darkness had been completely dispelled. But when Rainbow looked, the light didn't hurt her at all. The mist thinned to reveal Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Rainbow had never been so grateful to see anypony as she ever had in that one moment.

They ran over to her like a shot, and soon Rainbow found herself in the center of a group hug. They all began talking at once, asking how she was and if she needed anything—she could barely tell where one voice started and another ended. But it didn't matter. Even if Celestia was still gone, she wasn't alone.

Nightmare Moon's clenched her jaw. "This changes nothing, Rainbow Dash." She hissed. "I had considered sparing your wretched little friends, but now I'll keep you alive just long enough so you can watch helplessly as I kill them all, one by one."

Rainbow's back stiffened. She slowly turned back around to face her, flaring her wings to put herself between them and Nightmare Moon. "You're not going to _touch_ them. You hear me?! You so much as even _look _at them and I'll feathering break you into a million pieces!"

Nightmare Moon laugh even harder, though it tapered as she saw the grin on Rainbow's face. "Has your feeble mind finally cracked? Or have you finally recognized how big of a joke you are?"

"Neither." Rainbow smiled. "More like I just got the last proof I needed. You're through."

"Madness it is." Nightmare Moon shook her head. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. After all, did you really think you could defeat me all by yourself?"

"Now that you mention it, I did. Turns out I don't need to. I've got the best friends anypony could ever ask for backing me up." Spotting Nightmare Moon's contemptuous look, Rainbow just smirked. "But if even that's not enough for you, take a look outside and see for yourself."

Apparently deciding to humor her, the Nightmare spared a look through the half-destroyed wall. That glanced soon turned into a longer, stunned stare: there were shapes moving out in the darkness. Lots of them. They darted across the ground, in the river that flowed past the castle and in the air just outside.

"While you were busy trying to deal with me and Zecora, and failing, by the way—my friends were paying a visit to some nice folks we met along the way here," Rainbow crowed. "Turns out Rarity has a way with the Twinkle-Eye ponies and their Diamond Dogs friends. The seaponies know Applejack's reliable. As for the batponies, turns out Fluttershy has a really trustworthy face."

She flew up in the air and tossed her mane, clearly enjoying the shocked, enraged expression Nightmare Moon was now sporting. "Shining Armor and the others are outside organizing things right now. If my friends and I don't stop you, every_one_ outside is willing and able to give it their best shot. And they were the ponies who liked you the most. You had their respect back in the day but you blew it. If _they_ aren't going to stick with you, do you really think anypony else in Equestria is going to?"

She paused, ready to sink that final barb. "No one is going to kneel to you. Celestia earned their respect. You just demanded it. You'll be the Queen of _Nothing_, and even that's more than you deserve."

Nightmare Moon turned back to face her, her expression stoney. "You fool. You realize that this will change _nothing_ for you. If by some miracle you succeed, you'd return to Canterlot without Celestia, and the upper-class will point the hoof at you for not being able to save her. You'll not even be credited with stopping me because you needed your _friends_ to help you." She sneered contemptuously.

Rainbow Dash thought about that for a second. "You're probably right. If I'm being totally honest, you might have been right about something else: I _did_ think this was my big chance to show everypony why I deserved to be Celestia's student, and that I _had_ to do it all on my own. And maybe I just wanted to pay you back for what you did to me in Ponyville." She shrugged. "Thing is? I realized something you never did."

"And what would that be?" Nightmare Moon spat.

"It's not _about _me. If I want to show that Celestia was right to trust me, then the way to do it isn't just punching you in the face until you cry uncle. It's doing whatever I have to do to help Equestria, not what I want. If that means putting my own pride aside and relying on my friends so we can stop you together, then I'm more than fine with it. If the neighsayers still doubt me for needing help—then whatever. I don't care about that anymore. Stopping you is what matters."

Nightmare Moon stood tall. "You won't. All you've done is sealed your own doom." She reached out a hoof and planted it firmly atop of one of the Elements. Her hoof pressed down and crushed it into pieces. The other five, as if reacting in sympathy, shattered into broken shards. "Everything that happens to your friends is now all on you. Every moment of their suffering will be because of you and your foolish spiteful defiance. Then, and _only_ then, after your last hope is extinguished, will I end your miserable existence."

Time seemed to slow for Rainbow Dash as lightning arced from the alicorn's horn towards her friends. With only a split-second to act she hurled herself into the path of the lightning. There was a surge of white-hot pain that enveloped her whole body, slamming her against the far wall. Then everything went dark.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Rainbow must've blacked out for a moment, because when she opened her eyes again her friends were standing over her. There was a white bubble surrounding them, which took Rainbow's battered mind a few seconds to figure out. Twilight must've started shielding them from Nightmare Moon. Rainbow groaned and sat up, much to the relief of her friends. "Ugh, I feel like I drank a keg of AJ's not-for-foals apple cider."

The joke, feeble as it was, caused everypony to sigh in relief. "You're all right!" Twilight smiled, practically trembling. "We were so worried!"

"Heh, you know me." Rainbow ran a hoof through her mane. "Just needed some more time to figure out how to make the best comeback ever."

"I don't think there's enough time left in all of Equestria for that," Applejack commented, "but we're glad t'see yer in one piece." She clapped her on the back, not noticing how Rainbow bit down on her lip trying not to show how tender she still was. Maybe it was because it was magic lightning instead of being the real deal, but she found the pain fading quickly as they helped her up.

"It is good to see you again, Rainbow Dash." Rarity nodded to her, idly trying to spruce up Rainbow's mane. "I for one certainly hope that you have a backup plan now that the Elements of Harmony are…." She fished for a proper description as she viewed the ruined remains. "…a bunch of dumb rocks."

Rainbow narrowed her eyes and snorted. "Forget the Elements."

Everypony looked at her in askance. "Um, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight looked at her. "How are we supposed to stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?"

Dash clenched her jaw. "I'll tell you how! We're going to do it ourselves!" She looked around at them. "We thought we could just get lucky and have some magic artifact take care of the problem for us. But that's not how it worked out. And maybe it shouldn't!"

She pointed angrily at Nightmare Moon. "She tried to tempt me with all my dreams like they were just something that could be given to you as a freebie. Celestia taught me that you have to work to get where you want to go." Rainbow Dash looked at each of her friends in turn. "And you know what? We all worked to get where we are: right here, right now. So who needs a bunch of mystic doodads or whatever when we got us?

"Pinkie Pie she saved us all from the Swamp of Despair by being joyful and laughing and—well, being random. If she can make us smile when we were reliving our worst moments _ever_, then she can do anything!" Pinkie smiled and let out a small hop of joy.

"Rarity." Dash turned around. "She surrounds herself with beautiful outfits and stuff, but didn't hesitate to give away something priceless to her if it meant making things better for others." Rarity smiled gratefully, touched by the compliment. "She took herself out of her comfort zone and into one of the nastiest places in all of Equestria! You're telling me that isn't amazing?"

"Applejack!" She looked to her next. "She might look and act like a simple old farmpony." Dash couldn't help but smirk a little at Applejack's half-annoyed eyeroll. "But she stood up and told the truth, knowing that it might mean giving up the life she loved. But more than that, she's true to herself. She might not be the cleverest of ponies, but when you're that honest and have that strong a sense of justice, it makes others want to be as good and pure as her." Applejack blushed slightly, tugging her hat down to hide her face.

But Rainbow wasn't finished. "Fluttershy!" She eeped and looked surprised, even though she must've known it was coming. "Aside from being the nicest pony _ever_, she managed to make friends with the weirdest and creepiest of creatures. All that just by being herself and not like anypony else." Fluttershy scuffed her hoof shyly. "Even though she was scared, she still came with us, knowing it'd be dangerous. When you're kind and compassionate to make enemies into friends, nothing's impossible!"

She turned around. "And then there's Twilight. What can I say? Most awesome unicorn, ever!" Rainbow beamed, even as Twilight blushed and ducked her head. "She beat the most powerful unicorn in all of Canterlot and freed him from Nightmare Moon's control. There are _no_ words to describe the sheer amount of awesome she's capable of. Even more impressive? She had to beat her own fears in order to do it."

Rainbow circled around them. "When all this started I didn't think you would be up to this … and I was wrong," she admitted. "I asked if any of you had ever done the impossible. Well, if you hadn't already, you sure have now. You didn't need some ancient artifact to do any of that, so why start now?"

"Let's not forget about you, sugarcube." Applejack nudged Rainbow. "Don't sell yourself short … which isn't something I ever thought I'd have to say to you," she added wryly, to giggles from the others. "You blur the line between foolish and brave so much I'd forget they were two different words." She slapped her on the withers. "You've stuck by us through thick and thin and there ain't nothing that stopped you from getting to Ditzy and Shining and your other friends. Shucks, I'd say you were the loyalest pony I ever met!"

"They're right!" Pinkie flounced up and down.

Rarity nodded. "I agree darlings, who needs some tacky old bits of rock when we have the most fabulous and amazing ponies in all of Equestria, and the most fashionable as well?"

"Now _that's _what I'm talking about!" Rainbow Dash pumped her hoof in the air. "Well, mostly," she amended. "You girls ready?"

"Yeah!" came the enthused reply.

"Then let's _go!_"

Twilight's shield came down and the six mares charged Nightmare Moon as one. Rainbow saw a look of bemusement, even boredom on her face. Rainbow Dash just brushed it off until she saw the Nightmare's expression change. It looked as though she had just spotted something out of the corner of her eye … and whatever it was, it unnerved her. Rainbow couldn't afford to look away for more than a brief heartbeat, but it seemed that Nightmare Moon's gaze had fallen on the broken shards of the Elements.

But Rainbow didn't have time to dwell on it. Her attention had to be on Nightmare Moon herself. If they didn't do something fast, Nightmare Moon could take them all out quickly with her alicorn magic, which dwarfed that of even Twilight or Shining Armor.

Luckily, fast was what Rainbow Dash was all about. "Keep her distracted for a second!" Without waiting for a reply, she darted out of the nearest window and flew around the entire castle to build up speed. The castle and the surrounding forest became nothing more than a gray-green blur to her. She reentered through a different window and flew towards the Nightmare from behind. "_Hey!_" she shouted, drawing Nightmare Moon's attention away from the others. She smirked as she saw Nightmare Moon's eyes widen in shock right before her hoof collided with her horn.

Like Shining Armor had drilled into her: when fighting unicorns, go for the horn. She had half-hoped it would break off under the impact, but no such luck. But the pained bellow from the Nightmare showed it wasn't a wasted effort. Rainbow saw the magical aura around the horn flicker and fade but not go completely out. "Guys, she's weakened! We're never gonna have a better chance!"

As if to challenge her assertion, Nightmare Moon snarled and discharged a burst of magic her way, forcing her to veer off in a wide arc. Even hobbled, she was still powerful.

But not untouchable.

Nightmare Moon was so focused on Rainbow that she hadn't even noticed Pinkie Pie pronking her way towards her. Pinkie hopped onto the alicorn's back and poked the back of her neck to get her attention.

"Hiya!" Pinkie waved to the thousand year-old terror when she did turn her head. "Um, I'm supposed to say something really brave and heroic now, but all I can think of is … El Kabong!" With that, she pulled out a small guitar from her mane and brought it crashing down on Nightmare Moon's head with an audible _klong_.

Her helmet protected her from the worst of the impact, but Rainbow could still hear it echoing even from her vantage point. Nightmare Moon snarled angrily and bucked, tossing Pinkie off. Before she could hit the ground, Rainbow had swooped in and caught on. "Easy Pinks, I got you!"

"You've got me?" Pinkie yelped as dark jets of Nightmare Moon's magic whizzed past them. "Who's got you?!"

"That'd be me!" Applejack shouted as she whistled and hollered, drawing Nightmare Moon's attention onto her. "Hey now, y'all are messin' with _me_ now!" She turned and started bucking bits of rock and debris at Nightmare Moon, only for them to be caught in mid-air by magic and hurled back towards her. "Aw, nuts." Applejack only narrowly managed to dive out of the way before her own projectiles slammed into the ground where she had just been standing.

Rarity spotted the trouble Applejack was in and rushed over to help. "Why don't you try picking on a mare your own—your—oh forget it!" Her dramatic entrance ruined, she settled for using her magic to lift broken shards of stained glass high into the air while her horn began to shimmer. Beams of light refracted off the glass, right into Nightmare Moon's eyes. She hissed and turned away, raising a wing to block the beams.

Twilight took advantage of her temporary blindness to strike Nightmare Moon with a stream of magical energy. Even Fluttershy contributed what she could, extending a leg to trip up the powerful alicorn. She stumbled, but didn't fall.

Nightmare Moon, looking more angry than in pain, slammed her hoof down onto the floor. Cracks radiated out across the floor and Rainbow suddenly remembered that being an alicorn didn't just mean Nightmare Moon was strong in magic: she was strong in the conventional sense too. As if to underscore that, she proceeded to rip out chunks of rock from the ground and hurled them with practiced ease.

The group scattered, trying to avoid being squashed. Pinkie Pie popped out from behind a too-small looking rock and pulled Fluttershy behind it, waiting out the barrage. Rainbow didn't even have any time to ponder over that. She was too busy weaving through the raining debris and keeping an eye on her friends. Twilight was using her own magic like an umbrella to shield herself, Applejack and Rarity, but that left them exposed.

Nightmare Moon spotted the trio and simply mist-shifted over to them. That worried Rainbow, but it appeared as though the Nightmare couldn't hit them while in that form. So in order to hurt them, Nightmare Moon had to reform her physical body and give them the chance to hurt her. That gave them a chance, at least.

But an alicorn, even one with weakened magical abilities, was nothing to sneeze at. Nightmare Moon reconstituted herself and lashed out with magical lightning from her horn. Applejack bucked a head-sized bit of rock that intercepted it and was promptly reduced to dust. Better it than them at least, and it did give the three of them a chance to scatter.

Pinkie Pie continued to keep Fluttershy safe by—well, Rainbow wasn't quite sure. Pinkie poked her head out from over one bit of debris, only to duck back down and reappear someplace else on the far side of the room. As for Applejack, Rainbow dove down and grabbed her, hauling her up and out of the way before another lightning blast would've struck her. "Gotcha!"

Applejack yelped and started swearing. "Dagnabbit Rainbow, give a pony little warning before you go and pull a darn-fool stunt likeWHOA!" She reared back sharply, forcing Rainbow to pull up just before she flew into another bolt. She was so close she could feel the heat warm her feathers. Looking down, she spotted Nightmare Moon's eyes narrowing into a determined smile as she prepared to fire again. Rainbow Dash tried to maneuver, but she'd lost her momentum and was weighed down by Applejack.

Then Rarity, to Rainbow's surprise, went out and bucked Nightmare Moon directly in the flank. Nightmare Moon barely registered the attack, but did move a fraction of an inch, causing her shot to go wide and miss them entirely. "Nice going!" Rainbow called out as she dropped Applejack down, the two going the separate ways. Nightmare Moon hesitated, torn between which target to go after. Rarity took the opportunity to make a less than lady-like exit.

With everypony scattered, Nightmare Moon had regained the initiative. She moved around the room in her mist-form like a shark circling its prey. Rainbow Dash lost sight of her. On pure instinct, she suddenly ducked down and was rewarded by seeing a magical bolt shoot through the space her head had occupied a fraction of a second earlier. Realizing Nightmare Moon was _right _behind her, she dashed down to the ground, Nightmare Moon landing almost immediately afterwards.

"Everypony!" Rainbow called out. "We can't let up on her! Switch it up and keep the pressure on!"

Pinkie Pie responded with an enthusiastic cry of "Spoooon!" and leapt onto Nightmare Moon's back, pulling painfully at her mane. The Nightmare bucked her off, but Applejack's timely intervention distracted her from trying to seek revenge on Pinkie. She bucked the Nightmare straight in the ribs. As soon as she swatted Applejack, she was assaulted on her other side by Rarity.

Hooves and wings and magic rained down upon the evil alicorn as she was knocked to and fro. She would no sooner turn from one attacker only to be beset by the rest—and in the thick of everything was Rainbow Dash. She would dart from one side to another, always offering an encouraging shout to one of her friends or a defiant cry against Nightmare Moon.

During the fight, her eyes locked with Nightmare Moon's. She could briefly see her own reflection in them: an angry, determined pony who wasn't about to stop. And she knew Nightmare Moon saw it too.

The longer the fight went on, the more closely the six cooperated and worked together, the more they pulsed with the light emanating from the Elements of Harmony. The glowing pieces drew Rainbow's attention away briefly.

Nightmare Moon noticed too. "No!" Her eyes widened. "No, _no, __**no!"**_ She swept her wings wide and caught Fluttershy in the chest. Fluttershy was knocked off her feet and sent careening into a wall, dazed by the impact.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow rushed over to her, soon joined by the others. "Are you okay?" Fluttershy squeezed her eyes shut but nodded. "Great, okay, you rest up here while we-" It was only then she saw that everypony was gathered around them, giving Nightmare Moon time to martial her strength. "Oh no…"

Nightmare Moon's eyes shone solid white as she tossed her wings open wide, a shockwave of energy erupting from her that tossed her attackers back. There was a bright flash and everypony found themselves pressed against the wall. "_Enough!_" she panted, their efforts having clearly taken their toll on her. But it hadn't been enough.

Black bands emerged from her horn and encircled the ponies. One wrapped itself around Fluttershy's middle, pinning her wings. Two more attached themselves to Twilight and Rarity's horn, blocking their magic, before circling down to tie their legs together. Two more hogtied Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

Only Rainbow Dash was left free, but she couldn't understand why. She breathed heavily, glaring at her enemy. "Let them go!"

Nightmare Moon chuffed. "I warned you, Rainbow Dash. I said I would make you suffer as nopony ever has for defying me."

"You know, when you said you were going to kill me, I didn't imagine it'd be by old age." She narrowed her eyes.

"Make your feeble jokes while you can." The Nightmare tossed her head dismissively as her magic repaired the damage to her armor and appearance. "They will not avail you here."

"That's right, keep on talking me to death." Dash looked around, trying to see if there was some way out of this that she had missed. Nothing seemed to leap out at her. "You've gone this long, why stop now?"

Nightmare Moon's horn shimmered and the room reassembled itself. Part of the wall fell away, revealing the night sky and the great heights upon which the tower stood. Five long protrusions jutted out from the tower, each of her friends deposited upon one of them. Rainbow Dash jerked up at seeing them tied and bound precariously at the edge, a hair's length away from falling off. She attempted to fly out and grab them only to find her tail tied and bound to the floor by magic.

"You forgot one of the very first things I told you, you silly little pony." Nightmare Moon spun around. "I don't want to do something so crass as kill you. I want to _break_ you. As part of that, we're going to play a little game… You fancy yourself the fastest in the world? One of the greatest fliers ever?"

Rainbow Dash extended her wings and arched them up in a threatening fashion. "You let me go and I'll show you how fast I can knock your teeth out."

Nightmare Moon bared her teeth. "Let's put that to the test!" She levitated her friends off their precarious positions and held them out over the abyss. "How many of your friends do you think you'll be able to save before they hit the ground? Two? Three? Maybe four if you're extraordinarily lucky? But not all of them." Her tone was smug. "Your friends called you the loyalest of all. Let's see what they think now. So who will you choose to save? Who will you choose to sacrifice?"

She laughed and released her hold on Rainbow Dash's tail just as she let the others drop off the edge. Rainbow let out an anguished cry as they screamed, causing Nightmare Moon to laugh. Even as she flew down after them, Rainbow knew that Nightmare Moon was right: she wasn't fast enough.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Rainbow Dash was doing what she was taught pegasi should _never _do: fly directly at the ground. She wasn't diving, not flying in at an angle, but flying straight down as fast as she could go. There was every chance she could end up a pancake splattered on the ground below. However, that thought was pushed to the far back of her mind. This wasn't the first time she'd done something she'd been explicitly told not to do, but usually it was the result of a juvenile dare. This time the stakes were much higher.

Below, just out of reach, her friends were falling to their deaths. Fluttershy screamed as she tried to open her wings, but they were held tight by Nightmare Moon's bonds. Even Twilight Sparkle's impressive magic couldn't break through the Nightmare's spell. There was nothing to stop or even slow their descent except for the rocky ground below that was rapidly approaching.

Rainbow knew Shining Armor was out there with reinforcements, perhaps watching them right now, but they were too far out to make it in time. Even Shining's magic, assuming he had recovered from his bout with Twilight, couldn't affect ponies so far away and falling so fast. There was nopony else who could save them but her.

The wind whipped at Rainbow Dash's face as it blew her mane and tail back. There were tears trickling down her cheeks that had nothing to do with the rushing wind tugging at her eyes. Five ponies, five friends, and not enough time to save them all. Who gets saved? Who's left to die?

_Fluttershy. _No, never! Memories twisted in her gut of Fluttershy falling to the earth below while she raced to defend her honor, oblivious of her plight … and this time there was no cloud of butterflies to break her fall. She swore she'd never let Fluttershy down again. She was her oldest friend. The thought of somepony as soft and gentle and kind as her lying broken on the ground squeezed at her heart so hard Rainbow found herself fighting for breath.

_Pinkie Pie. _How could she even think of letting Pinkie fall? As strange and weird as the pink earth pony was, Rainbow doubted that even she would just bounce up and be fine after a fall like this. She wasn't just full of life, it was like she _was _life. Always laughing, always bouncing, partying, bringing a smile to somepony's face. How could the world continue on without her laughter making it better?

_Applejack_. A pony who offered to take her in without even knowing who she was, just because she could tell Rainbow needed a hoof. Always tough but remarkably gentle in her feelings. Honest and trustworthy. Ponies like her were the backbone of Equestria. How could Rainbow Dash leave her behind, especially having met her large family, all of whom loved and cared for her so much?

_Rarity. _It had taken her a while to warm up to the fussy unicorn, but seeing how much she loved her little sister, everything she'd sacrificed to get them this far—Rainbow Dash couldn't imagine a Ponyville without her. No amount of beauty could replace what Equestria would lose if Rarity wasn't there.

_Twilight Sparkle. _The funny, dorky, initially withdrawn, and insanely powerful Twilight. Shining Armor had tossed the two of them together because he knew they complimented each other and countered each other's strengths and weaknesses. Twilight had just started to finally come out of her shell and start making friends. She had a bright future ahead of her if it didn't end at the ground.

Rainbow Dash grit her teeth. No, _No_, _**No**_! She couldn't do it! There was no way she could make a choice like that.

The different colored coats of her friends started to blur as they fell faster, like some fallen rainbow. Something started to click in her mind at that thought. Something about rainbows … _C'mon Dash, think!_ She scrunched her eyes as she tried to probe the flicker that passing thought had provoked. On those occasions when Rainbow Dash needed to clear her thoughts or, conversely, think things through, a much rarer occurrence, flying always provided her the best inspiration.

Her friends, rainbows, something about the Elements of Harmony … what did it all mean?

The voices of her friends floated through her mind.

"…_it wasn't until I found some gemstones after an explosion of light…"_

"_There was this—I don't know—this big explosion and this light and then my magic just went crazy!"_

"_But then I saw the most amazing rainbow that made me smile and smile until I never wanted to stop!"_

"_I got my cutie mark after I followed a rainbow home…"_

"_But when they were startled away by this loud noise…"_

An explosion. A rainbow. A loud noise. Her friends' cutie marks. Rainbow's eyes widened.

It was her Sonic Rainboom! That was the connection! They were all connected by her Sonic Rainboom. And there were six of them, just like there were six Elements of Harmony. There _had _to be a connection. _But why didn't it work earlier_? Rainbow thought furiously. What was missing?

That's when she thought back to her rainbow analogy. Each one of them part of a rainbow…it didn't matter how bright each individual color was, it was the unity of them all that made them a rainbow! It wasn't enough that Applejack was honest or Fluttershy kind, it was that they were all friends—all in harmony.

Rainbow Dash felt a fierce grin tug at the corner of her lips. That was the secret! The six of them, together, were what was going to stop Nightmare Moon. Zecora had been trying to give Dash the hint the entire time. If she had just flown on ahead without them, she might've been able to avoid some of the obstacles they'd encountered and arrive sooner … but she wouldn't have been able to defeat the Nightmare.

She needed her friends for that. She still did. And that's when Rainbow Dash knew that they would win, because she could never let any of them drop. _We're in this together. And I don't leave my friends hanging! Or falling!_ Her wings beat twice as hard as she hurled herself toward the ground. Her muscles ached, sweat beaded on her brow only to be swept away by the wind. She grunted as she felt the familiar push of a barrier in her way as she struggled and strained to fly through it.

Her old foe, how many times had she pushed and strained at that barrier only to have it snap her back and send her falling like a sack of potatoes? Too many times to count. The barrier sharpened as Rainbow plowed ahead. Each inch forward was marked with a dramatic increase of the pressure on her, threatening to shove her back. "N-no, not this time!" Dash flapped her wings harder, moving forward inch by inch. "Y-you're not gonna keep me from them … you hear me? You're not gonna stop me!"

She felt her tail and wings being tugged as if something behind her was trying to haul her away. But she couldn't be; wouldn't be. Not when her friends were still in front of her, and so close to the ground too.

Twilight, screaming as she fell, spun, her eyes catching Rainbow's for a moment. Her pleading purple eyes met Dash's determined magenta ones. Rainbow Dash redoubled her efforts. "C'mon … c'mon … hnnng!" She pushed and pushed, her wings sore and aching but she didn't stop until…

**KRA-BOOM!**

The final barrier splintered and shattered like a pane of glass as Rainbow Dash did the impossible, for the second time in her life: a Sonic Rainboom.

Accompanying the breaking of the sound barrier was a bright rainbow-colored shockwave. Even the five ponies falling to their doom took a second to marvel at it, their eyes widening in amazement and recognition.

Soon the rainbow filled the length and width of their vision, their eyes awash with color. Colored hues started surrounding each pony, like the colored magic aura cast by a unicorn's horn, only much larger and encompassing their entire bodies. Rainbow Dash was giving off a red pulse of light, even as she trailed the brightest rainbow ever seen behind her. She looked down to see Applejack surrounded in an orange light. Fluttershy gasped at the yellow surrounding her. Rarity pulsed with a green light while Pinkie Pie's was blue and Twilight's a distinct purple, all pulsing in synch.

Rainbow Dash was practically a blur as she flew underneath her friends. She proceeded to dart from pony to pony, tossing them on her back or clutching them in her hooves. One by one she did the impossible and grabbed them all: Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. Nopony was left behind. Rainbow Dash pulled out of her sheer drop and dove upwards, still trailing rainbows in her wake.

Standing stock still at the top of the castle, Nightmare Moon's jaw dropped in horror. She bellowed in anger and terror right before the shockwave of the Rainboom struck her full on.

Rainbow felt a surge run through her, setting her body and her mind on fire. She absently deposited her friends back in the tower, still looking for Nightmare Moon. She spotted her crumpled up in a corner. As she stared at her, she felt the odd sensation of feeling something inside her being pulled towards her.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she was back in the mindscape Nightmare Moon had taken her into before. This time, though, Nightmare Moon was trapped. She was surrounded by a ring of fire that shimmered with every color imaginable, looking for all the world like her rainboom. She tried to break through, but let out a pained howl and fell back. It was then that she noticed Rainbow watching her. "You!"

"Me." Rainbow saw the fire moving closer as the ring contracted, nodding with approval. "Doesn't look like you have a lot of time left."

"No!" Nightmare Moon whirled around. "This is not the end! I am eternal! I am—"

"Finished." Rainbow walked over, stopping just on the other side of the rainbow fire. To her surprise, it didn't even feel warm. "It's all over."

"Never!" Nightmare Moon hurled all her magic at the barrier, but the flames only grew brighter. She then tried flying over it, but the fire reached higher faster than she could ascend. Rainbow watched as the fire only grew fiercer the more the Nightmare struggled. Eventually she realized as much for herself. She staggered and fell clumsily on her rear as her knees gave out beneath her. She wore a defeated, crushed expression. "No, no…" Nightmare Moon shook her head, her denials probably sounding as weak to her as they did to Rainbow. "This isn't right. This isn't fair! I—I just wanted what my sister had."

Rainbow folded her hooves across her chest. "What you had was trying to terrorize ponies into obeying you. What you had was brainwashing my friends, trying to torture me and, oh yeah, trying to murder us! How many more ponies would you have done that to just so you could get to be Queen?" She spat into the fire. "Does any of _that_ sound like Celestia?"

She didn't really expect an answer, but Nightmare Moon looked down and let out a shuddering breath. "...No."

The admission caught her off guard but Rainbow soon rallied, not about to let her off that easy. "Do you have any idea how many lives you tore apart?" Rainbow pressed her face close to the fire. "You stole a mother away from her daughters and ripped siblings apart. You cost all of Equestria our Queen—your own sister! She's gone because of _you!_"

"I didn't want that!" Nightmare Moon protested.

To Rainbow's confusion, she saw her blue misty mane and tail began to contract, becoming more streamlined. If Nightmare Moon noticed, she didn't give any sign. Rainbow shrugged it off. "That's all this is to you: what you want, what you don't want. You wanted to be in charge? You want to be loved and respected? How do you think Celestia got to be that way—by obsessing over what _she_ wanted?"

With a low moan, Nightmare Moon hung her head. "No … she always put her ponies first."

"No kidding." Rainbow exhaled, wondering what was even going on. "That's how we beat you. It was when I stopped thinking of this as being about me: my destiny, my dreams, my payback, my … whatever." She shrugged, shaking her head. "Makes it sound so easy, doesn't it? It wasn't. That was hard."

Nightmare Moon sat down, away from the encroaching fire. "It's difficult to put away the image you've constructed of yourself." She licked her lips and Rainbow saw that her fangs were gone. "I so badly wanted to be seen the way my sister was. But ponies didn't—wouldn't—look at me that way. I was the mysterious thing in the night … overlooked at best, feared at worst."

Against her own instincts, Rainbow couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity. It was hard to reconcile the image she had in her head for over two years of the monster she'd defeat—the creature who had cruelly and ruthlessly ripped away her teacher, her pride, her friends—with the pathetic pony sitting in front of her, contemplating her own end. "Yeah, well, what you did was go all-in on the being feared thing, didn't you? What a shock: it turns out that if you're feared, going out and trying to terrorize ponies doesn't make them fear you any less."

To her annoyance, Nightmare Moon didn't try to argue or defend herself. She wasn't being defiant to the end, like a villain in an _Daring Do_ novel. Instead she was just … folding up and collapsing like a house of cards.

Rainbow shifted uneasily on her hooves. "Ponies see what they want to see. Some ponies can be won over, some refuse to no matter what. Either way, you can't _force_ a pony to respect you. I mean, not without going crazy and using mind-magic to actually change their minds or something." She winced, wishing she could take that back and really hoping she hadn't given her any new ideas.

Nightmare Moon shook her head. "That would only cheapen it. It's not real respect if you have to use magic to get it."

"You mean like what you did to create the Shadowbolts? Or when you tried to threaten and terrorize ponies into respecting you?" Rainbow leaned in. "That's not respect either. It's how tyrants and monsters rule."

"You're right." Nightmare Moon fluttered her wings, which began to look more and more like a normal pony's. She looked at Rainbow imploringly. "Please, before the … end. Tell me, how did you do it?"

Rainbow tilted her head. "Did … what?"

Nightmare Moon regarded her. "You were able to put your wants aside, and I couldn't. I know that you are a proud pony, with much to be justly proud of. But why were you able to put that aside and accept that you couldn't do it all yourself—while I could not?"

Rainbow ran a hoof through her mane as she bought time to think, confused by the lightening of Nightmare Moon's coat. It had gone from pitch black to purple. She even seemed smaller now. Part of Rainbow wanted to toss off some pithy heroic remark and walk away—but for the life of her, it just didn't feel right to. So she answered her. "I guess it comes down to the fact that I had ponies I cared about who were depending on me. And however much I wanted to do everything myself, be recognized as the pony who single-hoofedly saved the day—it wasn't worth it if it cost me everypony else I cared about."

"Your friends, you mean." Nightmare Moon blinked, revealing her slit, dragon-like eyes had been changed to that of a regular pony. Blue-green orbs stared out at Rainbow as the final scales fell away. "I thought I was alone. That I needed to rely on my own strength to show that I was as worthy of respect as my sister." She looked at her hooves, as if only now seeing the physical changes she'd been undergoing. "Now she's gone and—and—what have I done?" She began to cry. "T-Tia, I'm so sorry! Please! I-I don't care what happens to me anymore, I just want you to know that I'm sorry!"

The pony sitting and sobbing in the ever shrinking ring didn't even look like Nightmare Moon anymore. Rainbow Dash, however angry she still was for everything she had done to her, to Celestia, to Shining and everypony else she cared about … even she couldn't stand to watch this. The fire was blaring wilder as it drew closer to constricting entirely. Before she even knew what she was doing, Rainbow had thrust her hoof through it. "Take my hoof!"

The startled face of what used to be Nightmare Moon looked up in stunned surprise. "W-why would you—?"

"Less talking, more grabbing," Rainbow grunted. "Do you want to let it end like this or not?"

"It's what I deserve…" came the mumbled reply.

Rainbow snorted. "I think we've established already that you're a really bad judge at what you think you're entitled to." She frowned. "Didn't you hear me before? It's not about what you want. What do you think Celestia would want? You owe it to her and to Equestria."

Luna grabbed Rainbow's hoof. With a fierce tug, Rainbow pulled her through the fire. There was a yelp of anticipated heat and pain—that never came. Before either had time to puzzle that out, the mindscape dissolved away.

The colors soon faded from Rainbow and her friends as they felt themselves returning to the here and now, their consciousness having felt like it had gone someplace far beyond where anypony had ever gone before. But now they were back and fully aware of just what had happened.

"Oh my." Fluttershy blinked, looking around. "Is … is it over?"

"I … think it is. I did it!" A smile started stretching across Rainbow Dash's face. "It happened! I did it!"

"'You did it?" Applejack looked at her questioningly. Rainbow Dash, despite how tired and aching her wings were, couldn't help leap into the air and perform a neat loop de loop.

"Yeah! I did a Sonic Rainboom!" She hugged herself with glee. "I did it!"

"Oh shucks, congrats." Applejack rolled her eyes. "Here we were thinkin' about saving the world and stopping Nightmare Moon an' all, but don't let that get in yer way." Rainbow flushed, but even that gentle chide couldn't keep her spirits down.

Twilight nudged Applejack. "Let her have her moment, she worked hard to do that again. Plus, it _did _save all our lives." She smiled, shaking her head. "I just can't believe it!"

"I believe that goes for all of us, darling." Rarity nodded, looking around. "Everypony all right?"

Before anypony could even answer, the sound of rushing hoofsteps cut them off. Zecora, Shining Armor, Derpy, Cloud Kicker and Blossomforth poured into the room.

Shining Armor crossed the room first, snatching up Twilight in a tight hug. He ran a hoof through her mane. "Aw sis, you were beyond amazing. I always knew you had it in you."

"Shining!" she cried out, hugging her big brother so tightly that the big brawny stallion winced. "I'm _so _sorry." Twilight sobbed softly. "F-for…"

He shushed her gently. "It's okay Twi, you did what you had to do. I'm _so_ proud of you."

Rainbow Dash smiled, but it was tinged with an uncomfortable squirming sensation in her gut. Shining was apparently aware of what happened while he was under Nightmare Moon's control. She sighed, remembering everything Darkened Armor had said to her. That was a conversation she was not looking forward to.

But she didn't get to dwell on it long, as both Derpy and Cloud Kicker caught Rainbow between them in a massive hug. "ACK! Need … air..."

"Oh shut up, you're not getting out of this that easily!" Cloud squeezed. "We're, I'm—I'm so sorry! I can barely remember anything that happened, but—"

Dash waved a hoof dismissively, though she might also have been signaling for aid. "Guys, you don't have to apologize for anything. It wasn't your—"

Derpy reared up, pointing at a darkened corner of the room. "Nightmare Moon!"

At that cry, everypony and zebra immediately stopped and turned to look. Rainbow Dash zoomed out ahead of the others, her wings outstretched as if to protect everypony behind her. "Show yourself!" she barked.

A hesitant hoof shook as it emerged from the shadows. The pony attached to it slowly stumbled out. It was a dark purple alicorn with a starry mane and a crescent cutie mark. Rainbow blinked as everything she'd just experienced came back to her. "So … you're Queen Luna?"

"Luna?" Applejack looked confused. "You do know that's Nightmare Moon right?"

"No, well, not anymore." Rainbow rubbed her head. "I think? I don't even..."

Fluttershy let out a gasp. "Rainbow Dash, look." Rainbow followed her gaze to the window to see a golden light streaming in. The sun was rising.

Rainbow walked over to stand in the dawn's rays. "Never thought I'd miss this so much." she mumbled, closing her eyes and drinking it in. She suddenly felt refreshed; all the tiredness and aches and pains she'd acquired over the course of this long, _long_ night all dropped away. She felt more energetic than she had in ages. Dust motes danced in the sunlight as a gentle breeze blew in. Opening her wings out, she felt something soothing moving between her feathers. Her eye cracked open a sliver as she saw tiny shimmering particles twinkling in the light, wafting in through the window.

They seemed oddly familiar. Comforting even. A thought crossed her mind as she slowly backed out of the light. The golden particles swirled and shifted around, pulling together and coalescing into a familiar tall pony-shape, complete with resplendent wings and a large majestic horn.

"Queen Celestia?!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The shimmering white alicorn strode forth as daylight bloomed behind her. She stretched her wings and tilted her head back. Everypony in the room stood ramrod still until they finally remembered to bow. The silence was broken by Rainbow Dash's enthused cry. "_Celestia!_" She bolted over to her mentor, tears of joy glistening in her eyes.

Smiling beatifically, Celestia rested her neck on Rainbow's, her wing resting on her back. "Rainbow Dash, my loyal student." Her voice radiated kindness and warmth. Rainbow closed her eyes, burying her face in Celestia's shoulder. It was a perfect moment.

That ended suddenly when Rainbow Dash snapped her head up in realization. "Wait up, hold it hold it! Aren't you supposed to be _dead?!_ And if you say 'I got better' so help me..."

Celestia bowed her head. "You are right—I do have much to answer for and I promise, I will explain everything. But all is not over yet." Celestia walked forward, her hoofsteps ringing loud and clear on the stone floor. Rainbow turned just in time to see Celestia stop before the shaking alicorn who was once the fierce and terrible Nightmare Moon. Everypony held their breath.

Celestia extended her hoof, bringing it slowly towards her face. The shivering smaller alicorn trembled and looked away, as if expecting a blow to fall on her. Instead, Celestia gently stroked her cheek, before resting her hoof on her shoulder. "Luna … sister. It's been a thousand years since I've seen you like this." She knelt down next to her. "I've missed you … _so _much."

Rainbow Dash tilted her head. She wanted to be happy for them but this felt, a little soon maybe? It was less than five minutes ago that Luna—Nightmare Moon—whatever, had been trying to kill them. Derpy, Cloud Kicker and Blossomforth all took a noticeable step away, their eyes fixed on the former Nightmare Moon. Shining Armor was also in a relaxed but ready position Rainbow recognized.

Sensing the feel of the room, Celestia turned to the group. "I know this is a lot to take in and accept … but believe me, you have nothing more to fear from Nightmare Moon. She is gone forever." She laid her wing across Luna's back. "And now I have my sister back, thanks to you. Thank you, thank you all." Smiling gently, Celestia turned back to her sister. "Luna, you and I were meant to rule together. Can we leave the past behind us and start anew? Will you accept my friendship?"

There was a tense moment as everypony hung on to hear Luna's reply. She sniffled, her eyes trembling as she buried her face in Celestia's neck, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry! I've missed you, big sister."

Celestia stroked her sister's mane, her own composure hanging by a thread. Her eyes were wet as she rested her head atop Luna's. "So have I, little sister."

The moment ended when a sudden shriek from Rarity drew everypony's attention.

"Oh my, look at this!" She squealed, fighting to stand still as she eagerly showed off a golden necklace that had appeared around her neck. In the middle was a gem in the shape of one of the diamonds of her Cutie Mark.

"It's so pretty," Fluttershy admired.

"So is yours darling," Rarity replied with a smile. True enough, Fluttershy and everypony else was wearing a necklace of their own, each featuring a different colored gem: a green diamond for Rarity, a yellow butterfly for Fluttershy, an orange apple for Applejack, a blue balloon for Pinkie Pie, a purple six-pointed star for Twilight, and a red lightning bolt for Rainbow Dash.

Twilight looked them over in amazement. "So these are the Elements of Harmony? I thought Nightmare Moon destroyed them!"

Celestia shook her head. "While they manifest themselves in physical form, the Elements themselves represent ideals that can never truly be destroyed. The six of you embody the six elements that make Harmony possible: laughter, generosity, honesty, kindness, loyalty and magic."

"That's it!" Twilight blurted out, unable to contain herself. "The six of us were connected by Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom! We were somehow _connected_, drawn to one another."

Celestia nodded approvingly. "Well reasoned. It was not enough for you all to become a 'Bearer', if you will, of an Element of Harmony. You needed to establish ties with one another for the Elements to be used to their fullest and best use. It was the power of your friendship, which was and is stronger than the sum of its parts, that managed to bring an end to Nightmare Moon."

Applejack inclined her head, removing her hat with one hoof. "Aw, shucks your highness, tweren't nothing." Then, looking down at the Element on her neck and what it symbolized she amended herself. "Well, I mean, glad to be of service?"

"So." Rainbow drew everypony's attention to her as she regarded them skeptically. "What now?"

* * *

'What now' meant a lot of clean up work. Shining Armor had been about to rush the castle with an army of bat ponies, twinkle-eyes, diamond dogs and even seaponies (assuming they managed to figure out a way to deal with the whole lack of water thing) when he saw everything go down. It was only the appearance of Celestia and Luna, together, that stopped them in their tracks.

It was something of a shock to all the ponies present to see the two of them standing side by side. Rainbow hadn't even been certain how the long-lost ponies would react to either Celestia or Luna—if they would be glad to see them again or still held a grudge. But seeing Rainbow and her friends with the two alicorns apparently went a long way towards smoothing things over. There was even talk of all three groups sending delegations to visit Canterlot and begin the process of fully rejoining Equestria.

In all the confusion, Zecora had quietly departed without so much as a word to anypony. It wasn't until afterwards that Rainbow Dash had even realized she'd gone. It had bothered her, not even getting a chance to say goodbye or to thank her for all she had done for them. But somehow, Rainbow figured she would see Zecora again.

But for right now, everypony else had to head back to Ponyville. Equestria needed to know Celestia was back with an extra royal in tow, and everything was going to be just fine.

Rainbow would've asked why Celestia couldn't just magic them all back but she figured that coming back from the dead really took it out of a pony. Or something.

To her discomfort, Celestia had kept both Rainbow and Luna close to her the entire time, her wings draped over them. "I cannot express enough how happy I am to have the two of you with me here, together." She gave a delighted whicker before nuzzling each of them in turn. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and was somewhat taken aback when she spotted Luna doing the same, their gazes briefly meeting. It felt weird to bond over how neither of them felt like bonding with each other. Rainbow wondered if that was Celestia's plan. She _was_ sneaky like that.

As much as she wanted to stay with Celestia, just reconnect with her after everything, she saw the rest of her friends hanging back behind them. "Can you give me a minute? I, uh, have some things I need to take care of."

Celestia followed her gaze and nodded. "Yes, yes of course. Take all the time you need." She lowered her voice and added, "I would also like to speak with you, in your own time."

"Right. Me too, thanks." She dropped back, trying to decide who to go over to first. Seeing Cloud Kicker, Derpy Hooves and Blossomforth trailing at the rear, still trying to keep as much distance between themselves and the former Nightmare Moon as possible, decided it for her. She walked past her new travel companions with a nod before heading to her oldest friends. "So, hey guys. You..." She grimaced. The hay was she even supposed to say? _How're you doing after getting abducted and turned into slaves by the pony currently being hugged by her big sister up ahead?_ "You guys holding up alright?"

"Mostly." Cloud nodded, one eye still warily tracking Luna. "Been better though."

That figured. Rainbow bit her lip. "Guys, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry you got all mixed up in this. I mean, I wanted you with me on my big adventure but not … you know, like _that_."

"It's not your fault." Derpy reached out and hugged her, which Rainbow returned.

"You're not the one who brainwashed us," Cloud agreed, tossing her head in Luna's direction. "Rainbow, are you _sure _about her?"

"As sure as I am about anything right now." She sighed, knowing how that sounded. "Which isn't as much as I'd like. The last twenty minutes have been really, _really_ weird. I don't know what else to tell you."

Derpy looked at Rainbow, while letting her other eye drift over to focus on Luna and Celestia. "But you don't think this is some sort of trick?"

Rainbow shook her head. "I think that whole … experience … was a bit of an eye-opener for her. I think she finally realized how awful she was and feels terrible about it."

"Good." Cloud snorted. "She _should _feel awful." Rainbow winced but didn't argue. Cloud pressed on. "You can't just do horrible things and then say 'sorry' and have that be the end of it. She needs to actually _be_ better and that includes recognizing, in vivid detail, exactly how feathering terrible she was."

"I cannot agree more." Rainbow leapt in surprise and whirled around, finding herself face to face with Nightmare—Luna, Rainbow forced herself to think in those terms, no matter how weird it still felt.

Luna rubbed her front legs together awkwardly and looked down. "I—I wish to apologize for the things I, that is, Nightmare Moon, I mean—for the things _I_ did _as_ Nightmare Moon. I'm not that pony anymore, but..." she took a breath to muster herself. She raised her head and looked them squarely in the eye. "Explanations and excuses do not change what was done to you all. For that I am truly, deeply sorry. I do not know what I say—"

"There isn't anything." Cloud Kicker snapped. "You took away all my control over my own body and turned me into something else that tried to murder my best friend. Do you really think there is anything you can say now that can ever make up for that?"

Rainbow winced, standing awkwardly between them. "Cloud, she wasn't exactly … herself. I mean, I don't blame you guys for anything you did as Shadowbolts. It's the same sorta thing." It didn't sound terribly convincing even to herself.

"Really?" Blossomforth frowned. "Did somepony else forcibly transform her into Nightmare Moon? Did somepony else _make_ her do all those things?"

Luna tensed but slowly shook her head. "No. There was no outside force at play. Nightmare Moon was a—a magical manifestation of my own jealousy and anger; my own psychosis given form. She was not me … but she did come from me; from all my worst impulses."

"Then it's nothing alike." Cloud tossed her head. "If you get drunk and do something awful that you'd never do sober—maybe you can say that it wasn't the 'real' you, but you're still responsible for all the horseapples you did."

Luna's shoulders sagged as if under a heavy weight. "I cannot deny the truth in your words," she admitted wearily. "All I can say is that I will forever strive to make amends, to all ponykind and to you especially."

Derpy shuffled her hooves. "I ... want to believe you, but that takes a lot more than just words."

Rainbow looked around and sighed. "I get it, you guys have every right in the world to be mad at her. Nopony can force you to forgive her or give her another chance. You don't _have_ to do any of that and it wouldn't be fair to put that whole 'be the better pony' crap on you." Cloud nodded vigorously, echoed by Blossomforth and even Derpy. She spotted Luna wincing, but not disagreeing. "But one of the things I learned tonight was that you get more out of ponies when you give them a chance and don't just go with your first impressions."

Rainbow rubbed her neck awkwardly. "I mean, I didn't think Rarity or Fluttershy would be much help on an adventure but they totally blew my expectations out of the air." She glanced back at Luna. "I doubt you guys will ever be best buds with her or anything but I think it'd be good if you could try to keep an open mind when looking at what she does starting from now. Not about what she did before or what she says right now, but what she _does_ going forward. That's really all I've got to say."

Cloud Kicker frowned for a long moment before letting her gaze flicker over to Luna. "Maybe Rainbow's right and you've turned a corner and aren't gonna do anything like that again. But you're gonna have to prove that. And ... yeah, this isn't a situation where you can apologize and it'll all be okay. You've gotta live with the awful stuff you did."

Derpy nodded. "I know you who were … but I don't know who you'll become. I hope it's somepony worth knowing."

"That is more than I expected to get, and more than I deserve." Luna bowed her head. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm not doing it for you." Cloud lashed her tail. "I'm doing it because I trust Rainbow Dash and she's willing to go to bat for you. _Don't_ blow it by proving her wrong."

"I will not." Luna cleared her throat. "My sister and I were discussing what my place was to be in Canterlot upon my return. It was her desire that I should resume my mantle over the moon and stars, to resume responsibility for the night and take my rightful place as a Queen of Equestria." She sighed softly. "I turned her down."

Rainbow Dash blinked. "Say what now?"

"It is as I said," Luna replied uneasily. "My sister convinced me that I should again be responsible for the moon, but I will not seek a direct role in the governing of Equestria and refuse the title of Queen. At most, I will accept the title of Princess." Her eyes softened. "If ever I am to prove that I am not Nightmare Moon then I must put aside the jealousy and vanity that drove me into becoming her in the first place. Then perhaps one day I shall prove worthy of becoming the queen I once was."

Rainbow didn't know what to say to that, nor did anypony else. Luna waited then dipped her head. Rainbow recovered enough to finally find her voice. "Princess." She dipped her own head. To her surprise, and relief, she saw Derpy and Blossomforth doing the same. Even Cloud Kicker gave her a brief nod. Luna returned the gesture and, without another word, slowly made her way back to where Celestia stood, watching silently. Once reunited, the two resumed their walking.

Rainbow Dash spent a few more minutes after that chatting with Derpy and Cloud Kicker, trying to make _absolutely _sure that they were fine; and Blossomforth too, but Rainbow still barely knew her. Cloud finally assured Rainbow that yes, they were fine; no, she didn't need to ask every ten seconds; and if she didn't give it a rest Cloud would punt her multi-colored tail back to Ponyville. It was then that Rainbow decided that perhaps she should check in on the others.

The five ponies she'd spent the evening travelling alongside were walking together in a group. "Hey there, look who decided to join us," Applejack greeted her. "How're you holding up, sugarcube?"

"Me? Awesome, naturally." Rainbow grinned. "When we get back to town I am looking forward to having the best party ever!"

"Woohoo!" Pinkie bounced happily. "You're speaking my language, Dashie! We'll have the biggest, bestest party _ever_ since we have so, so much to celebrate! There's you doing the Sonic Rainboom, finding the Elements of Harmony, us becoming friends, saving the day, bringing back Luna, rescuing everypony, finding all those new pony friends _and_ we still have the Summer Sun Celebration to celebrate summer sunnily!" She gasped in delight. "That's like _eight_ different parties we need to have all at the same time! Octa-party!"

Rarity clucked her tongue but was chuckling while she did so. "Oh dear. We all just barely survived your last party. I shudder to think what will happen to all our figures."

"Nothing a little honest hard work won't fix," Applejack teased. "I expect it'd do a world of good for you."

"Just so long as I can borrow you to try on a few of my new outfits," Rarity retorted. "I promise I shall be brief. It won't take more than a few hours."

Rainbow chuckled. These two would never not be good for a laugh. "I have my own plans for what to do once we get back to Ponyville."

"The first would probably be telling the tale to all the foals in your fanclub about how you single-hoofedly beat Nightmare Moon by kicking her rump so hard you made her explode and cry for her mom." Applejack rolled her eyes.

"What? Come on, I wouldn't leave you out!" Rainbow protested. "All of Equestria needs to know how awesome you guys are: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and … " she paused, squinting at Applejack. " Wait, don't tell me … Lemonjack? Apple Juice? Wait, no, I got it: Ampleflank!"

Her snickering was cut off by Applejack whapping her with her hat. "That's enough out of you. Let's get back to town so you can kick up your hooves and celebrate a bit before you have to head back to Canterlot."

Canterlot.

Rainbow numbly nodded, almost stumbling. Somehow she'd completely forgotten about the prospect of having to go back now that the adventure was over. The others shifted uncomfortably as they struggled to absorb it, even Applejack.

"Awww…" Pinkie's mane deflated and her eyes glistened with moisture. "Can we pleeeease have a super-duper goodbye party before you go? A 'So Long and Thanks for Saving the World' party?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, of course." Rainbow mumbled. An awkward silence fell on the six at the realization that she'd be leaving in a few hours.

After a moment, a gentle cough from ahead drew their attention. "Um, ladies?" It was Shining Armor, looking very uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can … I have a minute with Rainbow Dash, please?"

Rainbow swallowed nervously, giving a weak nod. "Yeah, sure." Twilight gave her a brief look that promised they'd talk later if she needed it. Then she headed off, giving the two some space. The others were still walking up ahead and nopony seemed to be paying them any particular mind. "So," Rainbow started, "what's—"

"I'm sorry." Shining Armor said abruptly, regret plastered on his face. "I am so, so sorry about—"

Rainbow Dash held up a hoof. "Shiny, it's cool. I knew you weren't yourself."

But this time Shining was the one to cut her off. "It's not that." He looked depressed. "Well, of course I'm sorry about that but that isn't what I meant." Shining took a deep breath. "Rainbow, I should've said this a long time ago. I—"

"It's okay." She felt the heat rising in her face. "I know you don't—we really don't need to talk about this."

"Yes, we do." He insisted, "Dashie, I am _so_ sorry. I knew that you had—" he groped for the right words, "—feelings for me when you were younger. I never dealt with it and just sorta waited for you to grow out of it, which, okay you did but that was still pretty cowardly of me and it wasn't fair to you either. I should've sat you down and told you that…"

"You don't have to say it." Rainbow Dash swallowed, hating the sound of her own voice cracking. "I know."

Shining Armor sighed. "Oh Dash, c'mere." He didn't have to ask twice. Rainbow buried herself in his neck as he rubbed her back. "You know I think you're awesome, right?" She nodded weakly. "Well, don't you forget it! It's not just anypony who's Queen Celestia's student, a totally wicked flier who performed a Sonic Rainboom and saved the world! And most importantly, " he lowered his voice, "it's not just anypony I would trust with my little sister." He looked at her. "Thank you for taking such good care of Twilight."

"She's a big girl. She took care of herself mostly," Rainbow admitted. "She's cool."

Shining smiled. "I'm really happy to hear you say that. That's some high praise from you."

Rainbow gave a weak grin. "She must get it from you."

"Aw, c'mon Rainbow." A trace of a whine creeped into his tone as he blushed a bit.

"Heh, it's okay Shiny-Hiney," she teased gently. "I won't tell anypony that I made you blush."

Shining Armor rolled his eyes before nudging her. "You're impossible."

"That's me!" She beamed proudly.

"Yeah it is." His smile straightened out. "You know, there are a lot of ponies who would be really lucky to have a mare like you, um, you know…"

Rainbow snorted. "Well, duh. I'm awesome. I don't think I'm gonna worry about that stuff for a while though, I've got my own plans."

"Aww, really?" Shining smirked. "Because Cadance and I had been looking over some promising prospects we had picked out for you…"

Rainbow's cheeks flushed. "You better be joking or I'm gonna make what Twi did to you look like a summer breeze! All I want now are just friends!"

Shining snorted. "Just friends? Rainbow, look at what you did with your friends. I don't think you can ever put 'just' in front of 'friends,'" he said firmly. "Look at us! We tell each other almost everything, we hang out, play games, you come to me when you need to blow off steam, that's not 'just' anything, Dash." He gave her an encouraging smile. "Do you know why I kept trying to get you and Twilight to meet?"

"Because you wanted us to be friends and you wanted her to be less of an eggheaded shut in and me to think things through more?" Rainbow offered.

Shining nodded. "In part. The truth is, you've been a big part of my life ever since I got into the guard: this fast, mischievous, hotshot filly." He cracked a small smile. "It's been like having another little sister. That's what you are to me, Dash: you're like my other little sister." He rubbed her head in a noogie, mussing up her mane as she squeaked in feeble protest. "That's why I wanted you and Twilight to meet. I wanted the two most special fillies I knew to meet each other. My two little sisters."

Rainbow Dash blushed brilliantly. "Aw Shining." She hugged him. "You big sap."

"Heh, I guess." He embraced her again. "I'll always be there for you. I promise."

After a long minute of hugging, Rainbow stepped back. "So, how do you think Cadance is gonna react when she finds out you got yourself brainwashed by Nightmare Moon and got turned into a big jerk and didn't give her a chance to get involved in the action?"

Shining froze. "Umm, you think maybe we could maybe we could, you know, not tell her about any of that?" He clenched his teeth together in a hopeful grin that threatened to split his face in two.

"Riiight…" Rainbow gave him a look. "Have you told Twilight you're dating Cadance?"

Shining drew himself up. "What kind of pony do you take me for?" Rainbow let her narrowed gaze speak for her. "Okay, point taken. Well, I wanted to surprise her so I just dropped a hint that I was dating somepony you both knew who used to foalsit her and she was a bit taller than me."

Rainbow Dash scratched her head. "Um, doesn't that also describe sour old mare with the glasses and wrinkly face at Celestia's school who used to foalsit me before Cadance? The one old enough to be your grandmother?"

Shining pulled a face. "That … would explain why Twilight didn't seem as excited as I thought she'd be..."

"A huh." A mischievous twinkle entered Rainbow's eye. "If you'll excuse me for a second, I need to speak to Twilight for a sec." She started to slip away. "Good talk Shiny. See ya!"

"Now hold on a second! Rainbow Dash get back here!" Shining ordered. "Don't you dare—!"

Rainbow laughed as she flew up ahead, Shining Armor issuing dire threats from the ground beneath her. Finally, a sense of normalcy!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The group's arrival in Ponyville kickstarted an immediate celebration when the populace saw the return of both the day and their sovereign. They even accepted the presence of Luna without question, laughing and celebrating. Rarity and Applejack were soon swamped by their respective families, hugging and nuzzling, grateful to see them home safe. Fluttershy was surrounded by a small crowd of chipmunks, birds, squirrels and bunnies—including one white bunny who stomped his foot impatiently before Fluttershy swooped him up in a tight hug. Twilight stayed close to Shining Armor, as she had since his rescue.

But there was no more heartwarming sight than that of little Dinky Doo and Alula wiggling away from Big Macintosh and charging for Derpy and Cloud Kicker. "Mommy!" "Cloudy!" They squealed as they tackled-hugged them.

"Muffin!" Derpy wrapped her forelegs around her daughter as the two of them were knocked to the ground, the two of them nuzzling each other lovingly. Alula had her face buried in Cloud's neck, hugging her tightly.

Rainbow Dash stood back and watched, not saying a word. She was going to give them some privacy when Dinky spotted her leaving. "R-Rainbow Dash!" She stopped short as her godfilly waved and sniffed back tears. "T-thank you!" Dinky hugged her mother even tighter. "You brought mommy back … thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Rainbow smiled, incapable of words. She had kept her promise to those two foals and that felt as grand as her Sonic Rainboom.

Speaking of which…

Looking up at the still early morning, Rainbow remembered she had one last promise to keep. She took to the skies over Ponyville, flying upwards as fast as she could. She was dimly aware of the stares her sudden flight was already garnering, but she didn't focus on that. Unlike the desperate rescue she had pulled off just a little while earlier, this time Rainbow had the time to focus solely on her flying. Shutting out all other distractions, she felt the speed barrier pressing at her—and she pushed back twice as hard.

She heard the snap, then a much louder crack as she broke through. An explosion of light washed over her, spreading out in all directions and lighting up the sky with rainbows. From down below she heard the stunned gasps and expressions of awe. Somehow out of all the din, she was keenly able to pick out the sound of Dinky's excited 'Whoa!'

Wild cheers erupted with abandon from Ponyville, taking the Sonic Rainboom as a sign to throw themselves back into the partying spirit with renewed fervor. As soon as she landed, Rainbow found herself mobbed by all the foals in town, as well as several adults, in a clamor that was nearly as loud as the Rainboom itself.

Rainbow saw down and began regaling the story of her and her friends' adventure to the fillies and colts of Ponyville. Dinky sat in Derpy's lap as the small herd of foals hung on Rainbow's every word of her dramatic retelling of the struggle against Nightmare Moon. Sitting front and center was Scootaloo, staring with wide-eyed amazement.

All of a sudden a pale filly in the front with a frizzy red mane and blocky glasses gasped. "Queen Thelestia!" she gasped through a lisp, the other foals exclaiming and pointing.

Rainbow turned her head to see Celestia standing over her, bowing her head to the children. "Hello my little ponies." She smiled gently. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I need to borrow Rainbow Dash for a while but I'm sure she'll be back to finish telling you about her amazing story later."

Oohs and awws greeted her as the foals realized that the Queen was talking to them! They all nodded and waved, eager to have the Queen talk to them. It was only by promising to speak with them later that Celestia managed to extract herself and Rainbow Dash away.

Rainbow was content to simply follow Celestia to a quiet spoke behind the Golden Oaks Library. After ensuring the two were alone, Celestia gave her student a solemn glance. "I believe you and I have much to discuss."

"No kidding." Rainbow half-turned away from her teacher and mentor. "Where the hay do we even start? I mean, yeah it all turned out okay—but it almost didn't. We won because my friends and I _are _that awesome, but come _on! _This was really the best plan you could come up with? You were just going to—to _whatever_ yourself and that was going to be it?"

Closing her eyes sadly, Celestia sighed. "I see." She sat down. "I understand. I know I put an incredible burden upon you. That you acquitted yourself beyond all expectations and performed better than I could have hoped doesn't change that. I am so, so sorry."

Rainbow Dash tried to keep her angry face plastered on but she couldn't keep her breath from hitching. She closed her eyes trying to remember all the anger and rage she felt but it was no use. All she felt was tired and confused. She felt a weight on her back and when she opened her eyes, she saw Celestia had draped a wing over her.

"Oh Rainbow Dash…" Celestia nuzzled her. Neither said anything for a long time. They just held each other, drawing strength and comfort from each other's presence. The only sound was Rainbow's occasional sigh and some hushed words from Celestia. After a while, Rainbow lifted her head up to look Celestia in the eye. "Feeling better?" the Queen asked gently. At her nod, she stepped back.

Rainbow took a deep breath and started again. "Why didn't you tell me you knew she was coming back at the Summer Sun Celebration? Even if you couldn't tell me about the Elements and where they were since she could look into my dreams, you could've told me she was coming back so soon, dropped some hints about how important the ponies I was gonna meet were and stuff."

Celestia sighed. "Even though I knew she was returning, it was not an easy thing to prepare for. After I first told you of her eventual return, you threw yourself into your training harder than ever before. But as you discovered, Nightmare Moon could not be beaten through physical prowess." She shook her head. "It was a gamble, telling you of her impending arrival. But I decided that to not tell you, to leave you completely uninformed, was unconscionable and unacceptable in addition to being a foolish risk." She exhaled. "Despite what some ponies may think, being as old as I am helps me see things in the long run. It does _not_, however, make me some master chess player twenty steps ahead of all others, able to anticipate and manipulate ponies and events without fail while taking into account every possible detail and possibility. For as much as I know, there is still more that I do not. As a matter of fact, not even I knew who the other ponies to accompany you would be."

"You didn't?" Rainbow looked at her with surprise.

Celestia shook her head. "I expected, as transpired, that you would draw together the ponies you required yourself, as you did. Who they would be depended a lot on your own actions and choices."

"Right…" Rainbow tilted her head. "And you couldn't tell me I needed friendship instead of hitting to deal with Nightmare Moon, why exactly?"

"Were I to tell you that the answer would lie in you making friends, that would taint your perceptions." Celestia quirked her eyebrow. "Remember when I first tried regularly assigning you a book to read?"

Rainbow nodded slowly, grimacing. "Yeah, I hated it. It was such a chore to get through. It took you months to get me to read something else after that. If you hadn't come across _Daring Do_..."

"Precisely. All too often, the easiest way to turn a pleasurable activity into something unpleasant is simply to mandate it." Celestia quirked a brow at her. "As you've often demonstrated, it tends to provoke a stubborn resistance."

"You mean like making me go to the Grand Galloping Gala?" Rainbow looked at her archly. "Or Blueblood's birthday party? The welcome reception for the Prince of Yakistan? Except those sucked already, so forcing me to go..."

Celestia dipped her head. "Fair enough." She paused for a moment and then shuddered. "The Gala…" She shook out her wings. "Beyond simple equine reactions to force, I did not tell you because I wanted you to befriend these ponies because you _wished _to be friends with them, not because you simply had need of them. If your motivation was corrupted, if you saw these ponies not as friends, but means to an end—even if subconsciously—the Elements might not have succeeded."

Celestia ran a hoof through Rainbow's mane. "I fear I erred in how and when I told you about Nightmare Moon. You were so upset that you could not perform your Sonic Rainboom that you began to wonder if the taunts of those who thought you unworthy of being my student were somehow accurate. I wished to buoy your spirits, motivate you with a challenge, which I knew you would respond to. However, you latched onto the idea that you were to be Equestria's savior; you defined yourself by that purpose. I grew concerned that telling you that you couldn't do it alone would be taken as an implicit criticism, a sign that I did not trust you or believe in you. Or worse, you would resent the inclusion of others rather than bond with them."

Rainbow sighed, realizing that she had felt that way for a big part of their journey through the Everfree. "Okay, yeah, I see what you mean. Is that why you kept pushing me to be friends with all the Canterlot ponies my own age? So I'd figure it out that friendship was the answer? Or did you just figure if I could be friends with those plotheads, I could make friends with anypony?"

Celestia let out an amused snort. "That is not quite how I thought of it, but you're not exactly wrong." She hid her grin and resumed her usual bearing. "I expected that some of the friends you made at flight camp would serve you well, perhaps even become Element bearers as well, as Fluttershy did. But the key to the Elements of Harmony is just that: harmony. Balance between different individuals. Putting together a group of six ponies all like you would not have worked."

"Six ponies just like me, huh?" Rainbow rubbed her muzzle. "That does sound cool … but I guess it'd be a case of too much awesomeness in one place, huh?"

Rainbow thought she saw Celestia's eye twitch. "You could say that, yes." Celestia shook her head as if trying to dispel a troublesome thought. "I am proud that you were ultimately able to befriend ponies with vastly different temperaments and interests. I feared that you would be too put off by your experiences in Canterlot to bond with ponies such as, for example, your friend Rarity. I am very glad to see you have proved me wrong."

"Heh, yeah that was a bit of a surprise for me too." Rainbow rubbed her neck. "I didn't think a pony like that could be cool, but she doesn't tear other ponies down just to make herself feel better and she actually works for what she wants to do, unlike Tiffany's bunch. Rarity might be a bit stuck up and totally obsessed with fashion, but … yeah, I get her. I didn't think I would. The same for Twilight and her egghead pursuits or Pinkie Pie's … whatever you want to call that."

"Some things defy simple definitions," Celestia pronounced sagely. "Making friends was generally never a difficulty for you, but striking just the right balance … I foresaw that as being an issue." She winced. "You had already made several strong friendships, ones I unwittingly undermined by taking you to Canterlot. That was my first mistake. After you accomplished your first Sonic Rainboom, I didn't want you to be constantly surrounded by admirers who would feed your vanity. I thought bringing you with me to Canterlot, as I had done for my other students, would be the best option. But I forgot that what works for some students does not work for all. With your accomplishment written off in Cloudsdale and unable to be duplicated in Canterlot, the frustration drove you to distraction." Celestia frowned. "That frustration and disconnection from your friends resulted in you throwing yourself into your training at the expense of other pursuits."

Rainbow couldn't argue that. "Yeah. I guess that's why I got so bent out of shape when you tried to get me to do anything else like read Platrot or go to the opera … if it wasn't helping me get closer to the Rainboom or defeat Nightmare Moon, I didn't get the point." She lowered her head, thinking about how she'd let her circle of friends from flight camp just sort of drift away from her.

Celestia grimaced. "As her return drew nearer, I was worried that I had been too subtle and so tried all the harder to make sure you would follow the path I wanted. I tried to limit your training sessions, focus on being open to friendships from even the most unlikely of sources, and learn more things that could aid you as a leader, even if they weren't immediately practical. But since I still decided not to tell you of impending return, I could not offer a satisfactory explanation and so … we argued."

"M'sorry." Rainbow mumbled. "I just … I wanted to show that I had done something that mattered, you know? Either the Sonic Rainboom or prepare for Nightmare Moon."

"The fault was hardly all yours." Celestia exhaled. "That was my second mistake. I never made it clear to you that as spectacular as your Sonic Rainboom was, that was never my sole reason for making you my student."

"It wasn't?"

Celestia shook her head. "No, although it certainly was impressive." She extended a wing and let it rest on Rainbow's back. "When I saw you, I saw a pony with incredible potential. You can both awe and inspire others, but that comes about _because_ of your connection to others. I knew then that you could be the pony to bring together ponies capable of wielding the Elements of Harmony. You performed a legendary feat—all because you wished to defend a weaker flyer than yourself and refused to back down to those bullying her."

Rainbow nodded. "Well, yeah, they were picking on Fluttershy!"

"Exactly." Celestia smiled. "And last night, you did it again to save your friends. Do you see?"

To her own surprise, Rainbow did. "Yeah … when I was trying to do it again in Canterlot, it was because I wanted to shut up ponies like Tiffany and look awesome. I was just doing it for myself."

Celestia rubbed her back. "Your greatest strength, the reason the Element of Loyalty chose you, is your ability to create a bond with others, be it through a performance that inspires them or standing up for them against a threat. You are never more yourself than when you're with, and inspiring, others. But take that away, leave you alone to focus on yourself and not on your connections, and you are diminished." She sighed. "I suppose that's why it was so difficult for you here in Canterlot. I had taken you away from the friends you already had, thrust you into a new, unfamiliar environment with the more high-born ponies your age…" She gestured, apparently unwilling to make an unkind remark but unable to think of how else to phrase it. The Queen looked out over the hill. "I was so sure that Canterlot would be a more receptive second-home to you than it turned out in practice. I suppose in my confidence and love for my little ponies, I allowed myself to become blinded to the troubles you would face there."

Rainbow grunted, not trusting herself to say something she'd no doubt have to apologize for. But Celestia spoke many of her thoughts for her. "You could not form connections with the scions of the elite nor did they particularly wish to form friendships with you, seeing you as either an obstacle to their own ambitions or a tool for social climbing. While you were not always beyond reproach, it's clear that I had allowed Canterlot to become too … insular. Stifled. Too conscious of one's social standing. Too used to looking down upon others from the mountain's peak. Too many of them were more like the bullies you defended Fluttershy from, rather than ponies you could befriend."

Rainbow winced but was forced to admit, "Yeah, but I didn't exactly try as hard as I could've either. After I got burned by a couple of them, I started challenging anypony who tried to get close to me. I wanted to weed out the snobs and the suck-ups, but I ended up just driving away everypony who even tried to get close to me. I didn't really give any of the potentially honest ones a chance. I figured that since Derpy, Cloud, Fluttershy and Shining got me, then if those other ponies didn't it was all on them, not me."

"I am glad you are able to recognize that." Celestia's brow furrowed. "Still, the problem in Canterlot is … vexing. I have tried addressing it before and it _has _been improving over time. But far too slowly for my liking." She sighed again. "I fear I contributed to their attitudes by making it my capitol after the Old Castle was ruined, and by opening the School for Gifted Unicorns." She massaged her muzzle. "Magic is a powerful, primal force in our world. The mastering of it leads to so much improvement in our lives that it's become too common for ponies to think of it as the most important part of our world. And when unicorns can touch magic when pegasi and earth ponies cannot…" She shook her head. "It bred an arrogant equation in Canterlot between magic and importance. Contrary to popular belief, my proteges are not always unicorns. Even then, their magical abilities were not always what I was looking for when I chose them. If so, then your friend Twilight Sparkle would've been brought to my attention even sooner." She whickered. "Though perhaps in that case it would have been best if I had taken a more personal involvement in her education. I try not to second guess the decisions of the school without just cause but it's clear much could have been done better."

Rainbow nodded fiercely, the idea of Twilight growing up thinking she was some kind of dangerous freak made her wings quiver. "Yeah … no kidding. Maybe you could, I dunno, give her some kind of special correspondence course or something? She is pretty special."

"I will look into that." Celestia dipped her head to her. "There is more to this world than raw magical ability, though. Many ponies, including Nightmare Moon, could not or would not see why I chose a pony who could not perform magic. It is the bonds we share: the kind between friends, between family, between different kinds of ponies and the harmony that comes from them all that truly lies at the basis of our world. To focus on magic to the exclusion of all else is folly. Friendship can accomplish far more than sheer magical force. That's what you excel at: bringing ponies together."

Rainbow leaned forward. "Speaking of bringing different kinds of ponies together, what's going to happen with the seaponies, twinkle-eyed ponies and bat ponies? We kinda owe them one."

Celestia nodded. "Far more than that. It was so difficult in the early days of Equestria to strike a balance between the earth ponies, unicorns and pegasi that it was too easy for other kinds of ponies to become a mere afterthought. After Luna fell they began to distance themselves from the rest of Equestria. I begged them not to, but they were either too ashamed of their past support for Luna, too afraid of reprisal, or too loyal to her memory."

Rainbow nodded. "I felt bad for the bat ponies. I mean, I get being loyal, but it has to be to something real, you know? The image they had of Nightmare Moon—it just wasn't real."

"Indeed." Celestia smiled wanly. "But now hopefully me and Luna, together, can begin to make up for centuries of neglect and isolation. By restoring Luna, you did more than just give Equestria back one of her rulers. You also helped heal a breach among all of ponykind. Of all the feats you and your friends performed, that is not the least among them. Never forget even a single sundered friendship can have far-reaching consequences."

"Right." Rainbow frowned as another question occurred to her. "So, what's the deal with Zecora?"

"Ah." Celestia sat back with a smile. "Not all of her secrets are mine to tell, but I _can _tell you around a decade ago, I heard of a solitary zebra who had been passed through several lands and learning the lore and magic of many cultures and civilizations. Back in my and Luna's day—oh dear, I'm afraid I've just dated myself!" She laughed. "Encounters with zebras were incredibly rare then. We didn't even have real diplomatic relations. They seldom came to Equestria and my sister had her hooves full guarding the dreams of ponykind." Rainbow gave her a funny look, one Celestia quickly caught. "Don't misunderstand, she would do so for anyone in need, but ponies knew and trusted us in our roles. To do so for other beings without their permission was another matter."

Rainbow held up her hooves. "I didn't say anything!"

"Hmm." Celestia gave her a sideways look. "I reached out to Zecora and offered to teach her Equestrian magic. Curiously, she already seemed to know what I was going to ask her to do. Very mysterious." She said the last with an over the top wave of her hooves, making Rainbow snort. "As I expected, Nightmare Moon discounted zebras and other beings entirely, focused on me and Equestria. She likely never even thought of poking about in the dreams of a random zebra who was unknown outside of some silly gossip in a lone, remote town." Her smile turned sly. "As any older sister will tell you, it is important to learn how to preserve their privacy from their nosey little sisters. I was able to keep Nightmare Moon from my own dreams, though I had no greater power over the realm of dreams."

"So Nightmare Moon had no way of knowing who she was." Rainbow blinked as something clicked in her head. "And that's why she couldn't feel the Elements in the old castle! Zecora must've hid them with some kinda non-pony magic Nightmare Moon wasn't looking for."

Celestia beamed, proud of her deduction. "Just so! I must admit, I can't claim credit for her inspired choice to hide the Elements in my sister's old room. Nightmare Moon would never have looked there in a thousand years." She shook out her wings. "With Nightmare Moon watching your dreams, I had to be careful about the information I could leave behind for you. Zecora was one source. Another was a certain book I had Shining Armor deposit in the Ponyville library." A book popped into existence with her magic. The cover proclaimed _The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide_. "I understand it even has glossy photos." Celestia shrugged.

"Right." Rainbow felt her eye twitch. "Go figure. So, what was that whole deal about you merging with the sun or whatever? I don't know if you noticed, but it was all dark when you were gone anyway. You might as well have stayed around to help."

Celestia's face grew dour. "I had hoped that my efforts would achieve a stable, regular orbit for the sun and moon even after I was gone. While Nightmare Moon was able to force the moon to stay up, it did take her more concentration than it would have otherwise. I wouldn't be surprised if that extra bit of distraction helped divert her focus away from you and your friends." She softened her voice. "But I suppose it'd be more honest to admit that wasn't my only reason. I—I could not face her again, _fight_ her again. It was too much for me to bear." She closed her eyes. "I thought—I _hoped_—that _removing_ myself would deprive her of her focus and force her to realize how empty revenge was. For her to actually experience the emptiness she would have felt had she actually bested me. I do not know if that helped you get through to her or not, but it scarcely matters. I am so sorry that my actions hurt you."

"It's okay." Rainbow shifted about before asking. "What happens now? I mean, I did it: the Sonic Rainboom and stopping Nightmare Moon. You have Luna back. Does … does that mean that...?" She waved her hoof between the two of them. "It's over?"

Celestia shook her head. "Rainbow Dash, you will be my student for as long as you wish to be. You are not and never have been a replacement for my sister, or a mere tool for me to use and then set aside." She let her wing rest on Rainbow's back. "You are important to me, not for the things you do, but because of who you are."

As much as she tried to hide it, a relieved shudder went through Rainbow's wings. "Oh. Cool, cool. That's good." She leaned into Celestia's touch. "So I guess my destiny isn't fulfilled or whatever?"

"Destiny is a nebulous proposition," Celestia said slowly. "But at the very least I can say that it is not a task to be fulfilled and then your destiny is 'over.' You give new life and meaning to your destiny for as long as you live, by your choices and actions; it is not some task assigned to you by the universe to fulfill. I believe that defeating Nightmare Moon and rescuing Luna was part of your destiny—but only part. What comes next, as always, is up to you."

Rainbow was silent for a long time. "I—geeze, I don't even know what to say, except…"

"Except you don't want to go back to Canterlot," Celestia finished softly.

Hearing it out loud hit Rainbow like a shot to the gut. "Yeah." She sighed heavily. "I mean, I don't want to leave Canterlot and I really don't want to leave you … but I don't want to leave Ponyville either and my friends and—_gah!_ This is frustrating." She rubbed her forehead, trying to ward off a pending headache. "I think you and Luna need some time to—to reconnect or whatever. I think it'd be easier if I wasn't there, so you wouldn't have to split your time between her and me, you know? She needs to be the most important pony in your life." Rainbow shuffled her hooves. "But even if Luna wasn't a factor, the truth is Ponyville just _feels_ like a better fit for me. I'm sorry, I know that makes me sound ungrateful but—"

Celestia smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not upset or disappointed. Far from it."

"You're not?" Rainbow regarded her skeptically.

"Absolutely." Celestia brushed her wing over Rainbow's back. "You've grown more in the few days you've spent in Ponyville than you have in the last few months with me in Canterlot. Even with the pressure surrounding Nightmare Moon's return gone, I think Ponyville will suit you better. You do best learning at your own pace and I think you'd grow even more without having somepony standing over your shoulder or trying to lead you around by the nose to the 'right' answer."

She couldn't argue with that. "But how can I be your student if I'm not even there? Plus—" she didn't want to say it, but she didn't want to think of the snobbish Canterlot ponies thinking she'd given up or admitted they were right.

As too often seemed to be the case, Celestia could see right through her. "We can always correspond and I promise I will always make time to visit Ponyville. As for any other concerns..." She tossed her head. "I will make it _quite_ clear to any—shall we say, interested parties—that you are still my student." She quirked her brow. "You have performed exemplary feats and I will not brook them being disparaged."

Rainbow thought about it, then shook her head. "You know what? You don't even have to bother with that, because I'm not going to. If they still think that way about me, then they're not worth it and I'm not gonna waste any more time worrying about what they think. I'm only gonna care about the opinions of ponies who matter to me—you, my friends, myself. They're the ones whose opinion _really_ matters, right?"

"That is true wisdom." Celestia beamed as she stroked her mane. "I am so very proud of you."

Rainbow felt a warm flush run through her. "Hey, I _am_ pretty awesome."

"Indeed." Celestia let out an exaggerated sigh. "It _is_ a pity you won't be coming back to Canterlot though. I had the route of your victory parade all planned out and everything. I even had the Wonderbolts on standby for a flyover."

Rainbow coughed. "Well, let's not be _too_ hasty or anything—" She stopped herself, staring warily at Celestia. "Are you being serious or are you just messing with me?"

"What do _you_ think?" The enigmatic queen smirked.

"Suddenly I'm not at all regretting my decision to stay," Rainbow muttered.

Celestia chuckled and patted her hoof. "I'll take pity on you. I was mostly teasing but I am planning on a parade. It's necessary for ponies to be reintroduced to Luna as their second queen, even if she insists on remaining a princess for now. That also means recognizing you for what you accomplished."

"Oh—oh wow, that's _really_ cool…" Rainbow squirmed, then let out a sigh. "But my friends should be up there too. It wasn't just me out there. If it was—I would've lost." She squared her shoulders. "I'll do it, but only if all of them are okay with being there too. I don't know if Fluttershy or Twilight will be onboard for that. But unless all of them are going to be there together, with me, then I'm going to have to say no."

Celestia nodded approvingly. "Truly, you have grown so much since the Long Night began. You need not worry, I would not think of overlooking your friends. What you did, what you _all_ did, is worthy of recognition. Not to exalt you or feed one's ego, but to inspire others through your example."

Rainbow nodded. After a lull, she remembered something else she needed to wrap up. "So, Fancy Pants invited me to the Wonderbolt Derby. I was thinking that I can visit Canterlot when that comes around, stop by and see you, see the Derby and … maybe try to leave things on a better note with Tiffany and her bunch?"

"I think that sounds like a splendid idea." Celestia patted her shoulder, only to stop and regard her curiously. "What's that in your mane?"

"What's what?" Rainbow fished around her mane and pulled out an envelope. "The hay?" She ripped it open and scanned its contents. "It's an invitation to Welcome to Ponyville to Stay party by Pinkie Pie?" She blinked. "How'd she even know? I only _just_ told you!" Rainbow shook her head. "Ponyville is just—its … I don't know how to say it."

Celestia raised a delicate eyebrow. "Twenty percent cooler?"

Rainbow let out a startled snort of laughter. "What? How do you even put a number on it like that? You're so _weird_."

"As I'm sure you will agree, normalcy can be dull." Celestia smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

_Dear Celestia,_

_So I have no idea how to even start this. Why am I writing a letter when I just saw you yesterday? Because I want to do things differently than how I used to. I almost let Fluttershy drift out of my life. I won't let that happen again. Not ever._

_I'm settling in pretty well. I decided to finally get out of AJ's mane and get my own place. Well, mostly. It's gonna take a little bit to put my cloud house together. You know me, I'm not doing anything that isn't all-out awesome! Until then, I'm staying with Derpy and her kids. Nothing against Applejack, but staying was just making things weird. Not for her and me, but I swear that brother of hers turned even redder whenever he has to deal with a mare he isn't related to—which just made sharing a bathroom awkward._

_I guess I understand why you told me that I needed to get a job and not just live off a royal stipend or whatever while I'm in Ponyville. Of course I'm already going to continue my studies under Twilight, train for the Wonderbolts AND be on stand-by for any World Saving emergencies, but I think I can handle it. I'm pretty awesome, after all._

_At least, I was able to do some good while I was getting my new job..._

* * *

Derpy's eyes lit up when she saw Rainbow at her door. "Come on in!"

"Hey Derpy, hey Dinks." She smiled breezily as she stepped in.

"Hmm hmmbuh mss!" Dinky said around a mouthful of breakfast, waving happily before reaching for a glass of milk.

Derpy smiled. "Care to join us?" Rainbow nodded and sat down. "What brings you by?" she asked as she shut the door.

Rainbow smiled enigmatically. "Turns out I'm gonna be staying in town for a bit longer than expected. Celestia's cool with me living in Ponyville."

"Yaay!" Dinky cheered. "You're staying, you're staying!"

"That's great news Rainbow!" Derpy grinned.

"Yeah, and I got some more great news!" Rainbow beamed. "Derpy? You're fired."

"Hoora—wait, what?!" The poor mare was thunderstruck, both by the news and the cheerful way her friend delivered it.

Rainbow winked. "Yep! I'm going to be the new chief weathermare for Ponyville." Derpy's face fell. Rainbow smiled cherubically and shrugged. "Oh well. I guess the only thing left for you to do will be your mailmare stuff … oh and your new position in the weather office."

The poor mare looked even more confused than she normally did, blinking in puzzlement. "M-my new position? In the weather office?" Rainbow could see the gears turning in her head as she realized that this was actually a step up.

"Oh yeah." Dash shrugged nonchalantly. "They need somepony to be in charge of the paperwork: requisition forms, weather reports. Pretty boring if you ask me, but I guess that's why it pays better than simply pushing a cloud around all day."

"It … it does." Derpy nodded numbly.

"Yeah, like what? Two, maybe three times as much?" Rainbow tapped a hoof against her chin. "Sounds about right to me. As long as the paperwork gets done you can practically make your own hours." She pretended not to notice the way Derpy's jaw dropped. "Normally you'd still be out in the field, but I think we can swing it that I can cover most of your field work—more training for me—without it cutting into your own paycheck. That is, if you think you'd be interesOOF!" The air was forced from her lungs by the impassioned, rib-crushing embrace of Derpy.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She wrapped Rainbow Dash up in a mammoth hug that threatened to smother the younger pegasus. Dinky meanwhile had leaped from her seat at the table and landed on her mother's back, adding to the pile with a giggle. Rainbow Dash smiled, but groaned under the weight. If this sort of thing kept up, it'd totally ruin her reputation and her spinal column. Oh well.

* * *

_I think out of all my new friends, Applejack's the one I feel the most comfortable with. I always know where I stand with her and after everything I went through in Canterlot that means a lot to me. We're not always going to see eye to eye, but at least I'll know where she's coming from._

_Before leaving the farm, I did help AJ out with one small thing..._

* * *

"So, you're really doing this?" From her position on the high branches, Rainbow looked out over the row of trees in the process of being planted alongside both banks of the Everfree River.

"It's what I said, ain't it?" Applejack grunted as she pushed another one upwards. "I told them seaponies I'd fix things and that's what I'm doing."

Rainbow looked up and down the bank where dozens of trees laid on their side, waiting to be hauled up into holes that had been dug for them. "Yeah, I got that, but we only ripped up the trees from that one stretch of the bank. You're adding way more trees than were here before. Plus," she circled around, plucking an apple off one branch, "I'm _pretty_ sure those riparian trees or whatever weren't apple trees."

"Heh, she spends a few days sleeping on my farm and she thinks she's an expert on trees," Applejack chortled. "Yeah, no, they weren't." She patted the trunk of the apple tree she just planted fondly. "I figured I'd leave something for the seaponies to snack on while they're passing through."

Rainbow gave her a look. "Are you sure you're not just a glutton for punishment? You'd probably be more than halfway done by now if you just stuck to doing what you were supposed to. Or let your family help!" She gestured back towards the farm. "You have more cousins than I have feathers just sitting around at your farmhouse. Even if each of them only planted one tree, you'd be done in ten minutes flat."

"I guess." Applejack made her way over to the next tree, fanning herself with her own hat. "But my family ain't the ones who made this here mess. I did. Ain't fair to drag them into cleaning up after me."

"A huh." Rainbow lowered herself down besides her. "And what if I said _I_ wanted to help out? After all, I _did_ knock down more trees than you!"

Applejack rolled her eyes. "You can keep telling yourself that but it don't matter none. It was still my idea and my promise, not yours. You've got enough on your plate: settling in, building a new house—shoot, you've probably got a couple of foals in your Fan Club who've only heard how you saved Equestria twice. You go on and enjoy yourself. You earned it."

"True." Rainbow made her way over to the next tree and started hauling it up. "Does mean I can't do all that stuff after I help a friend out. Unless," she added with a smirk. "You're that afraid I'll plant more apple trees than you."

"Oh you are just _asking_ for it now, aren't you sugarcube?" Applejack warned, but she was smiling. "Thanks."

"Any time. Come on, I bet I can buck more apples off than you can!"

"Yer on!"

* * *

_I thought that the start of any friendship was a common interest in something. If you didn't have that, then how could you ever be friends with somepony? It's true that a lot of friendships, maybe even most of them, start over a shared interest or something. But not always. Sometimes the best friends you can make are the ones who are totally different from you. You never know what getting a new perspective can lead to; maybe you even end up seeing things in a whole new light._

* * *

Rainbow Dash knocked on a door.

"_Coming!_ Welcome to—oh hello Rainbow!" Rarity smiled as she opened it. "What brings you to my humble boutique?"

Rainbow sighed. There's no way this wasn't going to be awkward. "Hey Rarity. I got to thinking about everything you've done for me and, well, I wanted to find some way to say thanks."

"Darling, there's no need for that! But if you really wanted to go with me to the spa again, I—"

"That's not quite what I meant." She winced. "See, when I went to help Applejack with the trees in the Everfree, I went back to the Twinkle-Eyed ponies to get your gem back from the Diamond Dogs."

"Rainbow, darling, you didn't!" Rarity huffed, looking faintly appalled. "A lady does not simply renege on her word—especially when it comes to a token of affection she's given!"

Rainbow protested, "Yeah, but you didn't really _want_ to give it to them! They forced us to pay them to let us by!"

"It would hardly be considered generous if I gave away something I _wanted_ to get rid of." Rarity shook her head. "What matters is that the Diamond Dogs _did_ keep their word and they showed up to offer us their support against Nightmare Moon when they didn't have to. While I may have been compelled by circumstances, sometimes the act is more important than the motivation. It clearly made an impact on them and I don't want to undo that."

"Yeah," Rainbow sighed. "I can get that. But I still wanted to do something so." She slowly held up a silver necklace, a small empty pendant showing where the gem once sat. "Turns out it was just the gem they cared about, not silver or the like, go figure. So I thought even if you don't have the whole thing back, it's got to be better than nothing, right?" Her voice faltered when Rarity began to sniffle. "Rarity?"

Rarity surged forward, wrapping her forelegs around Rainbow's neck. "Thank you! Oh, this is so thoughtful!" She clutched the necklace to herself with her magic. "I-I hadn't even considered..."

"Well, we were kinda pressed for time and none of us were exactly thinking clearly," Rainbow admitted. "Least of all me, which is what caused all that in the first place. Can you forgivURK!"

"You never need to have asked," Rarity half-sobbed right in Rainbow's ear as she hugged her tightly. "Thank you!" Rainbow awkwardly patted her back, trying not to react to Rarity's way too-loud crying. She suspected Rarity might have been hamming it up a bit for her own sake.

After a moment she shrugged and hugged her back. "So if you really wanted, maybe we could go to the spa again sometime this week. That sound okay?"

Rainbow almost drowned under Rarity's joyful tears, but she was still smiling regardless.

* * *

_I guess the thing about differences is that you never know how somepony can make one. Wait, that isn't the same kind of difference, is it?_ _There are lots of ways to make one, or be awesomely inspiring. Sometimes it's doing something incredibly mind-blowing that everypony thought was impossible (like a Sonic Rainboom, just for instance). Other times it's one pony rising above their fears and stepping out of their comfort zone while still being themselves. I used to think the first one was the only way to be awesome. Now I know better._

* * *

There were bat ponies roosting in Fluttershy's rafters. Without batting an eye (ha!), Rainbow looked for the mare herself. She found her cutting up tomatoes and placing them in a salad. "Hey Fluttershy. Got some new roomies?"

"Rainbow Dash, hello!" Fluttershy stopped her mixing. "I was trying to help them find someplace new to stay that's closer to other ponies, but still provides them with lots of cool weather and shade. I've been asking my owl and bat friends for advice."

"Look at you." Rainbow reached over and mussed her mane. "I guess if Equestria ever needs someone to bridge over a millennium of fear and suspicion they'll know to call Fluttershy from now on."

Fluttershy's face turned the same color as her tomatoes and she ducked down, hiding behind her mane. "It's nothing special, really."

"Except it totally is." Rainbow fell back on Fluttershy's couch, ignoring the angry rabbit that she'd almost squashed. "What you did out there, with the bat ponies? That _was_ special."

"It's hardly a Sonic Rainboom, after all," Fluttershy demurred. "Only you can do that. Anypony could've done what I did."

Rainbow nodded. "You're right about the first part. The second part, not so much. Yeah, physically anypony _can_ do what you did but that doesn't mean just anypony _would_." She leaned forward, jabbing a hoof forward almost accusingly. "If you weren't there when we met the bat ponies, it'd still be dark outside."

"But—"

"No buts. Now park yours and listen to me." Rainbow waited for Fluttershy to meekly sit down before continuing. "When I thought about the kind of ponies I wanted backing me up on an dangerous adventure to face mortal peril and ultimate evil, yeah, you weren't what I had in mind." Fluttershy sank down, as if falling between the sofa cushions. The rabbit glared at Rainbow but she ignored him. "I was afraid that you'd get hurt, that it'd be too much for you to handle." She exhaled slowly. "I was wrong. I literally couldn't have done it without you and everypony else. Congrats Shy, you're a hero." She smirked a bit at the pink flush that overtook Fluttershy's cheeks. "And the best part? You did it _your_ way, not by doing it my way." Rainbow leaned forward. "If I had brought some other pony along and left you behind, we'd never have gotten through the bat ponies. You did that by being you."

Fluttershy's squirmed, though whether it was from discomfort or if she was trying to unwedge herself from the couch wasn't clear. "I know. I feel so silly now. I suppose I thought that if I tried to be a bit more like a brave pony—more like _you_—then you'd visit me more." Her wings flittered. "I didn't have many pony friends before: it was just you and Cloud Kicker and Ditzy Doo. When we were all together, you were so excited for your big adventure and your plans for the three of you. I suppose I felt a little left out. Not that I blame you!" She hastened to add upon seeing Rainbow's guilty look. "You're right, I'm not really an adventurous pony. But I didn't want to risk losing you as friends."

Rainbow groaned and facehooved. "Wow. Don't I feel like the biggest heel ever."

"No, you shouldn't think that!" Fluttershy finally freed herself from the cushions and went over to hug Rainbow. "You're brave and loyal and a true friend. I should've just told you how I was feeling. So don't feel bad." Rainbow looked unconvinced. "Besides," Fluttershy added in a whisper, "we both know the biggest heel ever is my brother."

Hearing Fluttershy casting shade was enough to startle Rainbow into outright laughter. "Heh, I can't argue with _that! _But I'm still sorry if you were feeling left out. Even if I didn't want to drag you into danger, that never meant that I was going to stop being your friend—even if I was a being a plot-head and forgot to write. You didn't have anything to prove to me."

"Thank you." Fluttershy ducked her head, idly brushing her mane out of her face. "It was certainly, um, interesting to go on an adventure."

"Still not your cup of tea though, is it?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy's awkward silence spoke volumes. "I mean, it's no big deal if it isn't. You're allowed to like different things than me. I mean, for pony's sake, if I can be friends with _Rarity_ then you certainly don't have to go all Daring Do in order to stay friends with me."

"I know and … thank you." Fluttershy steadied herself with a breath. "But part of being friends is sometimes trying new things your friends like. And, well, I suppose I did have an idea for our next adventure."

Rainbow blinked. A delighted grin stretched from ear to ear as she leaned forward. "No way! What've you got?"

Fluttershy nodded eagerly, rushing over to her credenza and fishing out a pamphlet. "There's a new butterfly garden over in Fillydelphia opening next month!"

Rainbow fought to hold her smile in place. She shrugged. Foal-steps and trying new things, after all. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

_Speaking of surprising me, nopony does that more than Pinkie Pie. I don't just mean because of her habit of popping out of nowhere, firing off party cannons and making more noise than an entire circus. Ponies like her make such a big first impression that it's hard to ever see past that to notice anything else about her. I thought all there was to her was parties, having fun and being silly. But like there's a lot more to her than that, real hidden depths stuff, you know? I got even more proof of that right before writing this. I don't know if anypony ever'll plumb all the depths of Pinkie Pie—but I'm certainly willing to give it a try, no matter how long it takes._

* * *

Sugarcube Corner was mostly empty of ponies since the Cakes were outside with tables laden with their baked goods. But when Rainbow Dash went in, there was still one pony present: a familiar pink whirlwind. Pinkie rushed about from the oven to the table to a checklist she hastily scribbled on and back again. All around her were balloons, streamers, party favors and banners in various stages of completion. "Uh, Pinkie? Got a sec?"

"Oh I've got a lot of those!" Pinkie replied as she pried open the oven and took out a tray of cupcakes. "The Pies were always really long-lived! Why, my Granny Pie can still cut loose and tear up the dance floor even though the last time I tried putting one candle for all her birthdays on a cake, I had to make it the size of the dinner table and almost burned the house down!" Pinkie tapped her hoof against her muzzle. "Maybe next time I'll get cake decorations with numbers instead."

"Right," Rainbow said in lieu of anything else. "Uh, I was going to—what was I going to say?"

Pinkie leaned forward until Rainbow had to back up slightly. "You were going to say how great a friend I am, how much I helped when you all got stuck in the Swamp of Despair and how you're going to book me as your official party planner for your next hundred birthdays and any and all other anniversaries, birthaversaries, bat marevahs, promotions, victories and attendant celebratory events?" Her poofy tail waggled hopefully and she grinned without even a semblance of shame.

"That's not—I mean, you're not wrong but…" Rainbow struggled for a second then gave up. "Oh, what the hay. Yeah, you're my totally awesome friend and party planner forever."

"Woohoo!" Pinkie leapt up onto a counter, all four hooves coming down right on several frosting tubes. The frosting lanced up into the air and every bit landed with impeccable precision on the freshly baked cupcakes, giving each one a perfectly shaped swirl. It was, of course, completely ridiculous and impossible. Rainbow didn't even know why she was surprised. "Now that that's done, let's step into my office!"

"Your wha—?" Pinkie pulled back a decorative banister end and a trapdoor opened up beneath Rainbow's hooves. "Oh come oooooooon!" She was rocketed down a slide that brought her far below Sugarcube Corner, depositing her in a pile of giant bean bags at the bottom. A delighted 'wheeee!' announced Pinkie Pie's own descent, which came so suddenly Rainbow didn't even have time to pull herself out of the bean bags before Pinkie came down right on top of her. "Seriously?!"

Pinkie giggled and hopped off. "Aww, sorry, I just couldn't help myself!"

Rainbow Dash sat up, about to give Pinkie a piece of her mind when she spotted her surroundings. Balloons and streamers dotted the cavernous ceiling while gift-filled shelves and filing cabinets filled up the room. "What is all this?" Spotting an open cabinet, she snatched a folder and glanced through it. It was for somepony named Lyra Heartstrings and it listed her birthday, significant anniversaries, the kind of parties she liked, allergies and dietary issues, favorite flavors, favorite colors and a sticky-note that read 'see also: Bon Bon.'

"You have a secret party planning cave?!" She looked up at Pinkie. "This is so cool!"

"Aww, shucks." Pinkie beamed. "It's just part of the party experience! Sure it's a lot of work, but if it makes somepony else happy, then it's all worth it."

Rainbow couldn't very well argue with that. "You're something else, Pinkie."

"Well, duh!" Pinkie giggled. "If I wasn't then that'd mean I was you and you'd be talking to yourself and that'd raise a whole lotta questions. Ooh, speaking of questions!" She snatched a clipboard and a fresh folder. "Where do you stand on the important issues of the day? Chocolate, vanilla or strawberry? Cupcakes or muffins? Also, how do you feel about piñatas in the shape of your head? Someponies like them but others feel like it's a little disturbing to want to smack open your own head? Also—"

Rainbow knew she wasn't going anywhere for quite a while. But even as Pinkie babbled like a brook, she found herself smiling.

* * *

_Twilight Sparkle is one of the most amazing ponies I've ever met. Part of that is her crazy magical strength, but what's way more impressive is how much she was willing to step up. Even though she was already more powerful than any other unicorn out there, she never believed in herself or trusted herself to make the right call about how to use it. She wanted to either hide away or let somepony else to tell her what to do: like her parents, her teachers, even Shining. But when Nightmare Moon took that all away, she finally had to make the call for herself and she totally nailed it!_

_In a way, she kinda proved what I always thought: that confidence is the most important thing a pony can have. Without that you can't do anything, even if you are the strongest unicorn in the world. The problem with eggheads_ _really smart ponies like her is that they're way too introspective. They think about a million-billion possible ways they can mess up and paralyze themselves. When you're flying, you need to be able to make snap-responses to sudden changes, operate on instinct. If you waste time thinking about reacting instead of just reacting, you're probably going to crash and take others down with you._

_But I realize that I'm not going to be flying at Rainboom speeds for every single moment of my life. There were several times during our journey where I made mistakes by rushing ahead, ones I could've seen and avoided. Maybe even saved us some time if I did things differently. I really get why Shining Armor wanted the two of us to meet. I think we kinda compliment each other. Not in the 'saying how awesome the other is' kind of way (even though we totally are) but how we balance each other out. I'm not saying I'm gonna start consulting checklists or anything, but I think I'm going to be better off having a friend like Twilight than flying solo. If that means having to stop short every now and again, well, I think it'll be worth it._

* * *

Rainbow Dash had spent a lot of time in trees: sitting in them, watching pranks go off from them, napping in them, occasionally crashing into them—but this had to be a new one for her. "So, they made a tree _into_ a library." She looked around. "Oookay. Any particular reason? Is it because paper is made from trees? Otherwise, I don't get it."

"I don't think there's anything to really _get_, it's just what the town wanted to do." Twilight pulled another stack of books off her couch. "There, you can sit down now! Sorry about the wait. I don't usually get a lot of company."

"I got that." Rainbow gave the dusty couch a look and decided to stay standing while Twilight sat down on a chair. "So this is where you've been keeping yourself since moving to Ponyville?"

Twilight nodded, casting her gaze around. "It suited me. Or at least, I thought it did." She idly started shelving some books with her magic without even looking. "I thought if I read enough and studied hard enough I could find the answers to, well, everything." She bit her lip. "I thought I could find something to—to fix whatever was wrong with me." She took a shuddering breath. "But there wasn't anything. You and the others helped show me that. I-I can't thank you all enough."

"Glad to hear it." Rainbow looked around. "So, what're you going to do now?"

"I'm thinking it's time the town had a proper library again, not my own personal study nook." Twilight looked around. "I'm going to clean the place up, you, um, might have noticed the dust—" Rainbow settled for whistling innocently. Twilight rolled her eyes. "—I'll take that as a yes. I'll clean things up, reorganize things so my research projects aren't lying around everywhere and maybe even post regular storytimes for foals." She chuckled. "You know, maybe get them to stop thinking of me as the Creepy Library Mare."

Rainbow snickered. "Sounds good to me, but there is one thing I wanted to show you first." She reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a thick scroll. "I talked with Celestia and she agreed to give you some personal magic tutoring from her." She tried but failed to hide her smile at the gobsmacked look on Twilight's face. "What with me and Shining telling her about your awesomeness last night, it wasn't exactly a hard sell." She leaned in. "Between you, me and the books, I think she's going to do some housekeeping of her own at her School for Gifted Unicorns. Some of those EEA-types _really_ need to go, y'know? Anyways, she's going to work up some correspondence-lessons once or twice a month and see how things go from there. Pretty cool, right Twi?" Rainbow's face fell a bit when she saw Twilight begin to tremble, tears forming in her eyes. "T-Twilight? Oh geeze, please tell me I didn't screw up—"

"T-this is … wonderful!" Twilight choked out in between sobs. "I-I don't, I can't even—thank you Rainbow Dash!" With a burst of speed even Rainbow admired, Twilight shot up from her seat and hit her with a flying-tackle-hug that Pinkie Pie might've envied. "Thank you!"

"Wel-come..." Rainbow wheezed from the floor getting teary-eyed herself, though in her case it was a combination of the dust kicked up and the lack of oxygen. "Twi—air? _Air!_"

Just as blackness started to form on the edges of her vision, Twilight let Rainbow go. "Oh, oh sorry!" She sniffled and climbed off her. "I just got a little excited. Sorry." She magicked over a tissue and blew her nose. "Let me help you with all the dust on you, the dust from the floor there, um…" she looked to her used tissue and started to float it towards Rainbow, who quickly backed up. "Oh, right that's not a good idea, is it?"

"Twilight, _relax_." Rainbow shook her head and dusted herself off with her wings. "It's all good. I think I'll leave you to your geeking out in peace. Bet you're pretty eager to start on that scroll, huh?"

Twilight floated the scroll over to herself and nodded, biting her lip as she skimmed the contents. "You're right, I am." She slowly exhaled. "But it can wait." She rolled it back up and sat it down neatly on her desk, to Rainbow's surprise. "It's a little stuffy in here. That scroll isn't going anywhere, so how about if you and I go find our friends and have some lunch?" A small smile crossed her face. "I understand Pinkie Pie is looking to throw you 'Welcome to Ponyville to Stay' party?"

"Yeah." Rainbow nodded a little numbly. "She is."

"...Think she can make it a double-party?" Twilight asked, squaring her shoulders. "I never _did_ let her throw me a party when I moved in."

Rainbow pretended to think about it, the effect ruined by how much she was grinning. "You know what? I think Pinkie will probably be okay with that. You might have a form or two to help her fill out later, but somehow I don't think you'll mind all that much..."

* * *

_I'm going to end it here since Pinkie Pie is almost done loading all her party cannons. The blast's about to begin and you know they can't start it without ME! _

_Thank you again for everything. If you, or Equestria, ever need me, you'll know where I'll be._

_Awesomely your student forever,_

_Rainbow Dash_

**The End**


End file.
